Done and Don
by ToyHaunter
Summary: In the world of Pokegirls, he tempts fate by going out with a 'girl with no ability to fight. Will he survive? Or will he have what it takes to make it to the next town in one piece? 18 and up inside. Reworking Chapters and attempting to add to them.
1. A Tamer in Distress and his Damsel

Hey, because of some slight confusion, I've added this info for your understanding. Now if you still don't understand any of this, google it, learn more about pokegirls, then review. I prefer reviews from people who understood or at least enjoyed this fic.

Pokegirl/A powerful girl with various pokemon-like abilities and forms. Some even range outside of pokemon, with their own unique abilities, such as the ones you will find here. They are found in Tamer's Harems, similar to a Trainer's group of pokemon. Pokegirls cannot have human children, but instead go through a process that creates kit, a Pokegirl child that is similar to a clone of the mother.

Tamer/A person, guy or girl, who goes into the world to battle, capture, and have sex with Pokegirls.

Taming/The act of using sex to form an Alpha Bond between Tamer and Pokegirl. This also helps to stave off the feral state.

Harem/A Tamer's group of pokegirls, the limit is usually six, but some can purchase two extra slots for non-combat girls.

Alpha Bond/During the act of taming a captured Pokegirl, a bond forms that tells the Pokegirl that the Tamer is their master or pack leader and will more likely follow their command. This is similar to what the pokeballs do in pokemon, but the pokeballs here only help to put the girl in the mood for a taming and make her calm enough to do so.

Feral/A Pokegirl whose mind has lost some of their intelligence and turned wild. Many will attack humans for taming and/or food.

Threshold/Pokegirl DNA can be expressed in various ways, sometimes to one's benefit or detriment, but for many girls going through puberty, there is a chance that their body will go through the process of changing into a Pokegirl. The type of girl she becomes depends on what kinds of Pokegirls are in her family. Many forms that are less human in shape tend to be more painful due to more extreme changes while others change very little.

Pokewoman/When a Pokegirl lives long enough, they go through a second puberty that slows their libido and allows them to give birth to human children as well as kits. This is how Pokegirl DNA is found in humans.

Blood Gifts and Curses/When one has enough Pokegirl DNA in them, this can develop into special abilities or alterations to the body. But not all are beneficial, which are the Curses. These can put limitations and even make life harder on the person in question, and these cannot be 'fixed' as they are a part of the person's DNA.

Don's Bio/Human/Human Father and Damsel Mother/Gifts: Toughness-Don has a sturdy body and a reduced sense of pain, Fast Healing-Injuries that are non-fatal can be healed at a much faster pace than normal, but he cannot regrow limbs, Recovery-Don's body requires only about four hours of sleep and can recover from fatigue from hard work and taming in minutes/Curses: Tamer's Disease-Don has to have sex with a pokegirl or human every three days or so or else he will go into a feral-like state that leaves him crazed and attempting to have sex with any pokegirl or human he can come across, willing or not, regardless of gender or safety to himself, Noncombatant-Don inherited his mother's instincts, so he lacks the ability to learn how to fight and will panic if forced into melee.

Pokegirls used in the chapters will have bits of info posted for them. Those in the party will be posted at the bottom.

x

x

x

Oh no, oh no-no-no, I do not believe this. I worked hard to get my tamer's license and equipment. I worked many long hours to pay for everything. Mom helped out by going to the local breeder's to get me a pokegirl, but still...

Did she have to go out and get me a Damsel!?

"Mom! I know you wanted to help, but did you have to get the same girl as yourself?" I was yelling from my door, but she didn't yell back. She calmly walk up the stairs and hugged me, pulling my head into her breasts. As a Damsel herself, she was well-endowed. And I mean more so than even the Bimbos I've seen walking around town. They were so soft and such a joy to snuggle with. I used to sleep with her as much as I could as a child, and not because of bad dreams.

[Damsel, the Invicible Dainty Pokegirl/Normal-Magic Type/Very Near Human/Evolves from Ingenue (Orgasm)/There are many kinds of pokegirls, with breeds that are fierce, cunning, skillful, or capable of amazing feats, this pokegirl has none of the capabilities a fighter needs. She easily panics, she has no attacks, she won't even use Tackle, the most basic of all moves and ordering her to do so will make her panic instead.]

[Bimbo, the Default Pokegirl/Normal Type/Very Near Human/The Bimbo is a breed that has little knowledge in where it came from or why it was made. What is known is that many have one or more mental issues that brings up the stereotype 'dumb blond'. But even with this, they are great default pokegirls because of their enhanced durability and endurance. This also means they are good when it comes to sex battles, as their endurance and high libido wor well for them.]

Once I was calm again, she spoke, "I just don't want my baby boy to get hurt is all. All the other pokegirls were so scary. I couldn't let you go off with a pokegirl that could hurt you."

"Mom, if I'm to become a tamer, I'm going to need a pokegirl who can fight! She would rather let get bitten than fight."

"Your father told me to get you a girl and I got you a girl." She pulled my face into her bosom again, silencing me. Damn it, I could never take advantage of her being a Damsel because she would always do this. Kind of hard to make a demand when she's smothering my face. I can't even try biting her because she wouldn't feel any pain.

[Damsel Fact/Damsels lack a sense of pain. Their bodies can be injured, but they feel no pain and they regenerate at an advanced rate. Because of this, their durability is the highest of all pokegirls.]

"M..m...om...le...me...ut!"

"Oh, sorry!" she let me breathe again and left me with the other Damsel, who was waiting patiently for me. Of course she would. She was a Damsel, the difference being that she was younger than my mom and had black hair while my mom had brown. The only reason my mom didn't let me have everything I wanted is because my dad taught her before all that. And because of their Delta Bond, it was even harder for me to try to figure a way around that.

But for a man as smart as my dad, he really messed up sending my mom to get a pokegirl for me. The one girl she was most comfortable with was the one with no desire, or real ability, to fight in the first place. A Nymph was probably a better fighter and they prefer the sex instead.

But...damn...she does have nice tits.

[Damsel Fact/This breed's average cup size is an E-cup, the smallest recorded being D-cups.]

Okay, I have to admit this to you. For the past couple months, I've slipped out to see a Bimbo who lived here in town for a while now. Ever since I turned sixteen and my pokegirl blood really started waking up, my loins have threatened to take over every few days. It wasn't something being related to a Damsel would ever do to a person. But because dad never talks about grandma, I could only wonder if she was a breed with a higher libido.

But even with the natural beauty of the Bimbo breed, this Damsel was hot in her own right. I could tell that she was a thresholder just by really looking at her. There was something about her, something that my mother never showed. It was something of a fire in her eyes. Well, I haven't known many Damsels and it wasn't really a fire but more of a heightened passion. She didn't want to do this because of her breed, she wanted to do this because she wanted to be something more.

Right now, I had to wonder, what sort of girl was she like before she thresholded? And was she once a Bunnygirl or an Ingenue, or did she threshold directly into a Damsel? She had a pair of legs to die for, but I couldn't imagine her with bunny ears. Maybe she became an Ingenue then? But she would have had a smaller cup size then. I have no idea how or why Damsels got so big, but like any guy who appreciated breasts, I was turning into a fool and just staring at them. Anyways...

"So, do you have a name?" I had to be smooth or I'd look like an idiot if I already hadn't done that already.

"I'm Damsel. If you want me to have a name, I would gladly accept it." She gave a little bow, revealing some of her cleavage. Oh wow, and mom already had her dressed in her old maid outfit too. Now I was starting to see why dad had mom wear the thing back when I was still young. This girl was going to make me drool at this rate. No, no drool! I won't make a mess of myself here! Especially not in front of her!

"What I meant was, what was your name before you went through threshold?" She surprised me when she immediately went to say it, only to halt all of a sudden. That was a rare event for her to actually go back on what I asked of her. As a Damsel, she should have been ready and willing to tell me. And yet, here she was, wanting to stay silent, and she wasn't panicking about it either. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's...it was...Raven. My family called me Raven...because of my hair."

I walked up to her and ran my hand through her silky black hair, "And I'm glad they did. Saves time naming you. My name is Don. So, um, should we do this?"

"What would you like me to do? I am your pokegirl now. I am yours to do with as you see fit." So many thoughts passed through my mind when she said that, but I had to keep a lid on it or else I would never leave my room for the rest of the year.

"Well, I guess what we should do is get an Alpha Bond formed."

"Does that mean...sex?" she was blushing, but why would a pokegirl from a ranch be blushing. Was it because it was our first time together? But when her panties came down and she bent over my bed, it was my turn to blush. Wow, that was seriously easy. Almost too easy. And when that skirt came up, I was damn near floored. She had an ass that nearly blew my mind. Though, it could just be that I haven't had sex in nearly three days. I was trying not to have sex all the time and live my life, but today I slipped up.

"Hey, first, let's get that dress off, we don't want to get it messy."

"Oh, alright." I froze when I saw her removing her clothes. I don't know why I was acting like this. I've tamed many times before since becoming of taming age, but maybe it was because this 'girl was mine after this. Even if she was a Damsel, she's going to be my Damsel. To have such a gorgeous 'girl by my side, ready for sex when I ask.

When I went to kiss her, she was still pulling her dress up, so she didn't see me coming and I ended up knocking her back when I crashed into her breasts. She stumbled and hit my dresser, bouncing off that and smacked my nose with her head before the two of us just missed my bed. She had forgotten to undo a button, so her head got caught in the dress. After we got up, she was able to pop her head out of it, only to lose her balance and fall back into me.

I managed to catch her, but she was trying to turn and catch me instead, so she slipped out of my arms and managed to pull my pants down. Now that I was stumbling about and unbalanced, I started to fall back I tried my best to get my balance back, but I ended up crashing into the door, snapping it in two. I knew the damn thing was flimsy but come on...

I found mom outside, wondering why Raven was on the floor with my pants and I was laying here with what remained of my door. She quickly left us, racing down the stairs in a slight panic. When she came back, she was with my dad. I was already up and trying to get my pants back on, only to discover that the button had popped out and the zipper broke apart.

The sounds my dad started to make confused me. Was he...laughing? Seriously, he's laughing! Of all things, he's laughing. I haven't heard him laugh so hard since I was a kid and I foiled the attempts of a feral pokegirl sneaking up on my mom by falling out of a tree. Of course I missed the girl and landed on my mom, but still, the distraction helped my dad to let off a spell that sent the girl packing.

"You remember our first time in you current form, don't you dear?" Dad looked over to mom and she just smiled. Then he looked back to me, "Sorry, I'm sorry for laughing. It's just, the first time I tried to tame your mother after she evolved, I ended up knocking her down a flight of stairs. After that, we ended up doing a bit of damage to the house when I realized she doesn't have a sense of pain. Ahem." He fixed his glasses when mom started to blush, yet he couldn't stop chuckling.

"You can use our bed for your taming. It will be private." She tried to give dad a look, but she wasn't very good at it. Even when I was young, she would try, but it was possible for me to get out of trouble when it came to her. I tried being demanding and her Damsel and motherly instincts would sometimes kick in. Then she started to find ways of tricking me into helping her with the baking. Took me three years and a ton of cupcakes to figure that out. But by then it was too late and I knew how to bake a good cupcake.

Me and Raven, who was attempting to use one of my pillows to cover herself, went into the other bedroom and sat on the bed. It was cute that she was being shy around my dad, but I guess until I tell her not to, she will cover herself around other people. It didn't help we were still embarrassed by the disaster that unfolded in my room. Seriously, you'd think I'd be able to tame a girl without incident but no, I had to go and make a mess of things. That was just ridiculous.

"Um, Raven, are you alright? You hit the floor pretty harrrd..." when I looked over, my eyes drifted down to how poorly my pillow was hiding her cleavage. I could almost see her nipples trying to poke over the edge.

"I'm perfectly fine, but what about you? Are you alright? You fell just as hard as I did. Oh! What about your nose?" she dropped the pillow and my grabbed my face, only to point my eyes down at her breasts as she examined me. Oh wow, I'm so glad my nose didn't start bleeding or else she wouldn't be taking so long looking at my face. When she realized where I was looking, she went to cover them again.

"You don't need to worry around me. I like your body and I'd really like to tame you." Okay, that could have gone better. Damn it, I'm thinking with my lower head again. "Well, I mean..."

But instead of words, Raven crawled under the covers and laid her head down on the pillow. She was ready for me and I was glad for that. I had her watch me undress, letting her take in the look of my body. I wasn't ripped, but I wasn't a slacker either. As I slipped under the covers, I showed her feet some attention by kissing her skin and slowly made my way up her leg. The Bimbo I used liked to just bend over and be tamed, but I wanted this to be something special.

I kissed her legs as I went up, being gentle with her in the hopes that this would get her excited. Damsels had a heightened sense of pleasure, so each little kiss was simply better to them than it would have been to some other 'girls. Listening to her soft moaning was enough to send my heart racing inside my chest.

I loved touching her body, her smooth skin helped my fingers to just glide across it and the way she writhed just made it more exciting. I found out that she was hairless down below as I got higher. When I got to her stomach, she began to giggle, showing that she was a bit ticklish here. I planted a few more kisses here and I soon made it to her breasts and she calmed down as I gave them the attention they deserved.

Crap, my nose was going to start bleeding at this rate. Keep it cool, keep it cool. Damn, I love her body so much, and I barely even know her. But it was time for me to cut the foreplay and get down to business. I slipped out from under the sheets and just laid there on top of her.

"Is something the matter?" Raven asked and I just shook my head.

"No, I'm just wondering why you're so gorgeous." I smiled when she blushed and clammed up. "Okay, here we go." I kissed her as I pushed my cock into her folds. She was wet from the foreplay and happy to spread her legs for me. I couldn't remember how long we held that kiss, but by the time we separated, we were going at it strong.

"M-My pussy...it feels..."

"Huh?" I stopped mid-thrust. Don't know why either. "You'll have to speak up. I can barely hear you."

"It feels good."

"You sure you're not just being nice because you're a Damsel?"

The look of shock on her face showed that she was being sincere, "I...I-I-I wouldn't!"

I stopped here there with another kiss that we held for several seconds, "Alright, I believe you. Want to be the dominant one now? Or should I keep going?"

Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. That should mean a no. A nice ass and she was fun to pick on. Of course, that could come to bite me in the ass if I kept it up. She wanted sex with me, so why bug her?

I flipped her around, taking a moment to admire her ass before I spanked her, getting a satisfying yelp from her. Because it didn't hurt her, I could do it as much as I wanted and she was only going to enjoy it. After a few more slaps, she was good and ready for more.

One hard thrust and I was inside and she had her face buried into the pillow. Her sensitivity must have had the pleasure blow her mind. It was probably her sensitivity because I'm not that good. I've only got experience with a Bimbo and she'll accept anyone with a pulse.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes! Please continue!" she replied when she could pull away from the pillow.

I found my pace again, holding her hips and enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy. She was just absolutely amazing. I slapped her ass again while I continued to pound her, her pussy tightening when I did. I put my arms around her, hugging her tight against my body when I felt myself getting closer to an orgasm.

"I'm going to...to...ahh!" I released a load of cum as deep inside her as I could. My whole body screamed in ecstasy with every stream I shot. Then I flipped her back over to see a cute smile on her face and collapsed on her. I turned and rested my head between her breasts, using them like soft pillows. "Wow...you were just amazing."

She just nodded her head and pulled the blanket over my chest. She didn't need it, she was plenty warm with me on top of her. Her breasts were so soft that I must have fallen asleep rather quickly. Because when I woke up, Raven was asleep. When I checked the clock, only four hours had passed.

She didn't mind being woken up for a quick taming in the shower. It was difficult to get clean when my head was full of dirty thoughts. But as the water washed over our bodies, we kissed and excited our passions once more. There was nothing that was going to stop us, at least until one of us bumped the valve and the water turned cold. She may not feel pain, but it was hard for me to keep a hard-on when I'm chilled.

I turned it back up and pushed her against the wall, holding her there while I filled her. Because a Damsel had high endurance, I couldn't make her cum when I did, but she was very happy with me anyways. Afterwards, we cleaned up and she helped me dry off. It was interesting to have her so willing to serve, but I felt as though she couldn't stop looking at my body. Once we dressed, we headed out and heard my parents in my dad's study.

It wasn't hard to tell what they were doing in there. But when I saw the drained six-pack of energy drinks, I didn't even want to think about how long they've been at it. And oh boy, dad was going to see if he could outlast mom again...

"Raven, let's head out." I gathered up my stuff into my bag and made sure that Raven's pokeball was on my belt. I left her out because I wanted some company before I left my home. Phallus Town had always been my home, but today, I'm going out to see the world. If I don't come running back because I got my ass kicked, that is.

"Hey Ash, dropping by to see your mom?" I called when I saw a familiar tamer coming down the road. He waved and nodded as he passed us by. I knew him, but he was always out on his adventures and I was usually at work, so we never really got to know each other.

After passing through some sugar cane, we left town and were off on our journey. I stood there for a few moments, taking in the thought that this was it. I was off to become a pokegirl tamer. Now how the fuck am I supposed to do that with a Damsel?

"So, any ideas on how we're going to capture another pokegirl?"

Raven just looked at me and shrugged, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure. I was kept in a ranch for only a short time and I don't like to fight."

"Ya, me neither. It's something I picked up from my mom. I also picked up my need for sex from my dad too. It's embarrassing sometimes when I find myself hovering around some girl until I'm dragged off and forced to tame someone's pokegirl."

"I don't mind helping with that. I would be happy to aid you. Do you need any now?"

Boy, she was an eager one, "No, I'm good for now. I need to save it for any pokegirls we come across. Besides, it only comes around every three days or so."

"Oh, okay. Can we have sex afterwards though, if you still have energy?" Wow, just who was she before she went through threshold? Did she have Tamer's Disease like me back then? Or was she just that interested in sex?

Out on the road, we came across an interesting sight. A Bunnygirl was in the bushes, masturbating all by herself. Because Raven was a Damsel and I didn't have a weapon or magic, I couldn't hope to actually battle the girl. The most we could expect was one of us being kicked. Even a low-level Bunnygirl could knock me flat with a single kick. I had the blood gift Toughness, so I'm more durable than most, but that doesn't mean I can hold my ground.

[Bunnygirl, the Ditzy Pokegirl/Normal Type/Very fun-loving and affectionate, these 'girls are similar in intelligence to Bimbos. But even then, they do have a slightly better attention span and are willing to try. Many Bunnygirls are kept around in order to evolve them into one of several forms.]

I had Raven slowly undress so that her clothes didn't get ruined or dirty. After I rubbed her pussy a bit, getting her horny, I pushed her into the bushes. That caught the Bunnygirl by surprise when a naked Damsel fell into her lap. I stayed silent when she called my name, letting her get nervous.

Damsels had a tendency to lure in feral pokegirls when stressed, but I didn't like thinking I was being mean to her doing this. I knew this because I would see my mom be attacked by a feral when she had to chase me near the bushes. It scared me much of the time, but I was able to relax with the knowledge that my mom was nearly indestructible. No matter what she went through, she simply came out of it with less clothes than anything else.

But for Raven, being aroused and stressed was only going to make the Bunnygirl even more horny than she already was. The Damsel was quickly snatched up and the bushes shook as the two went at it. Raven, being unable to fight or struggle hard enough to cause injury, was at the mercy of the Bunnygirl.

Listening to them was something hot, leaving me with a big boner that was begging for relief. Come on, tire yourself out, my pants are getting so tight. Oh fuck, my pants are tight. I was almost going cross-eyed waiting for them to finish up. With any luck, the Bunnygirl would tire herself out and be an easier capture. But until then, I couldn't waste time stroking myself or else she might hear me and run off.

But I could see Raven's leg poking up from the bushes and hear her moans. Damn, this Bunnygirl must have been pretty horny. She's making me the same way, but now I was trying to hold it down, trying not to make any noise. My heart leaped in my chest when I heard the Bunnygirl cry out and then sigh with relief. I charged out of the bushes, pokeball in hand, only to trip over something and fall into a deep patch of thorn bushs.

"Mother fucker!" I cried. While I didn't have much of a sense of pain, I felt this. This bush was a big one, so the thorns were good and strong. The Bunnygirl heard me cursing up a storm and ran off, leaving a confused Raven to come pull me from the bushes.

We spent the next several minutes pulling thorns from my body. My gifts were Fast Healing, Toughness, and Recovery, but just because I could take it and I could heal fast didn't stop me from getting sick due to infection. And I did not like the idea of being a pin cushion. We had to look around the area for another pokegirl. But I had difficulty focusing because Raven was still naked to save her clothes from damage.

I just couldn't keep my eyes off that perfect ass of hers. But because of that, I found myself falling over several times along the way. If I kept this up, I was going to wear myself out. I didn't want to have to return home because I couldn't find a pokegirl to defend me. The most I could do was push Raven in front of a charging pokegirl to get mauled, but I'd rather not do that.

After wandering around, we found ourselves back where we started after we found the Bunnygirl. But there was another one sniffing around, smelling the scent of sex. I had Raven go after her, presenting herself to the 'girl. I tried to stay close, but the bushes made it difficult to have a straight path that I could throw a pokeball down. once again, the 'girl grabbed Raven and pulled her down.

Sex was an integral part of pokegirls, so finding a Damsel, one of the most harmless breeds, was an easy catch. Raven went down as the 'girl grabbed her and had her way with her. Damn, this time I got a good view of the two. Right now, the Bunnygirl had a hold of Raven's head, holding the Damsel between her legs. Raven knew how to please her, probably from her time at the ranch.

This time I couldn't resist. I had such a hard-on that I had to unzip my pants and stroke myself off. The two were just so hot. And this time Raven looked to be enjoying herself. She noticed me jerking off at the sight of her and lifted the Bunnygirl's leg, giving me a better look of what I could be having. I could almost feel the warmth of the 'girl's pussy, so wet and ready to take me. That was until I looked down and saw a pokegirl sucking my dick.

It was a Titmouse, one of the weakest breeds. But because my dick was in her mouth, she could easily bite it off. Nobody with a brain bigger than two cells would think that she's weak when she has one's dick in her mouth. All I could do was lean against a tree while she licked it.

[Titmouse, the Clean Pokegirl/Normal Type/Animorphic (Mouse)/While they are considered the weakest pokegirls, they have their uses as cooks and cleaners. They are also one of the most common seen around the world, due to having litters of four or more, which helped keep their numbers high. Their bodies and especially their hearing is quite sensitive.

She had bits of clothing on, tattered and dirty, meaning she was once another tamer's pokegirl before going feral again. Must have gotten lost at some point and was either left or dead or forgotten.

Raven wanted to help, but the Bunnygirl pulled her back down and spread her legs so she could get another taste of her. We were stuck with a pair of ferals and couldn't do anything but hope we got out of it in one piece. Well, she didn't have to worry, she'd grow back whatever she's missing, but I needed my dick for taming.

Oh fuck, this felt good. She was licking my balls and lapping up the precum dripping from my dick. When I couldn't take it anymore, I came all over her face. I was just about to catch her when a flock of bird pokegirls started screeching. The ruckus they made scared off the Titmouse and the Bunnygirl, leaving me with my pants down. I zipped up and me and Raven ran, only for me to trip on something again. At least this time I didn't land among the thorns this time.

Because I didn't want to head home and show nothing for my efforts, me and Raven set up camp. My canteen gathered water from the air, so I used it to help wash my Damsel off a bit. I couldn't have her looking like a mess, now could I?

Somehow I went from cleaning her to bending her over a log and pounding her like mad. I guess I have a higher libido than she does, because I couldn't stop myself. Her body was just so perfect and her skin was soft and smooth. When I looked into her eyes, I just wanted to take her, to make love to her as much as I could.

She took my cum inside her pussy and thanked me before letting me sleep on top of her, using her breasts as pillows. She was so warm that I must have faded out quickly. But once again, like always since my blood gifts appeared, I woke up in the middle of the night, fully rested. For me, four hours of sleep was enough. But I didn't want to move from my spot on her chest.

But after another hour passed of resting, I felt my boner rising up as my hand felt her hip. She was still fast asleep, but I didn't think she would mind if I had a little fun. I slowly slipped out from under the covers and crawled up beside her head. It was dark, but even the little amount of moonlight helped me to see a bit of her face. I couldn't believe I was doing this. She might get mad at me if she finds out. My heart was pounding in my chest.

I poked her lips with my dick, slowly trying to get it back her teeth without either waking her or having her bite down. My skin could probably take it, but still, this was a rather sensitive part of me. She's sucking on the tip of my dick while she's sleeping! Oh damn, this feels so good. I wanted to try to pull away but she sucked me back in. She was trying to swallow my dick and I was almost going cross-eyed in the process.

"Oh, I'm going to-" I couldn't finish as I came in her mouth. She swallowed my cum and licked her lips. She did this all while remaining asleep. Even if she was my pokegirl, I couldn't believe I did that while she slept.

"Can I have some more?" she asked me and I damn near had a heart attack. Had she been awake this entire time? "If you're still hard, I want to be of service to you."

"I-I'm sorry for doing that while you were sleeping!" I cried without thinking.

"But you're my master, I'm happy to be of help to you." She licked my dick and cleaned me off. "Are you satisfied?"

"V-Very..." I replied as my heart removed itself from my throat. "Y-You're not mad?"

"I couldn't get mad at my master if he wants to feel good. Though," she looked away, "you could wake me first so I could enjoy it too."

"Raven..." I almost tackled her and tamed her until the sun came up. She was still tired, but she wanted to help me try and find a pokegirl. That Titmouse was around here somewhere, so I was going to find her. At least if our luck holds out.

But after the first few days, it didn't. We had no luck finding her. To make it worse, we couldn't even catch a Bunnygirl successfully. Every time I came close, I would find myself tangled, tripped, in a hole, or being the sex toy of a feral pokegirl who manages to run off.

I was still trying not to go home and ask for food, but at least mom left me with a hefty supply of pokefood. Raven didn't mind eating it, in fact, she enjoyed it a lot. It was probably because my mom made it. It was just pellets of food, but it was enough to satisfy Raven's appetite.

After another day went by and no success, I felt that it was coming to a point where I should either quit now or kick things up a notch. So when we found another Bunnygirl, I did something rather stupid. I did the one thing that no tamer should do.

I charged at the pokegirl and not away from her. This time, I was going to make a capture!

Then I tripped. My cursing scared her and a flock of bird pokegirls away. Okay, what the hell did I trip over?

After we cleared the bushes away, we found an interesting sight. I had tripped over a curled-up pokegirl made of stone. My pokedex showed that she was a Geogal. Now, these were normally found elsewhere, like around rocky areas. So what was she doing out here in a forest? She could have been a thresholder or a domestic who went feral and got lost here. Well, we couldn't leave her here now, could we?

[Geogal, the Dependable Pokegirl/Rock Type/Very Near Human/Like their name, their intellignce and stable emotions make them a good choice for beginning tamers. Their bodies are covered in stone, made from minerals in the stones that are part of their diet. But it's this toughness that makes them difficult to capture. And as they go feral, they slowly lose function until they stop moving all together.]

The problem was that she was basically a rock, and without anything to weaken her, I needed water to soften her up, so that was a problem. Me and Raven had to roll the girl across the ground, something that wasn't fun to do when we weren't close enough to the lake. Even with Raven's help, neither of us had any strength higher than a regular human's. It took us nearly two hours rolling the girl until someone with a Amachop walked by. He was just as surprised as we were but he was willing to help. I paid the guy some money to have his pokegirl carry the Geogal to the lake.

The journey was a lot faster with their help and it would have probably taken us the entire day to roll her over. But now that we were here, we rolled the Geogal into the water, with just her head and shoulders above the surface. I wasn't about to drown the 'girl, only soften her up a bit. Over time the water weakened her body and she yelped when she fell back, the water going over her head. After her little panic, she was active and weak, making it easy for me to tap her with a pokeball. It shook a couple of times, but the ping told me she was good as captured.

Me and Raven were so amazed with each other. We finally caught a pokegirl! I went to hug my Damsel and we hit the sand. But she didn't mind and we rolled about. When we stopped, she was on top of me, looking into my eyes.

"You should probably tame her. I'll bet she'll need it before she dries off." She had a point.

I took the Geogal out to see her confused but interested to see me. After the soaking, she was also eager and aroused, wanting to get it on with me. I was happy to do just that after wasting so many days. It was disappointing I didn't get a Bunnygirl too, but at least I get a Geogal instead.

She quickly got down on her knees as I stripped off my pants and I took my time pushing inside her. She was 'softer' now that she had a soaking, so I wanted to take advantage of that fact and tame her now.

It was a new experience having sex with a rock type, because while her pussy was nice and soft now, her ass had firmness I wasn't used to. But Geogal didn't care about how I felt, she just wanted her taming. It wasn't as sensual as I usually was with Raven, but it was nice and quick. I was pounding her pussy, something a regular tamer would have bruised himself doing against her hard ass.

"And there we...go!" I slammed my cock inside her as I came. I poured it deep inside her and let her reach down and get a taste of our mixed juices.

Now she was my second pokegirl and my first with actual fighting capabilities. With her on my team, I could stand a chance getting to the next place. Because I knew from travels with my parents that it was at least three days down the road. Now I found myself wishing I had those magical running shoes that speed a person up, cutting down on travel time.

Oh well, just means we can get some experience along the way. I named my new Geogal Amber, after the fossilized tree sap because of her eyes. They had the right color, which was very interesting. I used her in my first real battles against some wild pokegirls. Her Harden ability made it difficult for Titmice and Pidgy to harm her, and the Bunnygirls could barely do anything. Though, I did go a little far with the battling and we couldn't get any of them.

[Pidgy, the Tweety Bird Pokegirl/Flying Type/Animorph (Bird)/While their attention span is rather limited, they are easy to take care of, making them good pets. Because they lack hands, they use their feet for fine manipulation.]

Deaths among ferals were common, especially with tamers looking to gain experience for their pokegirls. I slapped myself for not thinking that Amber's stone fists were probably a little too much for common ferals around here. But at least we were getting somewhere.

That was until I found a Pidgy attacking the Titmouse I seen before. Amber charged at my command and grabbed the Pidgy by her leg. She swung the 'girl around and used her to try and bludgeon the Titmouse. The bird pokegirl got knocked silly while the Titmouse squealed and ran towards me.

But instead of attacking me, she wrapped her hands around me and used me for cover. Amber just looked at me and I shrugged. She let me put her in a pokeball before I went to the Pidgy. She was unconcious, beaten, but alive. I gave her a p-med and balled her too. I named the Titmouse Mint and the Pidgy Vicky. I'm not sure why I called the Pidgy that, but for the Titmouse, there was a patch of mint growing nearby.

I took Mint out and she cowered from Amber. But the Geogal didn't have any reason to hurt her as she helped me get the tent set up. Mint just watched, feeling safe enough around me to keep close. When a flock of Pidgy went by, she grabbed my arm and hid her face. She was so adorable this way.

Once the tent was up, I put Amber away and slipped inside with Mint. Her clothes were nothing more than rags that hung on, so I tossed those out. She tried to cover herself as I stripped, but she was soon crawling towards me when she could see my bare chest. She wanted to reach out and touch me, but she stopped herself and looked at me.

I just sat down and held my arms out for her, giving her time to come to me. Instead she turned around and lifted her tail as an invitation. I happily obliged and crawled over, being as non-threatening as I could. When I put my hand between her legs, her whole body shuddered. Her sensitive body made it easy to pleasure her, but it also meant she couldn't last as long as other pokegirls.

It was a pity. She was a cute pokegirl, with short white fur that was very soft and fine. I lined up with her pussy and she moaned as I entered. Her smaller size made her a tight fit, so she was squirming and moaning as moved my hips. I wasn't even able to go very far when she was squealing as she came and flopped to the floor, leaving me with a powerful hard-on.

I took out Vicky, who looked at Mint and thought I caught her a meal. But I smacked her across her ass when she tried to have a nibble and put Mint away. Then I bent Vicky over and tried my best not to simply destroy her pussy with my raging cock. I needed to fuck her so bad that I didn't realize the pun there. I just grabbed hold of her feather-covered hips and fucked her like a wild man.

She took it rather well but she came before I could. She lasted longer than Mint, but I was forced to get Raven out and I fucked her till I came hard enough to see stars. Damn, this time I think I may have overdone myself. The Damsel was happy to let me rest on top of her again, liking how I kept her warm. I don't know how long I slept for, but after I woke up, I was happy to remember that I finally had a small harem of pokegirls now.

But I still wanted to try rounding out my group. I had two more slots and there were still girls around this area that could still be useful to me. I just had to find them. Now that I had some combat pokegirls, I could move around more confidently. But with all the Titmice around, it was hard to get around. Amber and Vicky were able to beat them off, but when we came across a group of Pidgy and they attacked, we had to run for it.

They only stopped when I tripped in the hole that Amber used to rest in and fell into the thorn-bush again. My cursing must have scattered them, I'm sure. It nearly got a response from stoic Amber. We spent another several minutes pulling thorns out of me. I had to wonder if this plant was going to have any thorns left by the time I finally leave here.

To make sure I wasn't going to fall in that particular bush, we headed out further down the road until the sky began to darken. Mint's taming shock wore off quickly and she revealed that she knew how to cook up a small vegetarian meal for us, due to having become separated from her old tamer when a Candy Catgirl attacked them. The 'girl panicked and ran off, only to be abandoned and went feral as a result. She couldn't say how long ago that was but she was happy to have me as her master.

His loss only meant my gain since now I didn't have to train a 'girl how to cook. She didn't mind it either, because now she had a tamer who would keep her from getting eaten. It was good for us both, except for Amber and Vicky. Amber didn't eat some of the foods that we did and Vicky scared Mint something fierce just by her habit of looking around and not paying attention. It made Mint concerned that she was just playing it up so she could eat the Titmouse while I wasn't looking.

After I helped Mint to clean up, I put her, Amber, and Vicky back into their pokeballs. I had Raven crawl into my sleeping bag with me and I was soon asleep with my face against her breasts. She was so cute and soft, making sleep easy to come to me.

But when I awoke about four hours later, I found her cuddled up to my chest, her arms around me, making it difficult to move. I was happy, but things took a turn for the worse when I realized there was a face peeking into my tent. Oh crap! A Boobisaur! Where are my pokeballs? Shoot! They are on my belt!

"Mmm, master...more please..." Raven moaned in her sleep. Oh no, she was holding me too tight! I can't reach my pokeballs! The Boobisaur crawled inside the tent and looked at me and Raven with a weird smile. I finally grabbed a pokeball and pressed the button to expand it...and Raven disappeared...

Oh crap...

Then came the Lust Dust...

In case I don't make it. My name is Don, and I'm about to get fu-

x

x

Don's Harem

Raven/Damsel

Amber/Geogal

Mint/Titmouse

Vicky/Pidgy


	2. So Many Pokegirls!

After the fifth taming, I was wishing I had an energy drink to help me keep up with this Boobisaur. She had been riding me for nearly three hours now and she still wasn't finished with me. The pokegirl had her hands pushing to the ground while her pussy sucked my cock inside. To keep me down, she had me wrapped tight in her vines.

[Boobisaur, the Busty Plant Pokegirl/Plant-Poison Type/Near Human/A real oddity among plant types due to the bulb that grows on her lower back, the Boobisaur is well-known for that and her breasts, which are a C-cup at their smallest. She prefers keeping her distance from her opponent, throwing seeds or leaves or lashing out with her vines. A favorite is Lust Dust, which will drive females into a sexual frenzy or simply make a male horny and ready for taming.]

Without my gifts, this might have been too much to handle, but every time I was able to recover, the Boobisaur mounted me again. I couldn't get my 'girls out because of the lust dust that filled the tent. This would quickly turn into an orgy that I would have no control over. And as awsome as that sounds, I was already drained as it was.

I couldn't see the Boobisaur when the moon disappeared behind the clouds, but I could feel her begin to tighten around me. She was about to have another orgasm and her vines were starting to loosen. So I helped pick up the pace and slipped my arms free, making her moan and groan as I got up and buried my face in her tits before going at her hard.

She moment she came, I did too, putting yet another load of cum inside her. I'd lost count of how many that was, but it was her fifth orgasm tonight. And as the sun began to come up, she greeted me with an amazing sight.

The Boobisaur was a gorgeous 'girl, with sensuous legs that went on forever and a face of an angel. And like her namesake, her breasts were a notable feature, ranking at about a DD-cup. She was almost as big as Raven, who was a full E-cup. And when she disappeared into the pokeball I snuck out, I was able to fall back and finally get some sleep.

That was until I woke up to find her on top of me again, with Raven hovering over my chest, the two holding my cock between them. When did they...? I nearly went cross-eyes when it hit me that both of them were rubbing their pussies up and down my shaft. They forced me to cum so hard that it hit the top of the tent.

I had to pokeball them both at once so I could try to find the energy to get going again. My body felt worn out, having little resources left to keep up my recovery rate. Another 'girl, and yet she proved more of a handful. But hey, she was enjoyable. As I got up, I nearly pitched over, my balls feeling like they were empty for once in my life, but I was soon getting better. I just needed some food, so I let out Mint.

"Oh, what happened to you, master?" She was shocked by my condition and grabbed my bag to get something to help me.

"Boobisaur attack. She used Pound, many, many times."

"But Boobisaur don't learn Pound, do they?" Mint tilted her head.

"They do when they've got a hold of a man." The Titmouse's ears went red and she returned to cooking my food. At least I wouldn't have to worry about my condition for another few days. Plus, with her and Raven, I don't think I'll ever have to worry about needing a good taming.

"Here's your food, master." I took my time eating her soup, wanting my body ready for anything that might come. For all I know, another horny pokegirl was going to jump out and force me to tame her.

I quickly looked around. No, doubt it.

The food was great though. Mint really knew what she was doing. After I finished, I had her sit in my lap, her back up against my chest. She didn't know what I was doing until I had my hand between her legs.

"M-M-Master!"

"Shh, I just wanted to treat you nice for the great meal." As my fingers slipped into her folds, she let out a little squeak and grabbed my pants for balance. I experimented, feeling my way around inside her, making her squirm around on my lap. And somehow I found it, her g-spot. When I gave that a touch, she froze up and tipped over, right off my lap.

"Oops!" That was all I had to say as she laid there, looking like she just had the most intense sex in her life. Great, now I did it.

After the other 'girls ate, I was just about done with the cleaning when another tamer came by. Raven was the first to greet him while the rest of us were busy. Then she told me about our visitor, who seemed interested in meeting me.

He was about my age, with bright orange hair and not much of a build. "Hey there, the name's Gerald."

"I'm Don. These are all my 'girls, Vicky, Raven, Amber, my Titmouse, Mint, is in her pokeball, and I haven't named my new Boobisaur yet."

"Huh, already building up a harem before you get to the next town, huh?"

"Pretty much. Although, the Boobisaur found me. Walked right into my tent and dusted me."

"Ooh, now that's a new way to get a girl." He chuckled and I smiled at the memory.

I shrugged and replied, "Ya, but I survived."

Gerald chuckled again, "Ya, better than most, I'm sure. I don't even have half the number of 'girls you have. I only just started two days ago with an Elf."

"Well, I started about a week ago with Raven, and she's a Damsel."

Gerald's eyes went wide with surprise when he tried to figure out how that could ever work. He was lost for words, so I just laughed and explained.

"Actually, I tripped over Amber while she was just curled up on the ground. Took us some time to get her into the lake to soften her up. But she was the real reason I got Vicky and Mint. But Raven's been useful, in her own way. Hey, I'm going down this road, want to join me?"

"Alright, better than going alone. Mind if I take out my Elf for a bit?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind Raven being out with us."

Gerald took out his Elf, a short girl in a yellow dress, named Terra. She was cute, but the way she held her bow scared me. She had training in its use, that was for sure. She might even be more proficient than any of my 'girls.

[Elf, the Sylvan Warrior Pokegirl/Plant Type/Very Near Human/Evolves from Bimbo (Leaf Stone)/The Elves are well-known to be the guardians of the forests. With their sharp sight and hearing, they are made for tracking through the woods with inhuman grace and great skill with a bow. They gather in Elf Courts, commanded by an Elf Queen, one of their various evolutions.]

Terra quickly took to Raven while they walked, both of them having gone through threshold. Unfortunately, she kept commenting on her breasts. It was an Elf's habit of doing so, mostly because Elves were typically A-cups.

This particular Elf was Gerald's girlfriend before she became a pokegirl. She only had the blood in her because of the discovery that a Bimbo can evolve into an Elf through the use of a Leaf Stone, which was what happened to her mother before she became a pokewoman. As for me and Gerald, I learned that he actually came from Viridick City, my next destination, but went to Phallus Town to get Terra, who was waiting with Professor Stroke. He had gotten there late so his choices were her, a Bimbo, and a Bunnygirl. And because he wasn't so interested in sex like I was, he chose Terra. He kind of had to if he didn't want to piss her off and getting a Bimbo just to evolve into an Elf was a waste of a Leaf Stone.

"So, you only have Strength as a gift?" I asked him. It was something I caught during our talk.

"Yep. Here, let me show you." He lifted Terra and Raven on his shoulders. "My grandmother was a Amachamp. I inherited her strength, though I don't look it. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Ya, I can see that. Just be careful not to drop Raven. She might be near indestructible but her dress isn't." He put the two down and Raven straightened out her skirt. "Actually, my mom is a Damsel. Because of my blood, I inherited much of her durability. I just don't regenerate."

"Oh really? Can I test it?" he cracked his knuckles to get himself ready.

"Sure, go ahead." I stood there as Gerald wound up a punch. He put his fist near my cheek a few times, lining it up.

"No, I couldn't. I don't want to hurt you." He turned away.

"You do know that I have Fast Healing, right?"

"Really?" he hit me after that. My head twisted to the side from the power of his blow, but I managed to stay on my feet. "Wow, you really are tough."

"Yep...same with you...oh boy..."

"Oh crap! Did I overdo it!?" He let me hold his shoulder to keep myself steady.

"Not so much, just made me dizzy. If I didn't have my gifts, you might have knocked me out cold." Sure enough, my cheek was soon healing up. I had an accelerated form, but it was also quick to absorb my body's stores to do so. So if I have to heal too much, the faster pace can leave me in a weakened state that my Recovery cannot sustain for long.

"Hey, sorry if I did it too hard."

"Ah, no worries. I'm tough enough. Just remind me never to play contact sports with you. You're more likely to put me through a wall now that you know how tough my body is."

Gerald just laughed at that and we kept the rest of our talk down. Behind us, Raven was a bit concerned over my safety, but Terra helped her to calm down. Gerald wasn't one to hit someone without good reason. And if someone wanted to test their durability, Gerald was one to ask.

The rest of the trip proved a bit dull, with the ferals staying off the road. At least it meant I wasn't going to get jumped. I made a quick scan of the area, anyways. Gerald had no idea what I was so paranoid about, but he just left it alone. He only had two pokegirl anyways.

When night came around, I was holding my Boobisaur's pokeball in my hands while I sat by the fire. Mint was making another meal while Raven helped. Raven was perfect for Mint as she could do exactly what the Titmouse wanted to the best of her ability. Gerald was happy for the meal she made for us.

"Wow, you got yourself a good one. I'd trade for her if I had anything to trade with. But I still need my Pidgy. I'm going to evolve her some day."

"Ya, but I think I'll keep her a little longer. She's handy to have around and I think she's cute." Mint's tail flicked about nervously when she heard me and she thought about the 'reward' I gave her. "You know what, I think I have a name for my Boobisaur. Hey, come over here." Boobisaur, not being able to speak yet, just sat beside me and put her hands on my lap. "I'll call you Lavender." She tilted her head and her hand went between my legs, but Mint was able to stop her with food.

In my tent, full and satisfied, I could barely hear Gerald taming Terra. There was also another voice, which was probably his Pidgy, his other 'girl. It was hard for me to go anywhere because I was stuck between Lavender and Raven. More specifically, they had my head trapped between their breasts. I was comfy, but I wasn't going anywhere fast.

That became especially apparent when a wild Bunnygirl decided to join in. My 'girls had me stuck tight, so I wasn't able to get up in time to help as the Bunnygirl slipped into his tent. Oh well, it could b-

I am not saying that. I am not saying that. I am so not saying that.

I listened to Gerald being taken by the wild Bunnygirl and didn't hear much beyond that. Jeez, what's with pokegirls around here? Was there not enough people catching them? They're practically falling into our laps. At least they're horny and not hungry.

"Hey, can't you leave any left? I'm running dry here. Oh-oh-oh-ooooh! Alright, have it your way." Okay, nevermind. The Bunnygirl was hungry for Gerald's 'meat' after all. I fell asleep listening to the hearts of my two 'girls.

The next morning we had to leave quickly. A group of Pidgy, possible the group that attacked me some time ago, came out of nowhere and went after us. We tried to weave through the trees but they were able to keep up and divebombed us. That was until a rain of candy corn started to fall from the sky. The Pidgy landed and started gobbling down all the corn they could until a cat pokegirl attacked and killed one. Wild magic, it had to be. The cat was probably the caster too. She didn't care about us now that she had her meal.

We didn't stick around to try to catch her because of the risk of wild magic causing something horrible to happen to one of us. So we kept running, only for another one to cross out path and cast a spell of some kind. I tried to stop while Gerald kept going, not seeing her in time.

I quickly found myself in a waste basket and Gerard crashed into a building.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked OfficerJenny.

[OfficerJenny, the Police Pokegirl/Fighting-Normal Type/Very Near Human/Because of the need for officers who can take on pokegirls, the OfficerJenny was made for just that purpose. She has innate knowledge of the law and will not fall from it for any reason. Her physical abilities allow her to take on pokegirls on an equal level and because she cannot be corrupted, she is the bane to criminals everywhere. She will even turn in her own tamer if they prove to be corrupt, but will give them a chance to turn themselves in first before they do.]

"Sorry, but we're tamers who came across some wild magic. I guess it sort of dropped us here." I was still struggling to get out of the basket while Gerald lay stunned.

"Well, if that's the case then, you two are lucky that you got dropped off here and not in the forest without a clue about where to go." She helped me out and I helped cast a gathered healing magic in my hand to help Gerald.

"You a mage?" the Jenny asked.

"Not really. I normally heal up pretty quickly, but learned some minor healing magic from my mom. I can't cast full healing spells but I do know some minor stuff." I helped Gerald up and the Jenny went on her way. "Well, isn't this fortunate? We get to Viridick City a day early without much injury. Well, at least for me."

"Why couldn't you have hit the building?" Gerald asked as he rubbed his head. He hit it pretty good, but he was looking much better.

"What, would you have preferred the trash can? Come on, let's go to the center and get cleaned up."

"Ya, lets."

We both got separate rooms, with me taking a little time to let everyone out. Oh ya, I'm going to have to get Lavender a language T2 some time. The only time I could tell what was on her mind was when one of her vines reach out and start poking at my pants. She was intent on getting back into my pants again, but I had something to do.

"Okay, Raven, can you take Vicky, Lavender, and Amber out to go through a cleaning cycle? You can put yourself through one too if you want. Here's the pokeballs, including yours. I just want to talk with Mint for a bit." The Titmouse blushed and let out a little squeak. Raven had her hands full with Vicky and Lavender, especially when they had other ideas with the Damsel. "Raven, try not to get stressed."

"I'll try my very best!" she took the three girls, leaving me and Mint alone.

"Mint, about making you pass out like that yesterday." I wasn't sure what to say, I was nervous about how she'd react.

"It was great."

"I would like to say-you liked it?" Now I'm confused. But she nodded her head, reassuring me. That was good because I didn't want her to be mad at me. "So, you actually liked it when I made you pass out like that?"

"Well, maybe not that part. But when you played with me. It was nice." She put her hands to her cheeks and blushed. I just stood there for a bit, looking at her. How did my 'girls know how to push the right buttons with me?

"Want to go shower with me?" I blurted before I could say it right.

"I do, but why are you doing so much for just me?" She turned away, but I could tell she was blushing some more by the way her tail moved. I put my arms around her and just held her. I could feel her relaxing against me, like she was safe like this.

"Well, I would like to treat all my 'girls good. I know you'd have a hard time with battles and you try so hard to keep the rest of us good and fed. I wanted to make sure that you felt appreciated. So, shower? Or should we use the bed first?"

"Um, shower, you smell." With that she pulled me by my hand.

In the shower, she was on her knees, sucking me off. If she had a low pleasure threshold, she was going to make sure that I had some fun first. She didn't mind it at all and I was happy to have her. It was just that much easier to have lots of sex and keep my 'girls happy. With any luck, all of it will help them to evolve. But for now, her lips was all I could think about.

She only really got into it once she realized that my skin wasn't as easy to hurt. She paid a lot of attention to how I reacted when her tongue ran across my shaft or when she grabbed my balls. She was learning how to best pleasure me and I was learning that she was already pretty good.

When she felt I had enough, she popped me out of her mouth. I leaned down and picked her up before I pushed her against the wall while the water spilled over us. Our lips met and we kept going for a few minutes. Mint had her arms and legs tightly wrapped around me while she made love. I kept it slow enough so that I didn't cause her to climax too quickly. Like with Raven, we could feel each other's passions. But I could also feel her body getting close to orgasm. She did so well using her mouth that I was close enough too.

I sped up, making her squeak something before I came. She squirmed against me as her body was flooded with pleasure and she gave me one more kiss before I let her down. It took a bit for my cum to stop leaking out of her pussy, but she wasn't complaining. Then she helped to wash my back. Even if she was a pokegirl, her cute manner of doing things just made me want to care for her. Some tamers saw pokegirls as just an easy way of getting sex or money from battling. I saw my harem as a group that was under my care and they cared for me in return.

While we were off to get the others, she had a little skip in her step. She was very happy now that she got a good taming that left us both satisfied. I was really happy too, feeling great just by seeing how happy she was.

Along the way, I made sure to drop by a clothing store to get them something to wear. I let Mint choose out some shirts and shorts she could wear, which were designed for pokegirls with tails. But when I asked if I could help her put them on, she blushed and ran into the change room without me. I also went and bought a language T2 to use on Lavender and Vicky. I picked up my 'girls and took them out to find them all nice and clean. Lavender's hair looked especially well, even more so when Raven helped to comb it. I put the T2 to her forehead and she took in the information on it.

"I'm...Lavender? Yay!" Lavender tackled me when she realized that she could talk with me now. Vicky just chuckled and helped me up while Raven was stressing over me. She didn't know why the Boobisaur was doing this in a public place. "Raven!" Lavender cried and the pokegirl stopped and just looked at her harem sister. "No panic."

"Okay." She stopped and just stood there, only for Lavender to laugh and hug her.

Mint just looked over to me and giggled. She and I gave Raven a hug too before we went to the store to get some food supplies. I bought whatever potions I could on top of some extra food. Mint knew just what we needed and had Raven held her carry everything while I was busy trying to tell Lavender and Vicky why they couldn't have the candy unless I buy it first. Amber helped by giving them a look that told them to behave. Though, Vicky was looking around so much that I had to put her away before she caused trouble. Lavender knew to listen to Amber, which was good because Amber was at a disadvantage from their types.

"Hey, Don!" Gerard called as he came to find me. "Hey, I'm going to go challenge the gym here, you should come with me!"

"No! Bad idea man! I've heard about Giovanni, he's not someone you can take!" I grabbed him and dragged him away. "Trust me, he's one of the ones you should do last. Three years ago I seen a guy with a Frostwyrm come out, his pokegirl looking like she had broken wings and was struggling just to walk out, and they were one of the successful ones." Gerard went pale and reconsidered. "Come one, let's check out the forest. Maybe we'll find some good pokegirls."

"Ya, sounds good."

The southern part of Route Two was a good place to train a bit. There were lots of feral Digtit and Charamanda to fight. Feral numbers were always a problem, no matter how many tamers like me and Gerald killed. Vicky dealt with the Digtit well while Amber easily beat down the Charamanda. Her stone body didn't burn when she was hit by their fire attacks and her rock attacks hit them hard. But there was one who caught us by surprise.

[Digtit, the Digging Pokegirl/Ground Type/Near Human/While other ground type pokegirls dig to get around underground, the Digtit is able to move about by 'swimming' through it. They are rather laid-back and relaxed, even when it comes to sex. They enjoy it, but there are things they enjoy more.]

[Charamanda, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokegirl/Fire Type/Near Human (Reptile Animorph)/This affectionate pokegirl is well-known for her fire abilities that have won this breed many battles in the war. Some are known to have a flame on the end of their tail, which can bring harm to her if it is doused.]

She came out of nowhere, using Bite on Amber's arm. Her teeth cracked the Geogal's stone shell and forced her to fight back harder than she should have to. I had Vicky come out and use Taunt to get her attention before hitting her with Feather Shuriken. The feathers hit her across her torso but she burned most of them with her fire attacks.

Vicky had to back off when the Charamanda leaped at her, jumping off a fallen treey in an attempt to bite her. But my 'girl was able to get out of the way and Taunted her again.

"Amber, Stone Punch!" I yelled and the Geogal socked the Charamanda in the back of the head while she wasn't looking. There was a loud crack and the 'girl hit the ground. I quickly tossed a pokeball, watching carefully until the ball captured the 'girl. I was glad to see that it worked because I didn't want to simply kill this one. With her safely inside, she wouldn't die from her wounds. This one left an impression on me, so I wanted to add her to my harem.

But first, I put the new 'girl away and checked Amber's arm. She was okay for the most part, her stone having protected her. With a pat on her ass, we went to find out that Gerald had caught himself a new Digtit with little trouble.

Now he was taking a moment to tame her while his Bunnygirl and Elf, Terra, were standing guard. Terra let off a shot, taking down a feral Digtit who was getting too close to me. The girl looked like she wasn't pleased with Gerald catching one of her pack members but that hardly mattered with an arrow in her head. She fell, dead before she hit the ground.

More arrows flew past me, Terra's skill and aim scaring the crap out of me. I was dancing about, but she didn't land a single arrow on me, at least until I tripped and fell into the path of one. The arrow dropped me to the ground and I surprised a Digtit by falling on her. I immediately grabbed her and yanked her up. Even with an arrow in my side, I was able to get her up and handed her over to Amber to keep her from using Dig.

The 'girl thrashed about, trying to hit me with Slash or Mud-Slap, but I was out of reach and she couldn't touch the ground to kick mud. Amber gave her a bear hug that knocked her out by squeezing the air out of her. It was easy to get her with a pokeball now that she was unconcious.

Gerald was just finishing up with his Digtit and before long she was just standing there, holding her head. Then he had to grab her because she nearly slipped through the ground. He had forgotten that Digtit 'swim' through the ground, but at least he caught her. She was just going through Taming Shock, her mind attempting to form the bond with his so he became her tamer.

"Thanks for the help, Terra." I pulled the arrow free and handed it over. Once again, Toughness saves the day, just not my coat. Wait, ow...never mind, the pain just hadn't hit yet...

"I'm really sorry about that! Normally I'm able to hit my targets." She planted the arrow in the ground, turning it into a small tree.

"Ya, but I fell into it...hold on a second, just give me a moment to heal. I think your aim is rather impressive, you hit me in a spot that could have dropped anyone else."

"Oh my!" she covered her mouth in shock but I opened my coat to show that my skin was healing. The wound was going to exist for a bit longer, but the pain was going away. Oh the joys of being human. Even someone like me could be made into a pin cushion. Terra must have hit a nerve to make it hurt like that. I just hope she didn't hit an organ. That might take a little longer to heal.

"I'll be alright, just as long as I don't push it. It's minor...for me, so I'll heal up soon."

"Well, not that I have a new pokegirl on my team, want to head out?"

"I want to try taming my new Charamanda first. She'll be useful further in the forest. I just need to put her through a healing cycle."

Gerald shrugged and came with me to he edge of the city before going out for more training and to catch some more Digtit. As for me, once I had the two healed, I released the Charmanda and Digtit.

I was able to sell the Digtit to a rancher who was passing through. The law made it so that private sales was prohibited, so instead they are sold to ranches. But at least it meant she'd have a tamer.

"Now, it's time for you and me." The Charamanda simply tilted her head when I said that. I took her to a room and had her bend over the bed. It was a little hot around the tip of her tail, but I was able to hold it up as I dropped my pants and grabbed her hips. I had to take a few moments to get her into the mood, but just my fingers between her legs was able to get her wet enough. Good thing that the hottest part of her was her tail. I've heard some fire types were so hot inside that a guy could get burned from it.

When I pushed in, I never felt such warmth wrap itself around my dick before. She wasn't hot, but the heat of her body melted the stress in mine. I found myself thrusting harder than usual, my muscles working smooth and the heat keeping me relaxed. After a bit, I started to have thoughts about her ass. I wondered if it was possible to use her ass for taming and pleasure too. But before I could try, she was cumming already. I guess she couldn't last as good as some of the others. A bit of training might help that.

With the taming done, I took out Raven while Charamanda had a rest on the bed. Raven only had to see what I needed and did her magic. Her hands were quickly learning where to touch me, her tongue licking up and down my length and tasting the other pokegirl's juices. I put my hands on the back of her head and she sucked me off while I bobbed her head.

"Raven, I'm close." I didn't expect a response with her mouth full, but she wasn't going to pull me out of her mouth until I finished. My back arched and I unloaded into her mouth. She swallowed all of my cum and cleaned me up. "Thank you. I needed that."

"I live to serve you."

"Ya, but that doesn't mean I can't say thanks. Now, as for your new harem sister." I pulled up my pants and crawled over to the Charamanda. She opened her eyes when I rubbed her bald head. She was feralborn, but she was still cute. I put her and Raven back in their pokeballs and headed out.

Viridick Forest was known as Buggy Forest by some because of all the bug pokegirls that lived here. But with a Charamanda and a Geogal in my harem, I figured I had a better chance to get through. But just to be sure that we were safe, I had the two walk with us. It was easy to deal with the bug pokegirls we came across, their fire and rock attacks making it not worth even mentioning. But we were able to go about catching a few along the way. Having extra pokegirls was always useful.

"Nice, another Cutiepie." I collected my third new pokegirl and put her in my bag. "They'll sell quick. Hey, Gerald, what you get?"

"I found a couple in a tree that Terra was able to shoot down."

[Cutiepie, the Sweet Little Pokegirl/Bug Type/Near Human-Not Very Near Human (Caterpillar Animorph)/Even though these pokegirls look like waif-like humans in some ways, they are capable in combat by being quick on their feet and their small size makes them hard to hit. When threatened, they use String Shot to tie down their enemies and flee.]

"Nice. At this rate, we'll be through the forest fast. Hey, you hear something?"

We looked around, hearing a buzzing sound. Things got fierce when several Buzzbreast came out and attacked us. Amber got herself stung early in the fight and had to get put away or risk the poison in her system causing trouble. With Charamanda and Gerald's Bunnygirl, we had to plan out our way of attack.

[Buzzbreast, the Swarm Warrior Pokegirl/Bug-Poison Type/Near Human (Hymenoptera Animorph)/As these pokegirls became feral, they quickly became a pest as they have a tendency to carry people and pokegirls away to turn into new swarm mates. They rely on their numbers to take on their foes, as stronger pokegirls find them easy to catch and prey on.]

The Buzzbreast came in low, only for the first to get kicked off course by the Bunnygirl while another roasted by an Ember attack. But the rest of the swarm were still around. My Charamanda wasn't skilled enough to handle a swarm this big, and Gerald didn't have any 'girls good against bug types. But then I had a thought.

"Lavender!" I called and released my Boobisaur. "Let Charamanda get out of there and use Lust Dust!"

"Right!" Lavender let out such a cloud of Lust Dust, which washed over the Buzzbreast. They started falling out of the air, not being able to coördinate themselves while they started to masturbate. Lavender shot a few Leech Seeds while Charamanda roasted those who remained. There were only two Buzzbreast me and Gerald could safely capture, with one breaking free in time for her to succumb to her burns.

But then Charamanda dropped to her knees. She had been hit by a Stun Venom, which was wreaking havoc on her muscles. Crap, she was suffering from paralysis and I was dumb enough to come through here without the right supplies. I had potions and some creams for poison, but nothing for paralysis, so she was going to have to wait until it wore off.

Crap, without her, Vicky and Amber were the only ones who could help. I used some Antidote Salve on the Geogal's wounds before giving her a dose of Basic P-Med, which allowed her to heal up. I wasn't about to lose her so easily to a few stings. Then we took some time to rest up and eat, letting the salve go to work on Amber's wound.

She suddenly pushed me out of the path of a blade that slashed the spot I was sitting. The cut snipped a bit of hair and I hit the ground to see a Sword Dancer standing there. She seemed confused when her blade didn't hit anything and turned her attention towards Amber. But her coordination didn't look all that good. She had to be a feral, and she meant business.

[Sword Dancer, the Dancing Blades Pokegirl/Bug Type/Near Human/With six arms and a naturally-grown sword for each, the Sword Dancer is a real threat to any who would oppose her. Unfortunately, when feral, they lose some of their great coordination and become more savage with her attacks. Against a tamed one, her strikes are quick and her love of dance can become a battle tactic.]

"Stay back!" the Geogal stood her ground even as the Sword Dancer slashed at her, but being covered in stone helped to protect her body from the 'girls relentless assault. Even then, with six arms and a sword for each hand, Amber was going to have to do something. Gerald's Bunnygirl wasn't able to help as she sent back by a Swordwave attack that barely shaved one of her ears, leaving her rattled.

That was the opening Amber needed to strike, launching several punches in quick succession and a quick Stone Strike that cracked the girl's chitin armor. Then she knocked the bug 'girl's breath out of her with another Stone Strike to her gut. The 'girl fell back, losing her balance and nearly falling over. In her feral state, she couldn't control all six arms so effectively. They tangled with each other, disrupting her movements when she went for another attack. She would raise one arm, only for another to get in the way and prevent a good swing.

"Now!" Amber yelled and I scrambled for a pokeball. I threw it and was able to relax when the Sword Dancer disappeared. Gerard was about to pat me on the back when the pokeball broke open and the 'girl came out, looking more than a little pissed. Amber grabbed her shoulder and Tackled her from behind, using her hand to pull the 'girl over her shoulder and slam her to the ground. I used another pokeball and waited with another as it shook. I wasn't going to let my guard down this time.

Gerald stayed back, hiding behind his Bunnygirl until the Sword Dancer was actually caught. The two of us felt wiped from all the excitement, but there was still something I wanted to do. I let out the girl and she just sat there, looking at me. The pokeball had her acknowledge that I was her master now, but it was still intimidating because she stood two feet taller than me. But she was calm and just sat there.

She was a bug type, with her own form of armor-like shell growing over her body. I looked for her swords, only to sigh with relief when I saw them in the six 'sheaths' on her back. She had them folded, so it didn't look like she was going attack me.

With the day coming to an end, I still had to tame her. So while everyone was setting up the camp, I was busy putting some ointment on her wounds. It took a bit just to get her to take off her armor, but she relented. She was an intelligent pokegirl, even for being feral. Well, she at least understood that I just wanted to help.

I could have easily used a P-Med, but I wanted to get a little more intimate with her. By getting her to take off her armor, I was able to put some Quick-Heal Salve on her body. It would help to heal the bruising from Amber's fists. The Stone Fist attack was a rock attack, something that did a lot of damage to the Sword Dancer, who was a bug type.

She just watched me as I rubbed the salve into her skin, not showing any emotion. Then she grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss while three of her hands started to go for my pants. I had to stop her fast or else she would have had me overwhelmed with her six hands. I pointed to my tent and took her inside with me.

I stripped and laid down, letting her do what she wanted. Her six hands made short work getting me hard as they massaged my legs while she stroked my dick at the same time. I could see her rubbing her pussy with one of her lower hands, getting herself good and ready. When she saw how wet she was, she reached out and let me taste her juices on her fingers.

It was an earthy taste, but kind of sweet at the same time. She gave me a quick kiss while she held my dick in her hand. I was aching for her body, but her lips stayed my hand. I was in such a daze that I didn't realize we were having sex until I could see her breasts bouncing. I was almost speechless at the sight before me.

While two of her hands were on the back of her head, another two were on my body while the last two were holding her breasts. The sounds she was making were likely heard by everyone, but I didn't care. I sat up so I could wrap her legs around me and caress her body, but my two hands paled in comparison to her six.

Wrapped in her embrace, I was in bliss once again with another amazing 'girl. Even after we came the first time, we only waited for the Taming Shock, which only took a few minutes to pass, before going again.

After the third orgasm, Gerard knocked on my tent and asked, "Dude, are you alright in there?"

"Ya...perfect..." I replied, Sword Dancer on my chest, looking more wiped than I was. While I was going to recover soon, she was going to need some time. I managed to slip out of all three pairs of arms and left her to sleep in my tent. My harem all looked at me, jealous that she got such treatment.

"Hey, what I do is up to me. Besides, with six arms it's not like I'm able to escape." That solved the issue as I went to eat. "I think I'm going to call her Nina, for her strength. If it wasn't for the fact that Amber can use Harden, we might have had a little more trouble taking her down. Plus, she is officially the sixth member of my harem." Everyone cheered while Lavender and Vicky tackled me to the ground.

And so ended another day. But why was Mint looking at me like that?

x

x

Don's Harem

Raven/Damsel

Amber/Geogal

Mint/Titmouse

Vicky/Pidgy

Charamanda

Nina/Sword Dancer


	3. Buzzbreast, Bug, and Beyond

"Mint, what's up?" I asked and the Titmouse helped me up. She was still giving me a strange look.

"Why can't we get that much taming?" she asked and Lavender and Vicky quickly looked at me. I was speechless. A Titmouse asking about more taming? These 'girls are going to drain the well dry, aren't they?

"Hey, I've worked the best I can. But even I can only go so far. Why don't you guys go have some fun? Lavender, put Nina in her pokeball and take Vicky with you." Lavender took one look at Vicky, who was just giggling away, and made off with her. Amber didn't care, but unlike the other 'girls, she didn't need as much taming. It didn't help she needed water to soften her up and I didn't have a water type pokegirl on hand.

We heard Vicky moaning inside my tent, Lavender using her vines to good effect. I chuckled and had Mint go join them for a bit of fun. Then I took out Charamanda to see how she was doing. The poison was wearing off, but she was a bit stiff and uncomfortable. I had her lay on my coat near the fire while I gave her a massage to ease her muscles. It was more me rubbing her body, but she liked it, especially when my hands went across her ass. Gerald chuckled and started to give Terra a massage as well.

But where I was just trying to ease my pokegirl's tense muscles, Gerald's hands were going up under the Elf's shirt. Whatever he was doing was leaving her relaxed in his arms. After a bit, she whispered something to him and the two 'snuck' off to their tent. I was starting to think that my Tamer's Disease was rubbing off on everyone, what with all this sex going on. Seriously, it's any wonder me and Raven got away from home instead of spending all day taming.

No, my blood curse couldn't be it. That was a scary thought too. But at least at this rate there was no chance of it going off. But when I heard Gerald and Terra helping to tame his Buzzbreast to add to his harem, I felt something that wanted to go off. With the Leach Seed gone, a simple P-Med would have healed up the Buzzbreast. I still had mine, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep her since I had a full harem now.

Then I realized that Charamanda was asleep from her snoring. Just when I could have used the help with a good taming. I put her back into her pokeball and looked up at the sky. The moon was coming out, bathing the area in a brilliant light. Listening to the others was making me rather horny, but what was I-

A bare leg rose before me, catching my attention with record speed. Raven was standing there, dress in hand, the moonlight shining down on her like she came from the heavens. I slowly got up and gazed into her eyes. She had such emotion in them, but she had it locked behind her desire to serve. She knew what I wanted without me asking for it.

"Raven..." I took her hand in mine and our eyes didn't separate even once. She took a moment to unbutton my shirt, running her hands across my shoulders and down my back as she pressed her face against my chest. My pants hit the ground soon after and we just held each other in our arms as we stood naked under the open sky. A kiss from her under the moonlight was enough to make my spirit soar.

We lost track of the time as we laid on the ground, the warmth of our bodies burning hotter than the fire. I didn't care if she was a pokegirl or a Damsel, at that moment, we were two people sharing the pleasures of our bodies.

The way her hips moved in tandem with mine, it brought us great pleasure. With her in my lap, her limbs wrapped around my body, we forgot how long we were there until I was holding her close in orgasm. I didn't have her endurance, nor did I have the gift, but that didn't matter to her. I was in bliss and that was what mattered to her.

I held her tight in my arms, resting my head against her luscious bosom. She was running her hand through my hair and down my back, smiling the entire time. The afterglow shined like the moon. She kissed my head and got up to clean herself.

Afterwards, we decided to tame the Buzzbreast. She was a known Menace pokegirl, so taming one would help earn me some bonus cash on top of the ones me and Gerald killed. But when I took her out and started to fondle her breasts, I yelped in shock.

Stupid! I should have paid more attention! I checked her breasts and found that her breed had them equipped with their own stingers. Damn, that could have gone bad. I was lucky I didn't get poisoned. I wasn't immune to poison in any way, shape, or form. Avoiding her nipples, I eased the bug 'girl to the ground.

She didn't say anything, she just did as I told her. She was nothing more than a servant, with no individuality of her own. That made it easy to spread her legs and begin the taming. I reached out and pulled Raven closer so she could straddle the Buzzbreast's head. The 'girl could smell Raven's scent and licked at her folds.

While Raven held the other pokegirl's legs up, I helped myself to the Damsel's breasts. I grabbed one of her nipples between my teeth and pulled. Her voice was so heavenly that I did it to the other nipple, but this time I put as much of her breast into my mouth. Her soft melons were so good that I found myself cumming in Buzzbreast and snapping back to reality shortly after. Damn it, I wanted to enjoy them both some more but all my focus was on Raven.

But all this taming was tiring me out. Once we cleaned up and put the Buzzbreast away, we gathered my clothes and found the rest of my 'girls asleep. There wasn't enough room for all of us so I had to sleep on top of Raven. But I was happy. Vicky and Mint both put their arms on me while Lavender reached over with a vine. All huddled together like this, we were able to keep warm.

The next day the rain came. Lavender liked it but it was weighing Vicky down, so I had to put her and Charmanda away. Raven had her dress in my bag, so it was out of the way. Lavender was able to use one of the tents as a tarp to keep us covered while we moved. We had to hurry quick because we weren't sure if any rain-loving pokegirls would show up while some of our 'girls couldn't fight so good.

After a heavy wind nearly took the tent, we ran under a tree to stay dry. Further ahead we made it to an outpost where an Officer Jenny and her tamer were staying to keep out of the rain. But me and Gerald wanted to get to the next city. The Jenny had us stick around, giving me some time to tame Charamanda to warm up a bit. It was nice of the two to let me use their back room.

We charged out into the rain again, taking the rocky road as carefully as we could. But once or twice, I managed to slip and come down hard, but I was alright. It was a good thing I slipped at one point when a boulder fell across our path. It hit a rock and bounced over me, blowing through a tree on its way down.

A Tigress was battling a Rhynodame on the road ahead of us. The two were tearing it up, but neither were going to back down. The rain and her typing was making it difficult for the Rhynodame, but she fought hard. They tore up the landscape where they went, their power truly amazing and intimidating. We ducked for cover when another boulder came rolling down the path.

[Tigress, the Fighting Feline Pokegirl/Fighting Type/Animorph (Tiger)/Powerful and loyal, these pokegirls are desired by many for their abilities and their sensual nature in bed. They push themselves in combat, showing a level of ferosity that could intimidate their opponents.]

[Rhynodame, the Rhino Pokegirl/Ground-Rock Type/Very Near Human Metamorph (Rhino)/In their taming form, there is nothing that puts them apart from human women, but when they transform, they grow in size and gain dermal plating that can deflect small arms fire.]

This battle was getting fierce, so we needed to either get out of here or capture them both. Gerald threw his pokeball and captured the Rhynodame, but she had already kicked another rock loose and it was coming right for us! I pushed him out of its way and tried to do the same, only to find myself sliding into a deep hole after sliding down a hill.

The fall knocked the wind out of me and it felt like I fractured my leg. It was going to heal, but not soon enough for me to get out of here. It was going to take me a couple of days for this. My flesh was one thing, but my bones were a bit harder to heal. This also had the misfortune of giving me a slight limp because I couldn't risk breaking my leg down here.

I took out Charamanda to use the flame on her tail as a light. With no water down here, her tail was safe. I was in a tunnel of some kind, possibly an old mine or a pokegirl tunnel. But with the hole above me and my leg like this, I wasn't getting up there. The bolder that fell in prevented Lavender from helping too.

"Well, that's just great. Come on, let's try to see if we can find a way out."

After the first hour of searching, things weren't looking good for us. It would have helped if I had kept that Digtit with me, or if I could find another pokegirl. At least I had some food with me. But even with what I had, I was going to have to make some money with these extra bug 'girls I had if I wanted to keep it up. My 'girls had to eat something after all, and it was up to me to provide it for them.

Further in, we came across a small underground cavern. It smelled smokey in here, and not because of Charamanda's flame. We weren't sure if there was another pokegirl in here, which was why I wasn't so quick to just walk right in.

"You fart?" I asked and Charamanda looked at me funny. "Sorry, had to ask. Raise your tail a bit." She did as I asked and when I heard something, turned around, and I was knocked off my feet by a powerful hand. Charamanda opened her mouth and used Flamethrower on my attacker, but the tall 'girl merely covered her face, as if the bright light blinded her.

"Lavender!" I yelled opened her pokeball. "Help me up, we're getting out of here!" I yelled and Charamanda blinded the 'girl with another Flamethrower before running after us. The larger pokegirl let out a scream, something that chilled me to my bones. I didn't know what was going on, but it didn't sound good. Fortunately, Lavender was able to sense weeds growing near the mouth of a cave and we quickly found our way out.

But after getting swatted like that, I was suffering from a broken leg and a fracture in my arm. This was going to take me out for several days at the least. Fast Healing gifts were not instant. Even the highest forms take time. I'm just glad I had Toughness or else the fall would have possibly snapped my leg and the 'girl might have finished me off while I lay unconscious.

What sort of pokegirl was she? And why did she sound like she was in pain? I was going to have to return here some time, but first, I need medical attention. Lavender was able to reset my leg while she and Amber carried me. My leg was going to heal, but until the bones were back together, I wasn't able to use my leg without risking more harm. And while I like to pop a boner, me and my 'girls prefer it to happen between my legs.

"Don! Are you alright?" Gerald called as Terra led him towards us by sensing Lavender's bulb. "I managed to catch the two, but how are you?"

"I busted up my leg. On top of that, I think there's a 'girl in the cave I fell in."

"Seriously?" he looked behind me to make sure we weren't being followed.

"Ya, but you don't want to go down there. I was lucky she wasn't hungry. Now, let's get the fuck out of here so I can find a hospital. My healing magic is no good on broken bones."

Fortunately, in the time it took us to find our way out, he was able to tame his Tigress. The Rhynodame required some extra equipment to keep her from crushing him with her powerful thighs. I have no idea how he's going to get the money to feed these two, but he was a lucky bastard. He got his new Tigress to carry me into Pewtit City where we split up so I could recover. We had only recently met, but it would have been nice to have someone with me.

I set up the sale with the local ranch and they were willing to send someone over to the hospital to help with the transaction. I sold off the Buzzbreast, Cutiepie, and Vicky. The Pidgy didn't like that she was going to leave me, but all it took was the thought of having a new tamer and harem sisters to meet. The money was good, but most of it was spent on supplies and medical services.

After selling my extra 'girls, I was had to stay in bed for a couple of days while my leg and arm healed up. Without my gift, this would have not only been longer, but would have cost me even more money. But at least they let me use my 'girls to keep my Tamer's Disease down.

It was interesting keeping Amber in a bathtub with me. She just sat in the water with me, resting herself on my chest and letting the water go to work. The more her body softened, the more aroused she became. We talked a bit, but we were mostly waiting on her to get into the mood. A Nurse Joy from before made sure we were going to have no interruptions while we relaxed.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Amber asked me and I just shrugged. "You have a broken leg, not a busted dick." I had to laugh when she said that. She had me there. But I liked having an attractive 'girl with me.

"Amber, would you ever consider going with another tamer?" I was thinking about my ability to actually provide for them. I could easily tame them, but when it came to food, that was another story. I wanted to make sure my bases were covered.

"I don't know. I guess I could. I'm not like the others. I'm not into having so much sex. I guess being covered in rocks doesn't help. Well, it's ultimately your decision. I just hope it won't get you killed. I've lost a couple of friends because they weren't able to defend themselves against some Buzzbreast. One of them was a fellow pokegirl, but the other was my old tamer."

"Wow. Maybe we can try to find you someone after we catch that pokegirl in the cave?"

"From what I heard from Charamanda, you're crazy for wanting to go back in there. But I want to help. I want to make sure that you survive. But to do that, you are going to have to heal. So hurry up and fuck me so you can get to that."

"Pushy, aren't you?" I had her get up so I could slip under her. Her pussy was soft enough for sex and she was quickly making waves. Her grip was tight on the sides, but we had a tub made to handle steel types stronger and heavier than her.

She didn't have to hold back because she wasn't going to hurt me. Once again, it wasn't sensual, but we had fun anyways. Amber got a good tempo going while I pinched her nipples. Water splashed about, washing over us, but we didn't care.

"Hey, I'm not doing all the work here." She slipped off and laid down on her back. "You can still use your hips, right?"

I took that as a challenge. I crawled on top of her, my cock easily sliding in. With all the water that splashed out, we didn't have to worry about it killing the mood with her drowning in it. I found a new tempo and pounded her as hard as I could. Both of us as tough as we were, it got rather aggressive. I held her by her shoulders, slamming my hips into her. I was cumming inside her soon after, but I wasn't finished.

When the Nurse Joy came back, thinking we finished, only for her to surprised to find me still pounding my Geogal, her legs sticking up out of the tub. I tamed her like I tamed Lavender and Nina. Amber milked me for all I could muster while we were at it and after the sixth time I came inside her pussy, she wanted to try something new.

The NurseJoy came in again and failed to see Amber anywhere, only to walk in and find her hunched over, sucking on my cock. She just left us to finish up. But even after Amber got to swallow a load, she kept going for another three. Her lips and tongue were pretty good and she had patience enough to keep going until I had to blow.

When I brought her to my bed, we watched the world outside my window. I was wondering if I was really going to give her up. We were going after a powerful pokegirl, so there was no guarantee that we were going to get out of it alive. So I hugged her and kept her close to me for as long as I could. Raven slept with us too because Amber thought that I would sleep better with her.

Once my bones healed up, my bills already paid in advance, I came across a young man who seemed rather down. He was holding a locket with the picture of a girl in it. From the look of longing, she was someone important.

"Girlfriend?" I asked and he closed it in surprise.

"No, she's my sister. She was going through threshold over a month ago. People kept looking at her like they were going to throw a pokeball as soon as she completed the change. She got so sick of the fear of being stolen away that she ran away from home. When I went to look for her, her strength was already growing and she accidentally knocked me down a hill and I broke my arm on a rock."

"Ya, not all thresholds are easy on the family. Two of my 'girls are thresholders. Though, I never asked about their families." I wasn't sure if I should ask, since Raven would possibly answer simply becauase she's a Damsel and Amber, I wanted to leave that alone since we had a good thing now.

"The last place I found her was around the old mine where we used to help our dad look for any evolution stones."

"I think I...may have found your sister." I had to leap back when the boy tried to grab me. "Woah, woah, woah!"

"Sorry! It's just, can you find my sister? I just want to know she's safe."

I nodded and said, "Maybe, but if I'm right, she's become a powerful pokegirl."

"Then..." he looked around and saw his bag.

"I don't follow."

He went for his bag and pulled out a chain mail vest, "This was my sister's. It's a Heavy Metal she was going to use on one of her pokegirls. Maybe if she's still able to, she might recognize it. If you can bring her safely home, you can keep it."

"You trust me, a random tamer, with a Heavy Coat? How do you know I'm not going to run away with it?"

"You're a tamer and she's become a pokegirl. I'm sure you're going after her. Just be sure to let me say goodbye before you do."

Damn, how did I get myself into this? I've been out for less than a week and now look at where I've gotten myself. I agreed to it and put it away for later use, figuring it could come in handy later.

"Hey, I'm going to head out and get some training in first. It might take me some time before I can go and find your sister. But I'll be sticking around town, so don't you worry."

I went back to Viridick Forest, but things weren't so easy. I may have gotten away with getting a Sword Dancer without getting myself killed, but I only got lucky for having Amber out. Little did I know that the forest was going to return the favor.

I had Charamanda, who I had named Cindy along the way, and Lavender out. The Boobisaur kept wrapping her vine around the base of the fire type's tail, only to get a playful push in return. It was cute that the two were getting along so well. It was interesting to see their hips swaying together from where I was. I had bought Lavender a tube top to cover her breasts and a red skirt while Cindy got a green skirt and a white tank top. But Cindy's tail kept lifting her skirt up, giving me a view of her custom pink panties.

She wasn't used to clothing yet, having never worn any for her entire life. But she liked the idea of her 'accidentally' flashing me every so often. And she liked how Lavender's top squished her breasts together. So did a Cutiepie, who came down on a silk thread and grabbed her. She and Cindy looked at each other and the bug 'girl went up her line before the two crashed into each other. That was just great, a small pokegirl just made a fool of mine.

The Cutiepie giggled and spat another line, swinging away to safety. Lavender cut several branches with Razor Leaf and Cindy launched an Ember attack but the Cutiepie was too fast. She was gone before we knew it, leaving my 'girls with bruised egos and hurt noses. I brought out Nina to help make sure that didn't happen again.

But even with her six arms giving her a chance for a joke, Lavender didn't tease her because of the stern look on her face. Cindy knew too keep quiet too, having past experience with the 'girl as a feral. She was probably the most serious of my harem at this time. But we needed her if we were to stay safe. She was able to direct Lavender to scan the area, flushing out a tamer with her vines.

"Woah, woah! I'm not a pokegirl!" he yelled. Of course I knew that.

"What the hell are you doing hidding in the bushes? Oh! Ohhh..." I knew what was going on when one of Lavender's vines pulled up a Spinnertit who quickly wiped her lips. "Sorry about that. Lavender, put her down."

[Spinnertit, the Spider Pokegirl/Bug-Poison Type/Not Very Near Human/Possessing six arms and a pair of breasts between each, this breed's breasts are her source of silk, which she spins into ropes and traps. Because the breed have low enhancements, reduced lung capacity, and low pleasure threshold, they aren't often used in battles.]

"She's cute," Lavender licked her lips while the 'girl tried to cover herself.

"Put her down!" Nina silenced her with just that and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, just make sure nothing is going to surprise us. Take Lavender with you. Her nature sense could come in handy."

Nina nodded and the two took off, leaving me and Cindy to deal with the tamer. His name was Tim, his 'girl was Tina. She had an unusual blush on her face as she looked in the direction that Nina had gone. Spinnertits were not a strong breed, so seeing a Sword Dancer must have impressed her.

"Hey, Don, want to have a pokegirl battle?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to battle you for your pokegirl." He was going to set up the challenge in his pokedex when Nina and Lavender came running back in a hurry. Now, I didn't know Nina all that well yet, but the look on a normally-stern pokegirl meant something was up and we had to move it. I grabbed Tim and he grabbed Tina and we just bolted.

"What's happening?" I yelled as Nina cut us a path through the bushes with her six swords. "What was back there?"

"Buzzbreast hive! Big swarm!" Oh shit, that wasn't good. Buzzbreast on their own were dangerous to humans, but a swarm was why they were a menace. They captured people and turned them into more of their kind. More than one tamer and his harem were lost to their kind.

When Tina tripped and fell, her hand slipping from Tim's, a Buzzbreast dropped down and grabbed her. Tim panicked and he tried to save his pokegirl when another Buzzbreast dropped down and grabbed him. Time slowed for me as I watched the two 'girls smile as they readied themselves to take their victims away.

"No!" Lavender yelled and grabbed each by the ankle with her vines. She fought with all her might as the two tried to take off. Then one of them turned and dropped Tim, flying towards Lavender, her stinger ready. I don't know what came out of my mouth, only that she looked at me with the greatest concern for me.

When I felt the stinger pierce my back, my body was starting to go numb and heavy when I hit the ground. I couldn't even feel the spot where she stung me anymore. I did hear Lavender screaming my name while Nina charged after the other Buzzbreast. She used Swordwave, creating a cutting wave of chi that cut into the Buzzbreast's wing, dropping her and her captured quarry to the ground. All six blades went out, each finding a soft spot to pierce, ending the pokegirl's life.

But for the one who stung me, she kicked Lavender away and scooped me up. I could barely fight back because my body was sluggish and I was no fighter. Lavender was screaming for me and wrapped both me and the Buzzbreast with her vines. She wasn't strong enough to keep us down and Nina couldn't risk attacking because I was in the way.

"Lavender, you must help Tim and tell everyone about the Buzzbreast hive!"

"No! No, no, no! Don't leave me!" she cried. She was yelling things I couldn't understand now as she lost her grip on her language. She didn't want to lose me and would fight to keep me with her.

"Lavender! Listen to me! GO!"

"NO!" she screamed and her bulb opened as her body glowed with a bright light. A few seconds later, an Ivywhore was standing there, looking rather pissed.

[Ivywhore, the Floral Pestilence Pokegirl/Plant-Poison Type/Near Human/Evolves from Boobisaur (Normal)/Upon evolution, the bulb's first leaves opens and the 'girl becomes better suits for combat. She also gains access to new powders, which expands her fighting capabilities.]

She pulled us both down to the point where Nina could safely cut at the 'girl's arm, allowing me to slip out of the Buzzbreast's arms and Lavender's vines. Then she swung around, smashing the Buzzbreast into a tree. There was a sickening crack and the 'girl went still. Lavender tossed her body aside as food for the ferals.

Tim was holding his Spinnertit, happy to know that she was safe. She was so frightened by what happened that all six of her arms were holding him tight. My attention was on Lavender, who had grown up a bit from her evolution.

The first layer of petals was open now and her bulb had increased in size. But not only that, her breasts had grown to equal those of Raven's. Her tube top stretched to its limit trying to hold on to her gorgeous mounds. When she realized that she had evolved, she hugged me and buried my face in them. She was so happy and was bouncing with joy, making my nose feel like it was going to burst.

"Lavender," I pulled my face free to talk, "you're going to suffocate me."

"Sorry!" she dropped me on the ground, but I didn't mind it. "You okay?"

I burst out laughing, confusing the poor 'girl, "Yes, I'm very good. I know I told you to leave me, but I'm happy you-"

"Never say leave! I never leave! Not like that! You trade! Not abandon!" she cried as she squeezed my head between her breasts again. Nina had to tap on her shoulder to get her to release me. "Oops!"

I took out my pokedex and scanned the two fallen Buzzbreast. Then I locked in the area we were in to show that there was a hive in an area close to here. Buzzbreast were only good when tame and willing to trade while Ferals were a bane to anybody in the area. I almost lost my mom to them once, since she couldn't fight them off. It was thanks to a friendly fire 'girl who sent them away. I remembered crying so much until mom held me in her arms.

"Come on, we have to head back and tell them about this hive. And Tim, you're sticking with me. You should have used your other 'girls to help out. Though, I guess I'm not much better. But at least I have a blood gift that helps me. Also, do you happen to have a P-Med for paralysis?" My muscles were so heavy and stiff because of the poison.

"Ya, right here." I took the dispenser from him for a moment to give myself a dose.

"Ah, that's better. Now, let's get the hell out of here. Even if Lavender's stronger now, there might be more."

"Right!"

We booked it out of there, finding little in our way besides a few more Buzzbreast dragging off feral pokegirls. Then we came across the Cutiepie from before, screaming as she held on to a silk strand for dear life while trying to swat off a Buzzbreast.

"Hurry, we should get out of here! Leave her!" Tim yelled and started running. Only for him to stop when a white light that glowed from the Cutiepie. The stress from trying to protect herself was forcing a change.

"Nina! Swordwave!" I ordered her as I ran. Nina's accuracy was dead on as she severed a wing and I caught the new 'girl as she completed her evolution. Soon enough, a Tomboy was looking at me, confused about why I was saving her. The Buzzbreast died quick and easy and, without any warning at all, the Tomboy disappeared into a pokeball.

"Hey!"

"You weren't quick enough, now let's move it!" Tim cried as he snatched up the pokeball and ran. The little shit just swiped her out of my arms, he was going to pay after we get out of here.

[Tomboy, the One of the Guys Pokegirl/Normal Type/Very Near Human/Evolves from Cutiepie (Battle Stress)/Upon evolving, the Cutiepie loses all her insect features and looks completely human. She is stronger and more durable now, giving her a better chance in combat. The Tomboy breed also has a number of evolutions, all depending on what kind of Evolution Stone is used.]

By the time we got the outpost, Tim couldn't run any longer. He had to put his Spinnertit away because she couldn't handle such a long run like we could. I told the Officer Jenny and her tamer about the hive and showed her the scans of the dead Buzzbreast. It helped to show each one was a fresh kill and she authorized the bounty into my account. Though I didn't get a confirmed view of the hive, I was able to get close to the area, which would help with the search. Now, there was one last matter at hand.

"Tim, I challenge you for that Tomboy!"

"Fine, I want that Ivywhore you have. First pokegirl who can't continue will be the loser."

"Fine with me. Choose your-" I didn't even get to finish when he brought out Cootie, the bug type Sidekick. She looked human, but the mask and goggles she wore showed what she was.

[Sidekick, the Masked Wonder Pokegirl/Normal Type/Very Near Human/An Ingenue with elemental powers. While stones are usually required for some evolutions, Sidekicks can evolve by having an Ingenue train in a certain way. When she uses her elemental powers, a mask will appear over her face, revealing what she is. All Sidekicks will follow a leader, behaving in a way that is a foil to them.]

[Cootie, the Wonder Bug Pokegirl/Normal-Bug Type/Very Near Human/Evolves from Ingenue (Sun Stone or prolonged training while covered in honey)/Cooties usually wear masks with goggle eyes and antennae and have stingers in her knuckles.]

"Well, fine then. I choose," I grabbed my pokeball and threw it, "Nina!"

"Um..." Nina tapped me on the shoulder and I remembered that I never put her away. Then who was in the pokeball...

"Oh crap." I slapped myself for having just tossed out Raven. Of all the mistakes to make, I send out a Damsel into a battle.

"Alright Cootie, Rapid Sting!" The Cootie had her stingers emerge from her knuckles and she launged a rapid-fire attack at Raven. "Finish her with Double Sting!" Raven was hit hard and fell flat on her back, her dress full of holes. But she picked herself up and dusted off, much to Tim's surprise.

"Um, are you sure about this?" Cootie asked and her tamer could only shrug. "Alright, how about this!" she launghed another Rapid Sting. But when Raven wouldn't go down, she did it again, and again...and again. Finally, she screamed, "Why won't you fall down!?"

"I'm supposed to fall?" Raven looked at me for an answer. I shook my head and she just stood there and took a heavy punch to the jaw. Raven was hardly phased by it. She was more concerned for her opponent and her dress than herself. Her skin was hard to penetrate and would require a 9mm bullet at close range to pierce it.

Okay, what can I do to actually help? Raven was getting beaten up out there. I quickly did a check on what sorts of moves a Damsel could learn. But because of their fear of fighting, she didn't have anything offensive. But she had to do something. "Okay, try using Overwhelming Attraction!" Raven did something that I didn't see from where I was standing and the Cootie just stopped in her tracks. Next thing we knew, she was getting it on with my pokegirl.

The two struggled with the other's clothes, but among all the kissing, caressing, and groping, the fight had switched to a sex battle. Cootie found herself lusting for Raven's tits once she had them uncovered and Raven had her well in hand, no pun intended. Well, at least she got to have some fun today.

It was hard to tell where my 'girl ended and Tim's began with how their bodies wrapped around each other. They shared a deep kiss while Raven's leg went up between Cootie's. I wasn't about to call this off. I was enjoying the show and Tim was struggling to get his 'girl to listen to him. It didn't help that she soon had her head buried between my pokegirl's legs.

Damn, if only I had a video cam. Seeing Raven's tongue dip into the 'girl's wet pussy was making my pants tight. Though neither had any sex techniques, we just had to wait it out. After fifteen minutes went by, Tim looked like he was going to lose it and told me that he quit. That put the ownership of the Tomboy over to me.

"Hey, make sure to get her number," the Cootie told her tamer as she slipped her clothes back on. Raven's dress was a mess, but I had some extra clothes. If she was gonna take a beating, she was going to need spares. At least it wasn't mom's old dress. I wanted to keep that one intact for when I want her to really look good.

"Good work," I gave her a kiss and licked my lips, tasting honey. "Did she use Honey during your sex battle?" I asked and Raven nodded, licking her lips. I had to chuckle, but now I had a new pokegirl to take care of. With the extra food supplies to keep us going and a free slot after selling Vicky, I could add this one to my harem.

Thankfully, the outpost had a few spare rooms, so I was able to take one and took out my new Tomboy. Unfortunately, covered in dirt and mud as she was, her hair a total mess, she wasn't ready for taming. I brought her into the shower where she let me clean her off before we got into it. I had her put her hands against the wall and bend over, showing a fair ass. Although she didn't have the hips to really show it off, she wasn't bad.

I didn't do much to her besides hold on and push my cock inside. She was neutral about the whole thing, unsure if she enjoyed or hated it. She just let me pound her pussy while she pushed against the wall. When it wasn't getting enjoyable for us, I had to stop and she just gave me a harsh look that took me aback.

"Hey, I'm just getting someone else who might help." I took out Lavender, who heard the shower running and had dirty thoughts already. "First, we need to deal with your new sister. Help me out here."

"Okay." She ran into the shower without me and I heard a squeal.

"Not without me! You need me to tame her first!" I ran in after her to find Lavender holding the Tomboy up with one of her vines while she used her hands to keep the 'girl's legs apart. The Tomboy, irritated and aroused when Lavender's other vine poked at her pussy, squirmed about. The vine rubbed against her folds, threatening to push inside but never going through with it. Lavender wanted to tease the 'girl some more.

When I stepped back into the shower, I tapped her hip and she moved her vine over for me. We timed ourselves together and surprised the new 'girl by thrusting into both of her holes. I took the front while Lavender took the back. Now things were getting exciting. I was able to fuck the girl good and listened to her panting as she held onto me.

"I'm cumming!" I held the 'girl tight while I came and she cried out. Lavender helped me carry her over to the bed and plopped her on to it. That was nice, and the Ivywhore felt good for helping out.

After I used the language T2 on the Tomboy, I said, "Your name's Terra now. Do you like it?" I decided to use that name because she reminded me of Gerald's Terra. It was just an earthly name that sort of fit for this pokegirl as it did with the Elf. I hope he didn't mind. I leaned in closer when I saw a strange look on Terra's face, like she wanted to say something. Was she having a hard time with the Taming Shock? Then it hit me.

Or rather, she did...

[Tomboy Info/Some Tomboys react awkwardly or, rarely, violently, towards anything that they percieve as perverted.]

x

x

Don's Harem

Raven/Damsel

Amber/Geogal

Mint/Titmouse

Vicky/Pidgy

Terra/Tomboy


	4. New Faces, More Pleasures

I couldn't believe it, Terra just hit me! I put her away and went to the front desk of the Pokecenter to have her put through a taming cycle level two as punishment. That could have really hurt if I was anybody else. I still had a couple of hours before it was time to go to bed so I went for a walk.

"Hey cutie, want to have a battle with me? The name's Catherine and I think that you could prove a challenge. Five thousand SLC says you can't beat my 'girl." A young woman, a few years older than me, walked up and bent over, giving me a good view of cleavage. I was sure she chose that white tank top on purpose, as it did little to hide her breasts. She had her blond hair kept in a long Ponytaur tail that was long enough to drop over her shoulder and across one of her breasts. She was hot, and I mean really hot. She had a body to die for and a face that could bring you back to get another look.

I quickly checked my wallet and frowned, "I don't have that much with me." The room I was staying in for the night cost a few thousand SLC as it was.

"Then how about this. I beat you, I get all the money you have and you are my slave for a month. And if you win, you can tame me like I was one of your pokegirls. I'll happily suck your cock and let you bend me over, my hot pussy wet, ready, and waiting for you." She winked after that and I just stood there.

Okay, even if I had just tamed a Tomboy, this girl was making my blood boil and my heart race. She even went so far as to slip a hand into my pants, her fingers barely touching my dick, which was soon hardening and making my pants tight. Oh, she was good. With that she took me outside with barely anything more than a wiggle of her finger and we called out our pokegirls. I let out Nina, my Sword Dancer, while she went with a Slimette.

[Slimette, the Gooey Collector Pokegirl/Poison Type/Humanoid (Amorphous)/A pokegirl made of slime. While not powerful, they were used to store DNA. Though not intelligent, they could still learn better than a Bimbo]

A pokegirl made of slime, that was interesting. She had a deep sapphire blue color, a real beauty of a pokegirl. But Nina was hardly impressed and quickly cut the 'girl's head off. It twirled through the air and the 'body' caught it and stuck it back on like it was nothing. Nina then stabbed the 'girl through the chest, pushing her blade in between the Slimette's breasts. But while that seemed to hurt the 'girl, it didn't stop her from lashing out in return.

She used Wrap to grab Nina, using her entire body to hold down all six arms. The bug type pokegirl struggled against the Slimette's form, using them to push against her. When I saw the Slimette's tongue extend from her mouth, I knew Nina was in trouble. But then I realized that she only had the Sword Dancer's arms covered.

"Nina, use Quick Attack and run into the wall!" I ordered her. She looked at me like I was crazy but did it anyways. She crashed into the wall, splattering the Slimette into it. For added benefit, the slime 'girls body acted as a cushion as Nina's face smashed into the other 'girl's.

"Yes!" I cried as Nina pulled herself free, but then I noticed Catherine slowly moving her hips. What was she...she's...oh wow.

She was doing a slow seductive dance, gently swaying her hips as she ran her hands down her body. While Nina was busy trying to defend herself from the Slimette, I was busy watching her tamer move. I don't know why she was doing this, but I couldn't stop myself from watching. When her hands began to pull up her tank top, my heart skipped a beat.

I was split trying to aid Nina and watching this girl. When the tamer's breasts came out, I realize that she wasn't wearing a bra. Now, I've been taming up a storm recently, but Cathrine wasn't a pokegirl. She was human, and yet, she was willing to show off her body. In the open. In the middle of a battle. Then she went for her shorts, popping open the button and slowly pulling them down.

My pants were so tight that I couldn't even stand up straight. Unfortunately for me, Nina was suffering from poison from an Acid Tongue attack by the Slimette. While my mind told me to focus on the battle, my pants told me I needed to pull my dick out before it breaks. But we were in public still, and where I couldn't see anyone just yet, I was too nervous to do anything. Then I got an idea.

Cathrine stopped what she was doing when she saw me take out Raven and stepped up behind her. I lifted the back of her dress and used it to hide the fact that I was unzipping my pants and slipped my cock between her legs.

"Should I undress for you master?" Raven asked and I just shook my head.

"No, I just can't concentrate with a hard-on trapped in my pants." The Damsel understood my predicament...sort of. She knew I wanted to keep from exposing myself and this was how I was going to do it. And she was okay with that. But Cathrine wasn't done with me yet. She was cupping her breast while her other hand went down her shorts. She wasn't even paying attention to the battle, letting her pokegirl battle it out with mine while she had me distracted.

Then Nina did something I hadn't seen her do before: she began to dance. All six of her arms were going about with such grace, each blade never clipping another while they kept the Slimette at bay. When the 'girl tried to lunge at her, Nina kicked, catching her by the chin with her foot. She caught the Slimette by surprise and the pokegirl's body started to shiver. She was actually getting mad now and the battle stress had her evolve.

[Slimette Princess, the DNA Duchess Pokegirl/Poison Type/Humanoid (Amorphous)/Evolved from Slimette (Battle Stress)/While they appear similar to their previous form, they gain a human level intelligence upon evolution. This allows for planning and improved tactics.]

Slimette Princess lashed out with an attack she produced on the fly with her new control over her body, Tentacle Frenzy. Nina had her looking pissed now, but was able to hold her off with her superior co-ordination with her blades. When Cathrine dropped her shorts to grab my attention, not caring that she was practically naked, Nina had to act fast.

She spun around, all six blades creating a wheel of death that gave the Slimette Princess pause while she stepped up to me and Raven and pulled her dress open. Catherine sputtered, having lost her concentration on her seductive dance when she saw Raven's breasts.

Now was my chance, "Hero Blade!"

It was all a blur, but with one heavy slash, the Slimette lost cohesion and broke down into a puddle. Cathrine looked like she didn't know if she was furious that she lost, furious that I managed to handle her sexy dance, or furious that now I get to have sex with her.

"Come on, I have something for you." She held up a SLC card and slipped it into Raven's cleavage. We put away our 'girls and put them into a healing cycle before we went back to my room where Lavender was playing with herself on the bed. "I can see what kind of 'girls you like."

"I...uh...I can..." ah crap, I thought as I recalled Lavender and settled down on the bed, my raging erection making it hard to think.

"Don't worry, I like it kinky. My folks think they were superior just because they believed they have 'pure' blood. But I don't care about that stuff. I just want to have as much sex as I can, while I can. You're only the second person to ever beat me at my own game and the first one knew how to have fun. All the others were my slaves, which was just as fun."

"With what you were doing, I can see why they lost." Damn, she was sexy. I really needed to get my boner out and taken care of. But I didn't have to say anything as she opened up my pants and my dick popped out, standing at attention.

She slipped out of her tank top and stroked my shaft a few times before she put it into her mouth. I nearly choked when I felt the suction try to drain me right then and there. When she started bobbing her head, she went so far down that she had me throat-fucking her. The sounds she made showed that she was enjoying it just as much as I was, if not more.

When she came up to breathe, she wrapped her tits around my cock, "Does this feel good? I've wanted to use these like this, but nobody proved themselves for it."

"I love it." Oh wow, she was using her tits to rub me off and I was in heaven the entire way. I moaned a bit, her mounds had a bit of firmness to them that drove me wild. "Your mouth, use your mouth!" I told her and pulled her head down. When I felt the back of her throat, I let it out. I came in her mouth and she swallowed it all.

"Aww, done already?"

"Hey, I can get it up soon. Just give me a couple of minutes. But if you have a recovery drink, that'll get me going again real fast." Catherine went to her back and pulled out three cans of the stuff. I gulped one down and my erection revived soon after, my body feeling great.

Catherine gulped down my cock, getting me good and hard before she laid herself down on the bed. Stripping off her shorts, she wiggled a finger my way, telling me to come take my prize. Not just wanting to just fuck her and get it over with, I kissed her inner thighs and went down on her, burying my face between her legs.

I liked the taste of her juices and put my mouth over her slit, slipping my tongue into her folds. She giggled and moaned, enjoying the feeling of my tongue pushing inside her. But then she started pulling on my ears, trying to pull me up so I could fuck her. I gave her what she wanted and did just that.

We were going at it like I couldn't believe. Catherine was a wild one, telling me to fuck her harder and faster and she was enjoying every minute of it. Her tits shook in time with my thrusts, but my attention was in the kiss she had pulled me into. She pushed her lips so hard into mine but it didn't matter.

Before I could climax, she flipped me over somehow and was sucking my dick until I was cumming into her mouth. She greedily drank everything I had and I reached for another recovery drink. Downing my second can, I was able to get it up soon after. Catherine put her hands against the wall and I took hold of her hips. I let all my animal instincts go wild, pounding her relentlessly.

I didn't care about the noise, in fact, I wanted her to make more. I wanted her to scream my name in ecstasy. Even when she started to cum, I didn't stop. She was nearly falling on to the floor, so I put her back on the bed and pounded her pussy some more.

When I was about to cum a second time, she flipped me over again and she gulped it all down. She must have a taste for it. While we caught our breath, she got up and went to take a shower. When she came back, I wanted to ask her something.

"Hey, would you like to come traveling with me? I'll be in this city for a bit longer, but I'll be going out into the forest looking for more pokegirls."

"Only if you keep fucking me like that. Is that a blood gift or something? I've never had a guy fuck like that so soon after cumming."

"Ya, but I have to tell you that I have Tamer's Disease." I don't know why I said that. Something about her just made me blurt it out. Must have been because so much blood went to my dick that I wasn't thinking right.

"Isn't that the thing where you go crazy if you don't have sex?" Her eyes lit up when I nodded my head. Damn, she didn't have to say it like that. It was true, but it kind of hurt. It wasn't my fault I actually required so much sex. Having so much with my 'girls meant that there was just no chance of it going off. But still. Then she surprised the hell out of me when she said, "That is awesome!"

"Wait, what?" I stopped and just looked at her.

"So that means I get to fuck you when I want to 'help' you. This is great! And your gift is so..." she lost that sentence as she licked her lips. "Hey, would you be willing to trade that Sword Dancer for my Slimette Princess? She's a domesticate, so she's not stupid or anything." Wow, that was sudden.

"I...I guess. But I have to ask. Why is it that you didn't react so bad to my curse? I mean, I can keep it under control, but much of the time I keep my yap shut about it. I've only made it this long without an incident because of a friendly Bimbo back at my town. Most people would treat me like a freak if they knew."

"Hey, I don't know how much pokegirl blood I might have. Heck, I might even be a pure-blooded human, but now, sex is what I want. And you're the kind of guy who will give it to me if I wait long enough. Sure, I can get it from other guys, but with you, at least I'm doing useful, on top of being naughty. Plus, if you start going off, you'll be like putty in my hands. I can get you to fuck me so hard it's making me dizzy just thinking about it." Okay, I don't think that's how it works, but hey, she's hot and interested. Besides, I don't think I have a choice in the matter if I'm going to have her with me. "Though, today wasn't a safe day, which is why I had to swallow all your cum."

"Ah, that explains it. You know what, I will do the trade. I wonder if Nina will be able to teach you something interesting to add to your dancing." After that, I wanted to explain the trade to Nina first, who took it rather well. Or at least, she barely reacted at all. She just stood there, vigilant, like she usually did. I guess our bond wasn't all that strong yet. It didn't help we only had sex once. But such was life with pokegirls.

When the trade finished up I had to ask, "Does this 'girl have a name?"

"Not really. Just be careful though, she'll drink all you've got to feed herself."

"Wait, she drinks sex fluids?" I looked at the ball.

"Ya, she uses it for sustenance."

"So I don't have to feed her much? I just have to have sex with her?"

"Ya, why? Hey, wait up!" she cried, but I was already heading for my room. I gulped down the last of the recovery drinks, went into the bathroom, and brought her out. She didn't even question why I was pushing her on to the counter and grabbed her ass. All she knew was that she was getting tamed and that was what mattered.

Her semi-solid body was great. It squished under my grip and wrapped itself around my dick as I penetrated her. As I was pulling back it was like she was sucking me in. Such a dream of sapphire blue, I was in heaven once again. She had such a shapely ass formed for me to fuck and she didn't care how fast I went, either. And when I blew my load inside her, I could hear her licking her 'lips', as if she had just had a tasty meal. I didn't mind in the least.

When we went out, I found Nina with Catherine. I don't know how she did it. In such a short time, she had the 'girl begging for the dildo she was shoving into her ass. But that wasn't what had me surprised. Catherine had Nina's arms tied behind her back with one of her swords up to her throat! And the 'girl loved it!

"Oh, finished already? Your 'girl here is great. I love this body of hers. And this ass." She let go of the dildo and spanked the Sword Dancer. "I love this ass even more."

"I'm thinking she loves the treatment. How did you know she wanted something like this?"

"My family's rich. So I was able to learn from a lot of sources. Books, computer, porn. Especially the porn. I loved all the pokegirl porn. And because my parents simply left me to do my thing, I learned a lot. Even managed to sneak a few guys to test some of these positions on." Nina let out a moan when she had a powerful orgasm. "See what I mean? And I wanted to ask, what's your name? I'm going to need to know the name of the guy the dick belongs to." Really, is that all I am to her? Oh well.

"You can call me Don."

"Don," she tested the name on her tongue. "Do you have any girlfriends I should know about?"

"What? Why would you ask that?" Okay, now I'm confused.

"Well, a guy who can fuck like you just has to have more than a few human girls at your disposal. I just want to make sure I won't have to watch my back."

"You don't have to worry. My curse started up when I was sixteen, so I stopped dating all together. But before that, I wasn't the luckiest guy when it came to love. I've been dumped twice, all because I'm a Damsel's boy."

"Your mom's a Damsel? No wonder you enjoyed yourself so much."

"Ahem, anyways, the third one had promised she would always be there for me. But one day she stopped calling me. We were dealing with a long distance relationship, but still, we were good friends. I'm not sure if she went through threshold, she found someone else, or she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's something I'm just going to have to accept. I was only fourteen years old then."

"Huh, well, her loss if she merely left you. If she had known about your gifts, I'll bet she would have kept you tied up in her house and fucked you till you were dry. I know I would." That actually managed to creep me out a bit. It wasn't common for a Damsel's kid to get Tamer's Disease, but it must have been because she had something in her family tree that had a higher libido than she did.

"Well, it's time to go to bed. I still have some training I need to do so I can go capture this one pokegirl I found."

"Oh? What kind if she?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I had my Slimette Princess lay down on the bed and I laid down on her. "No clue." I put my head between the 'girls breasts, using them as my pillow. She was soft and squishy, but very comfy.

That night, I dreamed of Raven dancing. She was moving her body a bit like how Catherine had done it. She was lifting the hem of her dress as I approached, but just as I was reaching out to touch her, I woke up to find my new 'girl sucking me off. I must have really dozed off, because normally I don't need as much sleep to get me active again.

"Candy," the 'girl looked up at me, my cock in her mouth. She tilted her head, which meant I had to explain. "That's your new name. Candy, because you look so sweet." Her body shivered and she went right back to sucking me off. I just laid my head back and let her go at it. If she was hungry for it, I wasn't going to stop her.

As for Catherine, she and Nina were fast asleep, three of Nina's arms wrapped around the girl's naked form. A fourth arm was serving as her tamer's pillow, a smile on both their faces. For the most part, I was happy too. Ya, I didn't have much luck with love in the past. But look at me now. I had a harem of good 'girls who enjoyed being with me and I had a hot human girl willing to stay by me for a while. All we had to do now was figure out that pokegirl in the cave.

Our training was simple. We worked hard, fought harder, and made our earnings capturing and selling pokegirls we found. Having Candy around helped ease food costs and taming needs beause she fed on everyone's sexual fluids. She not only kept everyone happy, but she was well-fed. During our training I soon learned that Catherine had a few other pokegirls on her team. She had a Ninjette named Marie and a Domina named Lita.

[Ninjette, the Foppish In-Training Pokegirl/Normal Type/Very Near Human/Like their name, these pokegirls are still in training and have to master their arts. They are prone to mistakes, but try hard to improve themselves.]

[Domina, the Aggressive Pokegirl/Poison Type/Very Near Human/Evolved from Nymph (Dark Stone)/Unlike their previous form, which had a love of all kinds of sex, Domina have a preference for pain and domination. They love to be in control, which is why they are not a good choice for beginning tamers.]

Catherine's third pokegirl surprised me when she appeared...Vicky?

"Oh, Don!" the Pidgy jumped me as soon as she realized who I was. It wasn't that long ago when I sold her to a ranch. But I was glad to see her. Cathrine was sure surprised about it and only laughed. I was happy she found someone with such...interesting tastes.

After a couple weeks had gone by, after waking up beside Catherine, I said, "Hey, let's get going. I think it's time I captured the 'girl in the cave down the road."

"Any ideas what she is?" Catherine asked and I just shook my head. "Then how do you know she's still there?"

"I don't, but it's probably a safe place to hide out."

"Alright. But first I want a quicky." She pushed me back on the bed and pulled my pants open. Vicky grabbed a few of my pokeballs and took them into the bathroom to enjoy while we were busy. I lost all will to say something when Catherine grabbed my main pair of balls. She was already wet by the time she climbed up and was soon having her way with my body. She fucked me fast and hard while our 'girls had their own fun.

That was until Mint came charging out and jumped on my chest. She was in such a panic that she didn't see Catherine on top of me. She was bawling her eyes out and in need of me. When I looked over, I could see that Vicky took too many of my pokeballs into the bathroom. The orgy going on in there was too much for poor Mint, who had a lower pleasure threshold than anybody else.

Cathrine was looking at me like I should just ball her and get back to fucking, but she kind of forgot that she had me pinned down. She was the one who started this. All I could do was try to comfort the crying Titmouse. She was so overwhelmed by her sisters touching and caressing her that it made her cry.

That was until she started to glow. She lost some of her mouse-like qualities, becoming slightly more human in appearance. I was surprise by this sudden transformation, as was she. When Mint realized that I was kind of in the middle of something and she went and got me her ball so I was could put my newly-evolved Mousewife away.

[Mousewife, "Never underestimate the power of a Johto League Mousewife"/Normal Type/Animorph (Mouse)/Evolved from Titmouse/Upon evolution, the Titmouse loses some of her mouse-like qualities, like some of her fur and her muzzle in exchange for higher intelligence. One thing is always learned about a Mousewife, one should never threaten her children or her tamer, as she has been known to stare down pokegirls stronger than herself.]

Catherine was a bit disappointed when things came to the sudden stop and I had gotten soft during that time. She had to pull off and suck my dick for a bit to get me hard again, then she was hopping back on so fast that I must have blinked and missed it. I held her hips and let things work themselves out. When I was about to cum, she called for Candy, who slipped out of the bathroom and dove on top of me. My surprise was so great that I came so hard that we had to spend a little longer just for me to regain my senses.

After we finally managed to split up everyone, we went down to see about getting me a non-combat slot for Mint. Even though she evolved, she wasn't a battling pokegirl. I wanted to make sure that she was able to stay with us while I kept enough strong pokegirls with me. My gift helped when the NurseJoy took a look my list of them. Sure enough, I was soon approved and I moved Mint to the new slot.

We then left the center for the cave. With a strong harem and an ally by my side, we decided to search for the 'girl hidden inside. But for the most part it was empty, but it was hard to find our way to the place where I came across the 'girl who dwell here. Last time I was here, I was trying to get out. I had little clue about where to go now that I was going back in.

Fortunately, we didn't have to deal with many ferals around the area. Last thing we needed was to wear ourselves out before we even get in. But then we started to find pokegirl bones that littered the ground and found out why they avoided this area. Whoever was down here, they were predatory. To make matters worse, there were a few human skeletons, showing tamers who failed to survive. They had empty pokeballs, showing that their harems went feral and decided to leave.

We tried to salvage what we could, even coming across some SLC cards that were still intact. There were a few dozen skeletons in all, some of them dressed in clothing, meaning they were part of a harem once. It was a sobering fact of life when it came to ferals. They were still wild and dangerous, no matter how human some of them looked. It was hard to have to think about the losses both humans and pokegirls took at times like these.

"Hey, what's up?" Catherine asked when I put a hand against the wall.

"Sorry, it's just, to see these clothes shows that some of these bones were once people and their pokegirls. We should capture this 'girl soon and try to deal with her. I'm hoping she's not a part of this pile or the one leaving them."

"Oh shit!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when she did that, "What is it?"

"I knew this guy!" she pointed to a fresh corpse. It was hard to tell what happened to him because there was no blood or anything on him. His eyes were wide open and a slight curl of his lips showed that he had a bit of a smile on his face. "I think he came and went."

I could not believe she just went there. But it was true that the tamer looked like he'd been drained to death while doing something pleasurable. But that didn't explain all the bones. We salvaged his pokeballs, hoping those that remained haven't gone feral yet. We split them up between us, but there were only three left intact, the other's having already opened, so we had to figure out who was going to get to keep, sell, or trade the third.

I was checking his pokedex for next of kin when we realized we were under attack. A black Ursine came out of the shadows, slapping Cindy several feet through the air. She came down hard and had the wind knocked out of her, forcing her to gasp for air while she lay helpless. While she struggled to breathe, I sent out Lavender and Candy to push the 'girl back. I don't remember this one being the one who attacked me before, but that was hardly a moot point now.

[Ursine, the Big Bear Brawler Pokegirl/Fighting and Ground Type/Near Human to Animorph (Bear)/Because of their strength, endurance, and stubborn nature, these pokegirls are known to fight long and hard against their opponents.]

"Lavender, hit her with Razor Leaf!" my pokegirl launched several bladed leaves that slashed at the Ursine's hide. But when her eyes flared up, I knew we were in trouble. "Catherine! Bring out your 'girls too!" I soon yelled.

"Nina, use Haste and Confusion Carve!" Catherine ordered and Nina enchanted two of her swords with a spell. Swinging four of her blades to push the Ursine back until she could slash with her two enchanted blades, cutting into the pokegirl's side. But even with the blood that spilled, the 'girl was barely fazed and forced Nina to block with all six blades. But she got knocked about and smashed into the wall, her head smacking into the stone. Lavender and Candy each reached out with vines and tentacles, pulling the 'girl off balance to save Nina.

But just as she was about to hit the ground, she slammed both fists into the ground, tearing her way through. Shit, she just used Dig! Lavender was hit hard when the Ursine came back out of the wall, slamming her into the other side. Candy lashed at her, but she was hardly any use against her. Shoot, my 'girls couldn't defend themselves from such strong blows.

Then I got an idea. The Heavy Metal! It was a light vest, but it was armor nonetheless. I called for Cindy, who had just caught her breath again, while I pulled out the vest. But a powerful backhand hit so hard that it hurled my Slimette Princess at me. We both fell to the ground and, for whatever reason, Candy felt a little firmer and smoother than usual as she lay on top of me.

When Cindy used Flamethrower to light up the Ursine, I saw that Candy was no longer sapphire blue, but a silver-grey. Inside her body was the Heavy Metal, which had somehow changed her body. She was a steel type now! She didn't know any steel type moves, but this should help.

[Slimette Line Fact/All Slimette and her evolutions can take in an evolutionary item, such as the Heavy Metal, and gain an elemental affinity. In the case of Heavy Metal, the Slimette Princess becomes Metal Slime.]

"Lavender, use Vine Whip and throw Candy!" she waved to me as two vines wrapped around her and her sister threw her with all her might. That was enough to bring the Ursine down and hard. It didn't matter how strong she was, or that she was a fighting/ground type, because she just took a Metal Slime to the face. But she was soon getting back up and hurled black flame at us.

Cindy was hit by the embers as it struck the stone near her and cried out in shock when it burned her. Normal flames shouldn't do that! Lavender snatched Candy away and swung her around again, almost clipping the walls of the cave with her, before launching the 'girl again. That brought the Ursine down again and this time Candy stayed on her.

"Exhausting Venom!" Candy smothered the 'girl with her body, secreting her poisons over her. Trapped under a soft pokegirl who was difficult to lift, the poison should have able to sink in but it wasn't enough. Somehow, the Ursine was able to resist the poisons a little too well.

Candy started to scream like nothing me or Catherine had ever heard before and a bubble popped around her base, black flame erupting from it. Shit, she used that strange fire attack again! But Candy didn't back off. Instead she slapped at the Ursine's face in retaliation, stunning the 'girl with her fists. Things got nasty when she switched to Tentacle Frenzy, beating the 'girls face to a bloody pulp as her body didn't yield like it used to.

I was quick and captured the Ursine before Candy could smash in her head and did a scan of her pokeball. Something about the pokegirl didn't seem right because no fire attack should look like that or burn rock and fire pokegirls. And those eyes, there was something about them that I didn't like. When the scan told me of a Fiendish Template, I checked my pokedex for more answers and it turned out that this 'girl accepted the dark blessing of an infernal pokegirl. I damn near crapped myself right then and there.

[Fiendish Template/When a pokegirl willingly takes on the blessing of a powerful nfernal pokegirl, they receive a boost in power. They can resist poisons and are stronger against Normal Types. Those with this template can also use Hell Fire, a black flame that can even set stone on fire due to its magical nature.]

This explained the black fire and the heavy resistance to Candy's poisons. Of fuck, did I seriously just captured a Fiendish Ursine or something? I dropped to my knees, my three 'girls running to me to make sure I was alright. I reached out for Candy, who had suffered the most damage from the 'girls flame attack. There was a small puddle left where some of her body melted off but for the most part she was fine.

I held her in my arms and Lavender and Cindy hugged the both of us. I was shivering now, but alright. Catherine checked on Nina, who was stirring and waking up. A quick p-med helped with that. I made sure that Lavender and Cindy were okay as well, giving them both a dose of medicine too. I didn't want to chance another attack like that with weakened pokegirls.

We went further in, only to come across another pokegirl hidden in the middle of an open section of cave. It was well-lit, with a chest off to one side and shredded bedding to the other. Sitting in the middle was a naked 'girl with silver blond hair and a chain around her neck. She was looking at some markings she scratched into the stone, looking at it with such longing that she couldn't pull herself away from it when I approached. But then she started to sniff the air and suddenly lunged at Candy.

"Where did you get that!?" she screamed. "Where did you get it!? Tell me!" she struggled against the chain, but it glowed with a red light, revealing its enchantment. Then the 'girl broke down and started to cry again. "I killed him, didn't I? I killed him! I killed him!" she let out a wail that echoed throughout the cave.

"Killed who?" Catherine asked.

"My baby brother! Your 'girl smells of my old vest! I must have killed him, that's the only way she'd have it!"

"You didn't kill your brother," I told her and she leaped at me, trying to claw at my face, but the chain held strong.

"How would you know!? You're the one who has my vest! You bastard!"

"Your brother still lives!" I yelled back and she backed off as if I poked her with hot metal. "He's alright. You broke a few bones, but he's alright. He gave me your old vest in case you could still recognize it. Just, how are you not feral now?"

"A demonic pokegirl captured me. She left about a month or so back but never returned. I think someone may have killed or captured her, a fitting end to her I'm sure. But she left her servant here, another pokegirl who shared a bit of her power." She started pulling at her hair and started to cry again, "She did things to me to keep me from going feral! Horrible things!"

"I guess that would be this one I have now, but I managed to capture her. She's not going to bother you any more."

"That bitch!" she lunged at me, trying to grab the pokeball. "Let her out! I want to rip her throat out! I'll tear out her throat for all the people she had me bite! I was going to threshold into a steel type, but she and that other whore turned me into this before I finished! I had to go through threshold again, but in reverse! She made me look human again, but I'm still a mockery! A monster!"

"Wait, what are you?" Catherine asked her and the 'girl stopped and broke down.

"I-I-I'm a Vampire! That bitch had me go so close to becoming a feral before forcing me to tame and feed off someone. I killed people just so I could survive. I-I remember you...I attacked you." She tried to run from me and her chain yanked her down. She tried to pull free but the thing was holding fast.

[Vampire, the Blood-Sucking Pokegirl/Ghost and Magic Type/Very Near Human/Either evolved from a Psivamp or a human, dark type, or amazon type infected by a Vampire's bite/These pokegirls are as powerful as they are stealthy. They can move about in various forms, from small animals to mist, drinking the blood of the living. While Vampire pokegirls don't die under sunlight, they are severely weakened by it.]

"Wait, you were the one who attacked me?" The 'girl slowly nodded her head and covered her face, as if expecting me to hit her. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't know who you were at the time." She slowly looked up at me, surprised, if not confused. "I'm sorry I had my 'girls attack you like that. I thought we were in trouble when you suddenly appeared."

"I had just escaped. I was standing on a rock, hoping to scare you away so I couldn't kill you when your pokegirl shot flames at my eyes."

"Sorry," Cindy ducked behind Lavender.

"I'm glad you got away. But, why did you return?"

"I was actually hoping to find out what kind of pokegirl you were. Stupid, right?"

The 'girl shook her head, "No, I was a tamer before thi-"

"What's wrong?" I stepped close when she suddenly stopped and she screamed at me, forcing me to back away.

"Please, leave me! My hunger, so...hungry...run...please!"

"No, I won't run." I took off my coat and my shirt followed. Catherine and my 'girls all looked at me like I was crazy when I let the poor 'girl grab hold of me. "Do it, I'll get better." There was a sudden pain as the 'girl sank her fangs into my neck, but then came an exhilaration. This must have been what the dead tamer felt. It was like pain and pleasure coming together and poured into my body in return for the blood.

When she finished she licked her lips and I sat down before her. Cindy looked like she was about to flash-fry the Vampire, but I waved her off. I was alright, the bleeding had stopped and my blood would replenish, even without my gift. With it, I would just heal faster and wouldn't have a scar where she bit me.

"Um...thank you..." she burped, getting Candy to giggle. She reached into herself, pulling the Heavy Metal free, which turned her body her natural blue again. She handed it back to me and I held it out to the 'girl. But she shook her head and said, "You came back here to help find me. Plus, I'm a pokegirl, I don't have a need for it as an evolutionary item any more. But can you help me get this stupid chain off?"

"Alright, is there a key anywhere?" I asked and she pointed me to a rack. There was a key with soft-glowing red veins. When I put it into the lock that had it bound around her neck. The key pulled itself from my hand, sinking into the lock. The lock itself didn't come off the chain, but instead something inside it moved at my touch and she was able to slip her head out of the loop. She hugged me and kissed my cheek, only to find two pokegirls looking fierce. Candy was just standing there, not knowing that she should care. To her, this new 'girl could just be another source of sex fluids.

The Vampire let me go and realized that she was still naked. She ran off to the chest and grabbed a few things, getting me to turn around while she dressed. She was greatful, but I wasn't her tamer, not yet anyways. I made sure to check with Catherine, letting her know that it was a better idea for me to take her by pointing at my neck. Cathering was into sex, but she paled a bit when she thought about the bite. I relented and passed one the extra pokeball I got from the dead tamer.

"Um, how long has it been since you've been tamed?" I asked, keeping my back to her.

"It's hard to tell, but it's been several days already. Could you, um...help...with that? You could just lend me a pokegirl if you want! I won't bite, I promise!"

I turned to find her dressed up in a black leather coat and pants. There were plenty of clothes inside the chest for her to choose from, so it must have been personal taste to choose these. Whatever the reason, it looked great on her.

"I'm sorry if I'm staring at all. It's just-"

"I'm a pokegirl, I should get used to it. Am I really that attractive?" She struck a pose and smiled when my eyes opened up. Catherine just let out a 'humph', not liking how my attention was on someone I just met. "My name...well...was Trish. But you can call me whatever you want if you're my tamer. You...do want to become my tamer, right?" The way she looked at me, I just couldn't say no.

"I will. Catherine, could you..." I didn't have to finish to have her know that I wanted some privacy. But when she didn't move, I passed her the other pokeball. She was happy with that and took a tunnel to find herself a good spot to tame them. I had Cindy and Candy go with her for safety reasons.

"Over here, we can use the bitch's bed. I want to remember how I used her bedding to reward the tamer who beat the snot out of her."

"Oh, you can thank Candy for that. I don't think the Ursine is ever going to approach one ever again."

Trish blushed at the thought of the thrashing the Fiendish Ursine got and pulled me into a kiss. Her lips locked on mine, a metallic taste coming from her tongue as it wrapped around mine. It was the taste of my blood. A little off-putting, but I did my best to push through it and simply enjoy the kiss itself. She couldn't get her pants off fast enough and she fell on the bedding. It was a mess, but she didn't care. While she struggled to get off her top, I quickly got my clothes off too and jumped in.

I found myself on the bottom, the two of us buried in the mess of blankets and sleeping bags. Trish was so hot and bothered as she looked around, remembering all the things done to her. To be able to fuck in her captive's bed, it was enough to make her so wet that she was dripping on my cock. I pulled her down, surprising her but also getting an aroused cry.

We took it slow, letting the moment and the pleasures sink into our minds. This was our first time together and wouldn't be our last. I had a feeling that she would be a good pokegirl, if a little dangerous seeing that she was a Vampire. But found myself lost in her beauty. I guess I was a sucker for women, human or pokegirl.

She was soon becoming a wild one, gripping all she could while she lifted herself up and sank down on my cock. My hands were on her breasts, pinching her nipples between my fingers. One of my hands ran down her front and back up so that it slipped between her breasts and to her cheek. She held my hand like it was fine silk against her skin.

Trish yelped when I flipped us around so that I was on top. She pulled me close as I thrust deep into her pussy, her legs holding me tight. I felt a sudden prick at my neck as she bit me again, the small amount of pain I felt mixing with the pleasure again, but this time it was so much more intense for me. I found myself cumming inside her while she sucked my blood, my mind actually going blank and I started to see stars.

Once we were able to catch our breath, she wanted to apologize for biting me without my permission, but found that she had lost her voice due to Taming Shock. I was her first tamer, with all her other tamings coming from a pokegirl. I didn't mind the bite because I had a dulled sense of pain because of my mom's genes. Sometimes, being the son of a Damsel helped. It landed me a Vampire after all. Plus my skin was harder, so she couldn't accidentally rip something while she fed during sex, even if we became a little too passionate about it.

When I took out a pokeball, she grabbed my hands and touched her head to it. The ball didn't even have to shake. As for the Ursine, I couldn't care less about her. She purposely used Trish to kill tamers and pokegirls. I had no use for a pokegirl like her. If the authorities didn't take her, I was putting her through a level five cycle and wipe her clean.

[Level 5 Taming Cycle/While the others help to bring a pokegirl in line, a Level 5 is a complete wipe. All memories and attacks are lost and only the breed name and the fact that she is a pokegirl is left.]

I took her back out and said, "Oh, I guess it would be a good idea to show you the rest of my 'girls." I let everyone out, and while Mint went and hid behind Raven, Terra took a good look at the Vampire's leathers. She smiled and patted her shoulder. Then she saw Trish's fangs and pointed at her own teeth to tell me that Trish had them. "Yes, I already know. She's a Vampire and your new sister. She'll be taking the fighting slot that Mint had before. Mint, I forgot to tell you this, but you're not part of my non-combat pokegirls. You'll be our chef now."

"Really?"

"Yep, but you don't have to worry about feeding Trish here because she drinks blood. Mint? Mint!" I ran to my pokegirl, who had fainted dead away upon hearing that. "Oops!" I felt a pair of swats at the back of my head as both Terra and Trish slapped me. They looked at each other and smiled. Neither could speak yet, but that would change over time. But it was good to see that they were getting along already.

"Um, master? Your neck."

"Oh, don't worry Raven, it's just a bite mark. Trish here has to feed on blood one way or another."

"I'll give blood if she needs it so master doesn't always have to." She opened the top of her dress so it wouldn't get blood on it. Trish just balked when she saw her breasts. Ya, Raven seems to have that kind of effect. It was probably because she looked more human than Lavender, who shared the same breast size as a Ivywhore. I guess another reason was the maid outfit she was wearing.

I saw Trish look from me to Raven and I nodded my head. She held the Damsel in her arms like she would break in her hands. Trish leaned her head back and took a delicate bite. When the Damsel simply healed over, the Vampire had to make a harder one. The Damsel tried to keep her composure, but when one had no sense of pain and a heightened sense of pleasure, that was hard to do. Trish had to bite hard just to pierce her skin and be able to drink her blood, but even with that the Damsel wasn't put off. When Trish came up, the Damsel looked like she had a great time.

As for Trish, she cleaned off her mouth, licking Raven's blood from her fingers, looking content with herself. She burped and covered her mouth in embaressment. Terra only chuckled while Raven closed up her dress. She then gave a bow to Trish, who couldn't believe one would actually be happy as a food source.

"Filled up?" I asked and Trish nodded. "That's good. Why don't we go find Catherine and-" we heard a scream and we all ran down the tunnel. Trish knew where to find her just by smell alone. When we found her, she wasn't in trouble, far from it.

As it turned out, it was probably a good thing I gave up those two pokegirls...


	5. The Joy of Taming

Catherine was busy with her three new pokegirls. One of them was a Nymph, who was getting everyone hot and horny, a Dildorina, and another Domina. Just what was this guy into?

Trish grabbed me and we ran for it back the other way. We were lucky to get out of range of the Nymph's pheromones or else we'd be joining them. The Nymph must have caught Catherine by surprise as she might have put her guard down as soon as she seen the Domina.

[Nymph, the Evolutionary Pokegirl/Normal Type/Very Near Human/Out of all the pokegirls, this one lives for sex. If she can pull as many people as she can into an orgy, she's happy. To aid this, her body constantly gives off pheromones to raise libidos. She can also evolve into various forms with the use of elemental stones.]

[Dildorina, the Sex Toy Expert Pokegirl/Normal-Poison Type/Very Near Human/Evolves from Dildoran/Capable of summoning various kinds of sex toys, Dildorina is commonly used as a taming aid as she loves to use them on her harem sisters. When found in a male's harem, a common response is "I'm holding her for a friend". This is probably because Dildorina like to use their toys on their tamers as well. More popular among female tamers.]

Well, she had a couple of my 'girls with her to keep her safe enough. Nobody was going to mess with their orgy and not get dragged into it. While they were busy, me and Trish looked around the cave for anything useful. She grabbed a bag and packed up some clothes while I grabbed the enchanted chain.

Trish looked at me like she was going to beat me with it if I tried to put it on her again, but I wasn't an idiot. I wanted to see what it could do. The chain couldn't come off the lock, but both the chain and lock could change length and size while the key was inside, which was easy to pull out again, sealing its form. I slipped it on as a belt and Trish continued to look at me like I was going to try something.

"Hey, someone went through a lot of trouble making this. It would be a waste to just leave it here. How does it look on me?" I turned around, letting her get a good view of it. Trish just went back to gathering her clothes. I was looking around when someone hit me. I looked up and saw Amber standing there. Oops! I forgot to show Trish my Geogal. I don't know how she made it out of her pokeball, but she wasn't pleased to have been left out.

"Trish, this is Amber. Amber, this is Trish, my new Vampire."

"You just can't keep it in your pants, can you?" Amber remarked and Trish laughed when I blushed.

"Hey! Come on, leave me be. Can you help us find anything of use?" I looked up to where she was pointing and realized that the 'lights' weren't actually lights. They were stones given a light enchantment. "Trish, can you help collect those lights?"

The Vampire lifted off the ground using her Ashen Wings ability and pulled a few out of the wall. I covered the stones in cloth, wondering if they could be used to make lamps or something. They did make good light sources as is. We were just about finished when Catherine came back in, looking rather pleased with herself.

She wanted to say something, but I think she may have scrambled her brain with all that sex. Nymphs were not known to stop when you've had enough. I helped her walk out of the cave while Amber talked to Trish behind us. Being a fellow thresholder, she knew what it was like, but couldn't know what it was like going through the changes to become a Vampire. Once we were out, Amber had to catch Trish as she tipped over.

That's right, Vampires get weak under sunlight. I put her away and Amber helped me carry Catherine back to Viridick City. I reported the Fiendish Ursine to the authorities, though they were just as surprised about it. They were the ones who hunted down an infernal pokegirl a Megami sensed. She didn't say anything about a servant and when they found the pokegirl again to question her about it, she shrugged and was silent. There was little they could do about it.

[Megami, the Goddess Pokegirl/Psychic-Magic (Celestial) Type/Very Near Human/Not much is actually known about Megami besides their habit of rarely coming out straight with their information. All that is known is that some pokegirls can spontaneously evolve into a Megami, though this process is yet to be discovered and nobody, not even tamers with one, are willing to share or have their Megami studied.]

When they found out about Trish and how she the Ursine had treated her, they didn't know what to do. She was a Vampire, but she was also my pokegirl and I had just proven myself against a Fiendish pokegirl. They allowed me to keep her, and the Fiendish Ursine, even though I didn't want to. We were just about to leave when the Megami stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"What's up?" I waved to Catherine, letting her know that she could go ahead without me.

"About that cave you went in, did you find any tamers there?"

"Yes, I even found a fresh one. Look, I don't want to talk about that now." I was about to leave when she put her hand on my shoulder again.

"Well, I believe there is someone who would like to see their pokedex. Head down this road here and you'll find a shop. The woman inside will be able to direct you to someone who needs to see it." That done, she left me to my business.

I did just as she said, even taking out the pokedex to get another look at it. The thing had artwork all over it and even had a small chain attached to it. On the end was a pendant. P&N, I wonder what that meant? Before I knew it, I was looking up at a store that said Pins and Needles. Well, that was convenient. Wait, how did she...?

Confused, I walked inside and was promptly tackled by an Ar-Tits, "Where did you get this!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! A Megami told me to come here!" I cried in my defense. She snatched the pokedex and ran back inside. Just as I was getting up, a pokewoman, an Enchantress, tackled me this time.

"Where did you get this!?" she shook me by my coat until she realized she was making a ruckus and let go. I fell to the ground, a little too shaken up by all this going on so suddenly. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Please, will you come in?"

"Can I stay off the ground this time?"

"Of course, of course, please, do come in. Get this boy some tea, hurry with you!" she pushed the Ar-Tits back inside and I was swept up by the Enchantress.

[Ar-Tits, the Artist Pokegirl/Normal-Magic Type/Very Near Human - Near Human/All Ar-Tits follow a form of art work that reveals much about them and what they like to do. They are either painters, sculptors, tattoo artists, or other professions that are a form of art and gives a chance to create something. Ar-Tits can also weave enchantments into their work, like protection spells woven into cloth or elemental strength for hair dyes or tattoos.]

[Enchantress, the Sexy Sorceress Genius Pokegirl/Magic-Psychic Type/Very Near Human/Evolves from Witch (Moon Stone), Dark Elf (Mana Stone)/These pokegirls are experts when it comes to crafting magical items as they gain the knowledge of how to craft a high-quality product on their own that is capable of withstanding the pressures of enchantment, though this information is lost upon its creation. They don't have as many combat abilities and their spells are not as strong as those of a Sorceress, another evolution of a Witch, but their ability to create magical items is unmatched except by the Archmage, their evolved form. All Enchantress pokegirls have a crescent moon tattoo somewhere on their body.]

After much apologizing, she explained that the pokedex belonged to her son, who was also the Ar-Tit's older brother. They were wondering about what happened to him when he failed to return from a short trip to capture another pokegirl. They were sad to hear that he'd been murdered but I left out the fact that Trish was responsible for his death. The Ursine had used her to kill him because Vampires lose control over their hunger for blood as they get closer to becoming feral.

"He was barely older than yourself. He wanted the life of a tamer and do some good for this city." The Enchantress sipped her tea, trying to keep herself composed. "He was so handsome, just like his father before him. I lost his father during a Widow attack when the call went out. A lot of tamers died that day."

[Widow/High Threat Level Menace/Info is Classified/Whenever one appears, many deaths are to be expected every time as they are to be killed on sight but posses strong spider-like bodies and the most potent poisons.]

"I've heard about Widows from my dad. It's hard to believe one appeared around here."

"My husband never got to meet his daughter, who I was carrying at the time. The only reason he left me here was because he didn't want to risk her life on top of mine. I lost my two harem sisters as well." The Enchantress got up and went to hug her daughter, who was starting to cry. "I still remember how my son left. He was so happy that he made me breakfast in bed before running out. He was such a good boy. Did you find the one who did it?"

I nodded my head, "Yes. Though, because of what she was doing while tame, I've decided to level five her."

The Enchantress slowly nodded her head and brushed a red strand of hair from her face, "Yes, that would be good. I don't like unnecessary death. Not after losing so many. She will be useful to someone and will be forever gone from our lives. But as for you. You did us such a service finding this pokegirl and dealing with her. We must repay you."

"No, you don't have to. A Megami told me how to find you and wanted to make sure that your son's pokedex made it home."

"Well, you captured his killer. That is enough for me. I have an idea. Let me and my daughter do something special, just for you. You won't have to pay, but you will have to stay here while we get them ready."

"Momma, I have an idea." The Ar-Tits walked in, her body covered in various tattoos, some of which I could have sworn had moved. "I can give him some ink. I want to give him the best one I can, in memory of my dear brother."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. I will make you something special as well."

"I'm grateful, but you really d-" the Ar-Tits put a hand on my shoulder, silencing me.

After giving Catherine a call on my 'dex, I explained what was going on and she agreed to wait with me. She went out to get more pokegirls and training hers, having gave up the extra Domina when she paired up with her first. It turned out Catherine didn't like the idea of the two hogging me. The two of them could take turns keeping us tied down while they played with me and that bothered her. I would have been glad that she had my interests but I knew that she just didn't want her time with me taken up with competition.

"Well, I have to go see someone. Although I couldn't save your son, I was able to find someone's sister."

"Just be sure to come back. My daughter must have you here to apply her work."

"I will, I promise." With that I was gone. I went to the hospital and he was still there, not yet fully healed. "Hey, I'm back."

"Did you find her?" he leaped up and nearly swore when he pulled something.

"Woah, careful there. Here, let me get her. Just don't freak out when you see her." I let Trish out and he did just that. Fortunately, it was to hug her.

"Trish! I'm so happy!"

"Bobby!" she hugged him back and I swear something in the poor boy popped. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, I'm just happy to see that you're okay. I thought you were turning into a steel type?"

"I was until some pokegirls attacked me and forced me to change into this. If you scream, I'll lift you by your underwear." She showed him her fangs and he blinked several times. From the way he was looking at me and pointing at her, his eyes went wide when I nodded my head. When he was about to say something, I shook my head and he stopped. He was just so grateful to see his sister.

"So, I guess this means you'll have to leave again."

Trish nodded, "Ya, but hey, at least I'm alive and alright. And I got a great tamer. So, can you do me a favor? Can you look under my bed and hide my porn stash? I don't think I'll need them to study pokegirl physiology anymore." I could barely contain a laugh when I heard her whisper that. "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't have porn."

"Actually, I didn't need it. I had a Bimbo to take care of me when I needed it, which was often enough. But I have to ask. Will you be keeping your name now that you're a pokegirl?"

Trish thought about that, "Well, I guess since I'm living a new life now, it would be good to get a new name."

"I think I have an idea. What about Lilith?" We both looked at Bobby, who actually brought up a good one. "It means Spirit of the Night, or at least that's what I've read when I was looking through names for future pokegirls."

"When did you get...oh right, my old computer. Well, I guess I'll have to give up my old stuff too. I'm a pokegirl now. I am a pokegirl, and my name will be Lilith!" Okay, a little over dramatic.

"Wow, you're taking this really well," I mentioned.

As she was leaving, she whispered in my ear, "Only because you're to fuck me till I don't mind being one."

Oh...I can't tell if I'm going to love or regret this.

Later that day, I was getting my 'girls through a cleaning cycle when the Nurse Joy told me that I had too many 'girls in my harem. With Lilith on my team, I had seven combat pokegirls. That meant I had to go through the paperwork to getting storage and possibly a second non-combat slot for future 'girls. Luckily, Lilith knew what to do, being a former tamer who went through it long before her changes began.

I also had Mint out at the time because she wanted to make us some sandwiches. She was so cute as a Mousewife, but we soon learned why one shouldn't mess with someone they care for when a tamer with the Rage blood curse tried to pick a fight.

His reason was that he couldn't get his 'girls cleaned because mine were still going through the cycle. On top of having nothing but a blood curse, he was also a prick and an idiot who simply punched me for being here. I barely felt it and could easily shrug it off like it was nothing, but when I saw Mint pissed off for the first time, I wondered if I was still looking at the same pokegirl. It was like she had just turned into something...bigger...yet she was still the same height.

She let out a snarl that sent the tamer running like he had just come across an angry Ursine ready to tear him a new one. But when she cooled off, she checked my face and kissed my cheek better. I wasn't really all that hurt but I wasn't going to say no after that display.

It wasn't hard to find out that the Gym Leader here used rock pokegirls, so I decided to leave Cindy, since a fire type like Charamanda weren't good against rock types. Though, I would switch her out from time to time so she could get some training and a taming. I also left the Ursine, since now that I've put her through a level five cycle, she didn't have any of her moves. Plus, now that she had no memory of accepting the infernal blessing, the Fiendish Template dissolved, leaving her with blackened eyes. Fortunately, the Megami from before felt like it wouldn't be nice to leave her suffering under the effects of Damnation and gave her a kiss, breaking it.

The Ursine had absolutely no clue how it happened, but didn't care now that she was normal again. I still have no idea why that Megami is doing this for me. I guess I'll never understand celestial pokegirls. When the Ursine looked at me like she wanted a taming, I immediately put her away into storage. I was not getting into that now.

Back at Pins and Needles, Summer Flower, the Enchantress, let me stay in her son's room. As a pokewoman, she knew the costs of having to get a room and the dangers of sleeping outside of the city. Catherine slept in Lily's bedroom. Lily was the Ar-Tits who tackled me. She had just recently turned sixteen, so she wasn't considered a pokekit anymore. She was wide-eyed with her stories of my gifts, all of which were fake. I did not have sex with her for three days straight. And my dick is not as hard as metal.

After going to work, she started to design a tattoo on my left arm from thought alone. The look in her eyes, the depth drew me in and I was silent and still as I watched. Neither of us knew we were doing it either. She pushed for as long as she could, a few hours going by without either of us paying any attention. When she finished for the day, having expended her magical energies, she patted my arm and sat in my lap. Crossing her arms on my chest, she leaned in close.

"So, now that I'm not a 'kit anymore, want to have some fun?"

"I...uh..." oh boy, looks like I'm getting swept up into something again. That was until Lavender flicked her across the nose with her vine.

"Sorry, my turn with master." She wrapped her vines around me and scooped me up. She plopped me on to the bed and crawled over me. "You haven't tamed me yet."

"Oh crap, that's right! I'm so sorry. I guess with everything that has gone on, I sort of forgotten. It would have been a perfect end to that day when you evolved."

She wasn't listening. She was too busy getting my pants off so I helped out and pulled off my shirt. Summer Flower said it was alright if I tamed my pokegirls here. Her shop was also her home, with the rooms above the store. But as long as we didn't make a mess, Summer Flowers didn't mind.

We skipped the foreplay because Lavender was already wet and horny, having laid out in the sun while I was getting my ink done. After soaking up the sunlight, her libido rose up, leaving her like this. I was happy she wanted me so badly instead of going for one of her sisters.

My hand ran down her back and across her ass while I eyed her breasts. She leaned in, letting me suck on one of her impressive breasts while she slipped my dick inside her. The Ivywhore held my head while my tongue flicked across her nipple and shivered.

"You like my breasts, master?" she asked but I kept going. She was a gorgeous 'girl with lovely breasts, how was I not to like them when she puts them in my face with such need for my mouth? I chuckled to myself, which brought a slight moan from her lips. "Yes master, right there!" she whispered into my ear. She increased her tempo so that her hips could be heard slapping against mine.

Because of the power of her thrusts, I didn't last a long as I usually did. But to her, her pleasure and my cum was reward enough. She got what she wanted and laid down on the bed while I stroked around her bulb. I wonder how much longer it would be before it opens? And I wonder if she'd enjoy it if I took her from behind next time?

But there was another 'girl who evolved that I haven't tamed yet. She probably didn't need it but it would be nice to treat everyone to a good taming. That or I just took a slight touch of Lust Dust from Lavender.

I called for Mint and went into the bathroom for a shower. But before that, I sat down on the edge of the tub, naked, and waited for her. When she first came in, she wondered what I was doing until she noticed my hard-on.

"Master, do you need me?" the Mousewife closed the door behind her when she asked that. I nodded my head and she took her time taking off her clothes. She turned her back to me as she removed her shirt and while she bent down to take off her shorts, I grabbed her tail, making her squeak as I pulled her onto my lap. My hands quickly found the inside of her thighs, rubbing the sensitive skin. I smiled when I drew a moan from her lips and sealed them with a kiss.

Then I slipped a finger between her legs, searching for her g-spot. I'm pretty sure it didn't move with her evolution, but she did get a bit taller. I enjoyed kissing her while she sat on my lap becuase she couldn't manuver her way out of my grasp. When I found it, her g-spot, I felt her moan into my mouth. I didn't do to much to her this time, not wanting to knock her out again. I gently brushed my finger against it, almost to tease her.

"You're so much cuter now. I love it."

"Master...you're making me blush."

"I'll make you do a lot more than that. Come in with me." I turned on the shower and we were hit by a cold blast before it heated up. "Ooh, just what I need to keep me going." I smiled when Mint gave me such a look. She had felt that so much more than I did. She'd soon feel a lot more as I pushed her against the wall and picked up her leg.

"M-M-Master!" she breathed as I plunged deep inside her. The cold water helped to keep me from blowing too soon and now the hot water was helping to get me going again. Ya, she was getting tight and it felt so good. Her eyes rolled up in her head as my hips slammed her good, making her beg to let her cum now. I sped up, making her squeal as she came all over my dick. She tightened so much that I could barely move. "M-m-master!" she wanted to say more, but the words drowned in her pleasure and the hot water.

By the third time she came, I was still hard, but didn't want to break her. I was still on a roll and I wanted more. I let her out of the shower and had her call Candy. The Slimette Princess came in just as I was coming out of the shower and jiggled with joy. I had her lay down and spread her legs for me as I got on top of her.

Even though I was able to fuck her fast and hard, my raging erection was finding it hard to cum. Candy's body shook with every thrust as I put every ounce of strength into it. Then I grabbed on to her ass and held on tight, my cock pounding her deep inside until I was finally able to push myself into climaxing. Streams of hot cum shot into her, leaving her with a satisfied look on her face.

She held me while Terra and Lilith stood over us. The Tomboy rolled her eyes while the Vampire yawned and went back to find her pokeball. It was hard for her to deal with the sunlight, so she preferred to sleep it off. Because I didn't need as much sleep as the others, I wondered if she would like to talk later?

"Weirdos," Terra said as she went to join her sisters. Candy frowned and closed the door, moving her hips to try to get me to ride her again. I just sighed and planted my face in her chest, which wasn't such a great idea because I forgot I could almost drown in her. I was so wasted that she had to slowly flow out the door with me, still naked, to our room. Somehow, she managed to sneak by everyone.

A few hours later, Summer Flower had me sit with her for tea. Even as a pokewoman who had two children, the sultry dress she wore made me wonder if she was trying to get my attention. It showed off her long legs and exposed more cleavage than I thought possible without her breasts being at risk of popping out in the open. But when she saw that my attention was on them, she shifted her dress to hide them a bit better, though I swear that I saw a nipple.

"Sorry. I don't keep much male company here since my husband's passing. I have a young man who comes in to check up on us and make sure that we are still tame. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't. You are very attractive."

She hid her smile with her hand, "Thank you, that is very sweet of you. But I can tell that there is another on your mind."

I was about to reply when Raven came in with a fresh cup of tea. She took my cup and left, leaving me red in the face. Summer Flower chuckled while I sipped my tea and nearly burned my tongue. I forgot that Raven couldn't feel pain while I was only less likely too. But the tea was hot enough for me to feel it. My tongue healed over soon enough, though the redness in my face didn't fade as quickly.

"Yes, I can see what has gone through your mind. She is truly a gorgeous pokegirl. Though, I have to wonder how you came to get a Damsel to begin with."

"Well, thing is, she's my starter."

Summer Flower stopped and an interested, yet confused, look crossed her face, "Please, go on."

"Well, my mom's a Damsel too. She didn't like the though of me getting into battles, so she got one of the safest pokegirls she could. Raven is that 'girl."

"How much do you care for her?"

I nearly dropped my tea on my lap, which would have made all my 'girls mad if they had to wait for my dick to heal. I didn't know what to say, but the blush to my face told all.

"Ahh, so young and yet having such feeling already. But it is such an interesting choice."

"It's not what you think! I know how people use Damsels in their desire to serve but Raven possesses a quality that I can't put my finger on. It's like she serves not because she's meant to as a Damsel, but because she wants to. The first time I tamed her, I wanted nothing more than for her to enjoy it after I looked into her eyes."

Summer Flower wiped a tear from her cheek, "I remember how my husband first tamed me. I was so busy with my magic, trying to do better than my mother. One of my spells backfired and he found me laying there." She touched a crescent moon on her arm. "He had thought that I was a feral because of the damage to my clothes and that we were out in a forest clearing, but instead of capturing me, he cast a healing spell."

She sipped her tea and continued, "When I came to, I discovered that he covered me with his coat, wanting to see how I would react. He was so handsome that I kissed him without thinking. I felt such a rush that after the sudden taming, I found out that he was unconsciousness. He forgave me for it and became my tamer. Years later, he proposed to me."

I sipped on my tea, listening intently. I tried to imagine her as a Witch, but when she shifted her legs, my thoughts scattered. Damn, there I go again. It was so hard not to look at her body. And I think she knew it too. But then there was a crash and I excused myself to go look. Sure enough, Terra had gone through the closet and things fell out.

"It's not my fault!" she cried when she realized I was at the door. "It just...happened!"

"I believe you. Hey, what's this?" I reached into the mess and pulled out a guitar. "Huh, I haven't played one of these since I hit puberty."

"Why would that have anything to do with it?"

"Terra, I know you don't like it, but I need taming even more than your sisters. I probably have a Nymph somewhere in my family tree who shook things up. And if you slap me for saying that than I will experiment the next time you need a taming." That kept her mouth shut. I was serious too. Going back to the guitar, I made sure to tune the strings and played a few notes to test it. Satisfied, I started to play a little song of mine. It was a calming melody I used to play for my mom.

Terra watched me intently and sat by my side. She smiled with me, enjoying the music. When I finished, she didn't know why I put the guitar down and laid myself down on the bed until the rest of my harem decided to jump me. Someone even got Raven to join in. I could tell it was her because her breasts were on my face. And I think someone's hand is-hey!

"This isn't the time for that!" I cried.

"Sorry!" Mint cried back as she popped her head out from between Lavender's breasts, covered in Candy's slime. The poor Slimette Princess got squished between everyone. Then the Mousewife giggled and slipped back into the pile, leaving a very confused Ivywhore. After some more groping and other naughtyness, everyone was able to get off me. Candy just needed a bit of time to pull herself together and off of everyone else. Mint got the worst of it, with Lavender's clothes soaked through. Raven and Terra stayed with me, both 'girls amazed by what skill I did have.

"That was beautiful," the Tomboy said with a smile.

"Thank you, Terra. My dad dragged me around with his work so I had to pick up things from all over. You won't believe the people I've met along the way. Which reminds me, I should meet up with another one some time. My mom knows some of his 'girls and he owes me a favor."

Terra and Raven looked at me, wondering what I was talking about. I put the guitar back in the closet and headed out with Raven beside me. Summer Flower was busy working, having suddenly thought of something. Even Lily had no clue about what she was working on.

We dropped by the pokecenter before heading out to the local ranch belonging to a man named Flint Stuart. Rock type pokegirls were all around us, some of them waving 'hi' to me. I came by here a few times with my mom and was a favorite among the 'girls because of my sturdy body. While I was too young for taming, they enjoyed having me around. Though, I did get a few crushed noses because they would hug me against breasts as hard as stone. Which reminds me-

"You're back! Come and give aunty a hug!" OH SHIT!

I found myself being scooped up by a tall, black pokegirl with smooth stone skin and bands of white across her body. Her breed name was the same as her stone, Onyx. The Onyx lifted me up and into her impressive bosom. Even if she knew Self Soften, she was still four feet taller than me and she had my face planted between two mountains.

[Onyx, the Rock Giantess Pokegirl/Rock Type/Near Human/Evolves from Glass/The average Onyx is about twelve feet tall and their dense bodies are heavier than their height might reveal. They are normally quite peaceful, despite their great strength and toughness. This can be trained out of them, but it takes persistence. Most often, though, they are found in jobs where physical labor is required, as they can be used to lift materials about like a crane without being overly large and slow.]

Raven was in a panic while she tried to get me free but the Onyx had me in a tight grip. When she noticed the Damsel holding onto me, she let me down with an apology. Onyx are peaceful 'girls, even though they have enough strength to easily plant me in the ground.

"Hello Gem. I know it's been a long time but my face still isn't strong enough to handle your hugs."

"Oh, sorry. But look at you. The little rock climber is turning into a little mountain climber."

Raven leaned in, "Um, little rock climber?"

"You see her breasts? She would challenge me to climb up on to her shoulder and the easiest way I found was to...well...grab on. She has very hard nipples. Just don't try it when she's wet. She gets rather slippery." The Damsel looked at her own breasts, which were, in comparison, not as big as those the Onyx had. Of course, she was half the height of the rock 'girl. Then she caught the accidental innuendo and looked at me.

"So, I see you haven't lost your interest in boobs." Gem smirked and leaned down.

"Gem, come on, I'm the son of a Damsel and I had you to play with when I was here. Heck, it's why you call yourself my aunty to begin with."

"Well, you don't have to now that you're old enough." Because of her naked body, having no need for clothes that would just tear off, I knew just what she wanted.

"Gem, stop that. I'm actually here for your little sister." She scooped me up again. "Gem! Hugs! Too tight!" Raven was trying desperately to help me.

"I'm just so happy! I knew you two are just meant for each other!" she put me down, actually she dropped me on my ass, and ran to get her sister.

"Ow, my back..." I think she cracked something in my spine this time. The 'girl didn't know her own strength when she's happy. Raven used some healing magic on me while the rancher who owned the place came out to see me.

"It's not every day I have an Onyx run that fast. It can only be her little rock climber." Flint chuckled before looking Raven over. "I see that Gem has left her mark on you. On both cheeks this time."

"Very funny, Flint."

"Well, you always were one of her favorite people to see when your mother came by. Most of the others are already gone, except for the younger ones. And speaking of Damsels, who is this lovely lady you're with?"

"This is Raven. Mom didn't want me to get into battles, so she thought to get her for me. Raven even won a battle too, using her...assets."

Flint burst out laughing thinking of just what the Damsel could have done, "Well, you were never one to let things get you down."

"Which reminds me, I'm here for that favor."

"Yes...I knew you were going to call on that."

Raven tapped my shoulder, "What is he talking about?"

"Flint here breeds Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Well, one of the teenage 'girls of the latter was at the shooting range when her gun jammed. I was looking around when it suddenly went off and hit me in the back. Luckily, one of the Nurse Joy 'kits knew enough to help remove the bullet without causing too much damage for my blood gift to repair."

"But I thought that Fast Healing doesn't heal nerve damage?"

"It does when it's the magic type variant. I can heal from a lot as long as it doesn't sever or destroy a part of my body, or simply kills me outright. It's not Regeneration, so if I lose a finger, I need magic to put it back on or grow a new one. Though, I will heal stuff like some burns and cuts. It's like a very poor version of a Damsel's healing, but it does work quite well. Oh, and here comes my savior now." I pointed to Gem, who was carrying someone under her arm.

"Put me down! I'm not a pokekit anymore!"

"Nice try. You're still a legally a 'kit until midnight tonight. And someone's here to see you. Someone special. And he's legal now."

"Wait, you're not talking about...? Put me down! My hair is still a mess and I'm not wearing my best skirt! I can't let him see me like this!"

"Too late. And I see you're still wearing those striped panties."

The 'kit froze when she heard my voice. It was a good thing her big sister was an Onyx or else the 'girl would have shaken free and ran off. She hasn't changed a bit. I signaled Gem to put her down gently and the 'girl just stood there, a nervous smile on her face.

"I haven't seen you in almost five years. And you still look as lovely as ever."

NurseJoy nearly fainted on the spot, but kept her composer as she simply said a short, "Hi." When she looked at Raven, her eyes went to the Damsel's bust and she felt her own, which weren't fully developed yet.

"Oh, this is Raven, my starter. You remember how mom was, right?"

"She baked some of the most amazing cookies. How could I forget? And it's nice to meet you Raven."

"It's very nice to meet you too. You knew my master when he was younger?"

NurseJoy nodded, "I met him during an incident. We kind of became friends after that. Um, why are you here?" She looked from me to Flint, who was waiting on the side.

I pulled out one of my pokeballs, "Well, I recently came across a Ursine, but due to certain circumstances, I had to level five her. I was hoping to trade her for you. Is that alright with you, Flint?"

"Of course. And I'm already ahead of you. She's not ready yet, but you can stick around if you want."

"I was hoping to bring her to meet the others. Would that be alright?"

"Well, I guess it could be. Just remember that you are not allowed to tame her until the ball doesn't recognize her as a 'kit anymore. Just use one of your own on her and she'll be yours after that. I'll take that Ursine off your hands too." Now I was glad that the Megami got rid of the Damnation curse the 'girl suffered from. It wouldn't have looked good trading her to someone, especially Flint, for a Nurse Joy.

"Um...so...I'm free to go?" she asked him and he nodded, bringing a shy smile to her face.

Then he looked at me and said, "Just be sure to bring that 'kit ball back. Those things still cost money you know."

"I will." I took both 'girls by the hand and NurseJoy waved to her big sister. Gem was so happy for her baby sister, seeing that she was growing up into a big 'girl now. Along the way, she explained that she came from the same pokewoman, who was actually a rock type. But because she worked in and around the pokecenters so much, a Nurse Joy was born instead of another rock type 'girl. It kind of confused everyone, but she was an accepted member of the family.

"So, have you been staying out of trouble?" I asked as we neared Pins and Needles.

"I'm a Joy, what am I supposed to get into? I'm more likely to get into trouble with you than I was back at home. And I want to know, where are you taming me?"

"I guess you want to do it somewhere special when midnight comes around, don't you?"

"I was thinking a nice, hot bath, surrounded by incense, maybe in one of those fancy love hotels. Oh, and you're paying because I don't have any money."

I slapped myself for getting myself into this with her already, "Fine. But you're going to have to help make sure I get enough taming. Though, the others seem to have that well in hand. Well, they want to have a particular part of me in their hands. But only until they can put it-"

"Master Don!" Raven cried, surprising me because she never called me that before. "She's still a 'kit!"

"But she's almost legal! At least until midnight." The Damsel stared me down with a concerned look. "Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut." Wow, I should more careful about that. Damsels are a breed that easily gets nervous. There was a law that stated that 'kits shouldn't be tamed until they were of legal age. NurseJoy was only a bit younger than me and her birthday was tomorrow. After that I can tame her and not have to worry about Raven freaking out on me.

Inside Pins and Needles, Lilith was just waking up now that the sun was setting. Nurse Joy took one look at her and noticed her fangs when she yawned. She took another look at me and promptly fainted.

Lilith blinked and said, "If she's not getting tamed any time soon, can I have a go with you?"

What a day. It looks like I'm stuck with another situation. But that didn't bother me. I explained things to Lilith and how NurseJoy was the latest addition to my harem. She would have the second non-combat slot, next to Mint. Should be interesting to have so many 'girls. And with a NurseJoy, I could stay out longer than before. Though, I need to get my ink done first. I went to see Lily about that.

When NurseJoy came to, she found me reading a book of names. I wanted to know just what to call her now that she was mine. I liked naming my 'girls. It gave us a better bond between each other. That, and it was easier than calling them by their breed. I still remember how awkward it was trying to find must one NurseJoy among a whole group of them...

NurseJoy was rocking on the bed, looking rather nervous as she waited. She had wanted to tame me ever since she saved my life. But back then, we were both too young. It would have caused problems. But the time was almost upon us and she would be a pokegirl, my pokegirl.

I sniffed the air and asked, "Are you using Honey?" When she froze, I knew what she was up to. Honey was a healing technique that's activated by masturbating. I got up and she looked away, only for me to take her chin and make her look at me. I wasn't using any force because I didn't have to. She couldn't resist me because she didn't want to.

I pulled her hand up from under the blanket and found it covered in a thin syrup. I licked her fingers, finding them sweet with her juices and the Honey. She nearly passed out from the shock because she didn't expect me to do this. I licked my lips and she blushed so hard that her face was as red as a Cheri berry.

"Take off your clothes."

"Wha-" she stopped when I held up my hand. She got up and opened up her blouse. Her breasts haven't come in yet, but in time they should develop. When her dress hit the floor, she blushed again and turned away. This was the first time I ever got to see her naked body and I took my time taking it in.

"Use Honey."

She looked like she wanted to die, but she did as I asked, even though we didn't share the alpha bond that my other 'girls had with me. She slipped her hand between her legs, rubbing herself until a syrup began to form on her fingers.

"Show me."

The Joy slowly raised her hand, nervous and shy, which only got worse as I tasted her fingers. She didn't know the Honey technique when we first met simply because she was so young. But to taste her now was a joy. Not only was it sweet, but it had a curative effect. It would make her a nice addition to my harem. I was going to have to work hard to earn the money, but for them, I would do all I could.

"Kiss me," I told her, but she froze. I smiled and caressed her cheek. "Raven, can you come in here, please?"

Raven walked in carrying an endurance drink and a cupcake with a candle in it, "Happy birthday!"

As tears welled up in her eyes, I gave the Joy a slap on the ass that made her yelp, "Get used to it. I'll be needing you in the future for many things. I don't know how far our journey together will be. So I want to make sure that we go as far as we can.

Raven helped end it by saying, "Now, blow out the candle and bend over."


	6. Rock and Roll

It wasn't how she wanted it, but as I removed my clothes, the Joy blew out the candle and leaned over the bed. Her bare ass was almost begging me to take her. I slapped her gorgeous ass and caressed her skin to ease the sting. She wasn't used to such treatment but she'd learn to enjoy it. I just had to ease her into it before I went any further.

"So, what's it like being a pokegirl now?" asked Raven. "I know you'll have an easier time than I did. I became a Damsel as soon as I hit puberty."

"I didn't know that," I was honestly surprised she said that without being asked first.

"You didn't ask." Oh, ah, okay. "I wasn't experienced being a pokegirl, and becoming a Damsel surprised my parents. They liked that I was useful around the house, but my little brother was almost taming age too and he wanted my new body. They quickly sold me to the ranch to keep him from simply ordering me to do something. That's where your mother found me and purchased me from the rancher. I'm so happy it is you who became my master."

"Um...hello?" Joy mumbled. Oh right!

"Alright, we can have our talk later. But first, time for taming."

"Just, go easy on me." She was truly concerned about how much pain she might feel. This would be the first time I've taken a 'girl's virginity before. When we weren't moving fast enough, Raven sat down in front of Joy and opened her dress. When her breasts came out, the 'girl's jaw dropped. I took that moment and her virginity with it.

Raven grabbed her head and kissed her while I slowly pulled back. Joy was making all kinds of sounds that the kiss had muted. So I helped myself to her pussy and pushed back inside. She was really tight, the walls of her pussy wrapped around my cock with a lover's warm embrace.

Each thrust made me want to cum, but the endurance drink I had taken earlier for this held me back. Once again, I was flying in heaven. As I ran my finger down Joy's spine, she broke the kiss with Raven and let out a cry of bliss.

I pushed into her deep and hard, adding to the pleasures I gave her before. Her moans were what I wanted. I loved to hear the voices of my 'girls enjoying themselves. It was a sound that ignited my spirit, driving me to find a way to help them enjoy it as much as I do. Just as I was flying high, Joy had her first orgasm and let out an intense cry before promptly passing out.

Raven put a finger to her mouth, looking so cute as she wondered what just happened. I tapped Joy with a pokeball and she disappeared inside it. She was now officially a part of my harem. But there was still more to be done. The effects of the endurance drink were still in my system and Joy hadn't lasted as long as most of my 'girls.

I was gentle as I laid Raven down and removed her dress. I ran my finger down the middle of her chest and between her breasts and she delicately moaned for me. I licked at her nipple, swirling my tongue around it, getting her to make such a cute face. It was only when I stopped that she noticed how hard I was.

"Master! You're swollen!"

"No, I'm just really happy to be with all of you."

She blushed looked away, peeking my way when she tried to say something but nothing came out. Instead she spread her gorgeous legs for me, ready to have me take her and find my pleasure with her body. I rubbed the tip of my dick against her folds, teasing her for a bit. She moved her hips, trying to make me put it in but I held back. If actions speak louder than words, she was telling me to take her and use her until I was finished.

I leaned in and looked into her eyes. I was surprised when I didn't notice this earlier but her eyes were a steel grey. I guess I must have mistaken them for silver or something. She let me stare into her eyes, waiting patiently for me. When I snapped out of my thoughts, I found her on top of me, grinding my dick. The look of pleasure in her eyes held me there while she did the work for me.

"Master, you feel so good inside me."

"Keep going, that endurance drink's going to keep me good and hard." I slapped her ass a few times before I pulled on her nipples. She moaned and shifted her hips before finding her pace again. I pinched her nipples while she moved and she grabbed my hands, making me pull on them even harder.

She was riding me so good until Lilith walked in on us. Raven wasn't sure what to do when the Vampire looked at the two of us. Then she whispered something in Raven's ear and she slipped off me. They had me slide up to the edge of the bed and they pressed their breasts together over my cock.

Still slick with Raven's juices, the two started to move together, stroking me with their breasts. My heart pounded inside my chest and I struggled to breath as my cock hardened to its limit. I could feel my climax building up inside me. It was like a dam that was overflowing. Then Lilith leaned in and licked the tip of my cock as it popped up between their breasts and I fell back on the bed.

Before I knew it, the two had separated and Lilith hopped on, riding my dick so fast and hard that it blew my mind. The sex was so amazing that when I came, I unloaded all I had inside her and blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I found the Vampire and Damsel laying on my arms. Lilith looked rather content, meaning she probably fed on Raven while I was out. Warmed by their bodies, I slept peacefully.

A few hours later, only Raven was with me, still sound asleep. When she began to stir I kissed her lips and she snuggled a pillow I passed to her. Lilith was awake and sitting by the window. I put a hand on her shoulder and walked her outside. Summer Flower had given me a copy of her key if I couldn't make it inside after dark. This also meant I could leave with my 'girl.

The moon was out, lighting up the area enough for me, though Lilith had no problem there. We walked down the road, just enjoying each other's company. The city was peaceful, and with no signs of trouble, we decided to go into the park area. Even if it was dark, nobody was going to get away with messing with a Vampire and her tamer.

"You play very well. Did you really learn that for your mom?"

"Kind of. Because my dad moved us around a lot, I picked up on a number of things. I'll bet I could surprise you again."

"I'm sure you could. But what I want to know is where you got all your skill with taming?"

"Didn't I mention that one of my neighbors had a Bimbo? She helped me out all she could. Even let me practise a few things on her. I'm no pro, but so far I haven't disappointed."

"I think that's because you keep going where other people would tire out for a week."

I chuckled, "True, my Recovery gift has been a great help. Without it, I wouldn't have the harem I have now." I closed my eyes and listened. "Hey, I don't hear anybody. Are you-" I couldn't even finish when she had my pants down and her lips wrapped around my shaft.

Her tongue was swirling around the tip and a moan slipped out of my mouth. I gripped the back of her head, drawing a snarl from her, and I found myself smiling. She was hungry again, but she wanted to get me primed for her feeding first. So she satisfied her hunger with the taste of my cock.

I relaxed against a tree and pulled on her hair. Doing so seemed to wake something primal in her and her pace increased. Without warning, she flipped around, using her natural Ashen Wings ability to put her slit up to my face while she held the tree. I buried my face between her legs and drank in her flavorful juices.

She popped my dick out of her mouth and snarled again. The moon was bright and full, a sight that pleased her. She licked my shaft and stroked it while I sunk my tongue inside her pussy. A thought passed into my mind and I gave her a nibble.

"Hey! Who's the Vampire here?" she squeezed my dick in her hand but I wasn't so easily stopped. I bit her, her enhanced durability preventing my teeth from piercing her skin. But it was enough to make her lose her concentration for a second, forcing me to catch her as she fell towards the ground, head-first.

She kicked off the tree and flipped back around, "Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" Lilith swayed her hips as she approached me and raised her leg. "Come on, tame me."

I swatted her bare ass and pulled her close, "Such a naughty pokegirl." I pushed her into the tree and grabbed her by her rump.

"You should spank me if I'm being bad." I did just that and she pushed her ass out some more. "Come on, this is supposed to be a punishment." I wound up and let her have it. She yelped and asked for another, only harder. She started to growl and then she was on top of me before I could react. "Oh, sorry! I just...started to remember..." she started to get up from my lap but I put my arms around her.

"She can't hurt you anymore. I made sure of that. Flint will take care of her, make sure she stays out of trouble. I erased that part of her. There is no way she can ever return to who she was."

"I know, but she left her mark on my mind. So much pain and death..."

"As long as you are my 'girl, I won't let that happen. I don't care if I have the Non-Combatant blood curse, I would use all I can to fight for you. I would even learn magic to stand a chance if it meant I could get to you."

"Thank you." She kissed me and we looked at each other under the moonlight. Just as with Raven, the moon brought out the best of our passion as we made love there in the park. It was slow and sweet, with more love and compassion than lust for each other's body. We lost track of time and how many time we came together, but when it was over, Lilith had to slip into the bushes to let it all out.

"Just how many times did you cum in me?"

"I lost count after the fifth. I don't know what came over me, but my body couldn't stop."

"Maybe some of that recovery drink was still in your system." She stood up and yelped.

"What is it!?" I cried and charged in, only to trip and fall into the bushes. Damn it! At least it's not a thorn-bush this time.

"A Puppy! Ohh, can we keep her! She's so cuuute! I always wanted a Puppy!" Lilith was petting a naked 'girl with dog-like ears and a wagging tail. She barked and Lilith nearly melted as she glomped her. "Can we keep her, can we?"

[Puppy, the Puppy Dog Pokegirl/Normal Type/Near Human to Animorph/Puppies are a young form of Doggirl, typically used as pet but some are used by tamers to evolve them into a stronger form. They are full of energy and love cuddling. They are also known for their loyalty, like with all dog types.]

The Puppy looked at me as I took out my 'dex and scanned her. It showed that she was of taming age, she just wasn't experienced enough to evolve. She looked to be a domestic, though she was still feral. Maybe a lost Puppy? I would have to report this in if there was an owner.

The Puppy tilted her head again and barked. She was rather adorable. I never had any pets because my dad was always moving around. "Here, catch!" I passed her a pokeball, which she immediately jumped for, which bounced off her head and captured her.

I took her to the Pokecenter where a Nurse Joy was yawning just as we came inside. "Oh, hello. How can I be of assistance?"

"We found a Puppy outside in the park. We were wondering if there was anybody looking for a missing pet."

"No, there aren't any jobs of that sort. It could be one of the ferals you see wandering around the city."

Huh, I guess that could explain it. I put the pokegirl into storage for a later taming and went back to Pins and Needles. Lilith helped me phase through the walls so we wouldn't make any noise. But just as we were passing by Lily's room, I heard her moaning. Lilith and me peeked through the wall, still phased, and found her with...Terra! Of all my 'girls for her to be with, she's with my Tomboy? Lily was on her back, legs spread wide as Terra slipped her finger inside her. It was kind of hot. Lilith thought so too.

"Master?" said a voice and she pulled out of the wall to see Mint. She was rubbing her eye, looking sleepy still. I was rather worn out from my time with Lilith, so I left her to join the other two while I picked up my Mousewife. She was wearing one of my shirts, which was a good look on her. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs around my hips as I carried her.

Raven was still fast asleep as I slipped Mint in close, who hugged the 'girl and fell back to sleep. I slipped in beside her and stroked her. The Damsel and the Mousewife looked good together and I was glad I had them.

"Candy! Slow down!" hissed Joy. "We have to be quiet! Don't make me spank you!"

Great, the two were trying to get to the bathroom to have a little fun time. As if I haven't been doing enough as it is. Wait, I guess this was a good thing. It meant that I could just rest here with Mint and Raven. Mint snuggled up to Raven's breasts, making me mildly jealous. I hugged them both and closed my eyes.

My rest was quick because my body recovered from the day faster than most. Hense why I could function on half the sleep. But I certainly wasn't ready for Mint's morning blowjob.

When I was almost ready to climax, she switched to Candy, who stroked me off until I blew. She gulped my cum down and it became a wad in her 'belly'. Now that she'd been fed, I was able to get up and stretch, only to discover that my pants were missing. I eyed Mint and she gave them up. I was surprised she managed to do that because I was usually a light sleeper. How could she be giving me a blowjob and I didn't wake up for it?

She smiled and the two 'girls ran off. I guess I was just tired after what me and Lilith did. After going downstairs and having breakfast, a happy Lily came out. She was happy, but also a total mess. Her hair was wild, her clothes were barely on, and why was she holding a tea cozy? I couldn't ask Lilith because she'd be sleeping now. She would need her rest for now because I was going to be challenging the gym leader here soon.

For the next few days, I was making up my plan of attack while I was getting my ink done and training when I wasn't. I knew the gym here had a focus on rock types, but just how strong were they? I never even seen Brock battle because I was usually playing with the pokegirls at the ranch. When I wasn't planning or training, my 'girls got me into another taming. They knew I could tame them all with barely anything more than a recovery drink, so they milked me when they could.

I didn't really see much of Summer Flowers. She was so busy crafting the materials that I had to wonder what she was up to. Not even Lily had ever seen her work this hard. Lily was able to finish up my ink, at least, and I was quite impressed with her work. She had designed the Guardian Shield on my arm. The enchantment was designed to absorb energy, helping me with my spellcasting. I wasn't very strong with it so maybe this could help?

"I'm done!" Summer Flowers yelled, catching everyone by surprise and causing a shopping Mousewife to run out the door. I knew it was another one because Mint had been sitting beside me the whole time. When the pokewoman came out, our jaws dropped. Our reasoning was because Summer Flowers was no longer an Enchantress.

She was an Archmage!

[Archmage, the Sorceress Supreme Pokegirl/Magic Type/Very Near Human/Evolves from Sorceress or Enchantress/This breed is one of the most powerful when it comes to magic. They have the powerful spells of the Sorceress and the ability to enchant like the Enchantress, which grants them their magical prowess. Their bodies are vulnerable to physical attack, so they commonly use spells to put distance or barriers between them and their foes.]

"I'm sorry for it taking this long. But I knew my regular powers would not work for a project like this."

"Mom. You used them?" Lily asked. I was still confused about what was going on. Did she use something that turned her into an Archmage?

"Yes, I finally used the stones your father left me." She breathed a sigh of relief. Then she saw the confused look on my face and explained that three mana stones charged with her magic and then absorbed all at once could cause her evolution. She had the three the whole time, but never wanted to use them because they were a gift from her late husband. But when she absorbed all the energy she had been keeping within them, she evolved into an Archmage. She then proceeded to use her extra magical energy to craft the materials, weaving her enchantment to the best of her ability, which was now enhanced by her evolution. But first, there was something she needed.

The Archmage grabbed me and pulled me into her bedroom. She had not received a taming all week and she was pushing it now. She needed a taming now or she would risk falling into becoming a feral. She cast a spell around us, one that brought a cooling sensation in my loins.

"I hope you don't mind taming a pokewoman."

"I don't mind." I was slowly losing my voice. I was nervous because this was a powerful pokewoman. One spell and I could be history.

But when her dress slipped off, my fears dropped with it. Even for a mother of two and at her age, she had an absolutely gorgeous body. Her hips had just the right amount of curve and her breasts were a nice D-cup. I don't know if it was magic or just because she was horny, but there was a glow about her.

She flicked her finger in my direction and my clothes faded away, letting my erection to leap up for her. I was hard and she didn't even have to touch me yet. She licked the tip and I felt like I almost blew right there, but when she grabbed hold of my shaft, her hands felt strangely cool and I relaxed.

"You're not getting off so easily. Excuse the pun." She turned around and sat on my lap, slowly slipping my dick inside her. "Ooohh, yeeesss," she moaned. I wasn't that well-endowed, was I? I pulled her down the rest of the way and she chuckled. "Oooh, I haven't felt this excited for a taming since I was still a pokegirl."

As she moved her hips, I held her breasts, teasing her nipples. I guess what aunty Gem said was true, I had a thing for them. But for a pokewoman like Summer Flower, it served to enhance her pleasure. She road me for a bit, just to get herself warmed up before she slipped off and bent over the bed, patting her ass. She didn't have to tell me twice as I got up and slipped in behind her.

I was losing my mind in the pussy of this gorgeous pokewoman. I pushed in as far as my dick could go, but for some reason I felt a strange warmth in my left, right where my tattoo was. But I was barely conscious of it as Summer Flower's voice filled the room.

"Oh yes, oh, ooh! Please, like that! Please, ahh, make me cum, please make me cum!"

I sped up, pounding her endlessly until her pussy tightened around me, driving me over the edge. I wrapped my arms around her waist as my hold body tightened up. I came so much that I dropped to the floor as soon as I pulled out. The Archmage rubbed herself and tasted a bit of my cum that leaked out.

"So much. I might get pregnant from this."

"Wait, what!?" just as I said that, my entire harem, even Terra, spilled into the room with Lily on the top of the pile. "And what are all of you doing? Can't I get any privacy once in awhile?"

"But we couldn't help it!" Mint replied as she popped out from between the breasts of Raven and Lavender, covered in Candy's slime again. She shook her face of the stuff, splashing the two 'girls.

"I never knew you were a mother fucker," Terra stated and everyone looked at her. All except for Mint, who was trapped between the Damsel and Ivywhore. "What? It's true! He fucked Lily's mom."

"But why didn't I get a taming? I made you something too!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hey, you got me and Terra! Be happy!" Lilith replied, somewhere in the pile. Everyone looked at Terra because Lilith was nowhere to be seen. "And will you guys get off me. It's bad enough that it's light out. But I think I've got Candy's head squished between my legs. Wait, it's her hand! Candy, cut it out!"

"I've got her head over here!" Joy cried. "Candy, quit it!"

Mint squeaked and tried to pull herself free from between Raven and Lavender, but even with the slime, she was stuck. "I've got her other hand!"

Everyone kept struggling with Candy, who looked to be taking advantage of the situation until the pile fell apart, everyone spilling off of a very irritated Vampire. Lilith scooped off bits of Candy's slime and stomped off to get back to bed.

"Summer Flower, what is it that you've made for me?" I asked just as I remembered. The Archmage slipped out to clean herself first, tossing out a couple towels for my 'girls. She was hot and sweaty after her taming. She managed to get me to join her for a second taming. I had her against the wall, her arms and legs wrapped around me.

If it wasn't for my Recovery and Fast Healing gifts, everyone would have killed me through sex by now. But damn, I was enjoying myself. To be in the arms and between the legs of such a beautiful pokewoman, who could ask for more?

"Candy, quit trying to eat out Mint! You're scaring her!" Raven cried. A little less chaos would have been nice.

After drying off, I went to check on what Summer Flower had worked on. It was a guitar, but one that was beautifully crafted. The body was silver and the strings felt as soft as an Angel's hair and produced a sound just as beautiful as one's voice.

I played a few notes and the air shivered. Everyone felt it, but none of us knew what happened. Even Summer Flower looked confused. I played it a bit, but when I struck a bad note, there was a sudden burst that blew my hand away.

"WOW! That's some powerful stuff!"

"What?" everyone replied.

Woah, I really have to be careful with this thing. I think I just made everyone deaf. And where was Mint? As everyone's hearing returned, she came down from the ceiling, covered in Candy. Wow, the Slimette Princess must have jumped when I hit that bad note. Okay, I'll have practice on this thing for a bit before I try anything like that. The guitar suddenly disappeared, becoming a sigil on the back of my hand in the form of a musical note.

"This is Gungir. The harmony of the strings can gather energies around it and use it in the casting of spells. Though, I think I may have overdone it." Summer Flower stuck a finger in her ear. "Did you say something dear?" she turned to her daughter.

"Why would I have anything to fear? Though, that was pretty loud."

I looked to Raven and asked, "Can you cast a healing spell?"

"You want a smell? What smell?" the Damsel asked and I shook my head, her ears must be wringing pretty bad because they should have healed by now. I casted a healing spell and touched her ear, showing her what I wanted. "Oh, you want me to heal them! Of course!" She healed everyone's ears, restoring their hearing. It took a little bit longer for her own hearing to recover.

"Thank you dear. Now Don, I must tell you that not even I know the capabilities that guitar can do when played by a human. It could be poor, it could be powerful, but I just don't know. I just know that something came over me when I heard you play."

"Well, hopefully I can figure it out before I blow my hand off."

The Archmage walked up close and bent over, "If you have something that needs to be blown, just come find me. I'll take a taming from you any time. Just remember to bring condoms. I only barely remembered to cast a spell on you to prevent another pregnancy."

"Thank you," I whispered into her ear.

With that, I was ready for my gym battle. I gathered everyone up, making sure that Lilith was inside her pokeball, and that everyone knew what we were up against. I walked into the gym and was stopped by a gym assistant.

"So, you're here for the gym badge? I can help you with that. Brock is busy with his own battle." He pointed to the battlefield, where his Onyx, slammed down a tamer's Bimbo the ground. The 'girl wasn't moving, having been knocked out by the blow. The next 'girl to come out was a Squirtitty, but even though she could do more damage, the Onyx wrestled the 'girl down and sat on her shell.

This was going to be a challenge. But we trained for this. We were going to do this. After the other tamer lost the fight, I took his place and sent out Lavender, her opponent being the Onyx.

"So, let's see if you have what it takes." Brock wasn't being overly confident, knowing that I was a newcomer. He didn't know what I could do, but I barely knew what he could do either. This was my first gym battle, and would show how well we have trained.

"Alright, be careful. I know she's rock type, but she's also very durable. I should know." Memory of Gem's breasts flashed into my mind. "Hit her with Vine Whip!"

Lavender lashed out, but the Onyx blocked the attack with her arms and Hardened. The vines hit hard but the 'girls stone body was harder still. Then she stomped her foot and obsidian spikes erupted from the ground, forcing Lavender to pull them back or risk being skewered. Then she had to move faster when the Onyx punched a rock, sending Boulder Bullets flying in her direction.

"Fire back with Razor Leaf!" Lavender hurled a leaf at the pokegirl and it struck across her shoulder, but she brushed it off.

"Megan, take her down with Quake!" Broke called and the Onyx leaped into the air, bringing her feet down into the ground with enough force to knock Lavender off hers. "Now, Blade Spike!"

"Bloom Powder!" I yelled without thinking and Lavender, in her panic, responded to it. The Onyx was hit by a powder and as she breathed it in, her breasts rapidly swelled up.

They were already fairly big for her size, but now they were beyond rediculous. She was brought down to the ground because of the sudden size and weight that threw her off-balance. But she slapped the ground and the Blade Spike erupted again. Lavender's side was pierced by one of the obsidian spikes and she took a lot of damage from the attack.

The Ivywhore put her hand over the wound to keep it closed while the Onyx was struggling to get up. I ordered her to use Lust Dust and Vine Bondage and she didn't need me to explain why as she shook herself, sending a cloud of dust towards the pokegirl. As it took effect, she wrapped the rock 'girl with her vines before walking behind her and using her Vine Whip on the pokegirl's ass.

She was big and tough, but she was still weak to plant attacks. After enough hits, the 'girl cried out as she came and looked rather happy. But even in victory, Lavender was hurt. She was bleeding out and the pain proved to be too much for her. But that didn't matter because Brock brought out a Vixxen, a fire type fox pokegirl.

[Vixxen, the Vivacious Vulpine Pokegirl/Fire Type/Near Human-Not Very Near Human (Vulpine Animorph)/Like their name, this breed is always ready for sex. While they can learn restraint, much of the time they will enjoy a good taming or sex battle. But when in serious combat, they can defend themselves by igniting their bodies and keeping their foes back while they assail them with fire.]

Her red fur showed just how well her tamer took care of her. My 'girls didn't have that kind of gleam, but looks weren't everything. I sent out Terra to be her opponent as a Vixxen lacked the durability of an Onyx.

"Terra, watch yourself. This one is known for abilities in a sex battle. So keep your pants on."

"Then why the hell are you putting me against her?" Terra yelled back.

"For the love of...this is a gym battle! Watch out!"

Terra was shot from behind by a Flame Sniper shot. It was a weak attack, but was made of concentrated flame, so it pierced defenses well. It also pierced her pants pretty damn well too. Furious, the Tomboy used Yell, suprising the 'girl long enough to come at her with a Legsweep, dropping her.

But the Vixxen ignited her tail and spun it about, forcing the Tomboy back or else get licked by the flames. Fire Spin, I should have known! That gave her the time she needed to use Burning Hands and attack with a burning Sabre Claw. She didn't even draw blood as her claws raked across Terra's face. The flames from the Burning Hands seared the wounds shut and the 'girl screamed.

"Terra!"

"I'm al-RIGHT!" she Yelled and powered up a Megaton Strike while the Vixxen was surprised. But as soon as she swung her fist, the Vixxen ducked under it and hit with a Quick Attack that knocked the air out of her.

"Shit, Terra!"

"I...said...I'm...okay..." she couldn't stop coughing. The Vixxen patted her back and slipped a hand into her pants. Oh shit! The Warm Embrace combined with a low Burning Hands. Terra was being warmed up for a sex battle!

"Terra, hit her! Do something and hit her!"

But it was too late. A Tomboy was not a sex battle pokegirl. She not only had no techniques, but to be against a Vixxen was just asking to fail! The Burning Hands warmed her loins while the Warm Embrace warmed her body, leaving her defenseless against the Vixxen. She knew just how to pleasure the 'girl, leaving her pants wet as she passed out.

"Terra, return!" the capture beam went out and she disappeared back inside the pokeball. Shoot, she was out. I sent out Lilith, which actually brough a surprised look to Brock, who had been stone-faced this entire time as he commanded his pokegirl.

Lilith yawned and shook the sleep from her mind, "Oh, now aren't you a cute thing."

"Watch it. Lavender and Terra are already down."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure I can-" she couldn't finish when she was hit from behind, just like Tarra, but by a flaming Quick Attack. "Fuck..."

"Fear Aura! Dark Shield!" I commanded her and Lilith put up an aura of magical fear before putting up a magic barrier to protect herself with. The Vixxen responded with a long-range Fireball and several Fire Sniper shots while Lilith took to the air.

"Suck on this!" she pointed her fingers and fired bullets of blood from her fingers. But like her, the Vixxen had Enhanced Speed, but also had Enhanced Agility on top of it. She dodged the attack and the two exchanged shots of Blood Bullet and Flame Sniper. The Vixxen wasn't going to get close enough for the Fear Aura to work.

"Lilith! Lilith!" I couldn't get her to listen. She was going into a blood rage that was drowning out my voice. This wasn't natural for a Vampire. I think it was because she was remembering her time with the Ursine and it throwing her thoughts into chaos.

Even though a few of the Blood Bullets hit, it wasn't enough to take down the Vixxen and Brock knew it. His commands were quick and simple, letting his Vixxen get into position to fire precise shots at my Vampire while she wasn't listening.

Finally, she took a shot to the forehead and was knocked out of the air. My voice got stuck in my throat as she came down and cracked her head on a rock. I immediately had her return to her pokeball where she would be stable until I could get her healed.

Shoot, I never trained her for a battle this fierce. And her memories would have to be dealt with if we were to prevent this from happening again. This time, I tossed out Raven. Once again, Brock was surprised that I would choose her for a battle.

"Ruby, use Flame-"

"Now!" I yelled and Raven pulled her blouse open, releasing her breasts. Brock nearly dropped and his Vixxen, Ruby, stared. She looked like she was suffering from Lust. But just to add to it, she used Overwhelming Attraction. Brock was almost drooling while Ruby had Raven on her back.

Oh, oh wow, I didn't know a Damsel could bend that way. Oh, now that was hot. Damn it, I just did a pun. But once again, it was fun to watch Raven get it on with another pokegirl. The Vixxen breed was known for being horny, and though they could learn self-control, an attractive 'girl showing herself off was hard to ignore.

Finally, her battered body having enough, the Vixxen fell asleep on Raven's breasts. Brock was forced to put her back into her pokegirl and pulled out his last pokeball. Raven was a mess, but still alright. Her hair and clothes would need a cleaning.

"Gem, I choose you!"

I nearly dropped a bomb when he said that, but I was surprised to see a Geogal. Oh fuck. I nearly shit myself thinking that I'd have to fight my aunty Gem, another Onyx. I called Raven back and sent out my Slimette Princess. But I had a surprise for Brock. As soon as the first blow hit, the fact that Candy hadn't been splattered right away showed that she had the steel affinity with the Heavy Metal inside her.

But the blow did look like it had an effect. The Geogal was a powerful pokegirl after all. I had Candy use Exhausting Venom, but before that could work, the Geogal used Dig. Candy followed after and the sounds of the two struggling could be heard.

When the Heavy Metal flew out, I knew my 'girl was in trouble. Without it, she would be left with just the poison type. She was still strong against rock attacks, but rock types were strong against poisons.

The fight went on outside of our view. There was dust and slime coming up from the hole, but neither of knew what was going on or how to change the situation. Though, Brock seemed pretty calm about this.

Finally, Candy came out of the hole, looking rather worn out. She couldn't form her legs anymore, which had melted into a puddle. Her body slowly melted too until only her head was above the puddle, but that didn't last long. That was my fourth pokegirl to be defeated.

Gem, the Geogal, burst out of the ground, looking rather tired and was rubbing herself in an attempt to get herself off. It looked like Candy used her poisons enough times to get through the 'girls hard skin, though it wasn't enough to win the battle.

I thought about sending out Amber, but my Geogal against a better-trained one, even one who was weakened, had me concerned. So I threw out Raven again.

CRACK!

The Geogal slammed Raven in the face, bringing her down hard into the ground. She didn't waste any time with her. She used Stone Strike again and again, slamming the 'girl, trying to break past her incredible durability. But each blow was already softened by the Exhausting Venom.

When Raven started crying, she got to all of us, who only wanted to comfort her. Me and Brock shook it off, remembering that we were in a gym battle. But Gem stopped and sat by the 'girl and hugged her. Then things quickly got naughty. Even as a rock type, she was still a pokegirl and the Lust Venom was taking hold. Brock lifted his hand, showing the referee that he was done. Our 'girls were allowed to sneak off to take a bath, but only so Gem could soak and soften up a bit.

Brock was laughing by the time I got to him, "Well, I have never seen a battle go like that. And not only did you beat me, your 'girls put on a show, especially the one who just ran off with mine."

"Oh, that's my Damsel." I swear, I think I saw Brock's eyes open, but I only caught it from the corner of my eye as I was looking down where the two 'girls ran off.

Brock roared with laughter now, not expecting a Damsel, "So that's why you didn't pull her back! I was wondering why your 'girl didn't defend herself. Nobody has ever used a Damsel against me like that before."

"I don't think anybody sees any worth in them in a fight."

"Well, as proof that you beat me, I give you the Boulder Badge. I'll also give you this." He handed me an SLC card with several thousand in credits and a Cooking T2. "I'm sure you'll enjoy that T2. I know how to cook, but I think your Damsel can do wonders if she knows how to cook a great meal."

"Hey, thanks. Um, because our 'girls are currently...do you have anything to help heal the others?"

"Right this way. I always keep a PPHU." The PPHU stood for Portable Pokegirl Healing Unit. It was a box used to heal a single pokegirl at a time. I was able to put everyone through it, but just as Lavender's ball was going through, I had a thought. If she had vines, maybe she could use them to help Mint with the cooking.

When she was done, I put Lilith's ball into the PPHU and turned it on before taking Lavender out. I explained the T2 and she let me put it to her head. Her eyes flickered a bit as the information downloaded into her head.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, "I know how to cook."

"Perfect. Maybe we should bake a cake to celebrate? Mint can help."

"Hey, I think you forgot your Heavy Metal." Brock pointed to it on the battlefield and Lavender jumped up to get it. Brock tried to stop her but she shot past him before he could grab for her. And before I could tell her to stop, she had already reached out with her vines and touched the vest.

Lavender began to glow and the Heavy Metal was absorbed. In her place was a 'girl that was more human-looking. Her green skin became a human shade and her bulb had shrunk a bit. Her dark green hair was a a lighter shade too, with herbs woven in. Brock started laughing again as he approached.

"I had thought that you'd teach your Damsel, not your Ivywhore. And now she's an Iron Chef."

"She's a what now?" I asked.

"I'm a what now?" Lavender mirrored slightly.

"You're an Iron Chef. You are a pokegirl who is known for their ability to cook. Find yourself a cook book and some ingredients. Heck, I have some extra food and a book you can take with you."

[Iron Chef, the Kitchen Supercook Pokegirl/Steel-Plant Type/Near Human/While there are breeds that enjoy art in various forms, like painting, tattoos, sculptures, or music, the Iron Chef's art is cooking. She is a brilliant chef who can memorize recipes with ease and produce some of the most succulent food imaginable. But this doesn't mean they are poor battlers, for they can just as easily tenderize their opponent as they can a steak with their skill with kitchen appliances from knives and rolling pins to frying pans and even spoons.]

"Thank you!" she bowed and I plucked one of the herbs from her hair. I bit into the leaf and found that it tasted like lavender. The herb, not the new Iron Chef. I'm pretty sure she still tastes the same. Though, I'm going to have to check that out later tonight.

After Raven was finished with Brock's Geogal, she came out happy as can be, even if her clothes were messed up again. I was going to have to get her some new ones and find someone who could repair my mom's old maid outfit. She looked so good in it.

"Master, who is this? Did you get a new pokegirl?"

"It's me, silly!" Lavender chuckled and Raven tilted her head. "Here, let me prove it." She walked up behind the Damsel and lifted up her tattered skirt. She did something and a smile crossed her face. "See? It's me."

"Lavender! Did you evolve?"

"Yep, I'm an Iron Chef now. And I know all kinds of recipes I want to try. Can you and Mint help me? I could probably do all these easy on my own but I'd like to have you guys there too."

"Okay! Master, what would you like to do now?"

"I'd like to go find Catherine. I'll bet she'd love to try Lavender's cooking."

"Alright. I should change first before that."

"You could always go naked."

"Alright." Raven started to remove her clothes and me and Brock looked at each other. Oh right...

"I was joking!" I told her and the Damsel stopped. "Come on, let's go. What a day this has been already. I can't wait to taste your cooking, Lavender." I put Raven back into her pokeball before I added, "I can't wait to taste you too."

"I have some honey and strawberries."

I was about to ask about that when I stepped out the door and a happy Catherine jumped me.

"Are you done? Did you win? Let's fuck!"

"Help! I'm going to be murdered by sex!" Okay, that wasn't supposed to come out like that.

"What's this about death by sex?"

Oh no. Oh no. Just no. Don't tell me. Don't tell me it's her...


	7. It's Raining Pokeirls!

"Don? Don, is it really you?" called an OfficerJenny. I recognized her by the scar across her cheek, given to her by a feral pokegirl when she was younger.

"How long has it been?" I asked while Catherine sat on me. "I didn't know you were still around here, Jen-Jen."

"Don't call me by my pet name when we're around people!" she kicked me across the head and blushed. "Seriously, you're going to embarrass me." It was too late for that. If she knew just where my head was, she'd realize that I knew what color her panties are.

"Don, can I ask you something?" Catherine leaned over me to get a good look into my eyes. "Just how many 'girls are you going to get? Don't you get enough sex as it is?"

Jen burst out laughing at that, "Sorry, sorry! It's just that Don is my cousin." The Officer Jenny helped me up. "My dad's his mom's brother. This was when she was just a Bunnygirl."

"Explains why he fucks like one." Catherine nudged me with her elbow.

Damn it. Now it's out. My mom originally used to be a Bunnygirl until my dad challenged her way of thinking and she evolved into an Ingenue. Because of my dad's Recovery gift, a few cans of beer, and a recovery drink mixer, she had her most powerful orgasm, resulting in her evolution into a Damsel.

I suddenly remembered to introduce my starter and took out Raven, but she took one look at Jen and was about to freak. It didn't help that there was an officer of the law standing nearby.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Jen cried as she gave the Damsel a big hug. "And these tits! Seriously, Don, are you still in love with your mom's tits? Seriously, I think this 'girl's even bigger than your mom. Does somebody have a tape measure? I think she's an EE-cup."

"Cut it out, Jen-Jen!" I quickly received a kick for that one.

"Stop calling me by my pet name! Seriously, it's annoying! It's bad enough that my tamer does it!"

"Wait, you got a tamer now?"

Jen stopped and blushed, but she slowly nodded her head.

"Jen!" a pink rocket came out of nowhere and slammed into the Jenny. I had left her and Mint behind because they weren't part of my combat team. "Jen-Jen! I finally did it! I got tamed!"

"Oh, that's great! By wh-" she looked from her to me. Then she kicked me again.

"Hey, what was that for!?"

"You tamed Joy!"

"Ya, I did! She's my pokegirl now!" I yelled back. "Jen-J-" I stopped when her foot twitched. "I traded for her. You know how long she's been wanting to be tamed by me. Heck, back in the day, you thought you'd get a taming from me too."

"But I was just a 'kit! Which reminds me. Joy is still a 'kit too, which is an offense." She produced a pair of handcuffs and was ready to put them on me.

"I used to be." Joy, you are my savior.

"Wait, what?" Jen looked at Joy, who only smiled and hugged me.

"He tamed me on my birthday. I'm a pokegirl now." Joy grabbed my hands and put them on her chest. Her swagger faded when she realized what she just did and a blush came over her. She was getting kind of warm too. I gave her breasts a little squeeze to see if there was any growth, but she nearly fainted right out of my arms.

"It's true. I'm her tamer now. And she's a welcome addition to my harem. I'm going to need if it everyone's going to keep going at me like I'm invincible..."

Jen had me pull out my combat harem, except for Lilith, and started laughing. That was until I told her about my Vampire. She had to fight the urge to grab her handcuffs, but a tamed Vampire was not against the law. And after some explaining, she realized that none of my 'girls are going to be going feral any time soon. Neither was I for that matter, even with my blood curse. Then she remembered that there was a reward for taming a Vampire. She quickly ran off and got another OfficerJenny, an older one.

"So, is this the guy? He looks rather small." She looked me over and even went so far as to grope me. Wasn't that against the law? Wait, oh, Lavender was trying to show off my butt...

"That's only because you're taller than most of us." Jen told her.

"I could break him with my tamer's tampon. How the hell did he get a Vampire to submit?"

"Through sex, he has the Recovery blood gift," Raven replied.

"Oh, a human with pokegirl blood. And Recovery to boot. Oh, I remember you. You came in about a week ago, signing in because of your tamer's disease." Jen's eyes went wide and I put up my hands in my defense. "Don't worry Jen, I heard he's okay. We don't have any records of him causing any trouble because of it. Probably because he's so young and skinny. Seriously, isn't your Iron Chef feeding you?"

"I just evolved."

"Well, that will explain it. Feed him and plump him up a bit. Seriously, I bet I could bust him with my tamer's back massager. Of course, I know that it's a-"

"Anyways!" Jen interrupted. "Can you authorize payment for capturing a Vampire?"

"Why hasn't he done that already?"

"Because I didn't know if it was the right thing to do because she was a prisoner of a Fiendish Ursine."

The Jenny stared at me, "And I'm only learning of this now? Seriously, you kids these days. I'm getting too old for this! Anyways, you still managed to keep a Vampire from going feral. And you got her into your harem and so far, you've been in the city and there haven't been any incidents. Hell, I think the number of people coming down the road has increased! Ya, I'll authorize the payment. Just don't let her loose or I'll hunt you down myself."

"Yes, Ma'am!" I saw her smile when I said that and Jen saluted to her before she left. With that, I was sixty-thousand credits richer. It was a nice chunk of change and I was thankful to Jen for her help. "We should really get back. Lavender is going to make us a meal."

"It's going to be my best meal ever!"

Terra gave her a look, "But you never cooked much to begin with."

"Hey, I have to start somewhere and perfection sounds like a good place."

Back at Pins and Needles, Lavender got to work with the help of Mint and Raven. I had used the T2 on Raven as well so she could understand what was needed. As for me, I was upstairs, balls-deep in the Puppy I caught last night.

I found her to be so adorable now that I could get to know her and she was ready and willing to be tamed. Though, when I first tried to get a taste of her, her tail kept smacking me across the face. At least I'm not allergic to dog pokegirls, so that's good. I'd hate to have to give this one up so easily. She had me tame her doggystyle, which was fine by me. I was able to drive my dick in deep and make her pant for it. When I was close, I gave her hip a good scratching, making one of her legs shake.

After pumping a load of cum inside her, I laid back and relaxed. But the Puppy started licking at my dick, helping to clean me off. She was young, like me, but she was still of legal age, which was why the pokeball accepted her. If it hadn't, I would have had to use the pokekit ball that Joy used to use and take the Puppy over to Flint.

"So, what am I going to call you?"

The Puppy tilted her head and went back to licking me. She was going through taming shock, so she wasn't going to be saying anything right now. There was a chance she was a domestic, from her human appearance. Besides her cute appearance and mannerisms, she didn't have all that much about her. Though, I know with a little work, she could evolve and possibly become another good addition to my harem. Though, I'd have to figure out who's going with me to the next city.

If she didn't evolve before then, I'd have to leave this one in storage. But until then, everyone could enjoy her enthusiasm. Though, the first time she barked at Mint, the Mousewife ran into the bathroom to hide and I had to separate the Puppy from Candy before the two started eating each other out. They seemed to like the other's taste.

Once she finished, the Puppy leaped onto me, wanting cuddles. I scratched her behind her ear and she closed her eyes to rest. I had tamed her for a good long time, wearing her out. At that moment, I decided to call her Penny. I slowly snuck out, leaving her sound asleep, and went to the kitchen to find Lavender hard at work.

"Oh, I sent Raven and Mint with Catherine to get some more ingredients."

"Oh, so they won't mind if I kiss the cook then?" I slipped my hands into her apron. She had switched out her tube top for a white apron, which was a good look on her as it covered her front but left her back open for her bulb.

I nibbled on her ear and she giggled before telling me, "Master, I need to get this done."

"But with all your vines, I'm sure you got it well in hand." I was talking about the six vines working around the kitchen. "There is something I'd like you to taste." I held my hand in front of her, my fingers covered in her juices. She was aroused and eagerly sucked on my fingers. Her vines shivered and she looked around before pulling her shorts down.

"Care for a taste?" she rubbed something on her ass and I knelt down to try it. I dragged my tongue across her smooth skin and tasted something sweet with a hint of Oran berry. It was quite tasty and I had a little nibble. She yelped and swatted me with a vine.

"Not while I'm cooking! And you'll have to wait for later if you want rump roast." She giggled at the cooking joke and I smiled too before nibbling on her ass again. This was really tasty stuff. I mean _really_ tasty, like it was something brought down from the heavens. Okay, maybe I was going too far with that, but damn this was some good stuff.

I found myself licking it all off of Lavander's rump while she continued to prepare the food. Finally she just stopped and had me turn around. I could hear her doing something behind my back and when I was allowed to look I knew was in for a real treat.

"Please, eat and enjoy. The others won't be back for awhile. I gave them a pretty big list." Lavender had sprayed whipped cream between her legs, topping it off with sprinkles and a cherry. This was new, but considering the fact that she was naked and spreading her legs on the counter, I just had to have a taste.

I went down on her, first trying the whipped cream before I took the cherry between my teeth and stood up. She took the cherry from my mouth with her lips and pulled me into a kiss, slipping me the cherry with her tongue.

"Hmm, so good. I think I'll have another mouthful." I went down on her again, this time cleaning up the whipped cream and getting to the tasty treat underneath. She tasted sweeter than before as I slipped my tongue inside her folds. While I was doing that, she used her vines to open my pants and stroke my cock.

We were enjoying ourselves when the others got back early. She slipped her shorts and apron back on and zipped up my pants before going back to work like nothing happened. Her bulb shook, hiding the scent of what we were doing with a hint of spice.

"I got the beer!" Catherine roared. "I drank some along the way." She walked up to Lavender and tried to get a taste of what she was mixing, only to get a spoon on the hand.

"Not yet! Go sit down!" she ordered and Catherine went to find somewhere to do just that.

Once the preparation was complete, Lavender took my outside and showed me a jar of blue dust. "It's Bloom Powder! I made it when I was still an Ivywhore. I was making while you were busy."

"Seriously?" I guess I was too busy with getting my ink done and taming my 'girls to notice that one was missing. It didn't help that they would grab me half the time and find somewhere for me to tame them.

"I made it in case you wanted to use it on anyone."

"I'm sure I could find a use for it. Just don't let Joy get into it. She just needs some time to develop. Just today, I felt a bit of growth. Can you tell Mint to give her a good taming and find out if she's jealous about your breasts?"

"Alright." We both went inside and she snuck off with Mint while I took Terra by the hand. I wanted to check on her because of her loss against the Vixxen. "Hey, you battled pretty good back at the gym."

"Says you. I lost because that bitch got in my pants." So, she was still sore about that. "I could have won if she'd only fought me!"

"I know you could." I leaned in and kissed her. Then she hit me.

"Cut that out! This is not the place for that!"

"Then where? Give me three places where you would like to be tamed or I choose one for us."

"W-What? I-I-I..."

"Then it's the bathroom for us. You worked up more of a sweat than the others. Guess it was because of the heat." I pulled her into the bathroom and went for her pants, but she fought back. But even with her enhanced strength, she was fighting rather weakly. I managed to get her pants down, revealing the pink panties I bought her. She said she wasn't going to wear them, preferring something simple or even my underwear, but here she was with them on. She tried to run for it, but with her pants around her knees and my hands on her hips, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Don, please..."

"Please what? Don't tame you? Alright." I let go and reached for the door.

"No!" she grabbed me and pulled me back. "I don't want everyone to hear..."

"Alright." I turned on the shower, helping to drown out the sounds of her voice as I slipped a hand into her panties. She was so wet so I slipped them off her before getting my own off. She just stood there, waiting for me, as I stripped. I helped to get her shirt off and rubbed her breasts. She only had an A-cup, quite a difference from my other 'girls. Plus, she was being shy as I took control. Even if she didn't have the curves and breasts like the others, I still found her attractive.

She was easy to get into the shower, but she wasn't responding too well, so I cleaned her back for her. She appreciated it, but she was still silent the entire time. That was until I said, "I know what you and Lily were doing."

"W-W-What!? How did you know that!?"

"Lilith is a Vampire, she can phase through walls."

"Oh. So that's how she found us. I thought it was because she had good hearing."

"That too." I tapped her ass with my hand and she froze. She really was shy about this, even more so than Mint. Mint would enjoy herself a lot more, but my Tomboy here could barely speak. So I pinched her clit, making her jump. I took that moment to get her into position before inserting my dick. She slapped my hip and put her hands against the wall before just going still. When I didn't move, she looked back wondering what I was up to.

"This was how I first tamed you, remember?"

"Somewhat. I was still feral then, remember?" She pushed off the wall and pressed her back against my chest. "I remember you trying to save me. Then that idiot caught me instead."

"Ya, but I got you back. I'm so glad I did." I kissed her neck and she closed her eyes as I moved my hips. We kept it slow, doing little but letting the water flow over us as we made love. It was warm and sensual, just what she needed to relax. When we finished, we quickly cleaned up because the party was going to start without us.

I was surprised to see honey-glazed cupcakes, which looked absolutely divine. When I bit into one, it was like I bit into a little piece of heaven. Joy was looking rather proud of herself as I devoured it. Lavender was absolutely AMAZING as a cook! I'm so glad I had her evolve into an Iron Chef.

Joy soon leaned in and said, "I helped with the honey."

That actually stopped me as I bit into another one. I looked at it and then to her. She was positively beaming. I remembered that NurseJoy knew how to use the Honey technique. I looked back at the cupcake and thought about it for a bit before I ate it. I knew I tasted something familiar. And damn was it good. I did give Terra a heads-up though, just in case. Fortunately, there was plenty of food to go around.

Everyone was happy with the food, which only delighted Lavender to no end. But later on, as everyone was talking and eating, I didn't see the Iron Chef anywhere. I nearly choked on another cupcake when I felt her unzipping my pants. She had my cock in her mouth before I could react and I looked around. Nobody knew she was under there, so I remained silent about it.

I could feel her tongue wanting to taste every part of my member. From the tip to my balls, she wanted to try it all. She was getting me so excited and I was surprised nobody noticed. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her head, shoved my dick down her throat, and unloaded.

Lavender smiled as she swallowed my cum and slipped out like it was nothing. Everyone looked at me and it was only then that I realized something. I was the only guy here and I had Recovery and Fast Healing. They could make me cum as many times as they wanted until I felt exhausted.

"Here, drink this." Catherine handed me a cup of something bitter. But it was kind of interesting too. "It's a mix of recovery and endurance drinks and beer."

Oh crap..

By the time I woke up, I couldn't remember everything that had happened. I remember lots, and lots, and lots of sex. I must have cum in every hole of every pokegirl we had. Catherine was sleeping on top of Raven, who had her hand between the legs of Catherine's Nymph. Nobody thought she would care if she got a name or not, as she caused an orgy as soon as she was let out.

She was the reason I was so tired. I must have lost most of my fluids last night from all the sex. I looked around to see Candy with Mint curled up on her with Nina, my former Sword Dancer, naked and sleeping with Marie and Lita, Catherine's Ninjette and Domina. That last one made sure that I was good and tied up as she forced herself on me. It was actually rather hot being tied and helpless as she milked me for my cum.

After that, Catherine was giving me more of her 'sex-drive cocktail' as she called it. I was still tied to the chair, one of the 'girls on my lap. I took another look around and saw Lavender on top of Amber while Cindy was asleep with Penny and Vicky, my former Pidgy. Lilith was struggling to get Summer Flower off her, as the pokewoman was asleep with a strap-on in the Vampire's butt. But it was hard for her to move without waking her.

Wait, if that's everyone, then who is this? I shook the sleep from my eyes and realized that Lily was on me. She must have been the last one to get a taming from me. She had a blanket around her hips, which meant that she must have passed out with me. Then she shifted and I could only watch, as I was still tied to the chair.

"Mmm, Ar-Tits?" she mumbled and kissed me, still half asleep. "Ar-Tits?" she asked as she blinked the sleep from her eyes and saw me there. "Ar-Tits!" she hugged me, and since she was going through Taming Shock it meant that I was her first tamer and we had created a bond. I just wished that I wasn't getting morning wood now.

Summer Flowers slowly woke up when a beam of sunlight came down on Lilith, making her struggle to get out of it. The Archmage opened her eyes to see her daughter slowly fucking me again. Lily was singing her name, showing what happened between us."

"Archmage." Oh crap. I didn't...

"You too?" I asked.

"Arch." She wasn't as surprised as I was. Instead, she looked rather pleased with herself. Then she started laughing, at least as well as her soar throat would allow. She waved her finger around to form words magical lines in the air. _"I'm joking, it's not Taming Shock. I haven't felt this good in a long time. I have a tamer again. And you are Lily's tamer too."_

"B-But, I-I-I-ahhh!" I came inside Lily, who hadn't been paying any attention. She fell asleep again as Summer Flowers summoned a pokeball with her magic. A red beam shot from it and Lily turned into energy and disappeared inside. The ball had a tattoo pattern on it, making it a lot different from those my 'girls had, which were just the regular red and white.

_"You will take care of my daughter, won't you?"_ the Archmage wrote.

"Of course. Now, can you untie me?"

Once everyone cleaned up and dressed, I let Lily out to tell her the good news. She responded by jumping me. She was so happy being a part of my harem. She hugged her mother goodbye and we left.

Catherine looked like she was dealing with a bad hangover, but was able to keep going because of Lavender's coffee. I just needed milk to replace all the liquids and protein I used up with all that sex. Anyone else would have never lasted through a tenth of what I did. But give me some recovery and endurance drinks and I can go for a lot longer than even I thought possible.

Because of the size of my harem, I had Raven, Lavender, Penny, Amber, Cindy, and Lilith in my combat slots. I also had Lily and Joy in my non-combat slots. Mint didn't want to have to be put away in storage, but I made a promise to give her a good taming when I get to the next city. I made it a promise. Besides, she'd be in total stasis so it would be like a blink of an eye to her.

Then we were off. It was going to take over a week to get to Mt. Moon but it would be worth the journey. I barely remember that place because dad didn't want to stay for very long. Catherine and me didn't mind the walk either. We kept a steady pace for several hours before setting up camp. We didn't want to be caught unawares by feral pokegirls.

But with Lilith as our guard, we didn't have to worry about that. Catherine was rather relaxed, probably because she felt tired while I was still drinking milk that Lavender had stored away for me. I guess everyone had their fill of me yesterday. Though, I would have thought that Catherine would have been on me rather quickly.

We both jumped when we heard Lilith firing Blood Bullets and spilled out of the tent to see her carrying a pair of Racks. She looked happy with herself and told me she gets an extra taming for this. Catherine just looked at me and captured one of the unconscious Rack. I was about to capture the other one when she woke up and freaked out.

[Rack, the Blowhard Pokegirl/Flying Type/Near Human Animorph (Avian)/Using their sharp vision and amazing agility, they can accurately hit their targets as they fly overhead. They do best against ground targets as they can easily dodge their attacks. Against another airborne pokegirl, their chances begin to drop without training to help them keep their cool.]

I received a kick to the head, her talons cutting my cheek, while Lilith grabbed the 'girl by her legs and tried to hold on tight but she was off-balance with her struggling. She got away when she hit Lilith between the eyes with a Feather Shuriken that knocked her over. When she got up, the feather was stuck there.

"Well, that could have gone better," I reached out and plucked the feather from her face. "There's always next time."

"Ya, but that was embarrassing." She looked rather down about it. Even with her training, she didn't quite knock out that Rack.

"Hey, what's up?" I made sure my face wasn't bleeding anymore and sat beside her.

"I just thought I could make up for that failure during that gym battle. Terra feels the same way. The two of us really messed up. Though, I messed up even more because I let my anger get the better of me and Terra...well...she's Terra against a Vixxen."

"Hey, you've been through some really harsh stuff. I guess it scarred you deeper than you thought. Do you want to talk about it at all?"

She shook her head and placed it on my shoulder, asking me, "Can you play your guitar? Maybe play something soothing?"

"Alright." I summoned Gungnir and played a couple of notes to get myself ready. As I played, it was like the world around us went silent and listened to the music. Everything was calm and quiet. I stopped when I saw Lilith looking at me, the moon bathing the area.

"That was beautiful." It looked like that was all I was going to get out of her. I wasn't surprised by how easy it was to get a 'girl into my lap. I dismissed Gungnir and was about to kiss her when-

"KOIII!"

"Wha-AHH!" Okaaay...I was surprised by this one. She fell into my lap...from the sky...she literally fell into my lap from the sky...

"Koi, koi, koi!" the 'girl's legs transformed into a fish tail and she flopped about, slapping me across the face with it. When I grabbed hold, she hit me with a very weak Water Gun. When that didn't work, she tried to crawl away, turning her tail into legs, but I had a hold of both her ankles.

"Oh, for the love of..." Lilith walked over and clobbered the 'girl. Then she looked up and yelled, "Hey, don't be dropping your food on us! Oh shit!"

Flying high above, trying to find her meal, was a flying dragon pokegirl. We didn't know what she was, but if it was enough to make a Vampire drag me and the Magikoi into the tent, it was going to be bad. The pokegirl above, having lost her prey, flew off.

I tapped the Magikoi with a pokeball and waited as it helped put her into the right mood. She only had a lump on her head, which was easy enough to heal. She was rather cute too. While her deep red hair was a bit of a mess, she had a nice face and a fine pair of legs on her.

[Magikoi (Magicunt), the Fish out of Water Pokegirl/Water-Magic Type/Near Human-Inhuman Metamorph/Considered one of the weakest pokegirls because of their lack of natural attacks. They can only learn Water Gun naturally, but even that is weaker than normal. They can learn some magic, but even that is unknown as to how well they take to it.]

Catherine, who had been inside the tent the entire time, reached out and groped the 'girls chest. The Magikoi turned and sprayed her in the face with Water Gun, much to the tamer's surprise. Then the 'girl wrapped her arms around me, holding me close. When Lilith giggled, she got sprayed too.

"I don't think she's all that into women," I commented and the Magikoi snuggled up to me.

"Well, I'm taking Catherine out for a bit. You two play nice." Lilith took the tamer by the hand while I got pulled down by Magikoi.

She was such a tease, kissing parts of my body as she lifted up my shirt. Although my body didn't show it, my muscles had a bit of tone to them. It was because I could push myself longer and harder than most. It really came in handy for increasing my physical endurance a bit.

The Magikoi was quite interested in looking at my bare chest, though. She ran her hands up and down my body, her eyes drinking me in. When I opened my pants, she was on top of me in an instant. It wasn't the most mind-blowing sex I ever had, but I was still able to enjoy myself as I rode her till I came.

After a few minutes, I wanted to see if she was willing to have another go and reached down between her legs. I'm not sure what happened, but I felt something other than her pussy and came up with a pokeball in my hand. I looked at her, but she was going through taming shock so she was a little busy.

I reached down again and found more space down there than there than I thought. I was surprised when I could fit my forearm inside, but was even more so when I retrieved a pair of Great Balls and a few different P-meds and creams. Then I was happy to find a container with ten treatments of fruit-scented salve. The salve could be flavor my sexual fluids and was of the strawberry variety.

I grabbed my pokedex and found out that the Magikoi had a 'magic cunt', as it was known, which was a small pocket dimension. So that's why she had this stuff. She must have found it while she was wandering about for food and stored this stuff away as she found it. Then I got a thought and put my head inside.

It was rather weird, but I did find a small collection of pretty stones and some SLC cards. Huh, easy money. As I started gathering the pile of stones, popping them out as I did, I came to realize that if Lilith or Catherine sees me now, they'd see my hind section poking out from the 'girls crotch.

But I kept clearing out the stones and I came out to find a Water Stone and Angel Stone waiting for me. This was a great find, especially from a 'girl I just met. To reward her, I put on some of the salve and let her suck me off. She liked the flavor my precum had, so she happily continued to give me a blowjob.

"Hey, you done in..." Catherine found me on my back, naked, the Magikoi sucking my dick. I passed her the ointment and she smiled as she read the label. She brought out Marie, her Ninjette. The 'girl didn't always get much taming, but that was only because she was always trying to improve herself.

But even with Catherine's pants off and her legs spread, Marie had her eyes on Magikoi. It finally got to the point that Magikoi looked over, my dick still in her mouth. Finally, she shot a weak Water Gun at the 'girls face, only to get a laugh in return.

"She's so cute!" she hugged Magikoi before going back to her tamer, who was getting irritated that she wasn't getting any attention. The pokegirl licked her tamer, getting a moan from her. I found myself getting harder, so Magikoi sucked me harder, enjoying the taste of strawberries. She happily drank my cum when I came and kept sucking me for nearly an hour.

After my usual four hours of sleep, I was waiting for Catherine to get her sleep. This was always a problem with only needing half the amount of sleep. I was left wondering what I should do with my extra four hours in the day. Magikoi was asleep beside me and Lilith was still outside, keeping us safe.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked as I left the tent.

"Thinking about when I was a captive."

"Ready to talk? I guess not." I could barely see it, but she had given me a look. "Hey, check these out." I showed her the two stones. "Huh, now I never thought I'd ever be able to hold an Angel Stone. I worked pretty hard so I could get that Heavy Metal. Which reminds me, where is my coat?"

"Oh...you know how Lavender evolved, right?"

Lilith chuckled, "Well, I guess that's what it the thing is supposed to do. Hey, at least you got a great evolution out of it. She just loves to cook. And those cupcakes were so divine, I could live again."

"Wait, just because you're a ghost type does not make you dead!"

Lilith broke out laughing, "Sorry, ghost joke."

"Seriously? Now you're just being ridiculous. Wasn't the Magikoi falling into my lap bad enough?" We looked up and scanned the sky, but there was nothing up there this time. It's been a few weeks since I left home, and yet I'm still getting caught up in things.

The next week wasn't as eventful. We had a lot of walking to do, which we shortened by having Lilith carry Mana, my Magikoi, while me and Catherine were inside her magic cunt. It was strange but interesting, especially when we had a couple of hours to do nothing but have sex. She never tired of me because if I couldn't handle her and climaxed first, she just had me take a drink and I was ready for another go.

The night flights shortened our journey by a couple of days but we still had to walk when the sun was up. Mana was actually rather enjoyable to have around. She had been a domesticate pokegirl who had multiple sisters being bred by a rancher when a large dragon pokegirl started snatching them and keeping them in a small mountain pond where they went feral.

She was lucky in that the local Rack didn't like her flying over their turf, so they took off and attacked. Mana was able to shake herself free and so she fell on me. I'm sure the rancher wouldn't mind it if I kept her. I know the Magikoi didn't mind having a tamer now. Plus, another reason the rancher was breeding them was their habit of picking up anything they find. They'd been trained to salvage interesting items. Mana had been on duty when she got captured.

It wasn't known if the dragon 'girl was a feral or not, but she didn't eat the Magikoi, at least as far as Mana knew. Something was fishy about it all, and it wasn't because of her. But since the dragon 'girl hasn't made another appearance since Mana fell on me, we could feel safer.

But one thing we still had to deal with was Catherine's Nymph. The 'girl was craving sex pretty much all the time, so she spent her time with her harem in Mana's magic cunt, having lots of sex. We had to figure something out for her, but she needed an evolution stone to change into a form that wouldn't cause an orgy whenever she was awake.

Then I got an idea and took out the Water Stone. I slipped my hand under Mana's skirt and she yelped. But then she was disappointed that I was only putting it into her magic cunt, only to find my hand slipping between a pair of soft breasts. I was suddenly being pulled in, but I was able to get my hand free. It found it covered in sweat from all their sex, but a quick Water Gun from Mana washed that off.

But it was too late, as the scent drew some wild Bunnygirls out of the woods. With Catherine busy, I sent out Penny, Cindy, and Amber for protection. Penny ran up and barked, but Cindy pulled her back and breathed a blast of flame at them. The Bunnygirls scattered, but came back as a group and dropped their deception as they snarled at me.

Oh shit, my dad knows about these, "Blade Bunnies!"

[Blade Bunny (Wabbit), the Death Lepus Pokegirl/Normal Type/Animorph/This pokegirl can be very dangerous as they are deceptive, pretending to be a mere Bunny Girl with their Aura of Cute, and will swarm their prey and tear them to pieces. Their extendable tails carry a sharp blade on the tip which they use to cut prey to pieces.]

Amber Hardened and blocked their bladed tails from reaching Cindy and Penny. They were using Cut to slash at her, and even with her hard skin, there was at least ten of them going at her. She only had so much stone on her skin and she'd run out soon.

"Fire Spin!" I ordered Cindy and she spun her tail about as she moved in front, getting the Blade Bunnies to back off. "Fireball!"

Flames erupted from her mouth, incinerating one of them. Another swung her tail, cutting into Cindy's hide with a Swordwave attack. Penny ran over, only to have a blade slash across her cheek. The Puppy's attitude changed and she used Snarl. The Blade Bunnies backed up, all but one, who turned and slashed her again.

"You bitch!" she cried. That was the first time she had ever spoke, and in that moment she evolved into a Doggirl. She Snarled again, this time driving back the leader.

[Doggirl (Inumimi)/The All-Purpose Loyal Pokegirl/Normal/Varies from Near Human to Animporph/Evolves from Puppy/Upon evolution, they gain more strength and looks. They possess a bit more calm and self-control over their previous form, but they keep their sense of loyalty to their tamer. They are also capable of learning punch attacks faster than most.]

"Oh shit, she's a swarm Alpha! Penny, you have to kill her!" Dad knew to kill the Alpha Blade Bunny because of the virus they carried that could turn a pokegirl into one of them.

"Right! Cindy, are you alright?"

"I will be soon, but we need help!"

I took that as my que to let out Lavender. As part steel type, she should have a better time against some of their attacks. The Swordwave was a fighting type move, but the Iron Chef had several sharp knives of her own that she could swing about using her vines. It was an impressive sight to see them all flash about.

Though I had to have Cindy back out, Lavender made a good fighting partner with Penny, deflecting their bladed tails while she hit one with Takedown. I captured the Blade Bunny while she was down, taking her out of the fight. Penny used Rock Throw to hurl large rocks at them. One had her leg fractured and another took a shot to the head and fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

I was quick to capture them because I didn't need them running off to cause trouble. They were dangerous pokegirls after all. When those who remained wanted to run, their leader snarled at them and forced them back into the fight. One of those got knocked flat by a frying pan to the face. Damn, Lavender was deadly with that thing. She and Penny scattered the others with their powerful attacks, leaving the Alpha Blade Bunny and she looked pissed. She struck so fast that both Lavender and Penny didn't know what happened until they realized she was heading for me.

I wouldn't stand a chance against a 'girl like her and her tail blade. All I saw was a flash of light and felt a blast of heat on my face as Cindy stood before me in a new form. Like Lavender before her, she had evolved from the need to save my life, but this time wasn't going to work so well.

The Charmela was run through with the Blade Bunny's tail blade. It was all that was left of the pokegirl as Cindy used her enhanced Flamethrower to roast her. The body needed to be destroyed to prevent the other Blade Bunnies from eating it and becoming new Alpha Bunny Girls. But that didn't matter to me now.

"Cindy, are you alright? Cindy, can you answer me?" She was going into shock, so I quickly gave her a P-Med. But I couldn't risk pulling out the blade without something stronger to seal the wound.

Luckily, Catherine was just coming out of the bushes where Mana had been hiding. She quickly applied a P-Med of her own and I was able to take out Joy and Raven. The two were horrified to see me crying over Cindy as I tried to keep her stable. But she was bleeding out and my P-Meds could only last so long. I had exhausted the dispenser and was forced to try my healing magic, but I was badly underpowered.

Both my pokegirls could cast Heal to keep her strength up. With their efforts, we were able to slowly pull the blade out. But it was not only painful, but we had to be careful not to have her to go into shock.

"Cindy, you're going to be okay, just be strong!" I was holding her hand as Lavender used her vines to carefully pull the blade free and cast it aside. Joy and Raven kept up their magic and finally Cindy opened her eyes.

"Master...why didn't you use my pokeball?"

I held her in my arms while tears poured from my eyes, "I...I didn't think. I could only think of saving your life. And I wasn't sure if a Pokecenter could help if you still had that blade in you."

Her eyes began to water and she hugged me, "Thank you!"

"Now that you're better, you need a treat. Joy, lift up your dress. Cindy needs a taste of Honey."

Even after exhausting herself, Joy's face when red, especially when Cindy licked her lips.

[Charmela, the Poisonous Pyro Pokegirl/Fire-Poison Type/Near Human (Reptilian Animorph)/Evolves from Charamanda/After their evolution, they gain the poison type, which are 'exhausted' from two sets of glands on their back and tail. They are versatile that many tamers have had in their harems due to their capabilities.]


	8. A Love of Taming

I was glad that Cindy was alright. Joy was even more so because the 'girl was eating her out pretty good for her Honey. The 'girl was holding onto her harem sister's head, moaning as the Charmela dug her tongue inside her, trying to get all the Honey she could to finish her recovery.

I was busy with Penny, taming her doggystyle as a reward for fighting so well and for evolving. The battle had stirred her up, making it easy to get her wet and bothered once everyone was able to relax. Catherine was helping out with Lavender and Amber, or more like Lavender had them both up in her vines. I was just so happy to see everyone safe and sound that I was pounding Penny so hard as she panted and moaned for it until I was cumming inside her I poured all my cum into her pussy, getting her to howl. After giving her a scratch behind the ears, I cuddled with her while my legs remembered how to walk.

When Catherine was done and pulled up her pants, she popped out her former Nymph, Tiffany. She had evolved into a Swimslut thanks to the power of the Water Stone I gave her and was quite happy for it. Though she wasn't like a Nymph when it came to sex, she still loved how much she could get from her tamer. Of course, this was Catherine we were talking about. That girl could probably tame every breed there ever was if she could get a hold of it. Or die trying.

[Swimslut, the Water Elemental Pokegirl/Water Type/Very Near Human/Evolves from Nymph (Water Stone)/Upon evolving, this 'girl loses the pheromones that the Nymph creates. Besides the water on her head, she has no hair on her body, helping her to move quickly under water. Instead of generating water, the Swimslut sings to existing water, controlling it as if it was a living thing.]

Hell, Catherine would tame a legenda...I'm not finishing that. I'm not in the mood to be entertaining one of them. For all I know, I'm going to be knocked to the ground and forced to-

"Heads up!" I was knocked to the ground with a 'girl on top of me. It wasn't a Legendary, but what the fuck...

"Okay, gifts or not, why does it have to be me that this stuff happens to?"

"Sorry! I was just trying to find my tamer and I underestimated the target distance of my teleport. I'm just so tired right now and I really need to sleep..." It was an A-Bra, a very tired one too.

[A-Bra, the Psychic Snoozer Pokegirl/Psychic Type/Near Human/A very useful psychic type for her telepathy, teleportation, and danger sense. Unfortunately she has a frail body and requires upwards of up to 12 hours of sleep, going up to 18 if she uses her stronger psychic abilities.]

"A-Bra!" a tamer cried as he teleported and picked the 'girl up off my back. "Sorry about that! We got attacked by a swarm of Blade Bunnies recently, so we really had to book it and...Don?" He stopped when he saw who his 'girl landed on.

I rolled onto my back to see who was speaking and saw a familiar face, "Jaiden? What are you doing out here? I thought you didn't want to become a tamer?"

"My dad wanted me to follow tradition and my mom wanted me to train with a psychic type 'girl since my blood gift, Teleport, manifested. Hey, do you have any food? I'm starving."

"Hey, If my Iron Chef can't feed you, then there's nothing I can do." I let Lavender out and she prepared a sandwich for him to eat. I'm not sure how she stuffed so much into her bag, but she had enough prepared for twenty people. Then she had it all packed away again.

Jaiden was my neighbor, his mom was human but both his parents had psychic pokegirls for grandmothers. Somehow, their daughter had gone through threshold into the Bimbo I was dating back at home, which must have been embarrassing. Jaiden didn't mind because he knew I'd keep his big sister out of trouble. Though, when I left...

Jaiden was over a month younger than me, so he came to be of taming age some time after I left. To find him here, a couple weeks away from home, was surprising. Having Teleport helped I guess. Unlike me, he wasn't very fit. He was known among the women in town for being cute, and it was because his sister went through threshold that he wasn't mistaken for her anymore. His bright, blond hair and soft features were the reason he was mistaken for his twin. It helped that her new-found breasts and figure set them apart.

"Were you able to capture any pokegirls along the way?" I asked and he shook his head. "Let me guess, you panicked and teleported all the way here?"

"Yep."

"Great, you do know that you're not going to be much help to us if we get into a fix, right?"

"I know that, but it's hard trying to fight when the only 'girl I want to keep is an A-Bra who falls asleep most of the time and I disappear when I get nervous. But I guess since it's you, I should tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked. This wasn't like Jaiden. He wasn't one to keep secrets from me.

"My parents gave me my sister to trade to some tamer because they didn't want to just sell her. They believed that, as a tamer, I'd be able to figure something out. You'd think being born from psychic-type pokegirls, they'd be smarter than that."

"Hey, if she's up for trade, maybe one of my 'girls will want to join you. I only just caught the Blade Bunnies and you're just starting out. I'm not sure if you're safe around a 'girl who might make you teleport just by swinging her tail around when she wants a taming. Here, let me check with the others."

I brought everyone out and explained what I wanted to do. I made sure to tell them that I didn't mind if they wanted to try being with another tamer. Lilith made it clear she wasn't leaving and I already knew that Raven was out of the question. The thought of leaving me stressed her out anyways. Joy just blushed and whispered to Lavender that she wasn't leaving me either, as was the Iron Chef, as she loved cooking for me. Penny and Mana didn't care, but they wanted me to make the choice instead. That just left Amber.

"I'll go. He's cute and I don't need much taming. But I just want to know this, can he tame me right away? I've been sort of putting it off since we left."

"Wait, seriously?" I asked and she nodded. "Oh ya, that's right, you're not like the others."

"Hey!" everyone else cried, making me jump back.

"Well it's true! I've hardly gone through a single day without taming at least one or three of you. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but you 'girls will make even me dry up one of these days."

Amber chuckled and gave me a hug, "Well, it's been fun. Don't tame the 'girls too hard when I'm not around."

"Hey, you're the one who has to be careful. He can't get it up as much as I can."

"Wait, what?" Jaiden lifted an eyebrow and thought it would be better not to ask. "I hope you're easier to handle than that other rock type I came across in Pewtit City. My cheeks still hurt from when she hugged me."

"Wait, you actually went through Pewtit City?"

"Ya, why?"

"Think you could teleport there?" I asked. "I just remembered that I never thanked a good friend of mine there."

"Alright, it'll cost you a recovery drink and we'll have to take several jumps. But I believe I can do it."

It was true about what he said. We had to make jump to various locations, all from his memory. One jump nearly dropped us into a nest of Annts, forcing us to run while Jaiden recharged. Constant jumps from this distance were wearing on him. But after another jump, we were at Pewtit City again.

I can't believe I didn't do this before I left. She would never forgive me if she knew that I'd forgotten something this important. We went to check Flint's ranch and I was tackled by Gem again. Jaiden never knew there was a 'girl who could swing a pair of boulders like she could until he met her.

After she let me go and the imprint of her breasts on my cheeks faded, I let Jaiden teleport to find water and simply come back to pick me up after he was done taming Amber. I also told him to take his time, as this might take awhile. As for Gem, she was interested to know why I was back. But instead of telling her, I merely had her carry me somewhere private before I took off my clothes.

"Oh, I'm so lucky!" she giggled while I rubbed lubricant between her breasts. I've been wanting to try something like this with a 'girl, but was either too young or simply never remembered. While Gem called herself my aunt, we had no blood relation and she was still a pokegirl.

She was still giggling to herself as I slipped my dick between her tits while she sat on the ground. She was using Self-Soften, so she didn't have the usual hardness of stone. Her tits felt good with the lub helping my dick slip between them. And because of her size, my dick disappeared between them. As I built up my rhythm, I held onto her shoulders and I slapped my hips against her breasts. Her smooth skin combined with the lube made it feel like my dick was gliding between them.

I pushed myself to fuck her tits nice and hard until I could feel myself about to cum. I nearly jumped to her face and shoved my dick into her mouth before dumping my cum inside. She swirled it across her tongue, enjoying my cum for the first time.

"Hmm, it's so good! My little mountain climber's cum."

"Want more?" I took out a couple recovery drinks and downed one. My dick was rising up while I was drinking and I slipped it back into her mouth. Because neither of us could be hurt this way, I fucked her lips fast and hard, wanting to cum again soon. I wanted her to taste me as much as she could because I wasn't sure when I'd return or she'd be here when I do. At least I could give her this memory of me.

I came at least three times into her mouth over the next half hour, letting her savor my flavor. She really enjoyed it, even more than I enjoyed the feeling of her lips and tongue. But there was something else I wanted to do. I ran my hands across her face and down her neck, going across her shoulders and then her breasts as I made my way down. Her skin was smooth like the black stone her breed was named after.

"Hey, can I try something with you?"

"Anything."

"Can I try anal sex with you?" She hugged me and rolled over, spreading her ass for me. She had such an amazing ass, one that I used to stand eye level too when I was younger. I never thought that I would be doing something like this with her. I lubed up and slowly pushed in and finding her to be very tight for a 'girl her size.

"My little mountain climber is not so little!" she squealed, catching my attention. My face felt warmer than usual as I began to pump her ass. I started slow and sped up until I was going fast enough to make bury her face into the dirt so she wouldn't make too much noise.

"Wow, your ass is so great!" I'm not sure how much longer I could hold out for. Before I knew it, I was cumming in her ass and collapsed on her back. Phew, that was something else. She was breathing hard too, having worked herself up as much as I did. But I was getting hard again from the drink and continued to fuck her.

"You're so deep!" she moaned. I started to find myself wishing that I could keep her. But Onyx were not a fighting breed without training and Gem was the kindest rock pokegirl I knew.

I lost myself inside her ass. All I could think about was cumming inside her again and again, much to her enjoyment.

That was until we heard the cries of a pokekit in need. Oh fuck! I quickly pulled free and leaped for my clothes. I couldn't let her find out what we were doing. This wasn't something that I could explain to a young pokegirl.

When I came out, what I found was a baby Dustdame and an older Glass. The Glass was standing close by Gem while the other was being breast fed. I didn't know whether to just stand there and watch or ask about them. Then it hit me that Gem was a mother. Flint must be using her to breed Dustdames and Glass, the lower forms of an Onyx.

[Dustdame, the Sandstorm Pokegirl/Ground Type/Very Near Human-Metamorph/While in their human form, these 'girls appear like tanned natives of the region. By releasing almost all their moisture, they turn into sentient sand. They perform ambush tactics very well by staying still as a pile of sand before becoming a suffocating sand storm or draining the moisture from their targets.]

[Glass, the Liquid Statue Pokegirl/Rock Type/Near Human-Semihuman Metamorph/Evolves from Dustdame (Fire Stone)/Although their bodies can break apart like glass, these living statues can easily regenerate by growing back the lost part or re-attaching it. This ability has allowed them to become known as 'Mobile Shrapnel Units'. They can also use their bodies to refract light, they can blur their form, granting them a level of stealth.]

When the Glass saw me, she ran to Gem's side and hid behind her. But Gem explained that I was her friend and she came out to see me, curious of who I was and if I was friendly. If she wanted, she could morph her body and attack me. I had thought that Gem would have had only Dustdames, but I guess this one had been born a Glass or found a Fire Stone somewhere.

"Hello, I'm Don. I knew your mommy when I was young. I'm her mountain climber."

That was all I had to say to have the Glass run up to me and give me a hug. She was cute for being made of living glass. I knew I had to be careful because I didn't want to break her, which was surprisingly easy to do, especially in front of her mom. She looked at me with blue glass eyes and let me pick her up.

"Gem, since when did you become a mother?"

"Flint's been needing healthy 'kits, so he's been having me do it. I'm close to becoming a pokewoman, so he wants to make sure I have enough babies before maybe finding me a husband. He has a couple men who are interested in me, and at least one of them is as good as you."

I would have slapped myself if I wasn't carrying one of her babies. I never really knew how old Gem was and I've known her since I was young. Of course she was going to be close to going through her second puberty that turns her into a pokewoman. I guess it just wasn't for me to take her into my harem. But I enjoyed my time with her nonetheless. It felt good and she had a great memory of me.

Her baby Dustdame was happily suckling away, wanting to get as much milk as she possibly could. Then I found myself wondering how a pair of 'kits found us, especially when one of them was just a baby still. Then I spotted something strange and recognized a young Glass trying to use Mirage Cloak to hide herself. But it wasn't perfect and so I could just barely make her out.

Because it was late, the Glass I was holding yawned and rubbed her blue eyes. She was struggling to keep awake while her baby sister was already out, her tummy full of mineral-rich milk. To help put the Glass to sleep, I summoned Gungnir while she was in my lap. She opened her eyes and giggled when it suddenly appeared.

This time I felt a calm wind slowly form around me, bringing with it feelings of peace and serenity. It flowed with the notes I played, Gungnir's magic spreading it over us. The Glass closed her eyes and slowly faded into a deep sleep. I could almost feel her dreaming, so I played another few notes, tapping into that sensation, and felt her happiness grow.

Gem's eyes were watering as she watched and listened. I changed the music a bit, letting the magic flow over her as well. Her baby let out a burp and yawned before going back to sleep.

"Don, thank you. Thank you for being my little mountain climber." Gem scooped up her daughter and kissed me one last time before she left to put the two to bed. "I wish you great happiness."

"And I wish you a healthy family with many happy tamings to come."

Gem smiled at that and left me with my thoughts. The other Glass returned and came into view before me with a smile on her face. She was an older 'kit, still not ready for a tamer yet, so I wasn't going to be able to take her with me at this time. She leaned in and kissed my cheek before running off after her mother while I sat there and waited for Jaiden to return. It was nice to think of Gem as a mother. Her children were going to be big and strong like their mother.

Jaiden's A-Bra had stirred long enough to assist teleporting us back to our camp site, where Catherine was, not surprisingly, having sex. Jaiden looked calm, if a little tired while Amber was leaning in close with a hint of a shy smile on her face. I guess part of me and my 'girls might have worn off on her. Either that or Jaiden tried his best to help her experience a great orgasm.

But now there was another matter to tend to. I tossed a pokeball into the air and my new Bimbo appeared before me. She had short blond hair and was wearing a short skirt with a red windbreaker to top it off. When she saw me, she smiled and slowly walked up before slapping me.

"How could you just up and leave!?" she yelled at me. Jaiden quickly teleported into his tent while Catherine popped her head out, only to be dragged back inside.

"Rita, I'm sorry! But you weren't around at the time when my mom brought me-" I couldn't finish when she slapped me again. This was setting off my Non-Combatant blood curse. I couldn't fight in hand-to-hand combat because my body rejected the desire to fight. If I could cast magic and keep my distance, then maybe, but when my attacker was right up close, I didn't have many options. And this was Rita, I couldn't fight her even if I wanted to.

"That's no excuse! You only had to ask if I wanted to be your starter pokegirl. But no, you had your mom go and get one for you."

"Rita, I didn't have a choice in the matter! My dad had mom get me my starter. I wanted to tell you, but-" she stopped me with a kiss. I was stunned and froze, letting myself enjoy the taste of her lips. She was still wearing the cherry lip balm I remembered.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here. So, can I meet your starter?" She ran a finger under my chin.

"Alright. Just give me a moment. I don't want you scaring her." I took out Raven and explained things to her while Rita waited. Surprisingly, Raven looked at Rita with some concern. She was struggling with her Damsel instincts, but she couldn't fight them for long as she bowed.

"It is nice to meet you." But even though she said that naturally, I could still see something in her eyes when she looked at me.

"Your mom got you a Damsel? Huh, figures. You did have a thing for busty women."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. Raven just blushed and looked away.

"Well, even if she's a Damsel, I'm almost jealous of these." Rita groped Raven's breasts. "They look comfy. Have you been sleeping on her tits like you did with mine?"

"Rita, that's..." I began, but kind of trailed off when Raven looked at me.

Rita and Raven had me feeling small now. I sure hope this wasn't going to be an issue. Rita was a handful when I knew her as my neighbor. But now she was my pokegirl. And even after all the times I tamed her, her interest in other guys, girls, and pokegirls never let us form a bond before.

"Rita, would you like master to tame you now or later? And would it be alright if I watched?"

The Bimbo thought about it and shrugged, "Why not? I don't mind. Just give me your panties first."

Without missing a beat, Raven slipped them off and handed them over. Rita put them in my face and as soon as I got a whiff, my pants were getting tight. Ah man, I forgot Rita knew how to do that. Fortunately, Raven was actually interested in that bit of knowledge rather than insulted that she hadn't thought of that first.

"Neat, huh? He's not only weak to big tits, but put a pair of panties in his face and he's ready to go. I think it has to do with his mom. It's like your panties are a command for his dick to come to attention and be ready for sex."

"Rita..." I so wanted to speak my mind, but it was a little hazy right now. That was actually the first time I've smelled Raven's panties. I was horny and couldn't think straight, my body feeling warm. It didn't help that she put the panties in my face again. I tried to fight it off, but my instincts were kicking in.

Rita pulled me close, opening up her coat and letting her breasts spill out. She hasn't worn a shirt or bra since she went through threshold and that's how she liked it. She teased me by leaning in close, making me think that she wanted to kiss me. Our lips almost touched before she turned around, pressing her ass up against me. If my pants weren't tight enough, this made it worse.

But while she teased me some more, Raven walked up behind me and opened my pants for her. We didn't even head for the tent as Rita slipped her panties down and leaned forward while my hands ran across her chest. Raven helped to line me up and surprised us both by pulling Rita onto my dick. It had been weeks since I had sex with Rita, but I still remembered the feeling of her pussy.

Then there was the thrill of having Raven rubbing Rita's body, examining her for sensitive areas to tease her with. Rita was always happy for a taming and it was how they made her living while her parents were out.

Being sent out with her little brother meant she'd have to accept a tamer and that lucky bastard was me. The gods were smiling on me today. I knew they were because while I was fucking Rita, Raven had walked around and was kissing her without either of us asking her too. She was doing it because she wanted to.

With Rita enjoying herself and Raven helping out, I couldn't hold back. I sped up and gave her what she wanted. Before I knew it, her pussy was like the softest satin. My dick couldn't last against such an amazing pussy and I unloaded in such a short time. I was barely even able to stand up straight, my knees shaking uncontrollably after I pulled out and I collapsed on my butt.

"Master!" Raven ran to my side and Rita just smiled as she went to get herself some tissue.

Instead she found my pokeballs on my belt and took out Penny. The Doggirl was confused at first until she could smell my cum dripping between the Bimbo's legs. All she had to do was spread her legs a bit and Penny was eating her out like a good 'girl.

"Master, are you alright?"

"I...I...I think...my balls...my balls are...I think she emptied my balls!" I was out of breath and felt drained like I couldn't believe. "Rita...when...when..." I couldn't speak because I was struggling to catch my breath. I think my legs fainted.

"Rita, what did you do to our master?" Raven wanted to stomp over, but her Damsel instincts took over and she tip-toed instead. "Um...Rita?"

Rita was too busy with Penny to speak with her. The Doggirl was digging deep with her tongue, trying to lick out all my cum from her. Then Raven remembered my bag and went to get me a recovery drink. My balls were so drained that it was only after I drank it all down that I felt like I was able to stand up.

"Rita," I coughed, "what did you do to me?"

The Bimbo patted her ass and stroked one of Penny's ears. Penny's tail was waging about as she tasted my cum. To her, she was doing her new sister a favor by cleaning her out. Me and Raven looked at each other and shrugged. Whatever she did, I was starving so I got Lavender out and she whipped me up a burger. She was rather surprised by how hungry I was but she was also prepared to feed me. Rita was happy to be fed too while Penny was still licking her lips for a bit longer.

Lily was a bit concerned about Rita and asked, "Are you sure you need a 'girl like her? I mean, you have us. We'll all spread our legs for you if you want. Terra's just as likely to hit you for asking, but that's just her."

I assured her by saying, "Rita is the reason I stayed out of trouble. I could have tried to get myself a girlfriend, but she stepped up to help me out since not many of the girls in town relished my blood curse. They wanted a guy who didn't actually need sex on a regular basis. Plus, because of my tough body and inability to fight, I didn't want to find myself in a relationship with someone who would take advantage of me. Seriously, I almost had a girl want to use me to train her Domina. No offense."

Catherine's Domina, Lita, stopped dead and looked at me, wondering what I was talking about. She snapped her whip at me when I laughed and she got reprimanded by Catherine, which really surprised me. That was until the tamer told her that it would be better to get my clothes off first so they didn't get damaged.

Rita was just finishing up a bun when she said, "Trust me on this, Don here wasn't known for his other gift, which I'm sure you have all figured out by now."

Lily blushed, Joy almost choked, Lavender turned away to finish her cupcake, and Penny had a laugh at their reactions. Once night came and Lilith could come out, Rita was astonished that I managed to land myself a Vampire. She never did figure that I would get very far without her help, but so far, I was doing rather well. I just hope that I can keep it up. I still have to capture more pokegirls and train my own.

When Catherine came back out of her tent, she and Rita looked at each other with fire in their eyes. Lilith found herself in between them both and took to the air just in time as the two approached each other. They looked like they were going to tear into each other and the fallout was going to be great.

"So, you're his new 'girl?" Catherine asked.

Rita sneered and replied with, "Yes, and I guess you're just here to fuck his brains out?"

"Hey, he's a nice guy and needs it." Catherine held her ground but Rita wouldn't back down.

"Just be sure to leave some for me."

"Okay, good talking with you. And if you want to have a little fun with me, all you have to do is ask. Or just jump in if I'm already doing it. I tend to do it a lot. I just can't get enough of it."

Penny leaned in and said to me, "You are so boned."

"They both still have their clothes on, I'm sure I'll be alright. At least for now. But once the clothes come off, so are the bets. And was that a Doggirl joke?"

The next day started out easy enough. Rita and Catherine wanted to double team me, but Raven caught Rita's attention when she asked what she did to me. Rita snuck off with her into the bushes, probably for some quick taming. I just stayed with the group, trying to defend myself from Catherine's eager hands. All that managed to do was grab her breasts and have her fall on top of me, driving me to the ground.

Jaiden disappeared somewhere, I couldn't tell where, when Catherine started to remove our clothes. Fortunately, she had a condom with her, so she was able to enjoy me the entire time. It wasn't quite as good as it normally was with her, but she worked me over hard.

Just as we were about to finish, Jaiden reappeared and said, "Guy! You won't believe this but-" he froze when I came inside Catherine. "I'll leave you to finish up with that." He teleported away again, leaving me to feel embarrassed and Catherine to just laugh it off.

Ten minutes later, when he came back, Amber had lost her human skin tones and was a full rocky color. I quickly grabbed my pokedex and scanned her. The information on her showed a Gravelgal.

[Gravelgal, the Rock-Solid Pokegirl/Rock Type/Near Human/Evolves from Geogal (Normal)/With her evolution comes more strength and increased mass as she can hold more minerals in her body. This not only increases her defensive capabilities, but also her offensive as she can hit harder now.]

Amber was just as surprised by the evolution as we were. What happened was a pair of Doggirls attacked them while they were gone. Amber was forced to defend her new tamer using all she had to do so. She had experience with hard bites with Cindy before I caught her, so she wasn't surprised when they bit her arms. She slammed them together and tossed them to the ground before suddenly evolving, using her newfound mass to hold them down while Jaiden captured them.

Once he got them tamed, he would have a pair of Doggirls for his harem. And it was all thanks to me trading him Amber in the first place. Though, when I asked when he's going to find the time to tame them, his face when blank just as he was about to answer. Fortunately, I had Mana to help with that.

Doggirls were easy enough to tame and would be very loyal to him. Plus, Penny would more to train and play with. But for now we had to keep going. After Jaiden slipped into Mana's magic cunt, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. Amber scooped her up and had her sit on her shoulders, which was enough of a distraction for me to keep walking.

"I'm so high!" Mana squealed gleefully. "Catherine what are you-oh!"

I turned to see the tamer's foot disappear under Mana's skirt and Amber put her back down on her shoulders. Hopefully Jaiden would be alright with the company. When Amber told me that something hit the back of her head, I got the feeling that Jaiden was stuck in there. It was probably too late to help the poor guy out. If I tried, I'd get pulled right in without a hope of getting away. But hey, Catherine would take good care of him. She treats me great, I know the sex always leaves me happy. At that thought, I slipped in a couple recovery and endurance drinks, just to be sure.

I brought out Raven to walk beside me and summoned Gungnir to my hand. With the feeling the kit's dream still fresh in my mind, I began to play. Each note flowed true through my body and into my guitar, sparking a bit of magic to add to its power. When Raven put her hand on my shoulder, I felt a new feeling flow into me and the notes changed. My music went from dreams and happiness to friendship and purity. When I started seeing stars, I was either in a magical moment or I just walked into a tree.

After I finished I was breathing hard and feeling as though I just ran to Veridick City and back. The 'girls had astonished looks on their faces and suddenly burst out clapping. I was humbled by their praise because it had to be Gungnir's magic that gave my music such power.

But even then, it felt so amazing just to play that music. I could still feel a part of Raven's song in my mind and it made me feel so alive. I put Gungnir away and put my arm around my Damsel. She smiled and put her head against my shoulder. We kept walking for as long as we could, happy to be in each other's arms. Mana wanted to come down and hug me too but Amber told her that it was Raven's turn.

When the sun started to come down, we set up camp and I snuggled with my two 'girls until Jaiden and Catherine came out. Jaiden looked worse off than he felt, which was actually pretty damn good by the smile on his face and the number of kiss marks on his face. And was that a hicky or did Lilith sneak in there and bite him?

Jaiden was the only guy in an orgy of women. The only thing that kept him going were those drinks I slipped in and he thanked me the best he could. Catherine would have too but she had passed out near the end. Nina helped to put her to bed and snuggled in with her. To see her smiling warmed my heart and showed that the two were meant for each other. I didn't have her for long, but really, I don't think I could have pleased her that much.

With everyone but Raven and Lilith out of their pokegirls, Lilith went out for a night flight and I took out Gungnir for another go. I struck the first couple cords and was knocked over so fast that I was wondering if the stars I was seeing was the night sky or a concussion. Raven lit the fire again and helped me up, a great deal of concern in her eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"I think I hit a wrong note. I'm still trying to figure this thing out. I wanted to play the song you helped me create when you touched me but I hit the wrong string and...well..."

"I helped you make that beautiful music? No, it had to be because of you." She blushed and looked away, smiling. When I tried to play again, I nearly dropped Gungnir when my hand suddenly felt like it was on fire. I couldn't believe the pain I was feeling and realized that it was magical in nature. I could handle physical forces well, but I had no defense against energy and magic.

Raven cast her healing magic on my hand, holding it against her chest while she did. The pain subsided and my fingers started working again. Seeing her eyes under the moonlight only made my spirit soar and I played her song, Purity's Wings. I wasn't conscious of the name, it just came to me as my fingers struck each note on the strings and the magic surrounded us.

I must have had my eyes closed for a long time because when I opened them, Raven had changed. And I don't mean she changed her clothing. In fact they were still on. There was just a look about her, something so pure and innocent that I dismissed Gungnir on the spot and kissed her. She was just so beautiful that I just had to have her.

I dotted her neck with kisses before I made it to her lips again. I wasn't sure what happened with our clothes, but we were naked and going at it hard. My passion burned inside me as I pushed myself to give her the best taming I could ever accomplish.

"M-Ma..." she was losing her words as I had her on her back while I pushed in as hard as my body would let me. There was no pain between us, only passion and pleasure. "Don, it's so good!"

My heart was pounding harder now, pushing me to new heights. Then she flipped us over and smiled as the softness of her pussy lifted me to heaven. When we kissed I lost myself in her eyes that shined like silver bathed in moonlight.

"Raven...I...I'm going to-" my throat tightened when the pleasure suddenly intensified and I came like I did with Rita. I held Raven tight in my arms, not wishing to let her go until I gave her every last ounce of my cum. There couldn't possibly be any way this night could get any better.

Then I remembered that Lilith left out a recovery drink, just in case Catherine jumped me in the middle of the night. I said my thanks and drank it as fast as I could so I could return to my loving Damsel. Whatever it was, her pussy was softer than ever before. I didn't last very long and came again, but I was able to recover with the help of the drink.

I flipped her around and put her on her hands and knees so I could take her doggystyle. Her erotic moans were just what I wanted to hear as I put all my strength into her. She was so perfect, she was so beautiful, I could just...cum! My whole body tightened up while I pushed into her. I couldn't even move with the force of my orgasm.

We continued all through the night. We didn't stop when Lilith came back from her patrol and she just sat back and watched. She couldn't believe how long we tamed for and even went to get Lavender for some taming of her own. I pushed myself so hard that I lost track after the tenth taming.

I felt tired, my muscles were at their limit, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted nothing more than to hear her voice. It was my driving force and reason for continuing. And then it happened, Raven had an orgasm so powerful that her voice could have woken the forest. When she collapsed, I did too. I just laid there on her back, my face nuzzled in behind her neck. Lilith put her coat over me to help keep me warm and just sat close by, blushing to herself as Lavender excused herself to sleep in my tent, blowing the Vampire a kiss.

The next morning, Lilith woke me up to remind me that Jaiden was going to see us naked, so I woke Raven up and we both slipped into Mana's magic cunt. We were so tired after what had to be the most intense taming that any human and pokegirl has ever gone through. And survive.

With the two of us snuggled together in my sleeping bag, Raven fell asleep almost immediately. She rubbed her head against my chest, yawning once before she was out like a light. After such a taming, I wasn't surprised. I did one of the most difficult things, I made a Damsel climax. They were known for their endurance, but I remembered how my dad used to lock himself with mom in their room with a number of drinks. This, on top of my gifts, was the only reason why I had lasted so long. Hell, it was the only reason I still had balls.

But I had to check up on something. Even though sunlight doesn't kill a Vampire, it does make them weak and uncomfortable. So to see Lilith still out in the morning light, watching Raven as she tried to stay awake, caught my attention.

I took out my 'dex and scanned her. I wanted to know if she had changed at all. What I came across blew my mind. She had the Blessed Template, something that only happened when a pokegirl is given the blessing of a powerful celestial. Just how far did that Megami go for me? When I thought of that, I knew there was something far more important to think of.

Was she preparing me for something?


	9. Journey to Mt Moon

As I was waking up, I found myself being overwhelmed by an amazing sensation. Joy, Lily, and Raven were all licking at my dick, working together to make sure that every part was being pleasured. I was hard and didn't want to move from the attention I was getting from them. But when the NurseJoy and Ar-Tits started fighting over who was going to be able to finish me off, Raven continued without them. She didn't want to get herself in the argument and stress herself. So she kept herself calm by serving me.

We were still inside Mana's magic cunt, which was beginning to be treated as a second home or a taming room by everyone. She didn't mind, though the traffic going in and out meant she had to walk or be carried a lot.

"Come on, I've barely tamed him since I've left home!" Lily pushed Joy over and swallowed my dick. I smiled and put my hands behind my head.

"Hey, I've only tamed with him maybe a couple of times since I became his pokegirl! Now shove over!" She pulled Lily off me and put my dick into her mouth. Lily tried to push her off but Joy held on with her lips as hard as she could. Any other guy might have been in pain from all of this, but with skin as tough as mine, I wasn't going to stop them.

Raven was keeping to the side, still keeping herself out of the fight. She didn't have the will to fight them and would have relinquished me if so much as asked. Things started to change when Catherine's Dildorina decided to come into Mana's magic cunt to check on us. What she saw was a pair of pokegirls fighting over me, both of them not paying attention to who they were flashing their panties to.

Dildorina pulled out a double-ended dildo and inserted one end into her pussy and wondered who to choose. They both looked good, so it was hard to choose. She chose Joy, who yelped as the other end found its way inside her.

Lily rejoiced now that Joy was busy, but Raven was already swallowing my cum as I unloaded into her mouth. The Ar-Tits looked horrified, thinking that I wouldn't be able to continue as the Damsel drank it all down. Raven pulled off her panties and put in my face and my dick was rising up for another go in no time. Then the Damsel went to help with Joy and Dildorina while Lily got on top of me.

"You really are cute, did you know that?"

"Well, I-" she stopped me with a kiss before trying to mount me, only for a mental warning from A-Bra, telling us that something was up.

I quickly put my pants on and we all spilled out, which must have looked bizarre as four pokegirls and a human just fell out of a 'girls skirt. Even Mana found it weird. But once we got up, we realized that a pair of tamers were struggling to keep a group of people in black at bay.

It was a Team, a group of criminals. Whichever Team it was, they were after tamers and their pokegirls. I put away my three 'girls and brought out Cindy and Penny. Catherine called out Lita, her Domina, and kept her Dildorina out too. Jaiden called Amber out as his attacker while A-Bra acted as support.

The Team was using Spidergirls to keep the tamers and their pokegirls pinned down with their webbing. A quick blast of fire from Cindy and the webbing was incinerated and the Spidergirls backed away. Then I had Penny run in, ready to use Bite, but the bunch scattered to the trees where it was safer for them.

[Spidergirl, the Wall-Crawling Pokegirl/Bug-Psychic Type/Very Near Human/Evolves from Spinnertit (Battle Stress)/Able to project webs from her wrist, this 'girl is able to swing from her webbing and create traps for her opponents to fall into, using her psychic abilities to make sure they get. They also have a limited form of precognition to aid them in avoiding trouble.]

"Penny, Rock Throw! Cindy, Poison Powder!"

Penny ripped a rock from the ground and caused the Spidergirls to scatter while Cindy turned her back and unleashed a deadly powder into the trees. They had to split up to avoid the poison, only for one to be grabbed by Lita's whip. The Domina pulled and brought the 'girl to the ground where Dildorina hit her with Lust Dust. The two fell out of sight as they struggled in the bushes.

The other four Spidergirls tried to use Confusion on our three poison types, only to have Amber dropping from above distract them. A-Bra teleported before they could try and attack her. But the Spidergirls had sensed the 'girl dropping in on them and were already on the move. When the sun was hidden behind dark clouds from an impending rain, I knew it was possible to throw another 'girl out.

"Alright, hit them hard and hit them fast!" I hurled my pokeball out but my 'girl was snagged in their webs just as she appeared.

"What the fuck!?" she screamed just as one of the Spidergirls leaped down.

"Hurry up and tear her throat out!" one of the Team members cried to his Spidergirl. She smiled and I had to watch as she used Hypnotic Gaze on my 'girl while she opened her mouth, ready to kill with a single bite.

"Good idea!" Lilith let the 'girl have it with her Fear Aura, forcing her the Spidergirl into a panic. Not only did her attack fail, now she was overwhelmed with fear and facing a Vampire. She phased out of the webbing and grabbed the 'girl, sinking her fangs into her as she flew into the woods. The 'girls tamer looked horrified when he realized what he was up against.

One of the other Spidergirls had managed to pin down Amber and hypnotize her, only for Lilith to appear in front of her. She wiggled her finger and the bug/psychic type leaped back, only for her danger sense to go off as the real Lilith dismissed her illusion and poked her finger into the bug 'girl's back.

"Gotch'ya!" she fired a Blood Bullet that knocked the 'girl to the ground and her Ghost Blade attack came down, running her through.

"Pull back! Pull back now! I'm not losing my 'girl to some punk!"

The remaining three Spidergirls ran back to their tamers as they ran. Lilith was feeding off her catch while the blood was still warm. I didn't like it, but she needed to eat too. Vampires only consumed blood, so letting her feed now would only keep her sated. Plus she earned it as Penny was barely able to do much of anything to them and Amber needed a moment to snap out of her hypnosis. It was kind of hard to give her a sufficient shock when slapping her was more likely to hurt the one doing it, stone skin and all.

Catherine had somehow landed herself a new Spidergirl, the one she had her Dildorina spray with Lust Dust. Fortunately, Lilith had snuck the 'girls pokeball away while the tamer wasn't looking. He was a Team member, so I don't think it would matter with the authorities. She gave them a call, managing to find the OfficerJenny who Jen had found to help me with my Vampire. She authorized the change in tamers and the Spidergirl was happy to be of use to her. Her former tamer was a loser on top of being a part of a Team. It didn't help that she needed to feed on blood on a weekly basis and he usually tried to chicken out of it. Fortunately, I had Raven to help for that so Catherine's neck was safe, most of the time.

As for the two tamers, having five Spidergirls team up on them reduced their fighting strength fast. Neither of them had 'girls that were effective against them and they lacked the co-ordination needed to get them. Fortunately, nobody was dead and their wounds just needed a p-med.

I just wish Lilith had cleaned off her face before stepping out of the bushes. The looks on their faces showed that at least one of them nearly crapped themself before she hit the ground. The other was too horrified to move.

"Please, don't bite me!"

"Why would I want to do that?" Lilith asked and she looked at me. "What's with her? You'd think she never seen a Vampire before. And it looks like it's going to rain soon. I can smell it in the air."

"Some kind of Vampire sense?" I asked.

"Hardly. You get rained on enough times you start to tell when it's going to happen. Besides, I used to be a bit paranoid that I'd rust since I was supposed to become a steel type."

"Please don't eat me! I don't taste good!" the tamer blurted, not paying any attention to the fact that Lilith was hardly paying her any mind. Even I had to shake my head. Seriously, I'm her tamer. She's not some feral Vampire who would suck her dry or turn her. She's even talking, which is another sign that she's tame.

"Can you please just put me back in my ball before she pisses herself?"

I nodded and put her away, allowing the tamer to relax. Jaiden teleported back while Catherine helped set up the tents. The wind was starting to blow and I really didn't want to get caught by a lightning bolt. The two tamers did the same once the second woke up and got their tent up.

Their names were Kate and Bell, a pair of tamers who had just come through Mt. Moon. They had hoped to find some elemental stones, only to rush out as a Golbutt and her swarm of Zubutt chased them.

After my tent was up, I borrowed A-Bra to teleport me back to Pewtit City to put Rita in storage. I knew for a fact that she wasn't much of a battler. Her experience was in the number of positions she knew, not the number of battles she had won. So I switched her for Terra, her enhanced strength would prove useful. We teleported back and A-Bra went to get some sleep with her tamer.

The rain started to come down fast and we all ducked for cover inside our tents. I made sure that everyone was safely inside before going to my tent to peel off my wet clothes. Then I took out Penny and Lily, the latter of which who had wanted a taming earlier. Then I sat down so Penny could lay beside me and get a belly rub. She wasn't able to do very much in that battle because of Lilith but maybe the next one would work out.

When I brought Lily up to date with what had happened, she was surprised that I had let Lilith out. If the sky had been clear, I couldn't have used her because the sunlight would have weakened her considerably. It had been a moment of convenience that I had taken advantage of to pull a win. It also helped that the Spidergirls had taken to the trees, a place with plenty of shadows for a Vampire to hide and move around in.

While I was busy petting Penny, Lily touched my arm and examined the tattoo she made for me. She was studying it for some reason and I would soon find out that it had changed. It was meant to absorb energy for my use, but what surprised us was that the shield she had made had sprouted a pair of white wings.

"I can feel something...holy, in this. You must have picked up some celestial magic somewhere."

"I'm thinking that would be Raven. My tattoo must have taken it from her. Did you know it was going to change?"

Lily shrugged, "Can't say. I was putting a lot of effort into it. I guess the change is a side-effect of the magic I was weaving into it. Jeez, if I could do this, I would have did more like it on myself." She pointed to the various flower tattoos she had on her right hip that went down her leg as well as up her side. "I wonder if your tattoo can pick up on other kinds of magic? Don, are you listening?"

I wasn't. I was too busy following the flowers that ran up her leg and into her shorts. When I stopped rubbing her belly, Penny pawed my leg. I scratched her belly a little further down and her tail wagged. My hand slowly made its was even further down and Lily looked away when she saw the look on Penny's face. Then she realized that she could also hear Catherine going at it again with her pokegirls. Her hand slowly unbuttoned her shorts and slipped inside, trying not to let me notice so quickly, only for all of us to stop when Tiffany, Catherine's Swimslut, looked in.

"Hey, the rain is great! Want to come out?"

"It's raining a little too heavy for me," Lily shook her head. I grabbed her hand and brought it between Penny's legs. "But-"

I kissed her and smiled, "Don't worry, you will get tamed by me soon. But I want to take advantage of the weather. You're welcome to join me."

Lily looked to Penny and thought about the cold rain. She grabbed one of my pokeballs and brought out Lavender. "You can handle her, I'm going out with Don."

The Iron Chef had no qualms about having some fun with a Doggirl. Lily stripped down and tapped a flower on her hip, which glowed blue and disappeared. When she stepped out she looked comfortable with the cold rain. I guess she must have used a tattoo with a spell woven into it. Maybe I could use a few of those?

We played under the pouring rain, sure that nobody was going to be out at this time when it was raining so hard. I chased her about, slipping and sliding about. No matter how many times I fell, I could get back up like it was nothing.

We were laughing and having loads of fun, especially when Tiffany joined in. When we came across the road we had been on, I got an idea and pulled Lily out with me. She didn't want to be out where someone would see us, but I kissed her and rubbed her ass. I was feeling so aroused now, even with the cold rain coming down on us.

I turned Lily around and bent her over, letting her hold onto Tiffany while I gently pushed into her folds. It was either the thrill of being out here or the rain but she was so wet inside. The threat that we could be seen by someone was so exciting. We were having sex right out in the open and on a public road.

I could almost hear Lily try to say something but Tiffany pulled her face into her chest. I just laughed and continued. The warmth of her body was enough to keep me hard and happy and I wanted to share that with her. The rain wasn't letting up but the two of us weren't stopping. I rammed my cock deep inside her as the water flowed across her back, making it look as though the tattoos on her body were moving.

When I finally came, Tiffany had to help hold her up. The excitement was just too much for her. As we were walking back, the Swimslut was still aroused and started teasing Lily by playing with her nipple. Lily smiled and teased her back. With me finally chilled to the bone, I went inside to find Mana, Penny, Joy, and Lavender piled together in my tent.

Joy did her best to extract herself from Penny's arms and said, "And where have you been?"

"I-" she didn't let me finish as she passed out. Great, now most of my harem were out cold. Surprisingly, I wasn't all that cold. Strange. It was pouring hard and yet I was able to take it. Damn, I can't say 'cool' without sounding like an idiot...

I crawled in, getting squeaks and complaints of how cold and wet I was from the 'girls as I found their pokeballs. I put them all away and took Cindy out so I could dry off with the heat of her tail. When I went to look for Lily, I found her in Tiffany's embrace, the two locked in a deep kiss. I let them into my tent, where they continued to make out while Cindy warmed me with her tail.

Cindy was interested in watching, but she wasn't up for a taming because of my cold body against her back. While she watched her sister make out with one of Catherine's 'girls, I slipped my hands into her panties and toyed with her. She held onto her tail to keep it from burning my tent down while my fingers brushed against her clit, making her shiver. She was so comfortably warm against my skin.

She clenched her teeth and squeezed her tail as I teased her into spreading her legs. Lily and Tiffany crawled over and joined in the fun, licking and nibbling at her. Poor Cindy could only hold her tail out of the way while the other two licked and nibbled. Things were good until we saw a flash of lightning that caused Tiffany to scream and grab Lily for protection. As a water type, lightning was even worse for her than it would be for us. It was almost guaranteed to be a death blow when it came from nature.

The Swimslut was in a real panic now and Cathering popped her head inside, "Hey, there you are! Is she alright?"

"She's okay. Just a little frightened is all. She's in good hands."

Lily was stroking the 'girls hair and telling her that it was alright. With the mood ruined, Cindy curled up and kept us warm with her tail flame until they went to sleep. I let the two sleep in my sleeping bag while I brought out Raven to snuggle up with to keep me warm. She didn't mind being my pillow, though she did give me a blowjob to help keep my erection down.

The rain continued to pour, even after I woke up four hours later. It was going strong and the 'girls were still fast asleep. Raven was still on top of me while Lily and Tiffany were up in each other's arms. They looked cute together, so I closed my eyes and just let them sleep. Even if I didn't need the rest, I didn't want to disturb anyone.

Fortunately, a couple of hours later the rain began to let up. I took Penny and Terra with me to go do a bit of training. Because Doggirls didn't have as many moves as a Tomboy, I figured having Terra act as a teacher could be good for them both. But first, we went to an open area far enough from the camp so we didn't wake anybody. It was still kind of dark but there was enough light from the moon and stars that we were able to see each other.

I let the two go at it with just their fists at first, just to loosen up their muscles. Terra was good with the other 'girls as long as they didn't expect a taming or talked about things she thought were perverted. But for now, she was happy to be sparring. Because of her higher durability and strength, she could keep Penny on her toes to avoid her punches and take them in return.

But because of the wet ground, there were a few incidents. Terra managed to find a patch of mud and went down. We helped her up but her front was covered in mud. Penny started laughing and the Tomboy dragged her down into it too. Even if neither of them was a ground type, they enjoyed tried to get each other dirty and to try and get the other to submit. Finally, when Terra won with her higher strength, we changed things to training Penny to use the Megaton Strike.

It was a powerful move that traded in some of its accuracy for more power. Terra used a nearby tree to show how it worked and punched it hard. The tree shook and a number of leaves came down. Penny tried to do the same, only to hurt her fist. She was tough enough not to break her fist, but it did hurt. She did several wind-up swings, watching Terra carefully. This wasn't going to be instantaneous. Not unless Penny was a genius in combat training.

But Penny was slowly getting the gist of it all. With enough training she'd be able to use the Megaton Strike. Until then, I had to give her a p-med when she hurt herself punching the tree again. She licked my cheek and went back to training. As the sun was coming up, the two were almost ready to finish up their training when we were hit by a flood of bubbles.

I lost sight of Terra as she tried to defend herself from her attacker. Before I knew it, she was all clean, if soaking wet. She looked at me and we could hear Penny whining as she was caught in a cloud of bubbles. Terra jumped right, but when the bubbles faded, she was on her back as a sheep pokegirl stood over her.

"Penny, use Bite!" I ordered and the Doggirl leaped, only for the sheep pokegirl to come up and spit something into Penny's eyes. She went down fast, unable to keep her balance in the mud while blinded. The sheep pokegirl ran up and started scrubbing her clean again for some reason.

Terra swung with her Megaton Strike, only to have her fist redirected, the force of her swing and the mud throwing her to the ground. Then she was washed away by a strong Water Gun attack.

"Fuck THIS!" she Yelled and charged in for a Takedown. But she was turned away with a skillful Counter that switched into a Water Strike to the gut and a Headbutt that broke the Tomboy's nose. Her clothes were cut open by a Water Jet Blade attack that also knocked her down.

"Penny, Terra needs help! Hurry!" Penny had to use her ears to find out where the pokegirl was because her eyes still stung.

Though her nose was bleeding profusely, Terra grabbed the pokegirl by the horns and pulled her into a Headbutt of her own. But she shook loose and used a strange form of Water Gun that formed a slick under Penny's feet, making her slip back down. Terra grabbed her wool and tried to pull her down, only to be blinded by a splash of suds in her face. While she screamed, the pokegirl ripped off what remained of the 'girl's pants and surrounded them both with bubbles to hide what was going on. Shit! I don't have my other pokegirls with me!

"Catherine! Jaiden! Lily, wake up and get Lilith out, now!" I yelled. I did the dumbest thing I could and leaped into the bubbles. Where were they? I could hear them but these stupid bubbles were preventing me finding them. "Terra! Terra, I'm coming!"

"N-No! Don't be stupid! Get off me you bitch! AHH!"

"Terra!" I screamed and was tossed out of the bubbles. I could still hear Terra's cries as I tried to get back up but I had the wind knocked out of me. Finally I heard something that made me freeze. Was Terra having sex in there?

It was true, Terra wasn't screaming in pain, she was screaming because she wanted the 'girl to stop taming her but was unsuccessful. When the bubbles faded, Terra was all clean, her nose reset, which must have been why she screamed so loud after.

The sheep pokegirl looked a lot calmer and in command of all her faculties as she looked at me and said, "Sorry for that, but I was in dire need for a good taming."

"You could have gone for the Doggirl you know!" Terra yelled. Penny was still trying to find her way around but the mud was making it difficult. In fact, it was hard for any of us to stay clean with all the mud around.

"I am terribly sorry. My name is Sue and I'm a Shoap. I was separated from my group and was dangerously close to becoming feral. Another day or so and I would have been lost to it."

[Shoap, the Clean-Sweep Pokegirl/Water-Fighting Type/Near Human-Animorph (Ungulate)/Evolves from Lambchop (Water Stone)/Retaining the dedication to training like the Lambchop, the Shoap have relaxed, preferring a flowing style. They are able to produce a gel-like substance that acts like an anti-bacterial soap. Their preference for having things clean make them handy for any adventuring harem.]

"Then why the fuck did you have to beat the crap out of me!?" Terra screamed. I quickly ran over and slipped my shirt on her. She was fuming, but there were tears pouring from her eyes. As her tamer, I couldn't help but think that I had failed her. I felt just like the time I told Lavender to let me go and when Cindy was almost killed.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she started crying. Sue wasn't sure what to do so she went to Penny to help clean her eyes out. Catherine and Jaiden finally made it here, carrying my pokeballs, but the fight, and the damage, was done. I had Joy heal the damage to Terra's face and using a bit of Sue's soap, I cleaned Terra off myself and had Mana use her Water Gun to rinse her off. Terra wasn't going anywhere near Sue. It was only after I scanned Sue and found out more about a Shoap.

As a water/fighting type, she had some interesting abilities, especially when she could mix her water attacks with a soap she produced herself. That was why she blinded Penny like she did and made so many bubbles. Even with all the mud, her body stayed pretty clean and she was quick to wash herself off. Catherine even used her cleaning habits to get washed off and managed to get a taming session out of it.

I just had to laugh and as for Jaiden...well...he teleported out when he couldn't stand it any longer. When he came back, his two Doggirls were by his sides, their tails waging about happily while he barely had a big smile on his face. Catherine was glad to have gotten such an intimate washing that she had me get one too.

All I had to do was go stand naked while Sue went to work. She spat soap into her hands and lathered me up good, even using her body and wool to give me a good scrubbing. She really surprised me when she wanted to clean off my dick too. She did so by using her mouth, using her lips to lather up the soap. Because she made it in her mouth, she didn't have any problems with it. It was a strange experience but I found it to be enjoyable. Then all of our 'girls wanted a washing.

Lavender helped to scrub the soap on several 'girls at once, each of them turning it into a taming session. Cindy wasn't so keen on it and Terra was out of the question. Amber proved to be an interesting subject to bathe. As the suds kept moisture on her body, all of Sue's attempts to make sure she was good and clean only softened her up. She finally had to break it off and charged her tamer, who received a quick taming from her that left him smelling as clean as she did. I was surprised by Sue's talents because I never seen Amber so clean and polished before.

Because none of us could decide who was going to get Sue, the Shoap decided to stay with us as long as she could. At least until she found her group or we separated. That sounded like a good idea. We still had to get through Mt. Moon, so having her around to take on any rock or ground types would be handy.

But along the way, I was trying to get Terra to talk to me. This had been her second major battle since I usually used her sisters to fight. She had fought with all her might but it wasn't enough. She had been thoroughly beaten in combat and then it got turned into a quick sex battle...again. Sex was her weakness, it just overwhelmed her to have it happen.

I had Lily go to check on her and try to cheer her up, but Terra wasn't having any of it. Terra hated Sue for her superior abilities in combat. She felt as though in only those two battles, she had failed me. Lily was surprised by her response because the two had been getting pretty friendly together. Fortunately, when she saw Lily's tears, Terra hugged her. Tiffany managed to get in that hug too, much to Terra's surprise. Lily had some explaining to do, but hopefully the Tomboy understood what was going on.

I knew Terra wanted a rematch, but she needed to gain more power first. Raven opted to have herself be a punching bag for her. When we told Terra about it, she was kind of surprised, even more so when the Damsel said it was alright to hit her and that she only wanted to help. Terra would unleash her fury on her harem sister, hitting her over and over until she wasted all her strength. With Raven's regenerative abilities and durability, it was pretty much impossible for Terra to cause any lasting damage. It didn't matter where Terra hit her on her body, the Damsel was ready to take another.

One evening while we were eating, Terra was busy punching Raven, who I had hung from a tree branch using the enchanted chain I got that was used to hold Lilith when I found her. Terra hit the Damsel with Megaton Strike over and over and switching over to Bodyslam and Headbutt until she started to bleed.

When that happened, she just had to let Raven down and have her heal her wounds. I would have used what healing magic I had to help, but I was busy with Joy sucking me off while I sat by the fire. It may sound selfish, but Terra wanted to be alone with Raven to train her body.

Besides, the ointment I got that changed the flavor of my cum was popular with my harem. Jaiden was usually first to go to bed while Catherine busied herself with her own 'girls. Lily found herself naked and in my sleeping bag with Tiffany again, touching and teasing each other.

"Don!" Raven yelled and I got up, much to Joy's dissapointment. I somehow managed to get my pants back on to find Terra on the ground. She had collapsed from exhaustion after using up all her combat abilities. She was so weak that all I could do was put her and Raven back in their pokeballs before putting the chain away and sitting down by Joy and the fire again.

"She's really pushing herself, isn't she?"

I nodded my head, "Ya, she really wants that rematch. But I'm not sure how she's going to do it. She's a normal type and Sue is part fighting. If only I had kept that Water Stone for her."

"Don't."

I looked to my NurseJoy, "Don't what?"

"Don't do that to yourself. And besides, I think Lily has fallen for the Swimslut, who may never have evolved from a Nymph without your help. Terra is embarrassed to be around her, but she trusts Lily. It's good that she still has that bond with her."

"I guess. With those two happy together, she hasn't been asking me for a taming. I'll bet you're happy with that situation."

"Well...kind of." She was blushing again. I unzipped my pants and pulled her head down on my cock. I happily sighed and let her suck me off. After a quick taming, I had her borrow Catherine's sleeping bag, since she was usually surrounded by her pokegirls to keep her warm.

Then Lilith came around, floating down from the trees, looking hungry. I pointed to my dick but she just hissed at me for that and I chuckled before bearing my neck. I relaxed and put my arms around her so I could hold my pokegirl.

"Ahh, thank you. Your blood, it tastes so good." She looked down when she felt my dick poking at her butt. "And I see you've enjoyed yourself."

"Well, I have a gorgeous, and naked, 'girl in my lap. Why shouldn't I want to tame her?"

"If that's what you want, that's what you will get." She brought me to my tent, where she found Lily and Tiffany still wrapped up together and Joy was already asleep. Lilith sighed and I just chuckled. We went back to the fire and watched the moon as it came out.

It was almost full and Lilith's powers were getting stronger by it. That could come in handy in the near future. The next morning, we all looked at Mt. Moon and knew that this was going to be our biggest challenge. There were many pokegirls inside and just as many dangers if we weren't careful. Luckily, there was a pokecenter just before the cave. We all got something to eat, healed our 'girls, and went inside Mt. Moon.

The first thing that happened was we were attacked by a group of Zubutt. The bat 'girls flew all around us, trying to get us to flee from their territory. I brought out Terra and used her rage to our advantage as she used Yell and we watched as they crashed into each other as their sonar was messed up. Jaiden ran around screaming before teleporting out when one grabbed hold of him. But he only managed to teleport back to the entrance, which wasn't all that far back. At least he left the Zubutt behind.

[Zubutt, the Nocturnal Pokegirl/Flying-Poison Type/Animorph (Bat)/Preferring to live in caves, these 'girls use infrared vision and sonar to find their way through the dark. Unfortunately their sonar isn't fast enough to assist them in battle.]

But she got quickly scampered over and leaped at me, wrapping her wings around me and screeched as she went for my throat. Terra Yelled in her ear, which was enough to shake her up and drop her to the ground. A quick Body Slam and she was ready for capture. Terra was happy to help, though she couldn't just keep Yelling all the time. So I handed her my enchanted chain and let her swing that around a bit. Somehow, I believe I had created a monster.

The reason was because Terra was now swinging that chain like mad, trying to smack Zubutt left and right. I let the others capture most of the few that were actually struck as I wanted to save what remaining pokeballs I had. Once we got a chance, these 'girls would sell easily enough and there was enough of them to make a good profit.

Things changed when something bigger than the Zubutt wrapped her wings around Terra and bit her. Her first reaction was to freeze on the spot, her brain trying to process what was going on. The rest of us were equally horrified and that must have set her off as she screamed and ran about, trying to shake the 'girl off but with no success. I finally had to take Penny and have her use Rock Throw. She beaned the pokegirl with a fist-sized stone and she took off back into the darkness. It was a Golbutt, the evolved form of the Zubutt. She must have been the reason for the attacks.

[Golbutt, the Batty Pokegirl/Flying-Poison-Dark/Near Human (Animorph Bat)/Evolves from Zubutt/Gaining more strength, agility, and sight, these pokegirls can fight well, even without Zubutt to back them up. They prefer to use attacks that allow them to disable their prey so they can use their draining attacks. These pokegirls are usually the leaders of a pack of Zubutt when out in the wild.]

Terra ran a few more steps before falling into my arms, conked out. Great, she had her energy drained from her. She was not going to be happen when she wakes up. I put her away and we each took out a pokegirl. I had Lilith, Catherine had Lita, her Domina, and Jaiden took out his two Doggirls.

I patted Lilith's rump and she giggled as she went to take point. She had no problems with the dark and she could phase in and out of the walls, allowing her to spy on any potential threats. But when she scared off a bunch of Digtit, we were safe enough for the time being.

"Thanks Lilith, keep scouting around and be careful not to be bitten by that pokegirl who got Terra."

"Alright, I'll do my best. Chances are I'll be the one doing the biting." She disappeared after that.

Jaiden leaned in and said, "I don't know why you keep a Vampire in your harem. She creeps me out."

"I heard that!" Lilith reappeared, right beside Jaiden, who teleported onto a small ledge. "Ha, serves you right!" She disappeared again and was gone this time.

"You see why she bothers me?" Jaiden teleported back down. Sue and Catherine couldn't help but laugh.

I was chuckling too and said, "Hey, you were asking for that. Besides, she's a good 'girl. She strong and loyal, and after what she's been through, I'm not going to abandon her. I'll tell you here story some other time. But for now, we have to get through this moun-"

"Don!"

"I'm alright, I just tripped. On a bone..." I got up and we sped out of there. There were a couple tamers around, people who were hunting for pokegirls. One of them noticed us and started walking our way, only for Lilith to appear between us. The tamer stopped and stared as she gave her report of the area ahead.

"There are some Geogal down that tunnel, feisty ones too. Must have been getting tamings from the Zubutt to keep them active." She pulled her hair away to show where she had been hit by a rock. "They throw pretty good. Reminded me why Phase is such a great ability."

"Hey, I challenge you to a salvage battle! Three 'girls determine the winner. I want that 'girl of yours."

"Is he serious?" Lilith asked.

I sighed, "I think he is. And I'm sort of stuck in this battle or he gets his choice of one of my 'girls."

"Damn it, that's right. Oh well, let's see what we can do to win this. You'd better win this or I'm so going to bite you."

"You do it enough that I'm sure it won't matter. Now, should I start with you?"

"I choose my Armsmistriss!" the tamer brought out a winged pokegirl holding a claymore. The armor she wore was of high-quality design, with plates of smooth steel over leather. I could tell by the way she moved that it wasn't limiting her fighting power. She took one look at Lilith and bowed respectfully before readying herself.

[Armsmistriss, the Ultimate Fighting Pokegirl/Fighting-Steel Type/Very Near Human/Evolves from Amazon (Battle Stress), Valkyrie (Normal)/An incredibly skilled fighter who is skilled with hand-to-hand or fighting with a weapon, with a preference for swords. They are unparalleled armorers and will make their own armor, though it is rare that any will make armor for another. They prefer to wear their armor at all times, only taking it off for taming. They can even sleep in their armor, for they lose a lot of their strength without it. Those who evolve from a Valkyrie are called Malakim in some Leagues, for they have wings while their Amazon-evolved sisters don't.]

"This should be interesting." Lilith took her own stance before the two went at it.

Lilith countered the Armsmistriss' blade with her own Blood Blade but was knocked back by the pokegirl's higher strength. She was roughly three times stronger than the Vampire and just as fast. This pushed her to fight hard just to keep her ground.

"Come on, fight me with all you've got!" the Armsmistriss cried over the sounds of their clashing blades. Lilith smiled and created two illusions of herself before cutting into the 'girls shoulder with a surprise Ghost Blade that appeared above her.

"Chi Blast!"

The Armsmistriss focused her chi and launched a beam of light that blew away one of the illusions. The next shot blasted her and her remaining illusion faded. Then she switched to gust, blowing Lilith out of the air and into a wall. One of the rocks jabbed her in the back and she struggled to breathe.

"Swordwave!"

Lilith blocked the cutting chi with a Dark Shield, only to have the attack cut through, forcing her to duck. But just as she did, her long hair was cut and fell over her shoulders and onto the ground. I didn't have the ability to read her mind, but under the light of my enchanted stone and the other tamer's lamp, I could read her body. She was pissed. This wasn't good, the 'girl just pissed off a Vampire. She was going to go into a rage if this kept up.

"Lilith, use Blood Bullet and follow up with Night Shade!" My Vampire's attention snapped towards me and she focused her mind long enough to nick her finger with her fang and fired a single drop of blood that bounced off the Armsmistriss' claymore. Even though it was blocked, it hit with enough power to surprise her. A Feather Shuriken attack was launched in return, which consisted of chi bullets from her the 'girls wings that pelted the Vampire.

"Lilith, are you alright?" I called but she snarled back. "Fine, if you kill her, then I'm having Terra tame you for a month!"

The Vampire came down and landed in front of me, looking deep into my eyes. She was seething with anger, but even after she grabbed my coat and pulled me close, I didn't falter. I stared back, even though my heart was pounding so hard in my chest, I looked at her with steel in my eyes. I wasn't going to budge, even if she looked at me like that.

She let me go and vanished from sight. Even with my light stone held high, I couldn't find a trace of her.

"Where did you go!? Come out and fight me like the 'girl you are!" the Armsmistriss yelled.

"Fine with me!" Lilith wrapped herself and the pokegirl in shadows using a technique called Cocoon of Darkness while she clamped down with a Vampire Bite to suck her blood. As much as the 'girl struggled to free herself, the two techniques were quickly rebuilding the Vampire's energy. Then she screamed as her side was burned by the pokegirl's burning sword. Did she just use a spell? Shit, this guy taught his 'girl magic!

"Use Swordwave!"

I had to be quick, "Lilith, Phase, now!"

A rock was cleaved in two by the attack, just as Lilith disappeared from sight. She reappeared behind the 'girl, only to have her use Quick Turn and use Master Blow on her, slicing her in two. That technique was one of the most powerful fighting type attacks and it was enhanced by the flame magic on the sword. It would have worked too, if she had not just wasted it on an illusion. Using up her chi like that gave her the ailment Slow, making her movements sluggish.

"Strike now, use Vampire Bite!"

Lilith appeared in front of the 'girl and grappled her, sucking at her life energy. Both of us were taken by surprise when the Armsmistriss used Thunderbolt, zapping herself as well as Lilith. She held on for as long as she could, passing the electricity along. When it stopped, the two were badly fried by the attack. The two tried to pull off one last attack but they went down. We dismissed our 'girls and brought out two new ones.

I called out Lavender while my opponent sent out a Bronze. Being steel types, there was a sudden rivalry between the two. They each wanted to please their tamer and show whose metal was stronger. The Bronze had her body while Lavender had her cooking utensils.

[Bronze, the Metal Statue Pokegirl/Steel-Fighting Type/SemiHuman/Evolves from Jade (Round Stone)/Strong and durable, Bronzes are capable fighters. This can get worse for an opponent as they heat up as their metal bodies conducts heat, electricity, and cold, meaning a Bronze hit with any of these moves will result in their physical attacks having this element for two rounds.]

Bronze lashed out with Stone Palm and was blocked by Lavender's frying pan. It was almost funny when she smacked her across the head with it as the 'girls metal body resonated like a bell with the blow from the pan. She bonked her twice more on the top of her head before the 'girl looked up and dented the pan in the shape of her face. Lavender was horrified that she just busted her favorite pan and was picked up by her legs. Bronze was using Giant Toss to spin her about and hurled her towards the wall.

Lavender stopped suddenly when Bronze was yanked off her feet by one of the Iron Chef's vines that she had grabbed her with. The two hit the ground at the same time but were soon up, barely even shaken by the impact. They shook off the dust and charged each other, locking hands as they tried to push the other back. They wanted to prove who was the better steel type, so neither of them were going to stop. Lavender didn't even use her vines to gain the advantage.

"Use Power Drive!"

By heating up her blood, the pokegirl was gaining strength, enough so that she could push Lavender back. The Iron Chef did her best to figure something out on her own and countered that strength as she spat Pepper Spray. The Bronze screeched and stomped about while Lavender laughed, only to have her foot stomped on. Now the two were hopping mad, and yet it was still kind of funny.

"Alright, since she's warming up, Vine Bondage!" Now things were going to get interesting. A Bronze was sensitive when heated up and this one wasn't burning hot yet. The Pepper Spray distraction put a stop to that. A shot of Lust Dust and a probing vine was all she needed to get her aroused. But it wasn't enough. Being a steel type meant she had some resistance to it and she wasn't quite hot enough.

Lavender held the Bronze by her legs and spread them apart while another vine pulled some pokechow from her bulb. From the reaction the pokegirl had as it was shoved into her mouth, it was covered in Passion Spice, which sealed the deal and gave her the Lust ailment. Lavender used her only fire attack, Ember, to warm up the Bronze's breasts to warm them before wrapping her vines around them, squeezing them tight while the tips played with her nipples. Bronze responded by pulling the vine in her pussy deeper inside herself, getting off on it. Even while blinded by the Pepper Spray, she was still able to feel pleasure.

"Fine, you win this one!" the tamer called back his 'girl, who was going to be in need of a good taming after that to finish her off. I probably did him a favor by getting her so hot and bothered, just not hot enough to burn anybody touching her. Then he surprised me by sending out a pair of pokegirls. What shocked me most was that he wasn't cheating, as they came from a single pokeball!

"Hi, I'm Plussy," one with red-tipped ears cried energetically.

"And I'm Miboobsy," the other, with blue-tipped ears, calmly finished.

"Fuck me..."

"Gladly!" they said together and I was taken aback.

[Plussy and Miboobsy, the Twin Tag Team Pokegirls/Electric-Fire and Electric-Ice Types/Near Human (Chipmunk Animorph)/Unlike other pokegirls, this pair is considered a single pokegirl, even pokeballs will do so. Plussy is known for her red-tipped ears and her fire abilities while Miboobsy is known for her blue-tipped ears and ice powers. When close enough, they can generate their electrical attacks, but this will fizzle if they are separated by enough distance. They will even start to suffer if they can't be close to each other.]

"Aright you two, this one took down your two sisters. Now finish her off with Lightning strike!"

"Right!" they both said at the same time and darted towards my Iron Chef. The two leaped at her, coating one of their legs with lightning before smashing their knees into Lavender's face. She was still standing after that attack, if a little sore.

"Hey, she put something on me!" Miboobsy cried. A Leech Seed was wrapping itself around her leg, sucking away her energy as it grew.

"I got it!" Plussy used Ignite on her finger and burned it off, saving her sister.

Lavender looked at me and asked, "They can use fire attacks?"

I could only shrug and yelled, "Watch out! Ice attack!"

Miboobsy had fired an Ice Beam in the hope of catching Lavender by surprise. But a Swordwave from a knife she carried on her apron stopped the attack. She didn't like being without her cooking instruments. It helped that they were potent weapons in her hands.

"Divide and conquer!"

The two split up, each going in separate directions around Lavender. Plussy attacked first with Flamethrower and Miboobsy used Ice Beam again. Lavender was caught in between the two attacks and the resulting explosion. She looked like a mess and her apron fell to pieces, burnt in some places and frozen in others. She was half-naked now because all she had been wearing was that and her shorts.

"Did, that didn't just happen? That didn't just happen..." Lavender was turning red now as that was her favorite apron. She had it since Brock gave it to her since evolving into her current form. "AAARRHHH!"

"EEP!" the two pokegirls cried as Lavender roared at them like she was some ferocious pokegirl. She lashed at the two with all her vines in a barrage of Vine Whips. When they tried to flee, she dragged them back and started to whip their behinds.

"You! Do! Not! Mess! Up! My! Apron!" she screamed. In her anger, she tossed the two and shot them both with Leech Seeds.

"Lavender!" I yelled and she snapped out of her rage.

"Yes master?" she asked and I pointed to her defeated opponents, who were beaten and crying. "Oops!"

The tamer put his 'girls away and held his pokeballs out for me to make my choice. He challenged me to a fair battle and he was strangely happy. It was only when I got a better look at him that I saw the scars on his face. He was older than me by only a few years but it looks as though he had quite a time getting to this point. He probably had several pokegirls in storage to keep him this happy.

Now, I had only seen three of his pokegirls, so I didn't know which one I might get. All three of them were very good 'girls and could be a great addition to my harem, once I figure out how they will fit in. I picked one out of the bunch and the pokeball was registered as my prize after a quick scan.

When I brought her out, I was surprised to find a different 'girl standing there. The dark green feathers on her forearms, her plumed tail, and legs told me that she was a Terra Bird. I knew about them because dad had one that he would travel around with. I used to love traveling on her back with dad, at least until dad settled down and traded her away. I was sad for a while but I did get to go on so many adventures with her.

The green in her feathers also said that she was a flying/grass Terra Bird. But the dark color meant that the tamer had been down here training so she'd turn into a flying/dark type. That would be useful, but that also meant I had to train her here to complete the transformation.

[Terra Bird (AKA Chocoboob), the Biome Bird Pokegirl/Flying Type (Initially)/Near Human - Inhumanoid/These avian pokegirls are known for being used as messengers and mounts because of their ability to transform into a large bird, which is their battle form. If they train in a certain area for a year, their feathers will change color, showing a change in their typing and a new technique.]

While Catherine was talking with Terra Bird's former tamer, I sat on a rock and called Lavender over. She had won the fight, but only because she went ballistic about it. I couldn't have my 'girls going off like that all the time. It was bad enough that Terra and Lilith had issues to deal with, but Lavender, of all my 'girls, I did not expect that.

I bent her over my knee and spanked her right there in the cave, the sound echoing through the tunnels. She squirmed but she didn't resist. She knew she had done wrong and needed to be punished for it. She could have hurt those two pokegirls in her anger. Once I let her up she danced about, trying to get the sting out of her ass. Terra Bird just smiled and watched.

But during that time, we had lost sight of Catherine and the tamer. I had to wonder just what she was getting herself into. But there wasn't anything I was going to do about it, so I got Lavender to make us something to eat. At least she didn't have her bag on her when she fought so we didn't lose any of the food.

She didn't appreciate not having her apron and had to go with a plain one instead. Her problem with it was this one didn't have anything to help hold her cooking utensils and the like. So she was forced to either keep them in the bag or in her vines as a result. But the food was still good and Terra Bird enjoyed it and ate as much as she could.

Then Catherine and the other tamer, along with all their pokegirls, came out as they smelled good food. Terra was still unconscious and the same went for Lilith. I brought Lilith out first so my NurseJoy could heal her. Once she started to wake, Joy had me stand in the way as she lifted her skirt. As Lilith licked her pussy, Joy used Honey to give her a sweet treat in return. It was weak, but it was enough to help her regain a bit of her energy.

"No fangs! No fangs!" Joy screeched and I turned to see Lilith blushing hard. Probably rare to see color in a Vampire's face. Normally she just looked a little less pale. She licked up more of Joy's Honey to get back more of her energy. It was a slow process because of how weak it was. But it was faster than trying to have her recover on her own. Then I remembered that she'd probably need a meal as well.

Everyone else was busy eating and talking. Lily was busy giving Cindy a tattoo on her tail, trying her best not to singe herself on the flame on the end. I had Joy work on Terra next, but also mentioned that she'd have to warn her first and take her time if need be.

As for Lilith, I sat down and opened my coat and shirt to expose my neck to her. She held me softly and tilted my head to the side. I closed my eyes and was ready to feel her fangs pierce my skin. But what we heard stopped that.

"Zubutt!" Penny cried. "Lots of Zubutt!"

The resulting chaos left everyone a mess as a large swarm of Zubutt attacked us. There were so many, it was as if the Golbutt from before had gathered so many Zubutt, which looked more than what was normal. Penny was the first to go down as they swarmed her and injected her with a sleep venom with their bites. I had to put her away before they killed her and had Cindy use Napalm. It was risky with such numbers, but the flames caused a panic among them.

Then the Golbutt attacked and struck her across the face with her wing and knocked her to the ground where many Zubutt swarmed on her, each trying to get a bite in. I put her away and looked for my other 'girls, but all I could do was run from them as I grabbed two 'girls who were just standing around and headed for a tunnel. I saw Jaiden teleport away, him holding one 'girl and A-Bra taking his Doggirls. Hopefully Catherine would be alright. But for now, I had to worry about myself.

"Hey, we...we have to stop!"

"We can't, I don't know if they will follow us into this tunnel or not!"

"But we lost Plussy!" she screamed. I looked back to see that I had Raven and Miboobsy.

"Master, I saw her sister ran with their master when they got separated by the Golbutt when she attacked."

"I need Plussy! Please, we have to find Plussy. I can't live without her!"

Oh no...


	10. Dangers of a Blood Curse

"We have to find Plussy! Please, we have to go back!"

"I'm sorry, but that way has been overrun with Zubutt. Why are there so many? And what's with that Golbutt? She purposefully went back and gathered so many Zubutt to attack us with."

"I don't know, but we should look for another way, master." Raven went to hug Miboobsy in an attempt to keep her calm. The 'girl was still in a panic and was ready to cry. "It's alright, master will help you find Plussy. Can you walk?"

The 'girl nodded and we kept moving. I don't know where I was and something was blocking the signal in my 'dex. Damn it, where should I go? When I heard the screech of a Zubutt, we took off. We needed to find somebody, anybody. We continued to look around, but with the unusual number of Zubutt around, it was hard trying to find enough cover.

And as the hours went by, we were not doing well. We spent a lot of energy running from the Zubutt, who attacked us on sight. They didn't even care if there were Geogal around, they attacked them too. It would have been useful if I could catch one, maybe use her to get the others to back off.

Terra was still out, she was the only 'girl I could get during the chaos, but she passed out from the strain when she was forced to run. I couldn't command Miboobsy, she wasn't my pokegirl and she needed her sister. She was able to sense something, a signal of sorts from her sister, but it was so faint and we were still lost. We didn't know which tunnel would lead us back to the others and which would lead us farther. Catherine could take care of herself but I was worried about Jaiden and my harem. With so many Zubutt around, I just hoped that they were not alone and lost in this mountain.

When we found a small cave, we laid down to rest. We were tired and my pokedex was saying that it was night time now. Great. I gave my coat to Miboobsy and snuggled up to Raven. We couldn't risk a taming because of the Zubutt that would fly past, forcing us to pause. We could barely hear them fly by, but we could almost feel their echolocation trying to find us. Just how many are there looking for us?

The next day wasn't all that much better. We barely had anything to eat and Miboobsy was becoming rapidly depressed. Raven did her best to try and cheer her up, but the 'girl wouldn't respond to it like we needed her to. Finally, I opted to carry her on my back. We had to keep moving, otherwise we'd only be caught and they'd eat us. Raven could survive an attack but me and Miboobsy wouldn't. There were just too many of them around and I didn't have any pokegirls to protect myself with.

We spent another night in a small cove we managed to find, possibly carved out by a pokegirl. My stomach nearly gave us away when it grumbled while a Zubutt was flying by. She was sitting on a rock, her ears moving about. Somehow, we managed to stay quiet long enough for a second to fly by and take her sister with her.

Oh wow, that was a stroke of fortune. But we would have to hurry soon. Miboobsy wasn't doing all that well. She was feeling depressed more and more and without food she was fading even further. Raven did what she could with her healing magic, but even a Damsel needed food. On our third night lost and hungry, me and Raven were looking at each other with heavy eyes. We knew that if we didn't find somewhere safe, we were probably not going to make it. I could feel it on the edges of my mind, my Tamer's Disease.

Damn it! We haven't had a good chance for a taming because of all these damned Zubutt who keep flying by. We've made it this far by being quiet, but the smell of sex will easily give us away. DAMN IT! I cracked my knuckle when I struck the stone. It was minor, so it would heal fast.

"Master..." Raven held my hand to her chest as the broken skin sealed itself. I found myself staring at her breasts and had to tear myself away.

"Sorry, I'm just so frustrated. Come on, let's get going."

Several hours of searching went by, but I must have been deep inside the mountain to not have been able to find a way out. The more I walked, the more I noticed how my fingers were holding Miboobsy up. I tried my best to distract myself, only to have Raven bend down to grab something.

The curve of her ass under that dress. I could feel myself getting hard in my pants, but it was not the best time for a boner. I was able to resist it, but my Tamer's Disease was still scratching at the edges of my mind. I snapped out of my thoughts when she pointed at something. I took a sharp rock and was able to slowly chip out a reddish-black stone, more specifically, a Dark Stone. It was an interesting find and as I gazed into it, I could almost see a setting sun.

I was actually wanting to lift Raven's dress and see a full moon but I shook my head of those thoughts. I really had to find somewhere safe. I did not want to have an episode and go off trying to tame everything I see. All I could see were Raven and Miboobsy and my gifts only made it more difficult for me to wear out. This was exactly why I never wanted my curse to go off and why I spent so much time with Rita. If I had an episode in town...no man, woman, or pokegirl would be safe. Most people with Tamer's Disease can be knocked out, but when you're dealing with a person who can be slugged by a metal bat and shrug it off...

I hardly ever spent more than two days away from Rita, so right now was getting very uncomfortable as the hours passed. I found myself wishing I'd kept her, because she might have found a way to suck me off without letting the Zubutt know. I was getting closer to the edge, I could feel it. My mind wanted to tame but I still had control over my body. But it was going to erode my willpower over time. It almost happened a few times in the past and it scared me. I almost attacked my mom once, trying to get a taming, but the sudden realization shook me to my core and I ran to Rita's house and didn't come out for half a week. Rita didn't mind it, but it did irritate her parents and Jaiden wasn't sure what to think about the whole issue. I needed the help and I was sleeping with his sister. But as a Bimbo, she wasn't one to turn away from a chance to get a lot of taming.

When we came across a Bunnygirl, I waited with Miboobsy and let Raven do her thing. i was hoping that having a quick taming with this one would help me relax and give us something to fight with. Which got me thinking, I have five Blade Bunnies, why haven't I...wait. We're underground, lost, hungry, and I have five carnivorous pokegirls with blades on the ends of their tails. Plus I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to put my hand over their mouths to keep the noises down because of their teeth. I was more likely to get lucky with the Bunnygirl.

That was until this one simply kicked Raven in the chest and ran off. It was so rare to actually see one of her kind down here, but now there she went. We continued on and came across a Geogal. I was only able to tell because it wasn't hard for me to recognize a smooth stone ass poking out from a pile of rocks. She must have gone feral and shut down, only to be buried in rocks. But without any battling pokegirls or enough water to make her wet, there wasn't anything I could do. My dick was not hard enough to penetrate this one, so we left her there.

This was starting to turn out like the beginning of my adventure. I tried to get more pokegirls, but I was having no luck. Not only that, but we had to keep ducking every several minutes as yet another Zubutt went by.

As my stomach growled again, I smelled something sweet. Me and Raven looked at each other and moved quickly to find the source. When we came across a small bug 'girl, we stopped and watched her. She was sitting on the ground, masturbating and licking a sticky substance off her fingers. A quick scan showed her as a Cunnydue, which would be just what we needed.

[Cunnydue, the Sweet Aphid Pokegirl/Bug-Poison Type/Near Human - Not Very Near Human (Aphid Animorph)/While not a fighting pokegirl, the Cunnydue is useful nonetheless because of her ability to produce a substance called ambrosia from her vaginal fluids.]

I had Raven go first, since she was the least threatening of us. She used Overwhelming Attraction to keep her attention while I snuck up behind her. She struggled as I pinned her to the ground but she couldn't so much as stratch me. It wasn't just because of my hard skin, but also because she didn't have any attacks to use in her feral state. I quickly managed to lift her up and put my head between her legs.

While Raven kept an eye and ear out for trouble, I happily sucked on the 'girls pussy and drank her sweet ambrosia, feeling the sugary substance revitalize my body and sating my hunger. Raven's technique had left her in Lust, so I was able to eat all I wanted while she was recieved some good oral sex. While she was going through taming shock, I had Miboobsy make an attempt and eat some too. She needed it more than any of us because she was just wasting away. Raven didn't have any healing left to keep her body from simply falling apart and my own magic wasn't strong enough.

The smell was able to get her attention and she weakly ate what little she could. We needed to find Plussy, and fast, or else she just wouldn't make it. When it was Raven's turn, I looked around when I thought I heard something.

"Zuuuubutt-butt-butt!"

"Run for it!" I cried and tapped the Cunnydue with a pokeball when a Zubutt came down upon us. From the vocals, she was going through taming shock. Was there somebody behind this? Only humans caused taming shock to happen in pokegirls upon their first taming with one. I wasn't about to find out by letting her grab us. When she swooped in, she aimed for Miboobsy. That's it, I couldn't take it anymore.

I called Gungnir and hit a strong note, pouring all I could into it. She screamed as her sensitive ears ruptured and she crashed head-first into the wall. She wasn't moving but we had to move anyways. That sound would have drawn more to our location.

Sure enough, here they came. I was about to grab Mibooby and run when I saw something looking back at me. It took me just a few moments to see the spikes along her back and recognize the Leomani pokewoman, also known as a Sexslash. She looked at Miboobsy and realized that she had the ice element, and being a ground type, she wasn't going to stick around.

[Loamani (AKA Sexshrew), the Pebbled Pangolin Pokegirl/Ground Type/Near Human (Pangolin Animorph)/Built for battle like many pokegirls, this breed uses the ground to their advantage, most fighting defensively. They can dig underground and come up to strike at their opponents when she come up. Pokewomen of the breed, known as Randysnatch or Sexslash, develop sharp spikes along their back. Ferals have been known to be a threat to human males as they tend to trap and tame them.]

She grabbed me and I disappeared down the hole with her. I couldn't fight her off because of her enhanced strength and durability, not to mention the spikes on her back. Raven screamed my name but there was nothing I could do about it. Sexslash didn't let go of me at any point as I was dragged into her den. She dumped me onto a pile of sand and looked at me with a hunger in her eyes.

It clicked in my mind that she wanted me to tame her. I somehow managed to get my pants off before she leaped on me, her claws slashing my shirt to ribbons as she positioned herself. It was hard for me to grab hold of something because of all the spikes on her back, so I opted to go with her bare breasts.

She must be starving for a good taming from how hard she was fucking me. She slammed her hips on my dick while her claws raked across my chest and belly. She was starting to draw blood, even through my tough skin, but I could only focus on the taming. It had been two-and-a-half days since my last. I needed this, cuts or not.

As she leaned in, I pulled her head down and kissed her, much to her pleasant surprise. Being on the animorph side of the pokegirl body type, her muzzle was much different to kiss than my other 'girls. But that didn't stop me. I pushed off the ground in time with her, pushing her to her limit while she brought me to mine.

When I came, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I finally got the taming I needed and I could think about other things again. And once I was able to nab her with a pokeball, I was able to relax until Raven and Miboobsy entered. Raven nearly screamed my name and ran over to check on me. I knew I was scratched up, but when I looked down, I saw what the problem was.

I had a hole in my gut.

Wow, even with my tough skin, she still put a hole in me. I must have fucked her so hard that I barely even noticed how hard she clawed me until now. Raven was crying because she was starving and had exhausted her healing magic on Miboobsy. She wasn't sure what she could do to heal me. A wound this bad was going to need too much time for my body to heal it and we couldn't stay down here during that time. But we couldn't go out either, as the smell of my blood would draw anything and everything that feeds off it. Hell, it was a risk even being down here.

But Raven didn't stop trying to cast her healing magic. But she had already drained every last thing she had to keep Miboobsy's body from simply falling apart during her depression and hunger. Raven couldn't stop crying as her magic fizzled around her fingers and faded. She was begging it to work, desperate to heal me.

"Ma-Master...Don...I can't h-heal you..." she muttered between sobs. She was breaking down now and I was bleeding out. I couldn't reach out and touch her face one last time to try and ease her pain. "Please...work...please...for master..." she put her hands on me, only for nothing to happen. "Give m-me...the strength to h-heal my master...do it for Don..." she put her hands together and prayed. What happened next surprised us both.

A glow sparked in her hands and slowly grew into a white flame, casting a warm glow over us. Seeing as she was holding white fire and she was a Damsel, she immediately panicked and it dropped on me. I tried to cover my wound, only to guide it to it instead by mistake. But the flame didn't burn as it sunk into my flesh, instead my wound closed up as the holy magic healed my body.

I got up, my wound closed and my Fast Healing gift able to repair the remaining damage. Raven couldn't take it any longer and started to cry. She was so concerned for me and now she was able to relax a bit. I hugged her and she mumbled into my chest.

"Did you say something?"

She tried to halt her sobs long enough to say, "Pokekit."

I looked and found a Loamani 'kit crawling over. Her back was covered in scales, still soft because she was so young. She barely even had any claws yet. The 'kit looked like she wanted to find her mother, who was likely the one in my pokeball now. When the little one smelled her scent on me, she crawled up to me and hugged my leg. When she realized that I wasn't her mom, she clawed at me, but she couldn't do anything with such tiny claws. As soon as she noticed Raven her eyes lit up and she left me to head for the Damsel. She was giggling along the way and looked rather enthusiastic about it.

Raven picked her up and the Loamani 'kit started clawing at her blouse, trying to get at her breasts. Raven had to struggle with her to keep the baby from tearing up her clothes while I just laughed.

"Looks like she's hungry. Don't worry, I know where to get some milk." I took out the baby's mother, who was surprised that Raven was holding her 'kit and went to retrieve her. We let her take a moment to feed her baby while Raven enjoyed some Cunnydue ambrosia. Now that the two weren't feral anymore, they were able to listen to what we needed, to a point. They were still a feralborn and going through taming shock, so they were a bit limited on what they could say back.

I guess I was their first human. But Sexslash did motion that she recognized Mibooby's scent and that there was another 'girl who looked like her. Or at least I hoped that was the case. Cunnydue was too busy being eaten out to even make an attempt at telling me anything. Raven was starved and going down on the 'girl for her ambrosia was giving her pleasure as well.

When she was done, I picked up Miboobsy and took her down one of the tunnels that Sexslash had carved. She was sniffing about, trying to find a certain scent among the many tunnels that branched off this one, making sure that they were safe for us. Last thing we needed was to be coming across one of the Zubutt again. Or worse.

Sexshrew held her baby close and continued on while we followed behind her with only my light stone helping us to stay with her. It was a strange feeling to have another pokewoman, but I wasn't going to complain. The wound she accidentally gave me resulted in Raven learning how to use a new technique. I just wish she wouldn't freak out every time she lit a white flame.

"Ahh!" Raven cried as she dropped the fourth flame.

"Raven, what are you doing?" I asked. She looked up and freaked out when she forgot she was holding white fire. She tossed it about before hitting me in the face with it. I would have freaked out too if it hadn't healed me instead.

"I'm trying to hold it. You think I could attack with it?"

"Are you sure you could?" I asked and Raven frowned. She looked away from me, only to walk into a low part of the ceiling. She got her footing back and caught up with us.

"Metal..."

"Huh?" I looked to Miboobsy, who I was carrying on my back still.

"Metal Coat or Shield Stone. They evolve Damsels." She was struggling just to say that.

Raven heard that and caught up with me, "You think that could work?" Miboobsy nodded and the Damsel skipped, only to crack her head into the ceiling.

"You're going to have to stop doing that. You're going to mess up your hair."

"Aren't you supposed to say that I might hurt my..." she stopped and slapped herself. "Of course, hehe, I'm a Damsel. I don't feel pain."

"But you will if you evolve. Are you sure you would want to?"

"I can still be useful to you. I'm still in one of your combat slot. Although, I don't know why you didn't take candy or keep Rita."

"That's because you're my starter and the other 'girls like to have you around. And not just because Terra can punch you. You're a very sweet 'girl and you've done your best to help."

"But Damsels aren't meant for fighting!" she stated.

"I know, but you still helped to beat Brock. At least because they were unprepared for you. I don't know how long I can rely on that. Against a more powerful foe, you may not be enough against them. Especially if she's too strong to wear out having her punch you or tame you."

"I want to help my master! I don't care if I get hurt. I want to make sure I'm of use to you!"

"Raven, I'd kiss you if I wasn't busy carrying Mib-" I stopped when I walked into Sexslash's spiked back. Oh fuck, I think one of them stabbed my dick. And I can't get off because I have Miboobsy on my back. Fortunately, Raven pulled me off and my eyes crossed. That was actually enough to hurt me. Why did she stop like that?

"Can I kiss her for you?" came a familiar voice.

"Penny!" I cried.

"Miboobsy!" came another voice as 'girl's tamer appeared from behind Penny. He took out Plussy, who immediately ran to grab her sister. Their cheeks sparked as they rubbed together and Miboobsy looked lively again. She was so happy to see her sister again.

"Hey, are any of the other's with you?" I asked.

"We found Catherine and Jaiden. But Cindy, Mana, and one of Jaiden's Doggirls is missing. But I did see Mana with Cindy at least."

"Shit. Hopefully they are okay. I'm more worried about Mana. She's not a fighter like the other two. Plus, the Doggirl can sniff her way around."

"Hey, who is this?" Penny pointed to the Loamani pokewoman, who reacted by hugging her baby and growling. I had to quickly step in to calm her.

"It's okay, she's with me." I gently brushed her cheek and she looked at me. She wasn't sure if she could trust a Doggirl, but she knew she could trust me. I could understand why she was acting this way because she was just protecting her baby. The 'kit was pressing herself up against her mother to protect herself. I let her walk behind me while Penny and Jim, the tamer I'd battled earlier, brought us to see a geologist who was studying Mt. Moon.

"Oh, you found your friend. Hey, Catherine, they found your friend!"

Sexslash yelped as the tamer came out of her tent and tackled me. She was topless, with only her bra covering her breasts, and she was covered in sweat. Lily and Tiffany popped their heads out and waved before ducking back inside. Sexslash sniffed the girl a few times before wandering over to see Lavender to see if she could get some of her soup. Feeling that they were safe with us, she sat down and let her 'kit crawl around her.

She was a star among the 'girls, especially Penny and Jaiden's Doggirl. The two played games with the 'kit, using their tails to tickle her until she fell over. Then she But the Loamani 'kit was quick to get into trouble. She was crawling around my new Terra Bird and managed to grab and pluck one of her tail feathers, making her screech and scaring the 'kit.

Before he mother could get up and go on the attack, I picked the little one up and held her in my arms. She calmed down while I rocked her and was soon snuggled up against my chest. Once she started yawning, I slipped her into her mother's arms so she could be fed. Then I went to see Terra Bird, who I still had to name.

"How's your tail?"

She shook it and checked to see which one was missing, "I'll live. If that 'kit wasn't so cute, she may not have been so lucky."

"Well, at least now we know that she likes your tail."

"Don't you?" Terra Bird asked. "It's a great tail, isn't it?"

"Um, are you talking about your tail feathers or your ass?"

"Can't it be both? Hey!" she yelped and turned when Goldy, the blond geologist, patted my 'girl on the ass. "What was that for?"

"If you're going to tame him, you may as well just pick him up, take him to a tent, and do it. I know I would." She licked her lips and I felt like a Titmouse facing a Catgirl. Damn, I could almost feel her hunger for sex. Fortunately, Jim caught her attention while he was talking to her spotted feline pokegirl. She was interested to hear about me from Raven, and I knew she would only speak the truth. Trouble was that I wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

I quickly made my way to my bag and started setting up my tent. Terra Bird was happy to help out and even got Raven and Penny into it too. From what I heard from Penny, it was Terra Bird who gathered up as many as she could and bringing them here. Her natural speed and strength in her battle form helped her to keep the Zubutt away.

And because they were forced to defend themselves for two days, Vicky and Marie, Catherine's Pidgy and Ninjette, were able to evolve into a Pidgette and Kunoichi. Vicky was taller, her curves were more pronounced, and she was more attractive now. She was also a better fighter now too. As for Marie, she went through a larger change. Actually, beyond a height increase, her breasts, which were once an A-cup, were now an E-cup that rivaled Raven's.

[Pidgette, the Tweety Trollop Pokegirl/Flying Type/Near Human/Evolves from Pidgy (Normal)/With their evolution, the Pidgette is larger and stronger than the Pidgy. She is also able to focus on her objective better, making her useful as a courier. She is also faster too, making her a better fighter while in the air.]

[Kunoichi, the Ninja Pokegirl/Normal-Dark Type/Very Near Human/Evolves from Ninjette (Normal)/Made to pass as human for assassination missions, the Kunoichi is stealthy and quick on her feet. In battle, their focus is to strike from the shadows and evade attacks with speed and agility. Some Kunoichi who have evolved from Ninjette are known to develop E-cup breasts upon evolution.]

She was a gorgeous pokegirl and she knew it. She had even altered her clothes to exencuate her curves and breasts. First time I seen her, I had to do a double-take because I wasn't sure who she was at first. Plus, with her new body, she was more eager to learn a few sex attacks from Jim and Goldy's pokegirls. She figured it would be useful to have now that she could distract any horny man, woman, or pokegirl. I guess being around Catherine for so long as a Ninjette wore off on her because she liked flaunting her new body around me and Jaiden. Though, Jaiden would get pulled away by his Doggirl every time the Kunoichi tried.

Once my tent was up, I went in with Terra Bird. It was nice to talk with her for a bit first, just to get to know her. She had been born a pokegirl while her three younger sisters were all human. She used to give them all rides on her back until it was time for her to be sold off. Jim was the tamer who bought her and had trained her for nearly two years now. The first year gained her the plant element but soon she'd replace that with the dark element from training in Mt. Moon for nearly a year. She had given up her name, but when I asked about it, she revealed that it was Yumi, so I went with that. To celebrate her being added to my harem, she got to know me better as she opened my pants and straddled me. Her feathers tickled as she put her arms around my body and held me to her chest. She was my tallest pokegirl, standing at seven feet. It was nice that she enjoyed holding me this way.

But I treated her good like I did any of my 'girls in return for her kindness. I flicked her pink nipple with my tongue and planted kisses across her breast, making her coo and whisper things into my ear. I knew I had to find Mana, but I couldn't do that unless I was prepared to get out and find her. I had to build my strength and gain the loyalty of Yumi as her powerful legs could help us find my missing 'girls.

We took it slow, but even then she knew how to move while she sat on my lap. She had plenty of practice with Jim, who was probably busy with Goldy. I had to chuckle, drawing a confused look from the Terra Bird.

"Jaiden is probably the only tamer among us who isn't currently having sex."

"How would you know that?"

"You hear that sound? The sounds of hard breathing and slight moans? That would be Catherine and her 'girls. Ooh, that would be Lita, her Domina, spanking her. That other sound, what sounds a bit like grunting, would have to be Goldy and Jim. I'm not surprised she grabbed him. A woman with a body like hers would have drawn my attention too. But I knew the look in her eyes that spoke of a deep sexual hunger that would swallow even me up with ease. But I don't hear Jaiden. He doesn't tame his 'girls as much as me and Catherine."

"Now how would you know all this?"

"I'm used to being able to tell who is having sex by the sounds they make. I learned that pretty quick as a kid because my mom has a high libido, even as a pokewoman. I could tell when it was a good idea to let my parents be. It was a good thing that I rarely had any nightmares because my dad couldn't say no to my mom when she was in the mood."

"Hey, are you going to talk or are you going to tame her? Because I could use a taming too." That would be Penny, my Doggirl who had been sitting outside my tent the whole time. "Should have known. Lily, smack her for me."

"Hey!"

"Penny, smack Lily for me."

"Ow!"

"Now, both of you, leave me be. I can't stay hard when I think I'm being spied on."

"Fine..." they said together and walked off.

I waited for a bit before saying, "That means you too, Lavender."

"Oopsie!" she took off after I said that.

Yumi chuckled, "You know your 'girls pretty well."

"No, they just can't get enough of me, even when I'm taming someone. Isn't that right, Lilith?"

"Alright already! Come on Joy."

"But I want to...oops..."

"Now where were we?" I asked and Yumi pushed me down. I held onto her hips while she moved her hips, softly moaning and cooing. She slowly picked up her pace, pushing herself until she could feel the warmth of my cum inside her. Afterwards, she had to settle her tail feathers and found another one was missing. Turns out she I plucked one by mistake when I grabbed her ass.

And speaking of missing, where was Penny? I could see everyone but for some reason I couldn't see Penny. It was bad enough to have two of my 'girls missing, I was not going to lose a third. Hold on, just how many of my 'girls are even here? I thought I saw Lavender, but it turns out Lita was...wearing Lavender's apron? Okay, Lita doesn't normally cook. She leaves that to my Iron Chef. Where were they?

"Lavender, Penny, where are you two?" I called but they didn't respond. I heard Goldy and Jim still going at it, did he have the Endurance blood gift or did she drug him with Lust Dust? "If you two don't get out there, I'm letting Terra tame you!" I heard Terra spitting her drink. "Sorry! But if you think about it, they're going to listen."

"If they don't, I'm so going to smack you for that!"

Lavender spilled out Catherine's tent shortly after and Terra grumbled to herself before going back to her drink. Catherine came falling out soon after, crushing the Iron Chef's bulb. The tamer quickly rolled off when the 'girl squealed and she soon apologized to her. Catherine was half-naked, having attempted to throw her clothes back on. She was trying to say something but looked like she was both confused and concerned.

"Catherine, what did you do?"

"Um, I sort of...borrowed your 'girls and..." she looked inside her tent and held up her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I...um...she's happy and safe!" she cried. "Trust me, she's perfectly fine, but while we were going at it, Lavender helped her orgasm she evolved into a Hound! But when we were about to celebrate, I was reaching into my bag for my favorite dildo and my coin collection fell out and she sat on one and..."

[Hound, the Hunting Dog Pokegir/Dark Type/Near Human - Not Very Near Human (Canine Animorph)/Evolves from Doggirl (Orgasm)/A tough and sleek breed, they are also intelligent and very loyal to their masters, with none being able to corrupt them. Their loyalty is so strong that not even the death of their tamer will sway them to change sides.]

"And?" I had enough of being led around and went inside to check on her. What I found were three pairs of eyes looking back at me. I close the tent, ran to get my pokedex, went back, scanned her, and came up with the Cerberass. I don't know how, I don't know why, but somehow, my pokegirl, my new Cerberass, had all the additions.

She had two extra arms set under her regular ones, but not only that, but she also had two extra heads who were all looking at me. Their ears all went down as I stared at them and she waved at me, the middle head attempting a smile.

[Cerberass, the Hell Hound Pokegirl/Dark-Fire Type/Near Human - Inhumanoid (Canine Animorph)/Evolves from Hound (Fire Stone or Canine E-Medal)/As affectionate or passionate as they are loyal, these pokegirls will throw themselves into any conflict they are put into. Despite their moniker, they are not Infernal pokegirls. One quality about them is that there is a chance for some to gain up to two more heads and/or grow two extra arms.]

"Come on, say something!" the one on her right said.

"No, how are we supposed to explain that we've had sex behind his back with another tamer?" the left replied.

"We weren't going to bond with her! We just wanted a little fun because he was making us so horny taming his new 'girl." The left obviously didn't realize that I could hear her.

"That doesn't mean it's okay, since we never even told him! What if he doesn't trust Catherine anymore! What if he wants to split up after that? Catherine is so much fun! I know I don't want her to leave."

"Neither do I! What do you think?" the left head looked at the middle, who had remained silent the entire time.

From the look on my face, they finally realized I'd heard everything. Though it was kind of confusing because her two new heads were talking to each other while her main head stayed silent this whole time.

[Cerberass Fact: Those of the breed with more than one head act as individuals because their minds are not connected, so it is common to see the heads communicating about what they have experienced to the others]

I shook my head and sighed, "You, wait here. If you leave this tent, I will not pleased. You can ask someone to get you food but you're not to leave unless it's an emergency. Catherine!"

The tamer ran and hid behind Vicky, her Pidgette. Because she used to be my pokegirl, I gave her a look and she moved, leaving her tamer on her own to have to face me. I grabbed her hand and took her to my tent, where I slapped her ass as she went inside. She wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was that I still had a serious face. Of course, the reason for that was that she took two of my pokegirls without asking and made one of them evolve, twice, without first asking me about it.

But when I saw that blush on her face under the glow of the light stone hanging above us, I couldn't stay mad. I grabbed her and pulled her close while I planted my lips on hers. For one so confident when it came to sex, I was interested to see her so nervous while she kissed me back.

My heart leaped in my chest and I almost lunged for her but I held my composure, somehow. Even with all the amazing sex I've had, I wasn't going to just turn into an animal that desires sex all the time. I licked Catherine's neck, making her gasp while she was reaching into my pants but I stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Did you know that Penny believes that because you made her evolve into her current form, that I would leave you?" Catherine froze in my arms at those words, showing a side I had never seen in her before. She held me tight and didn't let go.

"I...I know I shouldn't have taken your 'girl, I'm sorry! I-" she stopped when I reached up and took down the light stone, covering with a heavy cloth so it only gave off a dull glow. We could barely see each other, but I could smell the sweat on her body, hear her breathing. I leaned in and surprised her by licking her chest.

"Don...?"

"Shh, let me take control this time." I ran my finger down spine, all the way to her ass, making her squirm. Then I ran it up her side, taking her shirt with it. She felt confused and aroused, making it easy to get her clothes off. Once she was laying on her back, she spread her legs, presenting herself to me. She wanted me to have my way with her, so that I would forgive her by using her body in return for her using my 'girls.

But instead I dove in, driving my tongue in without so much as teasing her. I sucked on her delicious pussy, which was sopping wet now. It tasted of strawberries, which meant she was still using that ointment I found when I got Mana. I really had to find her. I didn't want to lose any of my pokegirls in this place, especially not to those Zubutt and their Golbutt leader.

"Don, that feels good!" Catherine squirmed about and grabbed my head. I couldn't get enough of her and wanted to drink all that I could. I didn't know if it was the strawberry flavor or her moaning, but I was so aroused now. But I kept going, I continued to eat her out until she came into my mouth. I drank it all down like Cunnydue's ambrosia. Hell, this tasted even better to me.

I was so hard that when I was pushing inside her folds she stopped me. Apparently I was so swollen with the need for this that she felt that I was going to be a little too much for her. She opted to give me a blowjob instead, which I was happy to oblige. As her lips grasped my shaft, I could only sit there and let her pleasure me.

"Catherine, you don't have to try so hard..."

"But, I took your-" I stopped her right there by pulling her head back down on my cock. I wasn't in the right position to be trying anything fancy to silence her and I didn't now what to say.

"Catherine, I'm not going to leave you. You've been a great friend all this time. You could have easily grabbed any man you wanted, and yet you stuck with me, a person with a blood curse that is sometimes feared even more than the Rage blood curse. Heck, when my 'girls aren't coming after me, you make my day better just by being you. Well, when you're being the you that isn't trying to fuck me dry."

"Don. Please be quiet and let me suck you off in peace."

"Oh...right...sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, be happy. I'm here with you, doing this, because I like you. Most guys were just willing slaves for the sex. But you, you not only enjoy it but you keep making us love it more and more." She opened her mouth and proceeded to take in my entire length.

"Then you won't mind if I ask you out on a date?"

Note to self, never surprise a woman who's deepthroating you...


	11. New Faces and Renewed Passions

Catherine was coughing after choking on my dick. It didn't help I surprised her by asking her to go out on a date with me. I patted her on the back and handed her a drink to clear her throat. Once she was able to breathe again, she crawled up and put her arms around me.

"Don, we're already having sex. We have been for a few weeks now. You don't have to do anything for me to want you any more than I already do. You've helped bring me this far and in that time three of my 'girls have evolved. Tiffany would have never done so without that stone you were willing to give us. I know your Ar-Tits has enjoyed her new form."

"So, you'll go out with me?" I asked, still unsure. I wanted to make sure this was going to happen because I've already tried dating in the past.

"Don, just kiss me and make it official."

I did just that. We kissed until we had to breathe, but even that barely stopped us. Somehow I found myself on my back, with my dick wrapped in Catherine's soft lips. She was slow and gentle, taking her time to make sure I felt every lick of her tongue.

"Master, can I come in?" Raven asked, causing us both to jump. We weren't expecting the Damsel to be listening in on us. She slipped inside and me and Catherine looked at each other. "I want my master happy while I can be of some assistance."

"Raven..." I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you, we would love it if you joined us." Catherine seemed to know what to say. "You're his first pokegirl and so I'm never going to take him away from you. I just want you to know that. He cares for you as much as he does for me. Maybe even more so."

"Catherine, I..." I stopped when she kissed me.

"She is very important to you. I know that. If I want to have a place in your heart, then I must make sure that her place remains where it should. Without her, I probably would have succeeded in distracting you. Without her, I may never have lost and you would have been just another slave of mine to play with. I know it was Nina who showed me Raven's breasts, but I don't think any of your 'girls at the time would have grabbed my attention like that."

"Catherine, thank you..." Raven looked as though she was about to cry. Catherine ended that with a kiss.

"I could get to know you a little better too, you know. You don't feel pain, so I could use you in so many ways. As long as you and Don are alright with it, of course."

Raven looked at me and gasped, "I think he's okay with it. More than okay."

They looked at me and the boner I was sporting. I watched as Catherine opened Raven's blouse and slipped her out of her dress. When they pressed their bodies together, I could only get up and hug them both.

"I'm not sure if I ever said this, but I love you two."

"I'm sure we love you more," Catherine replied and kissed me.

"I know I do," Raven kissed me too and then kissed Catherine. "Master, you're poking my hip. Maybe we should assist you with your needs?"

Catherine looked down to see that I needed it so badly now. The tamer laid my Damsel on her back and pulled her legs up before resting on top of her. "Do you like what you see?"

"How could I not?" I replied. I had two beautiful women that I loved waiting for me. I slipped my dick between them and felt their warmth. Each thrust brought a moan from both their lips, a sound that my heart wanted to hear. Although I have been hurt in love in the past, I knew that if these two would have me, I didn't want to do anything less than love them back.

Catherine received a surprise from Raven when the Damsel reached around and slipped her finger into her ass. The tamer returned the favor by attempting to leave a hicky on her neck, but the Damsel's skin was too tough. When that failed, she kissed her instead.

I started speeding up, slapping my hips into Catherine's gorgeous ass. I didn't get a chance to say anything when I felt Raven's pussy quickly soften for a moment. I thrust one last time between them and came with all my might. It felt like a dam burst as I spilled all that I could before I collapsed. The two were breathing heavily as they had enjoyed it too. When they separated, they found, much to their surprise, a large blob of cum stuck to them.

Raven was giggling, "Rita told me about the Eternal Softness technique. I'm still trying it out." Oh wow, that explains why it felt so good.

I could only call for Penny to come into my tent. When she did, I had her use her new heads to begin cleaning the two. They made quick work lapping up my cum from Catherine's belly. She giggled a bit, at least until one of her heads started licking her pussy.

"Penny, you still have to clean Raven," I told her as I reached for the door of my tent. All six ears went back when she remembered that I wasn't going to let her have what she wanted. But she did as I told her and moved over to Raven, who was surprised by her sister's new look.

"Is that you, Penny? To think you were only a feral Puppy once."

"You don't like us now?" the right head asked. But all three cheered up when Raven shook her head and pulled Penny's middle head down to start cleaning her. The Cerberass was surprised by a large vibrator that I slipped inside her pussy. All three heads looked at me but I spanked her and pointed to Raven. This was going to be her punishment. She was going to have to clean Raven like this now. Catherine's Dildorina supplied the vibrator, though I didn't want to know where she came across one so...yeah.

I turned it up, making one of Penny's heads whimper while another Moaned. Then a third yelped when I spanked her ass. Her left head looked back at me and I spanked her again, making her yelp and get back to cleaning. When she finished, I had her crawl over to me and clean me off too.

Feeling her tongues licking my tip, shaft, and balls all at once was enough to make me want to cum again, but it wasn't that time just yet. Penny yelped again when Catherine took a moment to spank her. Then Raven reached over and gave her one too, which really surprised her. Of course, it was more of a pat than a slap, but it was still enough to get the Cerberass' attention.

It finally got a point where Penny couldn't stay up with the vibrator going as it did. She wanted to take it out but I wouldn't let her. This was going to be her punishment. The three of us sat on her, trying to keep her down so that she couldn't try anything. It was only then that I found out about her enhanced strength. She easily pushed off the ground with her four arms and lifted all three of us up in the process.

We were chuckling away until Catherine tipped backwards and took us with her. We laughed at ourselves and removed the vibrator, letting Penny relax. As I started scratching behind all her ears, Catherine rubbed her belly, making her leg shake and tail wag. I leaned in and we kissed, having a great moment as we looked into each others eyes. That moment was interrupted when one of Penny's heads was giving me some.

"I couldn't stop her," her main head told me. "You shouldn't give a dog a bone if you don't want her to take it."

I pet the middle head and let her other one suck me off. Catherine was making out with Raven, the two of them looking like they were going to get along well. Though, I would have to try and keep track of them both. Actually, I was hoping I'd be able to buy a camera so I could film them.

All thoughts left my head when Penny's hand grabbed my balls. It was either because she was still horny and wanted me more aroused or her doggy instincts just kicked in. I massaged her breast, which had grown to a healthy D-cup through her evolutions. It was so soft and warmer than usual. In fact, her whole body felt warmer than when she was a Doggirl.

She held me tight with her lips but didn't suck just as I was about to climax. But as quickly as my pleasure was about to hit a wall, she squeezed my balls and sucked as hard as she could. I found myself on my back with Catherine and my two 'girls standing over me.

"Well, that was new." After all our laughing died down, I laid down with Catherine while Penny and Raven kept us warm with their bodies. "When we wake up, we're going to find the rest of my 'girls. I won't leave until I do."

"I know you won't. And I won't leave you, either. If I'm to be your lover, I can't abandon you in your time of need." She kissed me and I returned it in thanks. When we heard something tapping, we both lifted our heads to see Penny's tail wagging and hitting the floor of my tent.

"Oops."

"Sorry."

"Master."

Seriously, having a Cerberass in my harem is getting a little confusing. But I closed my eyes and fell to sleep with Catherine's body pressing against my front and Raven's pressing against my back. Sleep came fast for me, but I didn't dream. I couldn't until I found my 'girls. I only knew Mana for a short amount of time, but she left her mark on me when she fell into my lap. Well, she left a mark on my heart and not my head because I've been hit with worse things and came out of it pretty good.

When I awoke, I was surprised to find Catherine getting herself ready. She kissed me before handing me my pokeballs. We had a mission and we were going to do it together. Although, we were going to have to do it without Jim and Goldy, as they had fucked themselves into a stupor.

Jaiden was gulping down a recovery drink to get his body going and looked over to his snoozing A-Bra. She was curled up and resting her head on Amber's lap. He also had a 'girl who was missing. He wasn't going to leave her here either. Fortunately, Yumi, my Terra Bird, was able to handle all three of us, or at least barely. We couldn't bring our bags, but we only needed some food, pokeballs, and p-meds.

Although Yumi's eyes weren't properly prepared for the darkness, she was getting close. She still required a bit of training to get it set. But with Lilith acting as her guide, it worked out. Any Zubutt we came across who didn't leave us along quickly found themselves against my Vampire and Catherine's Pidgette.

Our luck took a turn when a man in black clothes leaped out at us. I grabbed Catherine and tumbled off Yumi's back, crashing to the ground with her on top of me. She thanked me and I got up, none the worse for wear. Unfortunately, Jaiden had disappeared again...

The man slowly picked himself up, chuckling to himself like being down here had driven him insane or something. He hurled three pokeballs, releasing two Zubutt and a Golbutt. But that last one didn't look like the one who gathered so many Zubutt against us. That one had larger wings and purple hair, this one had dark blue hair and a crazy smile, just like her tamer's.

Catherine took out one of our light stones to keep them from simply trying to attack us up close, leaving them to attack our 'girls instead. But Vicky and Lilith were just as effective in the air as they were and Yumi was quick on her feet.

"Golbutt, go for the sweet spot!" the man ordered and his 'girl screamed as she flew at Yumi. But the Terra Bird dropped out of her battle form and avoided her fangs that came dangerously close her to neck before it shrank down.

The Golbutt steadied herself and smirked with blood lust in her eyes, "I only want to take a little bite, just hold still while I feast!"

"Not today! Lilith, she's all yours!" Yumi leaped high and used Double Kick to knock her opponent right into Lilith's path. She grabbed hold and spun her around before letting her fly right at her tamer. The man went down hard when she hit and his two Zubutt landed on top of them soon after.

Catherine walked up to him and kicked the man in the head to make sure he was down and out. "Who the hell is this guy? Why did he just attack us?" She went through his stuff while I called for Jaiden to return.

"Dude, we're going to have to work on that reflex of yours."

"Sorry about that, he just came out of nowhere."

"That's what she said!" Catherine replied and I just looked at her. She tossed me the man's PDA and I was forced to catch it or drop it. "No wonder he attacked us, he's a Member of Team Bats. He doesn't have much info, other than he attacked a pair of pokegirls with some kind of water."

"You mean a water type?" Jaiden asked. "Don, what do you..." he stopped when he saw the look on my face.

"They're breeding Zubutt and sending the extras over to Jusenkyo Spell Dump to be transformed. This is bad. It's a cursed place that transforms any who fall into one of its springs into a pokegirl. If a Team has Jusenkyo water, they can transform any human or pokegirl into a new pokegirl. And my dad had horrible stories of Teams splicing pokegirls in their attempts to create new ones. I've never seen this happen before, but I'd rather not lose any of my 'girls to their experiments."

I was looking for more info, but the log that spoke about the attack was recent. It spoke of how she used poison to drive them back, but they were able to capture them. This was almost three days ago...

Damn it, damn it, DAMN THEM ALL! If the two pokegirls they are talking about are mine and they hurt them... I clenched my hand so tight that I would have drawn blood if it hadn't been for my tough skin. But when I tasted it I realized that I had bitten my tongue hard enough to do so. I spat it out of my mouth, drawing Catherine's attention. She wrapped her arms around me, helping to bring some calm and focus. I had to find them before they could complete any experiments they were performing.

"Catherine, if they have Jusenkyo water, I can't guarantee your safety. There is a chance that they will you it on you."

"Then I hope I become a beautiful pokegirl for you to love."

"I'd love it if you stayed the way you are now. And how would I be able to take care of both you and your harem?"

"You'll find a way. Now, kiss me and give me your promise that you will stay safe. I have enough pokegirls as it is and I don't have your gifts."

I did just as she asked and kissed her as I held her tight. I heard Yumi coo and she covered Jaiden's eyes with her wing. Catherine's hands slipped into my pants to grab my ass, but I was already doing the same thing to her. When we parted, she licked my cheek and we headed out to find the base.

The instructions were hard to follow, probably because the Team member could have just had his 'girls guide him using their echolocation. But we had a 'girl on our side who could phase through walls and find out more about the area. It didn't take long after using the PDA to find the location of the base, deep within Mt. Moon. Jaiden let his A-Bra be carried there by Lilith and helped to teleport the three of us there.

We were in a storage room that Team Bats had carved into the rock. We ducked as a pair of women came in, carrying a large box. While we were hiding, I noticed a baguette cut piece of stainless steel. I recognized the Shield Stone for what it was and pocketed it quickly. I don't know why I decided to, but this was a Team and we were about to surprise them anyways.

We slowly made our way to the exit, taking out the guard by smothering his face in Raven's bosom. He tried to bite her, get her to let go, but it proved futile as she didn't feel pain. Once he was unconscious, we put him further inside, tied him up, and took a peek. Raven pulled me down in time to hide my face behind a rock, just as the Golbutt that forced us to scatter walked past. It didn't stop my 'girl from being seen though.

"You, Damsel! Get back to work! Bring this food to the monstrosities in the cages and be quick about it! If you don't remember what you should be doing, get one of the other Damsels to remind you before I have you hung up by your ankles and forgotten somewhere!" The Golbutt shoved a basket of withered berries to her and shoved her along. Then she pointed to a Zubutt and hissed, "Zee, you've been feeding those Damsels berries for extra tamings again, haven't you? That one is looking a little too healthy. I can't see her ribs. And why the hell is her clothes so neat? Have you been getting them gifts too?"

"No mistress! I haven't! My leg still hurts from the last time you found me!" The Zubutt was trying to find someone's wing to hide behind but the other Zubutt and even a pair of Golbutt scattered.

"Keep it up and it will be the other leg! If you haven't had your mind on those damned Damsels for so long, you'd have captured that tamer. I don't know how he got away from me, but I won't let that happen again! I'd rather go through a level four taming cycle then let that happen again."

"That can be arranged." The woman who spoke had an alluring voice, but it was one that was cold enough to bring a chill to my spine. The Golbutt backed away, folding her wings across the ground as a sign of respect. "Please, no more of your pleasantries. I have no use for them. How are the experiments?"

"They are doing well. The latest experiment was a success, despite the time constraints. I believe your calculations were correct. It wasn't another abomination like the last one."

"Good, you have lowered yourself on my list of experimental subjects. But this one," the woman grabbed a Zubutt by the neck, "this one has been eating more than she should. Look at this full belly of hers. So full of blood. You've been feeding on the locals without my permission. Maybe we should try and see if we can add some metal to those fangs of yours. I'm sure we have a good steel type for such a use."

"No, please, mistress! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"I'm sure you won't, but just remember, you are third on my list. Keep it up, and I will be forced to put you to the top. It will be very easy and I certainly won't miss you. We both know how many times my experiments have failed with you Zubutt. I don't know why we've kept a pokekit mill when all you Zubutt are good for is to warn me when someone is getting too close. You've already lost a few dozen of your number once again to these new arrivals."

"I did manage to scatter them!" the Golbutt told her and the woman looked back with a cold eye. She brushed her ocean-blue hair out of her face and walked towards the pokegirl. "I will find them and use the water on them. I will. I will throw myself at them if it means that they are captured and turned."

"Yes, you always were a loyal one, weren't you? Gen, it is your lucky day. I will lower your name on my list. I may even remove it if you find these people who have attacked the Zubutt. I'm sure they will want to see what we have done with their pokegirls. The two proved very interesting during that rush job and the combination couldn't have come out nicer. I hate to have to hurry my work but we are to move soon. Besides, even if they had failed, they would have been useful as a distraction."

No, don't lose it Don. Don't lose your mind. She couldn't be talking about your pokegirls. No. Not Cindy, not Mana. No...if she touched them then I'll...damn it! I have the Non-Combatant blood curse so trying to strike someone causes my muscles to freeze up, screwing up any attempts for so much as a punch.

"Alright, gather everyone up, we're-" she looked at us and pointed. "Intruders!"

Lilith leaped out and tackled the lead Golbutt, removing her from the fight just as Penny Howled to scatter the Zubutt to the air. The woman was mildly surprised by all this as she grabbed something and pocketed it. I tried to chase after her with Lavender by my side, but a pair of Zubutt attacked her and I was forced to call Yumi in to help. She spun and kicked, her powerful leg knocking one of the Zubutt away from her sister. She crashed into one of the machines, smashing it apart before she pulled herself free.

Our 'girls kept them scattered, but in the chaos, I couldn't find Raven or the woman from before. Whoever she was, she looked to be gone now. Now things started to change as Team members started to come out. The ruckus must have drawn them and their Zubutts out, but most of them were trying to grab whatever they could when they saw that I had a Vampire and a Cerberass. Penny's three heads also managed to scare off many of their 'girls from a mixture of Howls and Fireballs.

But when Raven came back, she was grabbed by a Team member who held a bottle of water. I had to figure that it was Juysenkyo water or else he wouldn't use it as a weapon now. Fortunately, a Zubutt was knocked into him and I pulled out the Shield Stone I found earlier.

"Raven, catch this!" I yelled and hurled it. She reached out to grab it but then I saw the man open the bottle and throw it at her. My heart sank in my chest when Raven caught the Shield Stone but she didn't evolve. She dropped it and the clang rang in her ears, making her reach for them, only to discover that they had migrated to the top of her head. The Bunnygirl turned and kicked the man across the head for doing this to her. She was no longer limited by her Damsel instincts and it looked as if she had enjoyed hitting him.

"Don, I lost her!" Lilith reappeared beside me and swatted a Zubutt who was trying to sneak up on me. "I have no idea where she went, but everyone else is leaving. I think we should-ahhh!"

A new pokegirl was attacking Lilith! She came out of nowhere and bit her neck! The two struggled and Lilith threw her away, only to have her correct herself by spreading a pair of bat wings. When she landed, the Golbutt who attacked us before landed and pointed at us. Okay, this wasn't good. They had a stronger pokegirl just waiting for us. Raven leaped at her but missed when she spread her wings again and used them to distract her as she took off.

"So, you have a Vampire. Well, let's see how well she holds up!" she landed and used Empty Daggers to create blades of wind before sending them towards us. I reacted first and pulled Raven behind me because she was no longer had her regeneration or tough skin, but it wasn't the smartest thing to do. My skin held as best they could, but she was just so powerful that the attack ripped apart my skin in several places. I was hit with so much pain that I blacked out for a moment. It was just too rare for me to feel this much pain.

Unlike the wound I suffered at the claw of Sexslash, this time I actually felt how the attack ripped into me. My skin was able to resist, but I was so torn up and was bleeding all over. I could hear Lilith and Raven scream as I fell but Raven caught me. While I was in her arms, it was like everything was slowing down. My body fought to heal the wounds and repair the nerves but I had to fight just to keep myself from going into shock. Lilith went into another one of her blood rages and attacked using Blood Blade, only to be countered by a Dark Blade of equal strength.

Raven wanted to use the white flame to heal me again, but she received a harsh bite by the Golbutt from before and froze as a paralyzing poison sunk in. Terra smashed the Golbutt with a Megaton Strike while Penny tried to stop the bleeding. I knew that the sudden pain that ripped through me and the smell of burning flesh was because she used Ignite to seal my wounds. I could feel some of the pain gather in my arm and settle down but it was still unbearable. Penny was trying to get to my belt, but my tattered jacket was getting in the way and my belt was covered in blood. Catherine almost crashed into Penny when she finally got to me and was telling me it would be okay. But I could barely hear her voice. I wanted to tell her I loved her but I coughed up blood instead. When did I get hit by her sword? I had a hole that went right through me, spilling more of my blood on the floor. No, not like this. I only just found love again. Don't let me die on her like this. I know this is what we risked having happen to one of us but I still didn't want to die. I would not die so soon after telling Catherine that I loved her.

But I wasn't going to last without healing. Catherine was going through her stuff, trying to find a p-med, but she was crying so hard that she couldn't find one that would save me. But then someone put their arms around me and put something in my mouth. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was warm and a sweet liquid came from it. I just closed my eyes and let it flow down my throat. There really wasn't anything else I could do.

When I opened my eyes, I felt a lot better. My wounds were completely healed, but my body still remembered the pain of the burns. But that would go away after awhile. When I looked over to see Catherine snuggling Raven, my black-furred Bunnygirl, I couldn't believe that she got hit. She could have turned into anything, but instead she became the base form of her breed.

What she gained in ear length she lost in breast size. She was down to a B-cup now and from the way Catherine's hand was holding one, she missed them. The change was just so sudden and it was affecting all of us. I wanted to reach out and hold them both, but I wasn't sure about it. This whole thing was fucked up. Team Bats, or whatever their name was, was messing around with Jusenkyo water and look at what it did to my pokegirl.

I clenched my fist in anger but then I saw little Loamani curled up beside my leg. I picked her up and she yawned before she snuggled up to my chest. Her mother was resting behind me, which was why I didn't notice her. I gently slipped her 'kit back into her arms and she was woken up when she started to nurse.

"The little one wanted to sleep with me." I rubbed the 'kit's head but she was too busy to notice me.

"Loa...mani..." Sexslash yawned and went back to sleep.

I slipped out of the tent and found several Damsels huddled around a fire. One 'girl in particular caught my attention because she was milking her breasts into a bottle. When I approached, she put the bottles she was using down and pulled up her top to cover herself. When she looked at me, I felt as though she was familiar to me. I'd seen that face before, but where?

"I..." she began, but she looked like she was having difficulty with a thought. "I...think I know you. Do you know why?" She was confused and a bit shy but she was friendly enough. Her hair was a mix of red and orange and looked like it was ablaze under the fire's light. She was very easy on the eyes too.

"My name is Don. Do you have a name?"

"Um...Magnus Opai. At least I think that's what I am. I don't really know what I am. All I know is that I was a 'rare success'. But I don't know what that means."

"It's alright, I'm sure you'll figure it out." I sat down beside her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Are you the 'girls who saved my life?" I asked her and the Damsels. The Damsels all nodded their heads while Magnus Opai lifted up a bottle filled with what appeared to be milk with a slight glow to it.

"I made a potion to help your wounds. It was enough to save your life long enough for the Damsels to all heal you. Your Bunnygirl helped gather them together while she stood guard. You were in rough condition. I could have done more, but I was so hungry that I couldn't make much."

"Wait, you produce potions? From your breasts?"

She nodded and reached into her cleavage to produce a bottle, "See? I don't know why, but I have a lot of space between them too." She let me reach in and I was able to go all the way to my shoulder. I even found a box of pokefood in there as well. She handed it over to the Damsels, who looked like they needed more to eat.

"Are all of you doing okay?" I asked and they all got up to bow for saving them from their former master. They had been kept as nothing more than disposable servants. They were starved, dehydrated, and it was only their regeneration that kept them alive this long. From what I could tell, Lavender was slowly feeding them so their bodies didn't go into shock and put even more pressure on their regeneration. They appreciated the help and were willing to serve but Lavender wanted to make sure they got some rest too, so she had them stay by the fire.

"I remember your smell, why is that?"

I looked at Magnus Opai and tried to think. But then I saw her eyes and could see that they were two different colors. One was a bright orange, the other was a bright blue. "Cindy? Mana?" I muttered under my breath and she raised a hand to her face.

"Why...why do I remember those names?"

"Um...sir?" one of the Damsels separated herself from the group. "Sir. I was the one who assisted in the procedure. This pokegirl is G-Splice, a fusion between two or more pokegirls. In this case, it was between a Magikoi and a Charmela who was turned into a Tavernmaid using Jusenkyo water. She is very fortunate that she became a Hybrid and not an Abomination like most of the others."

[Tavernmaid, the Kegger Cutie Pokegirl/Poison-Ice Type/Very Near Human/Where the Milktits produces milk and the Squirtitty holds water in her breasts, the Tavernmaid's breasts produce a brand of alchohol. Because it is a part of their very being, Tavernmaids appear to always be drunk and love to party and drink for any occasion. If they go feral, they look like they suffer from a hangover and their intelligence actually improves, though any who mention this get a mug upside the head.]

[G-Spliced, the Mad Scientist's Experiment Pokegirl/Type and Form Varies/Because of the sheer number of pokegirls, there are limitless combinations that can be performed to create a new pokegirl. Hybrids have been fused in such a way that allows them to function. They take the elements of the pokegirls used and can be attractive, unlike the Abomination. Amalgams are made when one takes great care during the process and the materials work well together. This can create a whole new 'girl as a result. Abominations are a sad result when the component pokegirls are not well matched in form or element, resulting in a failed fusion that can leave them broken and in great pain. Some Abominations are capable of functioning, but they have the lowest chances due to how their body is formed.]

[Magnus Opai, the Tavernmaid/Magikoi Hybrid G-Spliced Pokegirl/Poison-Magic Type/Very Near Human/Like the Tavernmaid, the Magnus Opai can produce alchohol from her breasts. But she can also produce an enchanted milk that can have various effects added to them. She isn't a party animal like the Tavernmaid because off her Magikoi qualities, but does enjoy being of use. Instead of summoning mugs, she can summon bottles in which to hold her drinks.]

I felt my chest tighten and my breathing almost stopped all together. It was a good thing that I had been sitting down or else I would have tipped over. This was just too much to bear. I had captured Cindy when I found her on the road. She was such a strong fighter with a spirit that burned like her tail flame. Mana didn't know me as long, but she left more than the impression in my head when she landed on me. She was always so bright and cheerful that the other 'girls loved being around her. They especially loved being inside her magic cunt because it was so private. But now both of them were gone, leaving me with a fusion of the two. But what was I supposed to do with her?

Magnus Opai leaned in and grabbed my arm, "Please, don't cry."

"What are you talking about? I'm not..." she touched my cheek and showed me the moisture on her fingers. "Well, I'm not the only one who's crying."

"I...I have memories that I'm not sure if they are mine. All I know is that I was made, but I remember two lives. I think something happened during the process that made me. They were going to put my through a...a...'five cycle'?"

"They were going to put you through a level five. It's a complete mind wipe. You'd only remember that you're a pokegirl and your breed. In this case, you'll only remember that you're a...what did you say you were again? You're the only one of your kind so it's a little hard to remember."

"I am a Magnus Opai."

"Thank you. Like the Damsel said, you were made from two of my pokegirls. We were separated during an attack and they were...captured, by Team Bats. Jusenkyo water turns any touched by it into a pokegirl. Apparently they used it on one of them and then used her to create you."

"Is that why I remember your scent?" she looked away and blushed. "You smell nice, by the way. Umm, I know it must be strange, being made from pokegirls, but...would you be willing to...um..."

I wrapped my arms around her and she stopped. I wasn't sure what to do. I had just lost two of my 'girls and this was the result. I heard sobbing and discovered that she was crying. She didn't know why and looked at me for answers.

"I think it's because you have the memories of my 'girls. Maybe, with time, you'll figure them out. I guess, in a way, I didn't lose my two 'girls. Instead, they are now you and their desire and love are a part of you now."

She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. It was a smile that reminded me of the way Mana's lips would look so cute and how Cindy's eyes would light up when she was happy. This pokegirl was truly a fusion of the two. All I could hope for is that she would accept me like her predecessors did.

"Don?" Catherine called as she walked up to the fire. Raven was behind her, keeping close to the tamer's back, trying to avoid my sight. I got up and walked over, trying to reach for her but she tried to run, only to fall and hit her knee. The sensation surprised her, probably because she had a sense of pain again.

I cast my weak healing magic on it and she began to cry. I hugged my starter and Catherine wrapped her arms around us. Magnus Opai did the same and smiled when Raven calmed down. But the look in Catherine's face told me something else was wrong.

"Don, you should know that Terra got hit too." She pointed to the back of the cave, far from the fire. I went over to find her chipping away at a chunk of ice. But where did she get that? And why was it so cold over here? To top it off, her hair was long and white and her body was covered in bright blue rune lines.

"You shouldn't come near me. I'm no longer the Terra you knew." The tone of her voice was more chilling than the cold air. "Catherine scanned me. I'm a Youma now. I was hit by the water and turned into this. I'm now an Infernal pokegirl. Raven won't so much as come near me because of that blessing of hers. Can't say I blame her. I don't like being around her either. She thought she could heal me with that white fire of hers, but it burned worse than anything I've ever felt." She pulled back her hair to show her shoulder, which had been scorched. "She didn't know what I was. Even I didn't know what I was. It doesn't matter anymore. You should just leave me here."

[Youma, the Default Demon Pokegirl/Magic-Varies (In this case, Ice) (Infernal)/Not Very Human to Inhumanoid (In this Case, Not Very Human)/Youma are a strange breed. Unlike other pokegirls who are similar to each other, many Youma have vastly different forms and abilities. But among them, every last one of them has an appearance that reveals what they are. There is no chance of them passing as human because of their characteristics. Most are not considered attractive because of their strange forms, but a few do have the looks to be appealing enough for a tamer to catch them.]

The next few moments were a blur to me, but next thing I knew, I'd dropped my light stone and she was over my knee with her pants down. My hand was raised so I slapped her ass so hard that the sound rang out in the cave and everyone went quiet. Although I had the Non-Combatant blood curse, this wasn't combat. I wasn't trying to cause her harm. Some part of me knew that this was a punishment, not an attack. I spanked her again and again until my arm froze up on me.

It wasn't the cold aura that she gave off for that had dissipated shortly after the first slap. No, it was my blood curse. I was so furious at her for saying that I should leave her. I just lost Cindy and Mana and she wants me to leave her here!? She didn't even try and get up. She just stayed there over my knee while my hand slowly dropped to my side. My curse held me back from taking it too far and I was thankful. I only wanted to discipline her.

I rubbed her pale skin, which had a slight blue tinge to it instead of red. From this angle, I realized that she had white horns that glittered as if bits of crystal were embedded in them. Finally, she pulled herself up and hissed at me. I was taken aback at first and roared at her in return. Before I knew it, she was on me, slamming me into the wall as she pressed her lips into mine with complete and utter abandon.

I was so shocked that I couldn't figure out why she was doing this until I realized that she was no longer a Tomboy. She had nothing to hold her back from wanting sex now and that was exactly what she wanted. Her cold hands went up my shirt and she pulled it off before going for my belt. When she couldn't get it off, she picked me up, put me on my feet, and finally got it off.

"Terra, everyone's watching!" I tried to pushed her away, but she shook me off. She caught me by surprise when she planted her head into my stomach. Her horns came from the back to the front but had blunt tips, so the only harm that came from that was the wind that was knocked out of me. Any person without the Toughness blood gift would have been knocked flat and barely able to breathe. I was still able to stand, though she was pushing me against the wall now.

The inside of her mouth was cooler than any 'girl I've ever tamed, but that didn't stop me her from keeping me hard with her long tongue. It was long enough to wrap around my shaft three times, adding to her blowjob. I went to grab her head but instead I grabbed her by the horns.

She growled at me until I pulled on her horns and hilted myself in her throat. It was like cool water washing over my dick. It was harder to cum, but that didn't stop the pleasure from filling my body. She didn't mind the feeling of my dick deep in her throat, somehow lacking a gag reflex in this form. She swallowed my dick in a way that she would have never done as a Tomboy. It was like she truly became a whole new 'girl when she was forced into this form. When she pulled away and stood up, she caught my chin with her horn.

"Sorry. I still have to get used to these damned things."

"You seriously didn't just use the word 'damned' for your horns, did you?"

"Wait, what? Oh...that's right..." she lowered her head and caught my lip this time. Okay, having Toughness was great an all, but once again, I find myself at the mercy of little accidents that would have most people bleeding. Oh well, nothing I can do about them but-wow! She's just a little cold inside!

"Wow, we need to get you warmed up a bit." I somehow managed to say that while my dick felt like it was going...I'm not finishing that remark...

"I think you'll do the job nicely. And I'm sure I'm cool enough for you to heal fast enough."

"Do I have to spank you again? I can do that."

"Can you use something harder next time? It was fun, but I didn't feel enough pain to make it exciting." She had me there. So I grabbed her ass and switched us around so that she was against the wall. She didn't complain at all about how I was fucking her up against hard stone. She must have gained strong skin to be like this.

"S-So good! Keep going!" she told me. Like I could even stop now. I had to keep going or my dick would freeze over. She was cold inside and I wasn't sure how long my healing would last. Toughness blood gifts worked well against rushing water but I had no protection from the chill of ice. But even then, I was able to build enough to climax and cum inside her.

"Was it...good for you?" I had to catch my breath and warm up. She caught my attention when she burped.

"Yep, it was very good. I was feeding on your energy while you made love to me. I guess it's a Youma thing. I'm sure you'll live. You always seem to get yourself out of these things one way or another."

"Ya, I just wish I didn't have to lose so much blood when they happen."

"What' this about blood?" Lilith was on the wall above us.

"Just how long have you been there?" I asked. The Vampire smiled and giggled.

"Long enough to get a good view. Also, your breasts never looked better, Terra."

"You think?" Terra cupped them and flicked my nose when I began to stare. She was a healthy C-cup now, a far cry from when she had the flat chest that was the norm for the Tomboy breed.

"Um, excuse me..." Magnus Opai tried to get my attention, but I barely heard her voice. She was so quiet, but Lilith motioned with her head that someone was behind me. The G-Splice leaned in close and said, "Could you help me with something? That other tamer...she keeps grabbing my breasts. I think she's trying to milk me."

"No, that's Catherine's way of saying that she likes your chest. Any ideas of what you want to do? You may have be made from two of my 'girls, but that doesn't mean you're not you're own 'girl now."

"Look, she's blushing!" Lilith exclaimed and Magnus Opai looked cross about it. Lilith was sprayed by a sudden Water Gun. The 'girl wiped her mouth, grabbed my arm, and stuck her tongue out at the Vampire.

"You do know that it isn't nice to be attacking my other 'girls."

"I'm sorry..."

I rubbed her head and lead her away from the others. Lilith had to remove her clothes and put them by the fire to dry off, but once she was naked, Catherine started running after her. Terra kept her distance, but she seemed more at ease. She wanted more power and now she had it. She just had to get used to her new body.

"So, you're going to keep this one, are you?" Goldy asked. She looked tired, but I'm pretty sure that Jim was out cold from all the sex. "She's an illegal G-Splice. You're going to have to make sure she's registered if you want her. Otherwise the government will take her."

The 'girl grabbed my arm and buried her face in my sleeve. She was afraid. She was only just getting to know us and now there was the threat of her being taken from us. I ran my hand through her hair and she looked at me.

"I won't let them. I'll do what I must if it means I can keep her. I'm not losing her. Not after what I've been through."

Goldy put her hand on my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes, "You are a good man. A little scrawny for my taste, but still good. You should tame her while you can. We don't want her going feral. We have no idea what she is capable of."

"Don't mind her. She just wants to make sure that we're all safe. We should try and get you a name."

"Um, you can call me after one of your previous 'girls. If it'll make you feel better about having me. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's alright. Would Mana be alright? You have her hair and one of her eyes. You have Cindy's other eye and your face reminds me of her, but you seem to lack any fire elements."

"O-Okay!" she leaned in and planted a little kiss on my lips. She was just so shy with me, so I thought I'd kiss her back.

"Ahem." Goldy got our attention when she cleared her throat. "You have a tent for that. Unless you think you can handle a threesome."

"Um, I think I'll like to tame this one on my own."

"Your loss. Hey Jim, wake up, I've got another itch."

Me and Mana went into my tent and she sat down before me. She was blushing so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if she started glowing. I slipped off her top and played with her soft breasts to get her started. I was surprised when I tasted something strong and came up coughing.

"Wow! What is that?"

"I'm so sorry! I thought you wanted something to drink!"

"Oh ya, that's right. You were made using a Tavernmaid. Your alcohol, where did you learn it?"

"One of the Team members thought that I could brew some. They gave me wine and I tried my best to make it. I guess I'm just not meant for it."

"No, I was just surprised is all. I'll give it another try." I put my hand around her and gently laid her on her back. Her skin turned a shade of pink when she blushed again, which deepened as I ran my hand from her navel up to her heaving bosom. I gave her breast a squeeze and licked up the drops of wine that came out before I put my lips over her nipple. It had a strange taste, sort of like fermented berries, but it wasn't all that bad once I knew what it was.

I drank what I could while my hand made its way up her thigh. Her warm juices felt like it would be a nice change from the chill I got from Terra. Plus the wine was enough to warm my insides too, which helped to get me in the mood. A few kisses around her nipple and she let out a moan that made me think of something. I pinched both of her nipples between my fingers and she grabbed my shoulders.

"S-So good!" she cried. So, playing with her breasts made her sensitive. So I stripped off my pants and straddled her. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying something out. Open your mouth." When she did, I slipped my cock into her mouth. Once she got used to it, she was sucking on me pretty good. I almost had to force her off so I could shift back and slip it between her tits. "Hold them together for me." She listened and I started to move my hips. They were some of the softest tits I've ever had and I started to lose myself in them.

From the sounds she was making, the sensitivity in her breasts was enough to make this feel good for her. I sped up and I could hear her panting in time with me. Seeing her tits bounce as my cock slid between them was so hot and when she started sucking on the top, I came on the spot. I unloaded into her mouth while I continued fucking her tits.

Once I had enough and got off her, she just laid there, running my cum over her tongue. She seemed to be enjoying herself, at least until we noticed my Cunnydew trying to squeeze her way through the tent door. But she managed to snag her antenna when it didn't open for her. She wasn't used to such things so I had to open it for her to let her in. She crawled over to Mana, sniffing the cum between her breasts, and went for it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she tried to get the 'girl off of her, only to grab her smaller breasts and make her squeak.

"Cunnydew!" the 'girl backed off almost instantly and looked like she was going to cry. She touched her small breasts and pointed at Mana's. She could smell the berry wine and it was enough to make her stomach growl.

Mana hugged her close to her chest, only to have me pull them both down. I put Cunnydew on top of Mana and squeezed the 'girls breast to get the scent of the wine in the air. While Cunnydew was drinking, I slipped down and enjoyed a taste of her sweet pussy. It was as sweet as honey and there was lots of it. Then I turned my attention to Mana, who started to shake as I licked her folds.

She wasn't as sweet, but she had a certain flavor to her juices that only had me going back for more. I switched between them both, drinking all I could. They were both loving the attention but Mana had me and another 'girl going at her. She didn't last all that long until she came. Cunnydew leaped up to clean my face while Mana flipped herself around to get her head between the bug 'girls legs.

"Magnus-" Mana called and stopped. Cunnydew looked down and then to me. I smiled at them both because it meant that she was going through taming shock. It was her first time since her creation. I left the two and went to get a cleaning from Sue.

"You look tired," the Shoap mentioned as she scrubbed my back, "tell me what's on your mind."

"Just trying to let this whole thing sink in. Four of my 'girls were changed and now I only have three left. It's a lot to take in. Hey, Raven, can you come here?" I waited for a bit but Raven didn't come over. That's right, she's no longer a Damsel. "Please, Raven, I need you for a moment."

The Bunnygirl pulled herself away from Catherine when the tamer told her to go see me. I had her sit in front of me and I hugged her. I hugged her tight and didn't want to let go. She was struggling and I wasn't sure why until I had to remember she could feel pain again and I was holding her too hard. I let her go and she was able to breathe again.

"Ow!" she punched me for that. I was shocked and realized that I still had more to figure out when it came to Raven. "You can't hug me so hard!"

"I'm sorry." I rubbed one of her long ears and she giggled. "Oh, does this tickle?" I asked and she nodded her head. "Hey, after I get cleaned up, why don't we train a bit? Yumi still needs to train down here and seal her dark element."

"If it's with you, I'm okay with it. Don, what would have I evolved into if I touched that Shield Stone?"

"Not sure. But we can always try another day. For now, I guess I'll have to make do with a cute Bunnygirl." I hugged her, but this time my hand went down her back and played with her fluffy tail.

"I'm glad you're okay with me like this, but the sudden loss of my breasts..." she looked disappointed about it. "It's hard for me to move around the way I want too because I was so used to them being so big. Oh! Wait a second!"

She ran off and came back holding a jar. It was the Bloom Powder that Lavender made before she became an Iron Chef! Raven stripped off her clothes, revealing the short black hair covered much of her body. I popped the top and rubbed the blue powder on her breasts. It wasn't long until they grew into a pair of C-cups. It happened right before my eyes! I applied a bit more and they grew to become plump DD's.

"How do they feel?"

"Oh, this is great! I was a bit off-balance without them."

"Isn't it because you had the biggest breasts among us?" Joy came up to us from who knows where. I wasn't expecting her to come out like this. "Sorry, it's just a little strange when your chest looks so small now."

"Joy, stand right there." I stood up and started walking towards her. She blushed and looked away, at least until I lifted her top and squeezed her breasts. All the Damsels were giggling amongst each other while Lily started laughing. Joy, caught in my hands, was showing some more growth in her chest. "I think you're still growing. You'll have some nice breasts in time."

"I will? In time..."

"Raven, hide the powder!" I cried before Joy jumped at me.

"Come on, just a little bit will do!" She was struggling but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. I was fit enough to be able to hold her back. "Why not? Why can't I use it?"

"Because I want to see how your body grows. I've wanted to see you as a pokegirl for a long time. Heck, if my dad stuck around, I might have even been dating you."

"Dating...me?" she collapsed in my arms after that.

"Raven, a little help here! Hey, does anybody remember the last time she was tamed?"

"Taming?" Joy woke up and we remembered that I was still wet and naked.

Oh well, my tent is waterproof. I invited Raven and Sue joined in too. Somehow, the Damsels learned about my Recovery gift and were following me. Crap, is this going to be a new record?

x

x

Changes to Don's Team

Raven/Former Damsel/Transformed/Became a Bunnygirl through contact with Juusenkyo Water

Terra/Former Tomboy/Transformed/Became Youma through contact with Jusenkyo Water

Penny/Former Doggirl/Evolved/Became a Hound by orgasm with Catherine's help, but a e-medal caused her to evolve into a Cerberass

Mana/Former Magikoi/Fused/Used to create the G-Splice known as Magnus Opai

Cindy/Former Charmela/Fused/Was transformed into a Tavernmaid before being spliced with Mana

Magnus Opai, AKA Mana/G-Splice/Created when Mana and Cindy were fused together and saved by Don and his group

Don's Pokegirls

Raven/Bunnygirl

Terra/Youma

Penny/Cerberass

Lavender/Iron Chef

Lilith/Vampire

Yumi/Terra Bird

Mana/G-Splice/Magnus Opai

Loamani (Sexslash) Pokewoman and Kit

Cunnydew

5 Blade Bunnies (Feral) (Held in Backpack)


	12. Heat of the Moment

"Oh, dammit, why does it feel like my balls are...oh..."

When my eyes cleared up, I realized that I had a small group of Damsels and Zubutt scattered around me. Catherine and all our 'girls were scattered amonst them in random spots. I could have mistaken it for a battle if it wasn't for the snoring. Now I remember what happened. When we saved the Damsels, we failed to realize that there was a large number of Zubutt 'girls, 'women, and 'kits around of various ages. The 'girls were scattered about, as were a few of the pokewomen.

I don't know how they did it, but Goldy had made up some kind of concoction that tasted a bit like Lust Dust, an endurance drink, and a recovery drink, mixed with a healing potion from Mana. Of course, I only learned this shortly after drinking it. I did not want to get up right now. It actually almost hurt to move. My body was stiff all over except for my dick and I was thirsty like I couldn't believe.

So many Damsels and Zubutt who wanted to use me for taming. I looked around for Catherine and found her naked and on top of Raven, face buried between her breasts. Damn, my body is so sore right now. I limped about, trying not to disturb any of the 'girls, until I found my canteen. Water never tasted so good before. I needed fluids in me if I was going to recover from this. Once I had my fill, I located my pants and laid down with Terra, who everyone had given some distance to avoid the cold. She wasn't all that cold right now, so it wasn't all that bad to let it ease my muscles. She didn't mind holding me either. With her Tomboy habits out of the way, she was able to enjoy taming. Though she would use it to feed on my energy now and not simply enjoying it.

After Terra cooled my sore body, I went to see Cunnydew, who was sleeping on top of one of the Damsels. Somehow the Damsel fell asleep with her legs up against her chest and Cunnydew asleep on top of her. Good thing Damsels don't feel pain. I picked the bug 'girl up and she put her arms around my neck while I carried her back to my tent. Amazingly, it was still empty. I guess the orgy sort of got out of hand when the Zubutt who were old enough wanted a taming from us humans. Half of the three dozen of them only ever been tamed by the Golbutt or another Zubutt. Me and Catherine had been their first humans so now a number of them were still going through taming shock as our alpha bonds formed. I have no idea where Jaiden disappeared to. I guess he must have teleported away.

As I laid Cunnydew down, she rubbed her eyes and woke up. She didn't ask why we were both naked because she was used to being naked all the time. Her red chitin shell was very soft and she liked it when I rubbed her body. Her stomach and breasts were sensitive to my touch, so it didn't take much to get her in the mood. Running my finger up her front and across her nipple made her blush and try to hide her face. I guess I was becoming attached to her because she was cute, a lot like Mint. Mana the Second, my new G-Spliced pokegirl, had kept herself busy with Lavender, testing the foods and brewing new milk flavors in her breasts.

Just as I was thinking about her, Mana stepped in, still sleepy. She realized that I must have been hungry because I was eating Cunnydew for her honey. Mana sat down beside me and waited as I ate her sister out. Cunnydew's honey was so sweet because she had Lavender to keep her well-fed.

"Cunny!" my 'girl squeaked as she was about to cum. I put my mouth over her pussy and sucked, drinking in her honey as she came. With my belly happy, I licked her clean and let her sleep some more as I laid down with Mana and suckled on her breast. Her milk tasted good and it tingled in my mouth. She was holding me so gently that I could almost fall asleep like this when I heard something at the door of the tent. I opened it to find little Loamani there, wondering where I was. She was hungry and her mom was among the others. One of the older Zubutt pokewomen had been taking care of her and the Zubutt 'kits. A little bit of Sleep Powder from Lavender kept them all asleep the entire time.

But now that she was awake, she wanted to eat. She saw Mana and the Zubutt mothers as more sources of milk. I swear, her little brown eyes lit up when she saw so many with suckling babies. Her first response was to crawl up to one, not a fear in the world, and wanted one of them to pick her up. It took awhile for the 'kit's mother to get used to the idea of other mothers who could care for her child.

The 'kit was about to cry when I picked her up and she cooed to me. I laid her between me and Mana so that I could drink from one breast Loamani drank from the other. Mana was already out like a light but her breasts were still full of warm milk. The 'kit fell asleep in my arms and I was able to catch some extra sleep of my own with a belly full of honey and milk.

When I woke up, I found Loamani curled up with Mana while Cunnydew was sleeping behind her. I slipped out and realized that Goldy's feline pokegirl was standing nearby. She still wouldn't tell me what breed of pokegirl she was. And the 'girl was fast enough to avoid a scan from my pokedex. Seriously, she shocked me so bad that I quickly decided to forget about trying. All I could tell was that she had spots and very powerful legs. She had an impressive bust like her tamer, but wanted to leave here and get some clothes rather than play with the tech that Goldy had gathered from Team Bats. And I could never get an answer from Goldy, as she would ignore the question and continue studying any tech she decided to hit on me while I was around. I wasn't as buff as Jim, but that wouldn't stop Goldy's hunger.

I rubbed my eyes and Catherine grabbed my arm. She took me to her tent and sat me down beside her. "You were great last night. I'm still sore from all that."

"Really? I don't remember most of what happened. It was all a blur of hot 'girls."

"What, I'm not good enough?"

"If you think that's true then I'm going to have to try harder. Once feeling returns to my balls. I want to bring you to a fancy hotel, draw you a hot bath, and then make love to you all night. My harem likes you, Raven especially, and I love you so much. I am the luckiest man alive to have a woman like you by my side."

She put her arms around me and gave me a kiss that made my mind spin. "You know just how to make me smile. If I didn't love the sex I get with you I might not have had the opportunity to love the rest of you as much as I do now."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted. Though, I guess my dick takes part of the credit, and the blame if you leave."

Catherine turned me around, "Now why would I leave?"

"Because you found a guy with Endurance and Recovery? Seriously, I've heard about a pokegirl master who had that. He took care of two dozen 'girls at a time."

"Don, baby, you took on...let me count...nearly twice that, probably more. And you're still alive. Though, I'm sorry it got so out of hand..." She laid her head down in my lap and I ran my hand through her hair. "I'm not going to leave you so easily. I told you I love you and...well...you're my first real boyfriend. All the others were just slaves I took on for awhile and the others just wanted my body."

"Are you sure I should hear about your past exploits?"

"What, for all you know your 'girls have had previous lovers. Hell, look at your Cerberass. I'm sure she was such a cutie when she was smaller. I'll bet she had guys lining up to catch her."

"Actually I found her in a park one night."

"Oh, well, I'm sure Lilith had boyfriends before she changed."

"Yes and no," Lilith phased her head into the tent. "I had one boyfriend, but he just wanted to find out if I'd threshold into a fire type. When he found out I was going to be a steel, he dumped me. I'd bite the damn bastard for that but at least I have Don to make up for it. He really is a sweet guy and it shows in his blood." Lilith licked her lips and Catherine shooed her away with a swift kick that almost clipped the Vampire's head.

"Seriously, does she ever sleep?"

"Only during the day. But since we're underground, I don't know if she ever will."

Catherine rubbed her neck, "How can you stand letting her feed on you while you're having sex? I mean, it's just so...so..."

"I understand, but I can heal and I don't feel it so much. So, can we get back to how much I love you?" I was just leaning in when Raven and Lavender fell into the tent. "Guys, why do you always have to spy on me?"

Lavender rolled Raven off her bulb and straightened it out before giving her reply, "We wanted to see if you're going to fuck."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Catherine surprised all of us with that. "A guy has his limit, and I'm sure we went over it last night. If you want a taming, Lita will be happy to oblige."

The Domina walked up behind them and stretched her whip, "I'm sure I can make them beg for more."

Lavender disappeared almost instantly while Raven just sat there, thinking about it. We could see her switch between two thoughts at a rapid pace before she ran off with Lita in tow. Marie and Vicky were just waking up when the Bunnygirl and Domina ran by them so fast that the Pidgette lost a feather. Marie grabbed it and ran it across her skin in such a sultry way that I toppled over when my dick tried to get hard.

Catherine watched over me, getting me food and drink so I could recover faster. But with all the 'girls, 'women', and 'kits that were scattered about the cave, we had to figure something out for them. Me, Catherine, and Jaiden separated those who didn't want or should leave their family, namely the 'kits from their mothers. The pokegirls without children who wanted to find a tamer came with us as we left Goldy with the rest. With so many Damsels, she wouldn't have much trouble.

"Wait up for me!" Jim cried as we were about to go. "She's...just...so...insatiable!" he groaned, almost out of breath. Me and Catherine looked at each other, understanding just what he'd gone through. "I'm going too. Before Goldy runs me dry. I still have to take care of my harem."

"Hey, Jim, would you be willing to trade?" Catherine asked him once he caught his breath. "I'd like to trade for a few of your pokegirls, namely your Plussy and Miboobsy. I can trade you a feral Rack and a great Domina for them."

"Catherine, you're trading Lita?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I won her in a contest. She'll have a tamer who looks like he could easily take care of her, plus I'm trading these two for your Iron Chef."

"Why do you...oh." I knew why. She wanted to use Lavender's vines. Plus, Lavender was great in the kitchen, so Catherine could get a meal and sex at the same time. I found myself wondering what was going through her mind. I also had to wonder if she'd be having me join her in it.

"You have a deal." The two scanned the pokeballs with their pokedexes and that was that. Then Catherine called over Lavender. When she discovered what the tamer was going to do, she was curious about it. I was the Iron Chef's first tamer and as a feralborn, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be traded. But Catherine whispered a few things in her ear and she agreed with it right then and there.

"How do you do that?" I asked and she kissed me. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" I got another kiss and I was quiet. I made the trade and scanned the pokeball holding Plussy and Miboobsy. I was going to have to tame them at some point, but for now, I needed some time off from taming. But Catherine took Lavender out and surprised the 'girl with a big kiss that made me wish that I could get it up. It was hot to see my girlfriend kissing my former Iron Chef.

"If you guys are done, can we head out?" Jaiden asked. He got a hard look from the two of them and shut up. I was the son of a Damsel, I had no idea that a woman could do that with just a look, so I was quiet too.

"Hey, mind if I come with you guys until we get to the next town? I've been here for so long that I don't remember which direction I should go next." With Jim by our side, we had less to worry about. "Oh, and is that Shoap for trade?"

Sue looked like she just puffed up for a second and stormed off ahead of us. Jim was confused and looked at us for an answer. We had to explain that she was a free pokegirl who joined up with us. None of us were her tamer. Now that we thought about it, why haven't any of us bonded with her yet? She was quick to get her tamings when she was cleaning us. Though, I guess it didn't help that it was so easy for one of our 'girls to join in while she washed us.

Fortunately, we were able to get enough training in along the way to have Yumi gain her dark element. I had Catherine riding on her back with me, but only because it was easier to play with the tamer's breasts while she was riding in front. She wasn't about to complain, especially when Jaiden was up ahead with Jim.

As we were passing through a tunnel, having avoided one that was filled with Geogal, Jaiden though he saw something and took out a small hammer from his bag. He chipped away at the rock and a Moon Stone popped free. He had both of his Doggirls, Fay and Mocha, out of their pokeballs at the time for safety, so when Fay touched it, she evolved into a Lupina.

[Lupina, the Werewolf Pokegirl/Normal-Fighting Type/Near Human Metamorph (Canine/Lupine)/A non-submissive dog pokegirl, this breed is just as loyal as others like her, but also has an attack mode that she can take on, turning from a Near Human to a anthropomorphic wolf.]

Jaiden's eyes were about to pop out of his head when she transformed into her attack mode and grew up to nine feet. Mocha was amazed that her sister became so big and wanted to celebrate right then and there. We gave them some privacy and each went our own ways to do a little taming. I was feeling a little better now, so I felt it was about time to tame Raven. She deserved it. That, and she had a higher libido, so I wanted to make sure I was on top of it, and her.

Then I had a thought and brought out both Raven and Plussy and Miboobsy. They were happy to see me and surprised that I was now their tamer. Miboobsy was especially ecstatic because she had seen first-hand all that I did to bring them together. Plussy, however, was more interested in Raven. She was already playing with the Bunnygirl's firm breasts before she could get any words in edgewise.

Miboobsy got down on her knees and opened my pants for me so she could suck my dick. Her mouth wasn't as warm as most 'girls, but it certainly wasn't as cold as Terra's new body. I watched Raven put her back against the wall as Plussy went down on her too. Miboobsy planted kisses along the shaft of my dick and sucked on my balls before she swallowed my dick again.

Remembering that this was supposed to be a quicky, I pulled Miboobsy up and pushed her against the wall. Her little tail looked like a hard minus sign, which I thought was cute. While Plussy and Raven were eating each other out, I pushed inside Miboobsy's pussy.

"Plussy, our new master is as good as I thought!"

"I get him next, Miboobsy!"

Raven grabbed Plussy by the head and pulled her between her legs again, "Shut up and lick!" Wow, she never used language like that before.

I was happy with this trade because I was able to gain a pair of 'girls in one and with their help, I could tame one and have the other tame a third 'girl. Not to mention the fact that Miboobsy's pussy was so nice. The slight chill I got was enough to keep me hard longer, but I pushed myself anyways to make her cum. With her done, I wanted to make sure both of the twins were satisfied.

Plussy cried something into Raven's pussy when I entered her from behind. She was noticibly warmer and I didn't stop pounding her cute behind until I was about ready to cum myself. When Plussy had her own orgasm, I pulled out and came all over Raven's face and tits. The twins helped to clean her up and help her climax as well while I rested up.

I went to find the others and found Jaiden balls-deep in his Lupina while she was in her passive mode. Chances were that she'd scare him off is she wanted him to tame her while in her attack mode. He had just been taming her doggystyle when I found him and soon came inside her.

Jim was with Lita, his new Domina. He had her tied with her own whip and was banging her hard as he held her off the ground. We left him to finish up and I went to find Catherine. She was with her Dildorina, who was using a double-ended dildo with her. They were on their knees and were holding each other's hands, pulling themselves onto the dildo. I quickly wiped the drool from my mouth when the two relaxed and Dildorina pulled free.

The pokegirl knew I was watching and let me do so as she slipped the dildo in and out of my girlfriend. I could hear Catherine moaning my name, which surprised both of us pretty quickly. Dildorina just shrugged and continued going at her with the dildo until she was about to cum. For whatever reason, Dildorina stopped, denying her tamer of her climax. But then she slipped the dildo back inside her pussy and lined it up with Catherine before slamming it back inside, making her throw a hand over her mouth to hold back her scream of bliss as she climaxed right on the spot. Dildorina pulled the dildo out of her tamer and continued to use it on herself. It was only then that Catherine realized that I had watched. She gave a weak smile and nearly toppled over but her pokegirl was there to catch her. The two smelled of sex and sweat, but I couldn't complain because so did I.

With all of us happy and basking in the glow, we all sort of waddled our way out of the cave. Jim was talking to Jaiden about his ability to teleport and how he tends to jump at random when scared. I was hoping he'd learn something. You so much as cry 'boo' behind the guy and he just might teleport onto your head. Jim looked back at Catherine a few times because she was sweating and it was showing off her breasts through her top. I put my hand in hers and Jim understood just what our relationship was and stopped looking.

After another several hours of walking, we had to set up camp at the exit of the cave. We were glad that we finally got out and Catherine wanted to celebrate by having her new Iron Chef cook us up a meal. She whispered to me that she had something else planned for us to do together before ordering me to take a bath. One sniff of myself and I realized that I could use one after all that walking.

I told Sue that I was going on ahead into the bushes for a wash. I was just taking off my clothes when something wrapped around me. I couldn't scream for help because whatever it was had my mouth covered. I fought and struggled but it was only getting tighter on me. Then I was turned around to see a Naga, a snake pokegirl, was holding me in her tail. I couldn't move and she looked hungry, and not for my dick. I must have intruded upon her while she was hungry. The more I struggled the tighter her coils became and started making it difficult for me to breathe.

[Naga, the Serpent Pokegirl/Poison Type/Not Very Near Human Metamorph, Animorph (Snake)/Using their stealth to sneak up on their target, the Naga was used to great effect during the war. While their skeleton lacks most true bones, leaving them with lowered strength, their coils are still quite powerful. They use this and one of five venoms (poison, paralyzation, sleep, heat, and lust) produced in their fangs and claws to take down their foes.]

She was beginning to bear her fangs at me when she thought she heard something. She scratched my cheek, or at least tried to. She only tried to graze my face but it failed to cut into my skin. I could feel the poison in her claws slowly seeping in, making me slightly drowsy, but it wasn't anything I couldn't resist. The Naga couldn't understand what happened and simply tried again when a Bunnygirl came out of nowhere and kicked her across the head.

Raven had come to my rescue, just in the nick of time. She struggled with the Naga, but she was at a disadvantage because she didn't have much fighting experience yet. The Naga was trying to wrap her with her tail, but I was holding on, trying to distract her and prevent that from happening.

We heard a howl as Fay leaped from the bushes, in her attack form, and hit the Naga with Takedown. Raven was shaken off and got to her feet just as the Lupine slammed into the ground on top of the Naga. Jaiden looked like he was about to have a panic attack until his A-Bra teleported in front and used Confusion, just as the Naga was about to lash out at Fay.

The psychic attack was effective against the poison type and the Naga twisted about in a confused state. Fay grabbed her by her head and slammed her to the ground before letting off a howl that was followed by Penny and Mocha. Catherine found us just as Jaiden captured the Naga. I was shaken up pretty badly after that and Sue sprayed me with water.

"Jaiden, you couldn't have come at a better time! And Raven, oh how I love you right now!" I threw myself at the Bunnygirl, only to topple over with her. Catherine burst out laughing and helped us up. "Sorry, just the adrenaline. Actually, Raven, how did you find me so quickly?"

"I...I wanted to watch. You and Sue."

Catherine laughed again until her sides hurt, "After this, I don't think he'll mind. Baby, I'm happy you're okay, but you still need to get cleaned up. I'm still getting that special something ready for you. Just be safe this time."

"I will." I kissed her and everyone left me and Sue in peace. "Raven, you can watch wherever you like. Raven?" Okay, where did she go? I shrugged and went with it because it meant I couldn't see what she was doing. I stripped down and Sue looked me over.

"Ooh, you are such a dirty boy! You really need a cleaning. Why don't we start with this first?" she spat soap on my dick and lathered it up. "So dirty!" she said and gave me a soapy blowjob. I had to sit down on a folding stool I took with me because I was still a bit shaky in the knees. Then I noticed a recovery drink sitting within reach, meaning someone was thinking ahead. I knew this because I could see Lavender's vine slip away from view.

I put my hands on Sue's head and made her take more of my dick in her mouth. I made her clean the whole length before letting her off to clean my balls. While she was sucking my dick, she was washing my legs. Boy, she knew how to multitask. Finally, she got on my lap, letting my dick push inside her, so she could get to work cleaning my hair. This was one way to mix business with pleasure.

I washed my face in her soapy bosom while she rinsed my hair out with a weak Watergun. I was pumping her so fast that our loins were hidden in a mass of bubbles. She was just finishing with rinsing me off when she leaped up and used her soap to stroke me off. I shot my cum all over her face and sighed with relief. That felt so good and I felt so refreshed after that bath.

It was then that we noticed Raven's leg poking up from one of the bushes, her voice escaping from her lips as she continued to masturbate. I winked at Sue and she winked back as she spat on her hands and leaped at the Bunnygirl. Suds flew everywhere as Sue forced Raven into a sudden sex battle/bath time. I was just finishing off the recovery drink when I walked into my tent to find such an amazing sight.

Catherine was completely naked, with slices of fruit and swirls of chocolate spread across her body. Her breasts looked heavenly coated in a hard chocolate shell while a spot of whipped cream topped with a cherry sat between her spread legs.

"I never thought I'd get to pop your cherry," I said as I got down and picked up the cherry with my teeth. Damn, a cherry never tasted this good before. I don't know if it was seeing Catherine's amazing body, Lavender's expert touch, or a mix of both. I finished off the cherry and went for the whipped cream, taking my time to enjoy it. Then I dragged my tongue across her belly until I came to the first piece of fruit. It was a slice of mango, one of my favorite fruits. I wasn't sure if Lavender knew it or not, but it just made this moment even better as I licked it off Catherine.

She had to giggle when I didn't let a single bit of chocolate or a piece of fruit get away from me. I found a Great Grape, a purple berry the size of a golf ball, sitting in her belly button. She tried not to laugh as I ate it and kissed her skin. The Great Grape helped me to feel so refreshed on top of what I was feeling from my bath that I went at the chocolate with even more vigor.

When I made it to Catherine's breasts, I nibbled at the tip of one until I broke through and gently pinched her nipple between my teeth. She gasped and I rubbed it with my tongue before going for the other one. This time I licked off the top to get at her nipple and continued to lick even after there was no more chocolate. She was softly moaning now, with her body heat making the chocolate on her breasts melt. But that only made it more exciting to lick it off. Once I had her clean, I came up to her face to find another candy cherry in her mouth. I kissed her for the longest time and came away with the cherry between my teeth.

Her face red, she asked, "How did you like it?"

"I've never tasted someone so beautiful before." Right in front of me, Catherine burst out laughing and I could only sit there. What did I say? Next thing I knew, she was on top.

"I'm on my pill and it's a safe day today." Those words rang so loud in my head.

"You mean I can cum in you?" Ever since I met her, she had me using condoms or pulled off faster than I could blink to prevent an early pregnancy. Only humans and pokewomen have babies with a man, hence the need for a condom between us.

Catherine nodded her head and opened my pants. My dick almost shot out to meet her and she kissed it. I nearly fainted right away but I held on so I could do this. I loved her so much right now and I wanted to remember this moment. As she came down on me, I felt her body quiver in anticipation. She wanted this. She wanted me to cum inside her for the first time. I came in my pokegirls all the time but they couldn't get pregnant that way. So for Catherine to do this for me, to plan ahead so we could enjoy this moment, I was so moved.

I held her hips while she slowly moved. The thought of what we were going to do was still in both our minds and we didn't want to spoil it by going quickly. Her pussy was the best right now and I lost myself in her eyes. When I noticed her longing, I pulled her close and we kissed.

After that initial kiss, it was like a dam broke and we were going at it like a pair of Nymphs. I had her on her back, pumping her so fast and hard while she tried to dig her nails into me. She could scratch and claw all she wanted, even if she did hurt me, I wouldn't care. When missionary wasn't enough, we switched to doggystyle so I could be more aggressive.

I would have hurt myself with how fast I was thrusting my hips if I didn't have my blood gifts to back me up. Catherine didn't have anything, so all she could do was scream in blissful agony as her pussy exploded with pleasure. I must have rubbed her g-spot because she came so hard that the way her pussy tightened around me trapped my dick. So I pushed further inside, making her grunt so hard in response when my hips slapped into her ass.

"Cum inside me! Give me all your hot cum!" she cried and I did just that. I could feel my dick swell and pump my cum inside her pussy. We didn't even have to do anything, I just came with all my might and she had a second climax just from feeling the warmth inside her body.

We collapsed together, my dick still inside her, and just bathed in the afterglow like it was all that mattered in this world. To me, at least, the woman I now held was important to me. We probably stayed like that for an hour before we got dressed. But when we did, we found out that something had been going on without us.

Jaiden's Naga was wrapped around a tree, with his Doggirl Mocha trapped in her coils. Jaiden was up in the tree, likely having teleported, while Fay and Amber were trying to get the 'girl to let go of their sister.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I found myself yelling in a commanding voice that got everyone's attention. Even the Naga stopped to look. Wow, was the sex that amazing?

Jaiden was up in the tree when he said, "Sorry about this! But it turns out that this Naga is a lesbian. She freaked out as soon as I tried to get her ready for a taming."

"Oh, for the love of-" I began but Catherine stopped me.

"Jaiden. My Pidgette for your Naga. Sound good?"

"Sure, take her!" Jaiden tossed down the Naga's pokeball and Catherine recalled her. "Crap! Why didn't I think of that sooner!?"

"Because you freaked, is all." Catherine scanned the pokeball and tossed Jaiden Vicky's pokeball. Then she let the Naga out and pulled up her shirt. The pokeball had already given her a light taming cycle to try and get her in the mood. It failed with Jaiden because the Naga rejected him.

"Wowwwaaahhh!" Jaiden fell out of the tree, too distracted by what he could see. I had already seen her tits in all their glory, but just the act of flashing them like this to get the Naga's attention grabbed mine too. Fortunately, the Naga slithered up to her and wrapped her tail around the tamer in a way that revealed her interest. I wanted to make sure that Catherine would be safe but the Naga hissed at me and pulled her away.

"Hey, want a bit this?" Catherine managed to slip her pants down and the Naga looked at me one last time before shifting the tamer into position. I waved at Jaiden to leave and backed into the bushes so I could watch.

The Naga had Catherine resting upon her coils and her legs spread as their clits rubbed together. I took out Lily and covered her mouth when she noticed the two going at it. I wasn't about to disrupt them. The Naga was really into Catherine now and they were putting on a nice show. I pressed myself against Lily's back so she could watch with me while my fingers went to work on her. i pinched her nipples and pulled on them while she covered her mouth. When Naga licked Catherine's neck, I did the same to Lily and felt something drip down my leg. She was getting wet at the sight of this. Thanks to the recovery drink and the Great Grape, I felt so charged right now that I couldn't stand not being inside the Ar-Tits. She kept trying to keep her voice down but it was hard when I was fucking her from behind. Watching how the Naga was rubbing Catherine's breasts made me so horny that I didn't even stop to think as I used Lily to get myself off.

It was only when I came and she almost melted in my arms that I realized that I overdid it. I had overwhelmed the 'girl and now she was out like a light with a smile on her face. But I felt good and she seemed to have enjoyed herself too. That single Great Grape was filled with enough nutrition to last me the entire day and so my body was using that to get me ready for more.

Catherine and her Naga were just really getting into it when I brought out Joy a minute later. She blushed so hard when she seen the two going at it and looked at my erection. She picked up her dress and pulled down her panties for me as I got into place. She could smell the scent of sex in the air and shook her head in an attempt to keep her thoughts.

This time I was the one who had to cover the 'girl's mouth because she had to hold onto a nearby tree while I fucked her. I know I was merely using her like I used Lily, but she couldn't complain because of how aggressive I was. I was making her moan so hard right now, I could feel it on my hand. I finally hilted myself and shot my cum inside her and she hugged the tree with all she had left. I slowly pulled out and the NurseJoy hugged me.

"T-That w-w-was so f-fun." She was shaking and her knees were weak. My knees were getting a little weak now too. So we sat down together and watched as Catherine was being pushed close to orgasm by the Naga. We were loving the show and wished we had a camera. We weren't sure what just happened when the Naga suddenly climaxed, squirting juices over herself, but Catherine had such a wicked smile on her face. The snake pokegirl collapsed onto her coils and the tamer rubbed her back.

"Damn, I never thought I'd be able to pull that off quite like that."

I stepped out of the bushes and asked, "Pull what off?"

"It's a secret." That was what she told me, so I left it at that. At least it looked like her new Naga was going to bond with her. Most Naga only had lesbian tendencies, but this Naga in particular must have been a full one. That would explain her reaction to Jaiden. After all that excitement, he must be off somewhere, taming Vicky.

I left Catherine to care for her Naga and went to find Jim. Raven joined me and I put my arm around her shoulder. We found him getting a blowjob from his Bronze, who was his alpha pokegirl. He didn't even stop her when I approached. From his sign language, he was trying to tell me that the 'girl gave a great blowjob. I went to my tent and grabbed the ointment and tossed it to him. His Bronze stopped just long enough for him to apply it and toss it back. Once his Bronze got a taste of his flavored precum, she started getting aggressive for it.

He thanked me for this and I left him alone to gather my group together. It was almost odd to see the twins, Plussy and Miboobsy and not Lavender, but she wasn't gone from my life just yet. I started going over plans for dressing everyone up with enchanted tattoos. Lily was just ecstatic because she had so many to try her work on. Because we were limited on time, I wanted temporary tattoos that would be useful for helping my 'girls get out of a jam until we could figure out permanent ones. I did not want to have a repeat of what happened in Mt. Moon. I already lost two of my 'girls and I could have lost more. It was going to take many hours, even days, to get the work done for all my 'girls, but it would help.

After some talk, we came to realize that I never chose an alpha pokegirl for my harem. It was the alpha's job to keep the others in line and to make sure that I was kept up to date on what was going on between them. It was also her job to make sure that everyone was tamed, so once I though about it, an alpha might help me get some extra control over my 'girls.

Unfortunately, Raven wasn't a likely candidate. She was a loyal pokegirl, but as a Bunnygirl, she was a bit of a ditz. She's dropped more than one thing since her transformation and it's been driving her a little crazy. Lilith wasn't sure if she would work because she didn't like sunlight. Her effectiveness was limited. Plussy and Miboobsy weren't sure because they barely knew everyone as it was and didn't want to intrude. Lily, Joy, and Mana told me no because they had their own work to deal with.

That left Terra, Penny, and Yumi. Terra was still struggling with her new infernal qualities, especially around Raven, who was still a Blessed pokegirl. Somehow I was going to have to figure something out between them or else a fight would break out. That left Penny and Yumi. The two looked at each other and thought about it. Yumi was willing to be the beta, or second-in-command after Penny. Penny was just ecstatic that she was to be my alpha that she jumped me.

"Penny, down." She put me down right away, wanting to be a good alpha. "Good 'girl. So, what is on the agenda? All of you are good and tame, I should know, all of you had me in one day."

"We should train! Me and Yumi can train in the cave since we aren't far!" All three heads looked at the Terra Bird and she nodded. "Oh, Terra and Mana too! They need to train too!" Everyone was going to be busy, so I thought about grabbing the pokeballs carrying the Blade Bunnies I had so I could at least make sure they were tame. Tame pokegirls sold better than ferals did. Plus it would give me someone to do while my 'girls trained together. We were so close to getting Yumi's dark element. So I jumped on her back, went to tell Catherine and get the other 'girls ready.

We didn't go too far in, we wanted to make sure we could run out of there if trouble found us. Yumi and Penny went ahead and sparred with each other while I found a little hidden corner. Terra and Mana weren't sure what they could do because they weren't used to their bodies. It was more instinct than conscious effort for them to even attempt any of their new attacks. Luckily, Terra still had her old moves from when she was a Tomboy.

Mana, on the other hand, could remember a few different moves but they were spread across different elements. Terra wanted to battle against Mana, but the G-Spliced pokegirl wasn't sure yet. She didn't know what kinds of attacks she inherited from Cindy and Mana the First. She searched her thoughts and looked like she realized something. She changed her breathing, taking it slow and letting it build before firing a quick shot of flame from her mouth.

A Flame Sniper attack! Terra had to leap for cover because she was in the shot's path. But even if she dodged, the Youma's weakness to fire wasn't much of an issue as Mana coughing up smoke was. Terra leaped at the 'girl and tried to pat her on the back, only for another Flame Sniper shot to be fired near her foot. Then the Youma did something that surprised the both of us, she kissed the Magnus Opai.

I wasn't sure if it was because she was horny or trying to help, but when Mana breathed a cloud of cold air, I understood. She was using her ice to calm Mana's flame. But things didn't stop there. Terra had stopped talking with Lily after her transformation, something the Ar-Tits told me after I tamed her. It took a lot to tell me that, and I could understand. As an infernal, Terra was much different from the others. The cold around her was like a reflection of her personality when she wasn't warming up with me.

"Terra, you're too cold." Mana was pulling away when Terra leaned in for another kiss. Oh crap! This could not be good. What was Terra going to do? I was about to make sure that she didn't do anything rash when Mana took out a bottle from between her breasts. "Let me try this. I made it myself." She drank the potion and her hair took on a lighter color, almost like it frosted over. "Ooh, didn't think that would happen. Come here, you. Let's see if I can warm you up."

I relaxed and went to have a seat on a rock. I took out one of the Blade Bunnies and she huddled against my leg when she smelled the Youma. When Raven came running in, the Blade Bunny looked at me with a curious look. Blade Bunnies normally infected Bunnygirls with their virus to make more of their kind, but this one was no alpha, so she lacked the virus. So, instead, she turned her attention to my dick when I let it out.

"I hope you don't mind if I tame this one, Raven."

"Catherine wanted me to tell you that she was going to go on ahead with Jaiden. He can teleport you there once you're ready. I brought the others and their pokeballs, and your bag." Raven swung my bag off her back, only for it to slip off and come down on the Blade Bunny's head. She choked on my cock and pulled away with a whimper.

"Raven!" I cried.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" Raven shocked the Blade Bunny with a hug. It was interesting to see the different between the two. Raven was more on the human side, with some hair and long ears on the top of her head. The Blade Bunny, however, looked more rabbit-like, with fur all over her body and even a bunny nose. Of course, she didn't have Raven's fluffy tail.

"Raven, you're going to have to be more careful. You're going to get a spanking so you'll remember."

The Bunny Girl's ears went down as she bent over my knee. I didn't hit her hard, but just enough to make my point. The Blade Bunny only watched and tilted her head. When I let Raven up and called her over, the Blade Bunny bent over my knee as well.

"Oh, you think you're getting punished? You didn't do anything bad." I wasn't sure if she understood me, so I tickled her folds with my finger. Her tail was moving, but not in a threatening manner. I'm sure that I could survive a few cuts from it, but I wasn't going to test that out. When I felt that she was wet enough, I had her get down on her hands and knees. It would be a quick taming, mostly just me pumping her pussy while I held onto her tail for good measure. But Raven helped by joining in mid-way.

The Blade Bunny was breathing hard and held her head, showing that she was accepting me pretty easily. Now that I thought of it, I did pretty good when it came to making bonds with pokegirls. Though, I'm sure there are breeds out there that would need extra taming to bond with.

"Good, now, let's get out the next one."

The next day, as I was waking up to find Raven and Penny huddled with me, I remembered what we did last night. Penny had trained Yumi well and she got a reward for it. I felt good and was still feeling the glow. Who knew that each head had a different way to suck me off? I wonder if I'm pushing the record for number of times a man has climaxed in a month? Huh, guess I should thank mom and dad for their genes.

"Hey, Lily, what's wrong?" I had just noticed Lily sitting on her own, barely eating. With all that goes on, I still have a hard time trying to keep up with what goes on with my 'girls. "Something bothering you?"

"Terra hasn't so much as touched me since her transformation. And with Catherine and her 'girls gone, I'm just lonely."

Oh crap, that's right, she had a thing going on with my former-Tomboy and Catherine's Swimslut. I haven't been around much to see just what the two used to do. Considering what Terra used to be like, she probably felt more comfortable with Lily than me. I sat myself down beside Lily and pulled her close. She sighed and hugged me until Joy came along. She blinked and walked off to leave us alone.

"Well, why don't we talk to Terra about it?"

"I'm not sure if she's still the same Terra. I'm scare." She shivered

"Is it because she's a Youma now, or because of her ice? You know, Mana can make you a potion."

"I don't know, I just think...hey, what happened to your tattoo?"

"Hmm? What about it?" I took a look, something I haven't done because of everything that has gone on. Heck, I'm pretty sure that I'd simply forgotten about it.

Sure enough, the tattoo had changed. There was a swirl of fire going around the Guardian Shield Lily had made for me. It was supposed to draw on magical energy to help me with my magic, but did it absorb fire magic at some point? Wait, there was that moment when Penny used her flames to seal my wounds. I felt something in my arm.

"Hold on, I want to try something." I concentrated my thoughts, letting my feelings latch onto something new that I haven't felt before. It was kind of like trying to weave the magic of my guitar, but this was different. It was warm, almost hot on my hand. Wait, it's hot on my right hand, but my Guardian Shield is on my left!

I opened my eyes to discover that I had summoned Gungnir without thinking about it. There were markings all along the body that looked like they had been written with liquid fire and the strings had the appearance of molten metal. I plucked one string and we were hit with a wave of heat.

"Hooot!" Terra screamed and ran off. Mana and Joy went to find her and make sure she was alright. I could feel something all around me and it was making me sweat. Then I realized why Terra had run so fast. I had just loaded this area with fire mana! For an ice type like her, it'd be like hell just broke loose. Me and Lily looked up when we both heard a strange sound, like hissing. Me and Lily froze when a large figure walked out of the bushes. When the first puff of smoke left her lips, I knew we were in trouble.

We're so fucked...and not like what Lavender did to me...


End file.
